Born for Freedom
by cometshadow
Summary: 15 Years after the return of Team Plasma, the Unova region is in a stable era of peace and freedom. But is it really? One girl could bring the change that the region desperately needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, so I apologize for any roughness you may encounter… Anywho, the OC sheet and other information is at the bottom of the page!**

Chapter 1

The sound of passionate arguing filled my cramped house. Occasionally, one of my parents paused to take a breath, allowing the calming silence to settle, only to be swept away in the ceaseless debate once again.

I sighed in complete displeasure, closing my book after reading the same sentence twenty times. Hands massaging my temples, I decided to pay an unexpected visit to Tavon and Arabella, my next door neighbors. Although they were twice my age, they were the only friends I had. Maybe if my parents ever cared about something else rather than their own selfish desires, they would at least try to make me a priority in their lives.

But this was the life I was given. Nothing could change that. So instead of longingly fantasizing about a life I could never have, I opted for silence, keeping my mouth closed and stepping lightly across my bedroom floor to grab my brother's faded blue flannel and some wool socks. Before I walked out of my dark room, I hastily stuffed my book in the hidden pocket of my backpack and walked to the staircase. The last thing I needed was to be arrested for owning an outlawed book.

The angry voices accompanied my movements as I creeped down the rickety stair case and snuck to the door. I checked the kitchen. No one paid attention to me. With my hand on the doorknob, I felt a light nudge on my right leg and heard a low thump sound as something hit the floor. Looking down, I saw a grey-streaked Herdier wagging it's tail slowly with my brown hiking boots sitting inches away from its mouth.

"Thanks, boy," I smiled lightly, crouching down to pet his head and put my shoes on. I stood up and turned back to the door, only to be nudged again. Large, pitiful brown eyes gazed into my grey eyes. I frowned and looked to the kitchen once more. It wasn't fair for me to leave whenever I could when my parents argued, yet Herdier could not. His tail twitched again when he saw my smile. Together we snuck out of the house and into the bright autumn sun.

He had been in my family ever since I was born. With both parents working to have enough money and no babysitter, he was my childhood friend. To see him with streaks of grey and arthritic limbs caused a pang to echo in my heart. Best friends are defined by those who will sit, listen, and comfort no matter the circumstances. And my best friend was dying. Sentimental feelings flooded me. Picking him up in my arms, we continued on down the asphalt streets and past numerous buildings.

In terms of politeness, the citizens of Aspertia City were pretty high on the scale. No one really liked me, but they still managed to smile at me. I smiled back. Yet no one could possibly be more rude than the National Police. They sneered at me, relying on their "superior" wits and brawn to intimidate me. Probably suspecting that I was doing something illegal, they always bullied me more than the others. What's funny is that I was breaking the law. No one, not even the President himself, could tell me what I could and could not read. So I perfected the act of defiance: I sewed a secret pocket into my backpack and carried illegal books to those who asked for them. So like a drug dealer, but better. I met their predatory gazes with confident glares, my harsh grey eyes flashing. Away the walked, leaving me in peace until the next time.

Herdier yipped loudly at the sight of Tavon and Arabella's apartment building. My shoulders immediately eased from the the stress of my home life. Although Herdier was my best friend, he could not give me advice, so I had to rely on Tavon and Arabella.

Punching the elevator button for the top floor, I leaned against the wall and closed my tired eyes. The sharp ding of the elevator jolted me from my position, effectively scaring Herdier. He jumped from my arms and padded through the now-open door, glaring at me the whole time. Resisting the urge to shower him in affection and apologies, I strolled casually into the apartment.

"Honey, there's an intruder in our house," called an amused voice. "We really should change our keys."

I scoffed. "If you change your keys, I'm blaming you for my inevitable suicide because I couldn't escape the jail-like confines of my cursed home, Arabella," I said. She laughed pleasantly and shook her head from where she sat on the plush sofa.

"Stop being so dramatic." She reached down, her long brown hair touching the floor to pet Herdier. "We would never do that. No we wouldn't. Of course we wouldn't." I shook my head at her baby voice and looked to the left toward the kitchen and then to the right, toward the bedroom. Their apartment was small, but it was cozy, just like a home should be. The walls were exposed brick, with a few abstract paintings here and there. A television set was situated straight across from the elevator with a currently occupied couch and coffee table in between. The simplicity was perfect.

Noticing the lack of a human in the living room, I walked to the bedroom and saw the always pristine form of Tavon sitting at the ancient computer on the bed. Careful, so as to not disturb his rapid typing, I climbed on the bed and leaned my head against his shoulder, his long, light green hair tickled my nose and I sneezed.

"Bless you, Fallow," he said in his usual deep voice. The constant sound of his typing gently lulled me into a state between sleeping and alertness.

If there was one person that I could trust with anything, Tavon would be that one person. I trusted and loved Arabella as much as him, but he and I were alike in more ways. Whereas Arabella was more action-oriented and outspoken, Tavon and I preferred assessing situations and silence. Mysterious and polite, any woman that passes by him instantly falls in love. But it was not his manners or his hidden nature that intrigued me: it was the constant adoration and devotion he poured on Arabella. He only had eyes for her. And to a kid that practically grew up without parents, I naturally wanted someone, no matter who it was, to care for me like that.

My eyes opened as he snapped his laptop shut, but I promptly closed them again when he ran his fingers through my unruly red hair. We laid in silence for a few more minutes, listening to the gentle hum of the television in the living room.

"You had nightmares last night," he calculated. "You have shadows under your eyes and you are stiff." I merely nodded. I didn't have to tell him anything. He always knew what I was worried about. "What was it this time?"

"Oh, just the usual. A room with no doors or windows, a light with no source, and millions of laughing voices," I said. "But there was a slight difference this time. The room started spinning around me and chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles. When the room finally stopped spinning, I saw President Javan addressing the voices. He turned to me, smiled, and then I jolted awake. Just a typical nightmare." A sarcastic smile slid onto my face.

Tavon paused in his ministrations with a slight frown. "The President…"

"It really isn't that big of a deal. Besides, I'm not here to talk about my problems," I cheerfully jumped out of the plush bed. "I believe you said you needed a book of the illegal variety?" Running out of the room, I grabbed my trusty backpack that sat dormant beside Arabella and grabbed the book. She stood up next to me and read the cover.

"_A Study in Time: Unova. _Huh. Well I won't question why he wants it," she said, walking toward the kitchen. I followed after her, with Tavon trailing slowly behind. "How much is it if we keep it a week?"

"For as much as you guys do for me, nothing."

"Fallow, we know you need the money. People aren't borrowing books because they are afraid of getting caught. Now come on, how much do—"

"How do you feel about the government?" interjected Tavon suddenly. Arabella and I both stared at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry… What?" I asked. Where did that come from?

He sighed in frustration. "How do you feel about the government? What do you think of the President? The Police? Everything." Caught off-guard, I didn't answer for a few minutes. Arabella stared worriedly between Tavon and me.

I finally said, "Quite frankly, I despise it," gauging their reactions, I slowly continued. "They talk of freedom and peace, but what freedom do we have? People live in fear of the National Police, or at least they do in Aspertia. Maybe they do in other cities as well, but I wouldn't know that since I can't leave my city. It costs hundreds of dollars just to go to Floccesy Town. I see girls my age walking in fear because the police might take advantage of them. They make us pay for everything they do.

"No one can battle anymore, because that's how rebellions are started. The government's response? Give all Pokemon, including wild Pokemon, a serum that stops them from leveling up past level 25. Oh and speaking of rebellions: let's ban all books that have to do with overthrowing the government, because that's how ideas are started. And while we're at it, let's just ban every book that somehow disagrees with our politics," I paused for a quick breath. "People don't enjoy this, but we have been conditioned to living under the mask that we are better off now than we were fifteen years ago when Team Plasma came back! This is not freedom. This is oppression."

Tavon and Arabella studied each other for a couple minutes, silently discussing my answer. She briefly nodded, then walked to the bedroom. Unlike the usual silence, the one that filled the room was awkward and deafening.

"Why?" I asked suddenly. Contemplating answering, Tavon just looked at me. Arabella returned with a large envelope and a small metal box a moment later.

He answered slowly. "For years, we have been looking for one who would finally break through this false mask, as you put it. We have waited, desperately seeking others who were brave enough to deny the government so vehemently as you have, Fallow," I stared in confusion. "Arabella and I are part of a resistance of some sorts. We work in the shadows and find ways to undermine the government. We would have acted a long time ago, but the truth is that we needed a young person of strong determination and great passion to lead us," he said gently. Suddenly feeling dizzy, I grabbed a stool from the kitchen table and sat in it.

Arabella gently placed the objects down and put her hand on my shoulder. "It's a lot to take in, I know, but you are the only one who can do this. This whole operation is dangerous, but with your ideals and drive for truth, you can lead us and take back Unova."

The room was spinning. I was in a nightmare. But this was a nightmare I could never wake up from.

"You need to leave as soon as possible. We have made all of the arrangements for you to leave Aspertia and arrive to the first safe house," Tavon said as he picked up the envelope. "In here is your passport and some money in case you ever need it. Also enclosed is a map of the safe houses, all coded of course. And in this box—"

"Stop! Just stop, for one second," I yelled, breathing heavily. How is it that I came here seeking refuge from an argument, but now I'd leave the leader of a rebellion? It was too much.

"Fallow, you can do this. We have watched over you for years and we know you can do it," I looked up into her kind, blue eyes. "When you leave Aspertia City, you will travel along the main path for a while, but then you will veer off into the woods to the left of Floccesy Town, where the first safe house is. Some people are there to help you."

Tavon came over to us, clutching the metal box tightly with both hands. He crouched down to my eye level. I stared wearily back at him. "Please. You're the only one."

What's funny is I actually believed him. After years of mundane activities, book dealing, and ceaseless arguments, I finally felt that little piece of encouragement, spurring me into action. This was so much more than me, though. This would benefit everyone. No more lies. No more fear. No more oppression.

And I could be the one to change it all.

Herdier nudged my foot. Looking down, I knew what I was going to do. My answer was clear.

"Yes. I'll do it," I said with faith. Arabella almost cried in happiness, and Tavon had never looked more relieved. Opening the box, though, there was obvious stress written on his face ice again. Arabella lifted the small, oval shaped object out of the box.

Cocking my head in confusion, I received it. It was smooth and cool to the touch, almost like it had been kept in a refrigerator. Holding it close to my face, I listened intently to Tavon's explanation.

"In order for this mission to work, you need to keep this safe, secure, and out of the eyes of anyone who is around you. This is of utmost importance. Do I have your word that you will keep this safe?" I merely nodded in reply, too transfixed by the shiny, dark blue exterior for a verbal answer. "Now, you need to leave before it hatches. No later than sunset tomorrow, understood?" But I was too shocked to hear the end of his sentence.

Was this a Pokemon egg? "Tavon, Arabella… Is this…?" They nodded. "But if this is a Pokemon, then it hasn't been treated by the serum, which means…"

Arabella answered for me. "Which means that you are the only person in Unova that will have a Pokemon that can take down the President. You can do it. We are supporting you."

"But now you need to go home," Tavon said, placing the egg back in the box and putting it in my backpack along with the envelope. "Leave tomorrow morning. You will reach the safe house by sunset." Sticking my arms through the backpack, I turned to Arabella and Tavon one last time. I guess they saw the fear written on my face, because they enveloped me in a group hug.

"Take care, sweetie," said Arabella. "We'll pray to Arceus for you and your Pokemon. But just know that you have others supporting you as well." She kissed me on my forehead and quickly said, "We will take care of Herdier while you are gone. He won't stay at your house." Herdier yipped in happiness and I leaned down to kiss his furry head one last time.

"Be a good boy, Herdier. Do everything they tell you and don't tear up their furniture," I said.

"He's asking why you have so little faith in him, Fallow," said Tavon humorously. I wondered in confusion as to why he said that when he gently kissed my forehead. "Good luck. If you ever need help, come find us. We have your back."

The elevator doors opened up and I stepped inside. Turning around, I waved goodbye, a sad smile on my face. The doors closed.

A single tear fell from my eyes.

**Hi! Thanks for reading this, seriously, it means so much. Okay so I need a lot of OC's for this thing, so hit me up with everything you got. I'm gonna limit it to one OC per person, but if I need more later I will definitely up the number. And you can choose if you want your OC to be a Rebel, which is the resistance group, a Citizen, which is a person living in the city with no affiliation to Rebel or National Police, and then a NatPol officer, which means you will work for the government, battling the rebels and such. So this is how I'm gonna need the format to be:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon (if any):**

**Pokemon levels and personalities:**

**Backstory:**

**Role in Story (Rebel, Citizen, or National Police):**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Review! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2

My head was spinning. The world was shaking. My mind was in shreds.

In other words, I was a mess.

Upon returning home from my less-than-relaxing visit to Tavon and Arabella's home, I scaled the rough brick wall to my window, slid the glass up, and promptly fell on the floor in complete and utter exhaustion. How could I possibly leave that next morning, into a world so different than my own, and lead an actual rebellion in defiance of the government? Well, the answer was completely obvious:

I could not. I was simply not the right person. It was Arabella herself that said I was prone to becoming caught up in my overactive imagination and passionate ideals, but I never believed her. Mistake number one.

Mistake number two: I became infatuated with the idea of raising my own Pokemon. Buying one was far too expensive, and none existed outside of the cities, due to the mass exterminations conducted after President Javan took over. Living on the edge of the lower class brought much heartache to me, as well as my family. All I had ever wanted was a Pokemon to call my own, to have a companion for life, yet even a simple dream as this was impossible to chase. The sky may be the limit, but without support, how do you even expect to get off the ground?

After what felt like hours of thoughts attacking my mind, all fighting for significance, my stiff limbs pushed me onto my feet. I slowly began unpacking my backpack, considering the nicest yet most effective way to decline my unwanted position of leadership. Hands moving mechanically, I laid out everything on my bed. After placing an illegal book about Giratina on my bed, my hand instinctually reached for the metal box containing the mysterious Pokemon. But instead of setting it down, I froze in place. Against my will, my legs folded under me and I sat cross-legged on the wooden floor.

Was I really so selfish? Had years of absentminded listening to my parents bickering instilled an insatiable desire for myself in my heart? Was I actually considering turning down everything, even the chance to change the world, all for my own comfort? How pathetic. In my intense need for freedom and individuality, I, Fallow Bay Chapman, had conformed to a weaker version of myself.

I carefully opened the box and cradled the perfect blue egg that had already taken over my heart. If I stayed, the little creature would hatch. Even though I was a master at smuggling books, I didn't believe I could hide it. It was pure, untainted, and beautiful, just how a Pokemon should be. Not affected by the tyrannical ways of this life and government. From the way Arabella and Tavon treated the egg, I could tell there was something special about this certain thing, and I was willing to throw all of it away. This Pokemon would be the Game Changer, created to live alongside the one person who could shake the very foundations of Unova itself. I was holding it. I carried its destiny.

But I could not be that person.

Sitting in a shaft of moonlight illuminating my room, gently stroking the egg, I decided what to do. In the late morning, I would set off to the safe house, egg safely stowed away in the confines of my backpack. After a few days, I would head back to Aspertia, knowing that the rebels could find someone better suited to care for the Pokemon than me. That way, I was helping the cause, but I would not become the leader. Besides, who would want to follow an unlikeable, awkward teenager like me? No. I would deliver the Pokemon, then return.

Smiling to myself, I fell into a dreamless slumber on the cold, empty floor, clinging to the only hope Unova had for freedom.

—

I woke up the next morning curled up into a stiff fetal position on the floor, the egg held protectively in my hands. With bleary eyes, I glanced at the traditional clock hanging on the wall above my bed.

It was the ungodly hour of seven. No wonder I was so exhausted. I settled back in a more comfortable position on the floor and closed my eyes, only to suddenly spring up.

Today was the day. The day I finally left Aspertia. The day I finally did something worthwhile. And I was wasting precious time necessary for preparations. I carefully placed the fragile egg back into the metal box, and then hastily began packing. Racing through my closet and my drawers like a whirlwind, I haphazardly threw items into a heap on my bed.

After my initial burst of adrenaline finished its course and all of my belongings were in piles around my room, I methodically packed the essential items into my worn brown backpack. A change of clothes settled snugly on the bottom, followed by a small blanket. I took my time packing the metal box, making sure it wouldn't be jostled in the nearing trek. Finally, I placed a couple of my illegal books, some pencils, and a notebook into the secret pouch. Everything felt so surreal and whimsical.

Gathering up my backpack, I headed to the doorway, leaving everything behind. Yet as I was closing the door, I paused, perusing my room once more. I would come back in a few days, but I could not shake the feeling that I would not return. But no need to dwell on such dark thoughts.

I shut the door and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. My parents went to work early in the morning, so I had no worry of waking anyone, now that Herdier was with Tavon and Arabella. The faint sounds of the National News Station played on the television situated in the corner of the kitchen. Halfheartedly paying attention, I made myself some cereal and sat on the counter facing the screen. Much to my dismay, President Javan was about to make a speech, addressing the current state of our region.

The Unovan Emblem flashed on to the screen, a black hammer situated on a grey background, and then President Javan appeared on the screen, surrounded by flashing cameras and the screams of thousands of citizens. He was a heavier man with salt and pepper curly hair with a scruffy beard on his weathered face. Glittering blue eyes shone behind silver glasses. His expensive navy suit was perfectly tailored to fit him, giving him an air of natural grace and importance. I may have hated his politics, but never had I seen such a confident man in my whole life.

"My dear citizens of Unova: You never cease to amaze me with your infectious enthusiasm and fervent adoration for our great region, and I thank Arceus that I should have the privilege to govern such a great people," an unbearably loud yell came from the crowd, drinking up his praise like dogs. I gagged on my food. He smiled lightly and continued on, "Never before has a peace like this settled on our region, and we are truly blessed. But with such prosperity and fortune comes the inevitable and truly depressing counter measures. According to some loyal informants and recent events, we have received word that there is an organization attempting to break down our firm foundations and topple our beloved Unova—" shouts of protest and collective gasps filled the speakers from the astounded people. The government knew of the rebellion?

After a few moments of utter disbelief, President Javan resumed, "I know, I could hardly believe it as well. But we do have a system to combat this new threat," at this, the President motioned over his shoulder, directing the attention to two young men behind him. "My son, Alain, has crafted a brilliant plan to take down these rebels in a calm and peaceful manner…"

I ignored the rest of President Javan's speech and instead focused my attention on the young men behind him. I studied the boy that was situated farther away from the camera. He looked to be around my age, 19, with pale skin and a stoic face. Large red glasses covered intense indigo eyes and navy blue hair was situated in spikes on his head. Numerous Pokeballs lined the belt on his blue and red body suit. But it wasn't the crazy hair or stony expression that I was drawn to: it was the happy-go-lucky Ghastly levitating above his left shoulder. I laughed aloud at the goofy expression on its face. Their personalities seemed to clash and the idea was quite humorous.

When my laughter finally diminished, I turned my gaze to the President's son, Alain. Although the President may have said that their plans for combatting the rebellion were peaceful, his expression did not match the definition of peace. He seemed to be a few years older than me, and he towered over the other boy by at least five inches. Arms crossed and feet standing wide, he rivaled his father in confidence. Never had I seen such a young person look so at ease and put together in my whole life. Course, chestnut hair stuck straight up on his head. His glittering brown eyes shone with ambition and intelligence, captivating me. A smirk was plastered on his handsome face. A navy blue dress shirt was stretched over his broad shoulders that tapered down to a thin waist. With the sleeves rolled to his elbows, I could see the lean muscles in his forearms. This was no mere human. He was a force of nature, silently challenging those watching with his very presence.

I snapped out of my examinations when a loud knock the front door reverberated through the house. As I hastily threw my cereal in the sink, I wondered in confusion as to who could be at the door. And my confusion spiked even more when I saw a girl a tad younger than myself staring at me in disbelief.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" she asked coldly.

Completely bewildered now, I stuttered, "Uhh… Excuse me?"

Sighing in frustration, she replied, "Tavon and Arabella gave you strict rules that you needed to leave in the morning. It's clearly morning. Why are you still here?" She knew Tavon and Arabella? Sighing once again, she pushed past my door and walked into my house.

I closed the door and examined this new stranger whilst she examined me. I was correct when I thought she was younger than me. Her face was delicate and everything about her was thin: her body, her nose, her lips. Prominent cheekbones stuck out below large, crystal blue eyes and black pixie haircut made her look even more like a fairy. Much to my dismay, though, she was taller than me by a good few inches. I stood around five foot three and she appeared to be five foot seven. A brown fedora on her head made her appear even taller. A blue and white striped halter top with a navy blazer concealed what little curves she did have. Glancing down at her feet, I admired her stick-straight legs and brown sneakers. Everything about her seemed more sophisticated than me.

"Well you are definitely not what I expected," she surmised with a condescending smile. "But I guess if Tavon and Arabella trust you, then so must I. Do you have everything with you?" I nodded in affirmation, still slightly confused as to who she was. She inspected me once more. "Wow. You are really quiet. Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Fallow. Fallow Chapman," I answered. Staying true to my nature, I bluntly asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

She laughed a little. "Easy there, Red. There's no need for such hostility," her eyes twinkled at the totally unoriginal nickname. Having red hair was a curse, especially untamable hair like mine. "I'm here to escort you and your little friend to the safe house," she said, motioning to my backpack where the egg was safe. Noticing my distrustful expression, she sighed. "Look, if you want to get to safety before it hatches, we need to leave now. We can explain everything when we arrive."

She quickly brushed past me and waltzed out the door. Deciding that I should follow her, I quickly slammed the front door shut and trailed after her, unknowingly leaving my house for a very long time. When I finally caught up to the girl, she finally revealed her name.

"My name is Amelia Swan, but you can call me Amy," I glanced up at her and nodded slightly. Before we reached the town, though, she stopped, looked me straight in the eye, and told me, "If you think that just because Tavon and Arabella believe you can possibly lead this rebellion does not mean that everyone automatically supports you," she said seriously. "You seem trustworthy enough, but you will have to earn this position. Life is cruel. You have to work for what you want."

For some reason, a feeling of slight anger welled up inside of me. Even though I had already decided to give up this position I never even wanted, I hated feeling like I wasn't good enough. After a while, I finally replied, "Believe me, I know all about how cruel life is. But don't think for one second that I do not have the guts to do this," she stared back at me in wonder, obviously not expecting me to answer. "I've lived in chains the chains of my own fear and selfishness for years. Always looked down upon, outcasted by the citizens, bullied by the Police… I know what life is like. But it's not just me who is belittled and undermined. Everyone is suffering, bearing the weight of their own chains," I paused and let my words sink in for a bit. "Even if I, even if the whole rebellion falls, I can live in satisfaction knowing that I endeavored to change the world with the weight of my burdens. I'm willing to sacrifice everything. And I know that this creature," I said motioning to the backpack, "will give everything it has as well."

Amy looked at me, contemplating my words. With a slight smile, she said, "Well, you have my support," I gazed back in astonishment. Was I really that convincing? "I have one question though: in a sea of people all under these bonds that you speak of, why do you think you are the only one that has the ability to lead?"

"Because even chains are comforting when the prisoner ceases to be what they were created for," I replied vaguely.

We both walked into town, Amy contemplating the hidden symbolism in my answer, and I attempted to grasp at the cryptic destiny that lied before me.

**Two updates in two days? This is ridiculous. I have so much homework, and yet here I am, typing up a new chapter. This chapter may not have been as exciting as the first, and I apologize for that, but I have to introduce a lot of stuff, so thanks for sticking with me :)**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed: Shinymudkip25, ChrystalDragoness, and PepperMentShock. You guys are spectacular. Also, kudos to everyone who PMed me their OC. You guys rock. If I didn't use your OC in this chapter, you can bet your buns that they will show up later. **

**Amy belongs to BlueFlame27 and the mysterious Ghastly owner (whose name will be revealed later) belongs to ChrystalDragoness.**

**If you are new here, please feel free to send in an OC, limited one OC to one person. I can almost guarantee that I will use all of them.**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews. Seriously. You guys are all awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 3

An awkward silence hung in the crisp, Autumn air as Amy and I walked through the streets of Aspertia. Due to the recent government projects of urbanizing the wild lands of Unova, many smaller cities and towns had greatly expanded, forcing hundreds upon thousands of wild Pokemon homes to be swept away in an endless reign of terror.

Yet another thing to add to the list of rapidly increasing reasons as to why I despised the President.

To sedate my passionate thoughts about the current circumstances of my region, I opted instead to relieve the unbearable silence. "What are the other rebels like?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Wow. Someone's suddenly touchy. Frowning in displeasure, I tried once again:

"Where is the safe house located?" I asked quietly.

The only answer I received was a sigh. Whatever. I genuinely believed we had at least bonded a bit over our strange conversation that had transpired previous moments before. Perhaps I was still new to this whole "gaining followers, possibly making friends" thing. Silence filled the air once more. Listening to the gentle thump of shoes on concrete, my imagination decided to plot its own ideas of what the rebels and safe house were like.

A mysterious, mountain cave; the entrance hidden by many large boulders and protected by aggressive, enormous Rampardos. Upon entering, a certain darkness envelopes the light of the sun and the heart of the visitor at once. Navigating only by a hand on the rough walls and the sheer force of willpower, the visitor must remember the numerous passages of a maze winding through the heart of the mountain. A great chamber in the center of the mountain welcomes them when they successfully make it through. Lights from torches on walls provide little visibility, but when eyes adjust to the shadows, the sight of many people, all alike in dignity and beliefs exist in harmony with each other. A secret society of people living and growing under the predatory gaze of the government. Pokemon of all kinds fill the chamber, all practicing—

"Oi! Red!" a loud voice jolted me from my musings. Hastily pushing down the blush that grew on my cheeks, I faced Amy. "I've told you five times to stop looking so suspicious. Seriously, you're acting like a Pichu with a machine gun," she said jokingly.

A what? Was this her poor excuse of breaking the ice?

"And wipe that scowl off your face. It's freaking me out," she tacked on. Relaxing my facial muscles, I attempted to start a conversation once more.

"How long will it take us to reach the safe house?" I asked. It was a little before noon, and we had almost reached the edge of town.

Frowning in thought, she answered. "I don't know. Perhaps sundown?" Sundown? If what Tavon said was true, then this egg would hatch by mid-evening. This whole mission would be for naught if we happened to get caught. Picking up the pace, we sped to the exit that loomed into sight, the gateway to a new world. And speed walk, we did.

Right into the clutches of a NatPol officer.

A short, acne-covered, greasy-haired officer.

"Well, well, well," he drawled in a high-pitched voice. This kid looked like he just finished puberty. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, ladies? I'm sure that where you are going is not as fun as me." If you consider leading a rebellion against the government fun, then my destination is far better than you. "It is such a shame that I am on duty, or else we could do an activity together."

"Please excuse us, sir, but we must be getting to Floccesy Town before the sun sets," I could practically feel the anger and hatred radiating off of Amy as she ground out the words. Bravo to her for giving a cordial answer.

Laughing in a condescending manner, he replied, "Precious things. You've never been outside Aspertia, have you? Floccesy is barely a three hour walk from here, much less seven hours." It caught me off-guard. Had Amy really never been out of Aspertia?

Seething with annoyance, she grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder and placed it gently by the officer's side. "Thank you for the clarity of information, _sir, _but my friend and I would like to get to Floccesy to visit my grandmother as soon as we can."

Her answer was apparently not the answer he was looking for. He grabbed her arm tightly and with a sadistic smirk, he said, "We can have so much more fun together. Come with me. I'll treat you real nice." Anticipating a possibly violent response from Amy, I quickly interjected.

"We have places to be, you have a job to do, and I am tired of your incessant badgering," I said coldly. Before he could reply, I continued. "Even with this screwed-up city, I could take you to court for sexual assault, where you will be placed on indefinite probation, that is, if you even make it there. If you touch her again, I swear I will rip your arms off and castrate you. And judging by the amount of eyewitnesses, I wouldn't be the only one."

He looked around us: a crowd of about twelve people had gathered to see the event. Growling in frustration, he let go of Amy and pointed a knobby finger at me. "You can't hide from us. We see everything you do. We will find you and you will be thrown in jail." Spitting in my general direction, he stalked off. The crowd dissipated shortly thereafter. Amy stood in total disbelief. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish, she struggled to find the right words to say.

"Let's get a move on," I said casually, saving her from saying something she obviously did not want to. "This egg is close to hatching and I don't want to see the amount of trouble we will be in if we aren't at the safe house." Walking toward the exit, I pulled out the large envelope that Tavon gave me that held my passport, leaving her behind as she still processed everything.

She caught up to me as we reached the door and the NatPol officer stationed at the exit. After an incredibly tense few minutes of checking and rechecking our passports, we were finally deemed as citizens and were cleared to pass through. As we stepped through the doors on the other side, Amy bumped my side gently, in what I guessed was an attempt at a thank-you.

I walked with confidence into the light of a new sun, onto an unknown path, and most importantly, into a destiny far greater than any had ever seen.

**HI! So this is a shorter chapter, also sort of a filler *hehe sorry about that*. I wasn't gonna write a new chapter today, but I had such a crappy day that I needed a writing session to cheer myself up. **

**Here, we see another side to Fallow, a weird, awkward protective side. And her strange relationship with Amy grows! Hooray for character development!**

**Anywho, since this chapter was suddenly sprung from the depths of my imagination, no other OCs were introduced. BUT FEAR NOT. MORE SHALL COME IN THE NEXT. **

**Also, if you are new to this story, please feel free to submit an OC, but I must ask for you to submit ones that are either NatPol or a Citizen. I will reopen rebel OCs later, but now, I desperately need NatPols and Citizens. **

**Thank you all so much for the support you continuously give, and will ask just one more thing: **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi! **

**So I know what you're thinking: "I'm expecting a chapter, but all I get is a lousy Author's Note. Bummer."**

**And I am super sorry about this, but my brain is fried from schoolwork and intense lack of sleep, so I probably won't be able to update again until Saturday, but I needed to tell you all this:**

**OC sheets are officially closed, or closed until further notice. I am completely astounded by the amount of reception my story has received and I am feel blessed beyond belief. Seriously, you guys rock. But due to the many different characters, it's taking me a while to develop them more and incorporate them as I focus on Fallow and her story. I also have another announcement:**

**For future events that will occur in the story, everyone who sent in a Pokemon that was over the level 25, I sincerely apologize, but for the beginning of the story, I'm bumping them all down to level 25 *please don't flame me*. But I promise you that I WILL DEFINITELY put them at their rightful levels later on in the plot. I'm really sorry, but you gotta trust me on this. **

**Thank you bucketfuls for all of the support you have given and I really hope that you will continue to support it.**

**If you guys have any questions, you can PM me or send me a message to my tumblr:**

**denouement-of-life**

**You guys are stellar. Keep being awesome. Love you**

**~cometshadow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 4

First impression of Route 19:

Desolate. Empty. Ugly. Barren.

I had known that when the government wiped out most of the forests of Unova and when I heard the numerous, horrible stories of the state in which these once-beautiful places were left in, I merely shrugged them off, knowing that the plants would eventually return.

Never had I been so wrong.

Where grand trees and bright flowers used to grow, a crusty, brown layer of filth covered the ground. The river was now polluted and dark from lack of care and wildlife. The only life that existed on Route 19 were the seemingly harmless Unovan citizens passing between Aspertia and Floccesy. The sight was absolutely heart-breaking, not only for me, but Amy as well. Our little adventure had taken a turn for the worse. Although it was awful, it was truly an eye-opening experience. In my safe shell in Aspertia, my wild imagination could roam free on what I believed were rolling hills and rushing rivers in a world that existed outside of my city. Yet the cruel thing about our minds is that they are eager to romanticize things, turning reality into a fake fantasy. An enjoyable fantasy, but false nonetheless.

Walking through the desolate wasteland of Route 19, I could barely keep the look of utter horror off my face. A quick glance to my right assured me that Amy was faring no better. But to be a leader, I needed to be strong; an unbreakable spirit teeming with confidence and practically exuding strength. Even though I was definite in my decision of rejecting leadership, I would use this opportunity as a chance to grow into a better version of myself. Besides, many NatPol officers were standing in the general vicinity. My pride would not allow me to show signs of weakness. So onward I trudged, with Amy in tow, with absolutely no idea how the future would pan out.

—

A couple of hours later, we stopped for a quick lunch break behind a rather large boulder, blocking us from the sight of curious passersby. An almost unbearable feeling of being watched plagued my mind, and I was already exhausted. Jittery from my frazzled nerves, I quickly ate my sandwich and checked our current surroundings.

From the way the boulder was situated and how the path sharply curved, the chances of us being spotted was practically nonexistent. The people passing by seemed to be in a content state, casually enjoying the light of the late afternoon sun. Yet one person caught my eye, due to the fact that she walked stiffly and a obnoxiously large grey hat sat on her dirty blonde, braided hair. Wearing huge sunglasses, it was impossible to notice any defining facial features, but she was overwhelmingly thin and tall, like a model. She looked like she was dressed for an intense interrogation, with her formal red shirt, grey pants, and long black trenchcoat. But the interesting thing about her was that she indiscreetly moved herself out of the way of other people, almost like they were repelling her.

After the lady walked out of my sight toward Floccesy, I opened my backpack and brought out the metal box containing the egg. Too afraid to open the box, I simply set it on my lap and absentmindedly stroked the top. Amy watched me with amusement in her eyes.

"If you do that in front of the other rebels, I think they'd all desert you," she said humorously, breaking the silence that had surrounded us for hours. I loved silence. "No one wants to follow a crazy person."

A small smirk danced upon my lips. "Well, I don't actually want to be the leader," I finally told her. She dropped her sandwich in shock.

"What?!" she exclaimed while jolting forward. The sudden movement caused her fedora to fall into her lap, exposing her black hair to the sun. "You have a chance to change the world, the position practically given to you on a silver platter, and you don't want to do it? That's ridiculous!"

Frowning, I replied, "You said it yourself: I wasn't ready for this."

"I did not say that."

"Fine, you didn't. but it was implied," I said impatiently. Flicking a haphazard piece of red hair out of my face, I continued. "From the looks of the current state of things, you need a leader, born and bred. One who will rally the troops with a simple call to arms. I am not that person. If anything, I'm just a regular girl who just so happens to have the right amount of flair for this rebellion. Besides, I am far less passionate about taking down the government than others such as Tavon and Arabella are."

I could see the gears turning in her mind. "Then why did you accept?"

Ahh, the infamous question I was bound to be asked many times. "It was practically one of those "spur of the moment" kind of things. The idea appealed to me, and it helped me achieve my goal of finally leaving Aspertia, so I agreed. But most of the reason is because I want to be able to say that when this whole rebellion is over and the government is finally overthrown, I was the one who delivered the Game Changer to the rebels. I want to have at least some pride in myself," I finished quietly.

Too tired to argue with me, she plopped her fedora back on her head and muttered something incoherent. Checking the time, I pulled out the map to find out where the entrance to the safe house was located. Unfortunately, I wasn't the type that figured out such cryptic maps easily, so the picture looked like gibberish to me. Amy quickly grabbed the map and examined the picture.

"Come on, Red. We're almost there," she said languidly. Standing up suddenly, she offered her hand. Taken by surprise, I hesitated in taking it. "What, you afraid it's gonna bite you?" she teased. An unamused frown covered my face as I finally accepted her hand. After brushing the dirt off, we continued on once more.

About an hour later, we were standing at the entrance of one of the few Nature Parks in Unova. Some parts of the forests and wild lands were salvaged so the government could get more money from travelers that wanted the serenity and tranquility of a forest. Hence the amount of NatPol officer and numerous people flooding in and out of the entrance.

"We're here," Amy said bluntly. Here?

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard her correctly.

"You heard me. We are here," she walked onward to the entrance, only to stop abruptly. "Stay close by my side the whole time. The Park is closing soon and we need to find the safe house before it does. I don't have time to find you if you get lost, understand?" I nodded curtly, and she mirrored my actions. Together, we paid the entrance fee and walked into the forest.

I was immediately enveloped in a sweet sense of happiness and comfort. The wind weaving throughout the trees was music to my ears. Bright greens and browns flooded my vision and the acrid scent of harsh dirt was replaced by a fresh smell. I didn't even mind being dragged along by Amy as she yanked my hand. I was in too much comfort to care. But I guess eventually, she lost grip on my hand and in a lovely daze, I stepped lightly through the forest farther away from her.

I was jolted from my thoughts when the obnoxiously loud voice of a NatPol officer announced that the park would be closing in ten minutes.

Crap.

Hastily searching for some sight of Amy, I panicked. Checking the time, I saw that it was early evening. The egg.

Double crap.

In a frantic yet casual manner, I searched for Amy, but she was no where to be seen. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. I was so close, and I messed up. Almost in tears, I desperately ran through the forest. Another announcement told me that I had to go toward the exit. My life was officially over. As I walked dejectedly toward the exit, my sorrow-clouded mind failed to notice a pale, dark-headed boy with a poker-face head my way. With surprising strength and velocity, he shoved my small frame into a darker part of the forest.

Before I could even react, the ground caved under me. I fell into the deep darkness, into the harrowing shadows seeking to extinguish my light.

**I SWEAR THIS JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE.**

**OH MY LORD THIS WAS UNPLANNED.**

**This was a total surprise. BUT I HOPE IT'S A GOOD SURPRISE SO HERE: HAVE A CHAPTER. HAVE A GOOD CHAPTER. or at least I hope it's good.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those people who reviewed for the past chapter and Author's Note:**

**emosewa-13**

**PepperMentShock**

**Cottonmouth25**

**gamergirl101**

**Tumpelo**

**Swag Giraffe**

**Shinymudkip25**

**ChrystalDragoness**

**Tabos**

**you guys are great. cookies for all of you. kudos to you if you read this chapter. I love you guys.**

**Also, OC's introduced in this chapter: totally conspicuous lady belongs to Generic Person the Fifth and the strange boy that shoved Fallow belongs to OPFan37. Don't worry. They will show up again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6

Was I awake? Or was I asleep?

Was I dead? Was I alive?

People say that your life flashes before your eyes as you're dying. I disagree, because what's the point in remembering your life how it was if you cannot do anything about it?

The thing about becoming submerged in total darkness is that it gives you time to reflect on your life and your choices, whether you are dying or not. A strange, passive existence surrounds you, and your mind is suddenly cleared from all distractions. But what you don't expect is how utterly _lonely _it is. The only sound reverberating around you is the beat of your heart and uneven breathing. Everyone's darkness is different, whether it be a darkness of the heart, mind, or actual physical darkness. They are all different, and they are all challenging.

So I sat on the soft, moist earth, the scent of fresh dirt filling my lungs, surrounded by an impenetrable darkness. And I was completely alone.

Feeling a panic attack bubbling up to the surface, I blindly unzipped my backpack and grabbed the metal box that held the egg, all the while steadying my breathing. Carefully unlatching the lid, I tenderly lifted the egg out, running my hand over the smooth surface. It was faintly warm. Whether it was about to hatch or all of the blood had retreated from my hands, I did not know, but it calmed my nerves and thoughts down. My lungs no longer pushed toward hyperventilation.

Focusing on my breathing and the egg, I failed to notice a slight thumping sound coming from behind me. I did notice it, though, when light suddenly flooded my eyes. Almost dropping the egg, I shielded my face from the intense light. Then what sounded like millions of voices bombarded my ears:

"That's her?"

"Heh. I knew she'd get lost."

"I can't see!"

"What a tenderfoot."

But out of all of the voices and confusion, I was able to pick out the Amy's lovely voice, calling out to me in friendly affection and worry:

"Oi! Red! I gave you a simple order, and you blew it," an arm hefted me up, setting me on my feet in front of a raging Amy. "What did I say? Don't get lost. And what do you do? You immediately set off in a daze into a crowd!" Her appearance was disheveled and she was covered in earth. The look in her eyes was a tornado: swallowing me up whole without any sympathy. "You're so short that I couldn't see you, even with your bushy hair!"

She continued her tirade, but I was too emotionally exhausted from the past few hours that I was filled with relief at the sight of her. So I did what any normal person would do.

I hugged her. Which effectively stopped her ranting.

After a few seconds, I stepped back, gently cradling the egg once more. Obviously surprised, a light blush dusted Amy's cheeks. Eventually, the other people around us resumed talking, caring not about proper etiquette, as the only topic they discussed was me. Muttering quietly, Amy grabbed my hand and pulled me into a large cavern away from the curious spectators.

From the way the ground was soft and I could see tree roots growing through the ceiling about ten feet above me, I realized we were underground beneath the National Park. I lightly chuckled to myself. What better way to hide from the NatPol than right under their noses? Literally, right under their noses. It was all so funny to me that I laughed aloud, receiving strange looks from people in the general vicinity.

The cavern, for lack of a better word, was about a football field wide. The only light sources were torches in walls and a few lamps hanging from the ceiling on the tree roots. Doing a quick three-sixty, I saw that there were several passages that led to different areas shrouded in darkness. There were about thirty people in the room, some reading, some talking, and others taking a nap. I saw no Pokemon. Before I could get lost again due to my curious nature, Amy wrapped her hand around my upper arm and pulled me into a long, narrow passageway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said curtly. I huffed in annoyance. I might have been glad to see her, but her cryptic, cold answers were a little bothersome.

After a few minutes of walking, I heard the faint sounds of some people talking, but we were too far away to make out what they were saying. The passageway finally led us into a room about the size of my bedroom. More lanterns hung from the ceiling, making it easier to see. The only thing in the room was a large table with assorted maps and books on it. Around the table, three people stood discussing something important, because they stopped talking once we entered. I quickly did a double-take as I recognized one of the people:

It was the suspicious girl in the trenchcoat and huge sunglasses that I saw on the path.

She recognized me, too, as she narrowed her grey eyes at me, dark bags under her eyes. But if she saw me, then that meant that other people might have seen me too. I was instantly filled with dread.

I hastily switched my gaze to the other people in the room, a black-haired, bespectacled man in his mid-thirties, and a white, spiky haired woman in her early forties. The man spoke first, addressing me in a cold tone.

"So this is the one that the whole future of Unova is riding on," I almost shrank back from his sharp blue eyes, but I successfully held my ground, narrowing my eyes back at him. He sighed tiredly, obviously in a lot of stress. "Well, I can't complain. I don't even know what I was expecting, especially since Tavon and Arabella chose her."

The woman beside him chastised him lightly. "Oh, don't be so cold, Cheren. We've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Wait.

Cheren?

"A-are you _the _Cheren?" I stuttered lightly. He shifted his eyes to me.

"I am. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked harshly. I was too dumbfounded to reply.

Cheren was a legend. Not only did he help Touko take down Team Plasma when it first formed, but he also aided in crushing it when it returned two years later. Plus, he was one of the few Gym Leaders that was able to evade the government when they attempted to arrest all of them, due to rumors of rebellion.

The older woman turned to me. "Sorry about him. He's been grumpy for a while," she smiled sweetly. I liked her already. "You might know me: my name is Roxie. I was the Gym Leader of Virbank City." Of course I knew her. She was also fortunate enough to escape. Plus she was a total rock star. I had all of her albums from when she was younger. The years had obviously mellowed her.

"I don't like her," said the suspicious lady. She looked to be in her early mid-twenties. She was even taller than Amy. "Look at her: it's obvious she's never been outside of Aspertia. She lacks the proper confidence to lead us." Harsh. But I needed to get used to it. I was an easy one to look down upon. So instead of arguing, I simply raised one eyebrow at her and rolled my eyes. She scoffed and turned away from me, focusing on the piles of paper on the table.

"Calm down, Themis. You of all people should know to never judge a book by its cover," said Roxie. Grumbling, Themis crossed her arms stiffly and proceeded to ignore me.

Cheren, with a somber expression, walked up to me. I had to crane my neck to look at him. He was as tall as a tower. "I see you have the egg," he said. Wow, great skills of observation. "Give it to me."

Backing away slightly, I refused. Even if he was a Gym Leader, I would not give him this egg. Not to him, not to anyone.

"I don't have time for this. Give it to me so I can check how long we have to wait for it to hatch. I'm done waiting," he growled slightly. He reached toward me. Being careful not to crush it, I wrapped it tighter in my arms and looked at him stubbornly.

"My job is to make sure that this egg stays safe until it finally hatches. And the only way to do that is I have it with me the entire time," I said definitively. He frowned, but didn't try grabbing it again. Good. If he tried it again, I was gonna hit him.

Before anything else was said, the same boy that pushed me into the ground ran into the room, slightly breathless.

"All of the rebels have been gathered in the main room for the meeting. They are all anxious for news pertaining to the girl," he said, shooting a quick glance in my direction. His pale skin practically glowed in the dark and I have never seen such a serious expression on one person's face. Cheren answered back almost immediately.

"Thank you, Elin. Tell the others we will be there soon." Elin simply nodded, then darted off down the passage again. Cheren considered me again.

"Very well. If you are absolute, I will not press it," he conceded. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he pushed past Amy and me into the passageway. "Follow me. It's time for the evening meeting." Themis followed immediately after him, bumping my shoulder as she went past. Amy quickly walked after them.

"That was impressive," said Roxie. I looked at her in confusion. She smiled lightly. "Usually people are too afraid to deny Cheren what he wants when they first meet him. He's never been the friendly type. But you impressed him. You weren't afraid to say no, and you stuck to your decision, just like a leader," she said. I was surprised.

"Thank you," I replied quietly. We both set off toward the main room.

By the time we caught up with Cheren, Themis, and Amy, all of the rebels had congregated in a circle around them, sitting on the floor. There were about forty rebels in all. I didn't know so many people hated the government. My comfort levels were nonexistent as I felt the stares of every rebel focus on me. I began to become agitated. They all looked away, though, when Cheren began speaking.

"The day we have been waiting for has finally arrived: the day when our salvation is finally delivered unto us," Salvation? I needed to tell him that I wasn't going to lead, but there was no opportunity. "This egg will be the turning point in this silent war…" My shoulders relaxed as I realized he wasn't talking about me. But my small bit of comfort was short-lived as he said, "… and the person who will lead us to that great day when we finally overcome our persecutors is this girl," motioning for me to stand beside him, I reluctantly stepped toward him. The room was silent. All of the rebels, including Cheren looked at me. What did they want me to do? A flip? Some weird feat of strength? Or some…

Oh.

They didn't know my name.

Wow. "U-um my n-name is Fallow Chapman," I said quietly. I guess whispering wasn't the correct way to say my name.

"This is Fallow Chapman. I expect you to listen to her and do what she says. If she needs help, volunteer yourselves. She is new here and will need all the help she can get," Cheren said, a tad frustrated. Excuse me if I have never spoken in front of a crowd. Looking at them didn't help either as they all stared skeptically back at me. Retreating back a few steps, I ignored the rest of Cheren's speech, focusing only on the egg in my hands.

The egg shook slightly because of my quaking hands. I could never do this stuff. Talk to people, rallying them together against a common enemy. I longed for my books and solitude. But none of that was here. I was no longer home. And for once in my life, I wanted to be home.

A dull thump resounded from inside the egg. I stared in confusion at it. What just happened?

Another stronger thump came, followed by a steady vibration. Then it hit me:

It was hatching.

Quickly placing it on the ground in front of me, I called out to Cheren and the others, notifying them of the events currently transpiring. Immediately, the rebels swarmed around the shuddering egg, all hoping to catch a glimpse of the Pokemon that would lead us to victory. I stared in awe and amazement as tiny cracks appeared on the surface, disrupting the smooth, shiny exterior. Bigger cracks replaced the smaller ones, and the egg was moving around in a small circle.

Suddenly, a large cracking noise echoed through the room, followed by a bright flash of light, blinding everyone.

After everyone was able to see again, a heavy silence filled the room.

Then a great sound filled the room as everyone spoke at once.

**BAHAHA A LITTLE CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU GUYS :) ahem. So I was bored. And I decided to write a chapter. Which was probably a bad idea, because I am exhausted, but you know what? You guys deserve it. So here you go. Enjoy this new chapter!**

**It was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but then my internet went wacko and refused to work.**

**A major thank you to all who PMed me and reviewed last chapter. You guys rock.**

**Please review and tell me what you think the Pokemon is! I'm excited to see what you all say :)**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7

Hundreds of flashing cameras and the screams of thousands of Unovan citizens reverberated through the Meeting Hall, sending a fresh burst of pain through my already aching head. Being in a position of almost unlimited power was extraordinary; there was no other sensation like it. But extreme stress paired with my relentless insomnia crafted a truly overwhelming migraine that was determined to grace me with its presence at least once a week. And it hurt like hellfire.

Crossing my arms and gluing a self-reliant smirk on my face, I confidently faced the citizens of Unova as they listened, enraptured, to the empty promises and hollow praises of my father. His rhetoric and eloquence were unparalleled. Even the infamous Ghetsis paled in comparison to my father. He could tell the entire world that he was Arceus incarnate, sent to destroy the foundations of this planet, and people would sing his praises until the breath finally left their bodies and their eyes ceased to see anymore. But the funny thing was that he was practically telling the people of Unova this very thing, minus the incarnation of Arceus, although it was implied. In front of millions of cheering fans and viewers around Unova, my father wove sweet lies among a tapestry of nonsense, appealing to the cowardly shortsighted of this region.

Pathetic. This was yet another thing to add to my long list of reasons of why I despised this region. Spineless people repulsed me.

Completely bored with this speech already, I shot a quick glance to my right, assessing how Arconsy was feeling about this whole thing. My smirk grew more relaxed as I saw that he was just as miserable, if not more, than I was. It took every shred of restraint in my entire being to keep from laughing aloud at his goofy Ghastly. I never understood why he was so adamant about keeping that thing. It was definitely not strong enough for the Regulation Force, but if he was happy, then so be it. He deserved some happiness.

"…son, Alain, has crafted a brilliant plan to combat these rebels in a calm and peaceful manner. Our main mission for this region right now is that we sever this rebellion and restore balance in our homelands…" I tuned in just long enough to my father's speech to hear how he would present my idea.

My smirk grew more sinister when I heard him. Calm and peaceful? Restore balance? Perhaps if someone took the time to assess the current status of this region and apply logic to it, then maybe they could see through this transparent, absurd lie. Another glance to my right revealed that Arconsy agreed entirely with me. His stoic face softened with a hint of humor, only to harden into a statue-like visage once again. Classic Arconsy. I could not wait to hear his thoughts about everything once we were finally by ourselves.

I was snapped from my inner reflections as the crowd erupted into ear-shattering screams. Stars danced before my vision as the flashing cameras caught every moment of my father's historic speech. I flinched in pain as my migraine returned in full force.

Following after my father who was escorted by NatPol officers from the stage, I walked confidently and gracefully, every bit as powerful as leaders predeceasing me. Feeling particularly generous, I winked at the crowd, receiving a cacophony of female shrieks. I chuckled lightly, despite the fresh burst of pain spreading through my head. I even heard some sort of laugh from Arconsy. Being powerful and handsome had its perks. But my short surge of happiness quickly diminished when I suddenly remembered all of the plans I had to make concerning the rebels. Even though they were probably weak, we had to be prepared for any resistance we would face.

As my father walked back to his office in a separated direction, Arconsy and I walked in silence to my bedroom, which doubled as our headquarters for the Regulation Force. Avoiding eye contact from every servant I passed in the halls, I endeavored to focus on something other than the agony that occupied my mind. The pain was unbearable. Each migraine seemed to be worse than the last.

Upon entering my ornate room, I closed the shade on my window, blocking out the bright, hopeful sun and the sight of the beautiful flowers in the gardens in the the courtyard of the castle. I laid upon my bed and groaned aloud. Naturally sensing my discomfort, Arconsy fished two painkillers out from his pocket whilst Ghastly levitated a bottle of water toward me. With a smile that more closely resembled a grimace, I downed the proffered pills and stared at the high ceilings of my room.

After fifteen years of living in the castle, I still never felt entirely comfortable. It felt more like a prison than a castle, and the urge to suddenly run far, very far away, overtook me. The castle held a sense of newness, although it was built almost twenty years ago. Formerly designed as the headquarters for Team Plasma, the building sank below Victory Mountain after their first defeat. My father and his numerous supporters had been working on a way to overthrow the current government of Unova after the second and final defeat of Team Plasma. So they met in the old castle, slowly refurbishing it for a time when they would finally rule over the region. Redesigned to be even more splendid than it was before, my father eliminated any sense of comfort it might have once held. I felt like a stranger in my own home.

Arconsy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts: "You were acting like a child when you left the Meeting Hall. If your father had seen, he would have—"

"He would have, as you usually put it, 'punished me most severely in a matter worthy of royalty,'" I interrupted in a monotonous tone tinged with humor. "Honestly, with as much work as I'm doing these days, I deserve to slack off a bit."

"If you become any more apathetic, people will mistake you for a Slaking: lazy, arrogant, and most importantly, unworthy of support," he chastised harshly. Typical Arconsy. I ran my fingers through my course brown hair, staring pointedly at him. His indigo eyes stared unwaveringly back. "I know you are stressed, but you cannot show the people how much you are. Confidence is key, especially in times such as these with a rebellion on the horizon."

"Are you seriously chastising me about confidence? I practically exude self-assurance," I indignantly replied. "Even if I lost everything, even if I was on the brink of death, I would be satisfied knowing that I retained my confidence and pride. No one can take that from me, not even my father."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at me. "Watch what you say. Life doesn't always turn out the way we want it to."

"Oh yes, wise and benevolent Arconsy. You hold all of the secrets and know the answers to all of life's questions," I said sarcastically. "Tell me, oh Great One, what will bring about my most tragic demise?"

"Knowing you, you would probably fall out of window and break your neck from trying to see everything outside of it, Alain," he said seriously.

Laughing heartily, I said: "Do you honestly think me that clumsy and idiotic? Only a fool would do such a thing," Messing up his hair, I said, "And how many times do I have to tell you? I hate the my name. Just call me Al." He glared at me stubbornly as he tried to arrange his hair back in its usual fashion.

Even though he was two years younger than me, he was the only friend I had ever known, or at least the only friend my father saw any benefit in keeping around. My father had a nasty habit of making any person he disagreed with disappear without a trace. I met him when I was eleven and he was nine. He was an orphan on the streets of Castelia when a NatPol officer saw potential in him, and was therefore brought to the castle for special training. The first time we saw each other, an intangible understanding passed between us. Expecting my father to eliminate him at any time, I refused to establish any contact with him. But eventually, I realized he was here to stay, and ten years later, where we were now, we had been friends ever since. A strange friendship, but a friendship nonetheless.

With great effort, I heaved myself off my bed and toward the door where someone was knocking. The traces of my migraine still lingered, and I opened the door with a perturbed face. One of my father's diplomats stood at my door.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, sir," he said hastily. A thin bead of sweat trailed down the side of his face from nervousness. A small feeling of pride echoed through me. I learned how to strike fear in the hearts of others from Arconsy's naturally cold character. "Your father asks that you immediately start planning your course of action against the rebels at once. He expects you to head out into the region no later than Thursday." Thursday? That was only two days away!

With great self-control, I calmly dismissed the anxious diplomat, closed the door, and faced Arconsy. Breathing slowly to calm my heart rate, I reached for a Pokeball that sat on the dresser beside my bed.

"I have exactly two days to figure out the best way to combat these irritating rebels and come back hailed as a national hero. Are you ready to pull an all-nighter with me?" I asked Arconsy, my face arranged in such a way that there was no way he could decline. He simply nodded. Satisfied with his answer, I pressed the button on my Pokeball.

The ground shook as my behemoth of a Haxorus stood resolutely in front of me.

I smirked confidently. "Come on, boys. Let's take down some rebels."

**HEY EVERYONE! IT'S THE WEEKEND! HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!**

***ahem* so in case it's not apparent, this chapter is not from Fallow's point of view. NOPE. You get a chapter from Alain's point of view! Yay! I just wanted to show you guys his personality right now and how he thinks and interacts with those around him, because he's super cool.**

**And Arconsy is the same guy from chapter 2, if you didn't catch that.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to the wonderfully talented writers, directors, and animators of the Disney movie, Treasure Planet. That movie gave me the inspiration to write tonight and I cried while I watched it (secret about me, I'm a sucker for well-designed animation and phenomenal movie scores.) Seriously, if you haven't seen it, it is the greatest Disney movie ever.**

**A big shoutout to everyone who reviewed: emosewa-13, StarShine65, Shadow'Blaze14, ZorialWater, ChrystalDragoness, Cottonmouth25, gamergirl101, OPFan37, PepperMentShock, Shinymudkip25, Swag Giraffe, AngelxofxChaos, and BlueFlame27. You guys rock.**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 8

The disappointment in the room was tangible. Groans of frustration and yells of displeasure echoed around the hall. Even Cheren sighed in complete and utter defeat. Many, if not all, of the rebels were expecting a legendary Pokemon of tremendous and terrible power, one that struck fear into the hearts of all who looked at it; one that could shake the very foundations of the earth with a simple footstep and exploding roar. After all, wouldn't the stories about the downfall of the Unovan government be absolutely magnificent if the heroes were a muscular, handsome boy and a fearsome Rayquaza? But our imaginations will run away from us. They build up a false idea of what will happen. Then they watch in disappointment and confusion as plans do not follow accordingly to their ideals.

But that's the problem with people these days: They have very specific ideas of how life should be, making mental lists of all the things they wanted to fix, but they always sit and wait for someone else to bring these changes. Idealism is the acknowledgement and pursuit of achieving a higher, more exceptional way to live or accomplish something. The keyword being pursuit. What's the point in your ideals if you lack the drive to reach these goals?

These rebels had a drive for what they saw as the truth, but here they were, waiting for a savior to pick up the tattered and frayed bonds between them and hang the government and all those who supported it from the nearest tree. So why was I so important? Why must I be the one to lead them all into victory? Surely Cheren, Roxie, Themis, or even Amy could lead all of them. Apart from my natural distaste for the skewed morals of the government and NatPol, I had no defining characteristics, no insatiable desire to take them down. Most of my anger was still focused on my parents and my older brother who stole money from us, bought the cheapest ferry ticket to mainland Unova, and never contacted us again.

My brother, Audun, was older than me by five years. My parents' favorite child, he always acted superior to me in some ways. But I could never say with total assurance that he didn't love me, rather, I think he loved me very much. Charismatic, goofy, and captivating, he was the complete opposite of me. He was a walking book, always wearing his heart on his sleeve, whereas I preferred solitude and secrecy. We had the same enrapturing grey eyes, but he took after my parents with his light blonde hair. As tall as a tree, he regularly made fun of my height. We were a dynamic duo, always running around Aspertia, just creating general chaos. Most nights, we laid on the roof, memorizing star patterns and talking about our dreams. If we were feeling particularly open, we discussed our views on the government, our parents, and society. He was always able to tolerate our parents, but he made it abundantly obvious when he disagreed with them.

One specific day when I was twelve, I was in my room reading an illegal book I had stolen from a NatPol officer when I heard the soon-to-be-regular arguing voices of my screaming parents versus Audun. Just as I opened my door, he barged up the wooden steps, yelling something about how my parents would regret that day.

The next morning, he was gone.

I hadn't seen him for seven years, almost eight. But leading up to the day of his sudden departure, he had been acting strangely, passionately talking about certain subjects with his friends. I never heard what exactly what it was, for he always abruptly stopped talking when I was within earshot. Then gluing an insincere smile on his face, he would walk me home, spine rigid and fists clenched. No words could describe my emotions after he left: morose, enraged, and perplexed all seemed to petty, too insignificant to describe my surprisingly precise feelings. To sum them all up in one word, I was simply shattered. Eventually, I guess, I converted my rage toward my brother toward my parents and the government.

I was discarded as a nuisance by my parents, deserted by my brother, and forced into a rebellion by my only friends. In the relationship department, I was alone. Just like the Pokemon staring in dumbfounded confusion at the slew of people gathered around it.

People expected so much from us both. But instead of a dashing hero and a ferocious legendary, we were merely an unimpressive girl and an equally unimpressive Shinx. Looked down upon, forsaken, and most importantly, alone in a room full of people.

The Shinx, only minutes from hatching, was terrified beyond belief. Shuddering in fear, tiny sparks of electricity crackled around its light blue forepaws. It stared wildly at the people surrounding it, backing away slowly, only to bump into a disappointed Cheren. Bolts of electricity shot out from its body as it recoiled, striking everyone in the inner circle, except me. Along with the already perturbed voices of rebels, a loud, howling noise joined the cacophony as all of the people who were subjected to the electric pulse shuddered in pain. While others cursed its attack, I stared in wonder and amazement. A few minutes had passed since the Shinx hatched, and yet, it was able to perform a full-force Shock Wave. Immediately, I could sense the power that this seemingly ordinary Shinx held.

Cheren, the first to recover from the impromptu attack, stared wild-eyed at it, and seething with rage while pointing a finger at me said, "This _thing _is about as incompetent as you are." I simply raised one eyebrow. Normally, I would respond in a matter most unbecoming of a lady my age and stature, but the sight of Cheren crazy-eyed and frizzy haired was too humorous. "Tavon and Arabella had one mission: one mission! And they screwed it up. We asked for someone who had all of the necessary qualifications to be our leader, and they send a lackadaisical, pretentious brat. We asked for a Pokemon not affected by this blasted serum, one that could save us all, and we get a timid, cowardly thing with no greatness! This is an outrage!"

In all honesty, I could have punched him in his ungrateful face. First of all: how dare he call me incompetent? We had known each other for a whole twenty minutes and he dared judged my character. Secondly: he was completely ignorant of the fact that a newborn Pokemon had just shocked at least seven people. And finally, who was he that he should have the right to judge Tavon and Arabella's choices? They were far better than he ever was.

In an angry daze, he reached toward the terrified Shinx, but anticipating his action, I swiftly scooped the creature into my chest and glared at him. I was probably going to be shocked by it, but right now, I just needed to keep it out of Cheren's hands. He advanced toward me and I quickly sprang up onto my feet and jumped out of his way. Others, noticing the turn of events, stared in confusion at the awkward redhead with a Shinx in her arms to the rapidly advancing Cheren. He leaped at me one last time, and by the divine powers of Arceus, I was able to dodge. Spotting the nearest passage, I sprinted into the welcoming darkness.

But the passage I had run to was a maze of halls, winding underneath the Park. Even though I was lost beyond belief, I believed we were safer here than in that room with angry rebels.

After walking a bit longer, I found a larger section of the maze with some torches hanging from the ceiling. Sliding down the dirt wall, I took a deep, shaky breath and assessed the Pokemon in my arms. No longer shaking in fear, the Shinx stared back at me with a confused expression, a slight trace of concern in its eyes as well. I finally noticed that this whole time, it hadn't attacked me, not once. Did it actually trust me the slightest bit? Golden eyes clashed with my grey eyes. How could anyone not see the power that this Pokemon had? Everyone seemed to have forgotten that it was, quite possibly, the only Pokemon in Unova not tainted by the serum. A bright fire raged beneath its shining eyes, an intense storm lived below the surface of its skin. It had no idea the world it was born into. Yet here it was: an immense force that held the power to shake Unova. And no one acknowledged it.

I made a promise to myself as I ran my fingers through its silky fur. Before I left this place, I would be sure to find a rebel worthy enough to be this Pokemon's partner; a person who could see the inner flames of it, one who could take these flames and spread a fire throughout Unova. Together, they could be unbreakable, a force of nature that would stand the relentless tests and trials of the coming months, perhaps even years. I owed it to these rebels, and most importantly, I owed it to this Shinx. As much as it pained me to admit, I was simply not good enough for it. To stay would be to feed my own selfish desire. And this Pokemon was the embodiment of selflessness.

So together we sat in the maze. Together we waited. Together we dreaded the coming days.

**New chapter for you guys because you all are splendid. I know a lot of information is thrown at you guys in this, and I apologize, but I really want you guys to get a good feel of Fallow and her position and how she feels about everything. Oh and you see what Pokemon was in the egg. CONGRATULATIONS TO emosewa-13 FOR GUESSING CORRECTLY. HAVE AN ABUNDANCE OF COOKIES. YOU ROCK.**

**Anyway, I forgot to add this in the last chapter's Author's Note, but can you spot the parallels between Alain and Fallow? They're there, and they're not merely a coincidence :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Cottonmouth25, gamergirl101, ZorialWater, AngelxofxChaos, Swag Giraffe, Shinymudkip25, and ChrystalDragoness. I Seriously love you guys. **

**Please tell me about your thoughts about this story, what you feel, what you like about it, and what you dislike about it. I really like hearing from you guys and I will definitely reply to any PM you send me. **

**And now I will assume the correct position on my knees with my hands folded in front of me in proper begging position:**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 9

I woke up on the cold, wet floor to a person nudging my side. Blinking with fatigue and confusion, I looked up into the blue eyes of Elin, the same boy who quite literally pushed me into the safe house. His face was stoic and he stood staring at me with his arms crossed.

"Don't just sit there gaping like a Magikarp; get up and follow me. Everyone's been looking for you and the creature," he said disinterestedly. Sitting up from the wall, my back ached from who knows how many hours of resting I had done. Goosebumps covered my skin, and I shivered in the cool breeze that somehow flowed through the maze. The only warmth I felt was radiating off of the Shinx sleeping peacefully on my lap. Smiling lightly, I picked up the Pokemon gently in my arms and stood up, facing Elin.

His face softened a bit as he, too, gazed at the tranquil Pokemon. "How strange that the fate of Unova rests on one so weak," he said, shaking his head slightly. I raised my eyebrow slightly, silently challenging him to say another word against the Shinx. I might have been happier to see him instead of Cheren, but he had no right to insult this Pokemon. Luckily, he caught my challenge and turned around, dropping the subject entirely. "Stay close to me. It's easy to become lost in this place," he softly said. "Come on, Litwick; we need to actually see where we are going."

I gazed in wonder as a bright Litwick zoomed past my head, screeching to a halt beside Elin, who I guessed was the trainer. It turned around, shot me as much of a glare as it could, then floated a bit ahead of us, shining a light in the tunnels. I should have known that the rebels would have Pokemon, but it still surprised me.

We walked for perhaps another couple of minutes until we finally reached the entrance to the Main room, and I heard the murmurings of other rebels located inside. I tightened my grip on the Shinx, making sure that I did not wake it. Looking down, a gentle peace settled in my heart and mind as I watched the repetitive rise and fall of its breaths. Steeling my nerves, I strode into the Main Hall, ready to turn away anyone who dared take the Pokemon from me. But to my surprise, everyone merely looked at me with skepticism in their eyes, then returned to their previous affairs. That was easy. When I started to slow down, Elin grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in the direction of Cheren's and Roxie's office. I could handle some rebels that looked down upon me, but I was definitely not ready to face Cheren's wrath.

Upon entering the small room, my heart leapt in my throat. I was absolutely and undeniably shaking in fear of Cheren for what he might do to me and the Shinx still sleeping in my arms. But when he looked up from the table where he was studying a map, all I saw in his eyes was exhaustion. The other people in the room looked to be just as tired as well. Roxie rested in a wooden chair in the corner, dozing off. Themis, although her shoulders were slumped, simply gazed at me in apathy before resuming petting the equally-apathetic Growlithe in her lap. Amy, however, looked like she was about to burst from the anger pent up inside of her, but before she did explode, she sighed and stared me straight in the eye.

"I would yell at you, but I see that it never seems to faze you," she said tiredly. "You are one stubborn, obtuse person, Fallow." I simply smiled at her in reply. She had grown on me in the few days we knew each other.

Cheren cleared his throat and stared at me pointedly. "I apologize sincerely for my conduct earlier last night. It was rude and unbecoming of a leader such as me," he said. I could hardly believe my ears. "Whether you choose to accept my apology or not is entirely up to you, but we have bigger problems to tackle now than yours and my pride." Ahh, appealing to what we have in common. Could be effective, but I was still too pissed at him for any sign of forgiveness. When someone wronged me, I tended to hold on to that anger for a long time. It was one of my fatal flaws. The other was my righteous self-reliance. Living practically on my own taught me to take care of myself. Not that I found it hard to trust others, I just preferred solitude and seclusion. I trusted myself.

"Now it has come to my attention that Tavon and Arabella have not told you everything, from the information I have gathered from Amy," he said, suddenly authoritative. Roxie jolted awake, only to fall asleep once again. Man, I wish I was her right now.

"What else is there? I mean, I already know that someone has to take down the government, that someone has to lead you all into victory with this Shinx by his side," I said.

Themis narrowed her eyes at me. "Why do you speak as if you are not the one that will lead us?"

I found it easy when I told Amy about why I couldn't do this, but I suddenly lost my confidence when I faced everyone in the room. I had a horrible sinking feeling that I was letting down the Pokemon sleeping in my arms. "It is unquestionably obvious that none of you are pleased with the selection of me as your leader. I have to agree with Cheren when he said earlier that I was unimpressive, that much is true, I mean, look at me," I said, gesturing to myself as best as I could with the Shinx in my arms. "I lack the confidence and the skill to lead people like you. Whatever Tavon and Arabella saw in me that spurned the decision to appoint me is false. I am no leader. I would much rather stay in the shadows, supporting the savior along with you."

A heavy silence filled the room. Roxie, awake once again, pursed her lips whilst Themis appeared to be confused by my explanation. Amy, already having heard this conversation, suddenly found some sort of interest in her fingernails. Elin stared pointedly at me, poker-face never wavering. But Cheren's face began to morph into something indescribable.

"Excuse me? You say that you refuse?" he asked in a sarcastically rude manner. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Actually, it's really not. You have plenty of other rebels who would be perfect for this job," I said, becoming frustrated. "Just look at Themis. She could probably take down the government with a single look."

"Oi, don't bring me into this, Red," she yelled indignantly. "I may dislike you a lot, but that doesn't mean I want to take your position."

Cheren just looked at me with a disappointed scowl. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Now it was my turn to scowl at him. "Maybe if someone would actually give me a straight answer around here, we wouldn't have to go through this." My patience was evaporating and my sanity was far from intact.

"Cheren, explain it gently. The last thing we need is for you to blow up at her and then where would we be? Back to square one. Don't screw this up," said Roxie, putting particular strain on the word 'gently.' Cheren sighed deeply.

"Everyone, please leave Fallow and me. Do not let anyone interrupt us," he finally said. Elin, Roxie, and Themis immediately nodded, filing out to the passage with Themis's Growlithe trailing behind. Amy appeared a tad uncertain about leaving me alone with Cheren. "That's an order, Amy." I looked at her, smiling slightly, letting her know I would be okay. She nodded as well and hesitantly left the room. An awkward silence settled around Cheren and me. He gestured for me to sit in the wooden chair in the corner. Sitting cautiously, I watched him pace around the small room in a circle around the table.

Stopping in front of me, he asked, "What, in your own mind, do you think is the reason for your being here?" Wasn't it obvious?

"To take down the government."

"Don't just tell me. Explain."

Huffing slightly, I further elaborated. "For some reason that I am still unaware about, I was appointed by Tavon and Arabella to seek out your group of rebels and, along with this Pokemon," I signaled with my head to the sleeping mass in my arms, "to foil the plots of the NatPol and eventually, break apart the government. But I do not know why I must be the one to do it. Surely there are others better suited for this."

He nodded along with my explanation. "True, there are many rebels who would gladly rise to this position, especially the one that leads us to victory. But everyone lacks something. Something that you have." Noticing that I was thoroughly confused, he leaned against the table, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He then continued on.

"Eighteen years ago, a girl younger than you took it upon herself to seek out the legendary dragon of Ideals, Zekrom, in order to defeat the newly-formed Team Plasma, who sought the legendary dragon of Truth, Reshiram." Why was he giving me a history lesson? Apparently, he could see my distaste, because he scoffed before continuing on. "In a decisive battle, the girl and Zekrom defeated Team Plasma and Reshiram. Because of this defeat, we expected Team Plasma to be completely eradicated.

"But two years later, they returned once more, in search of the dragon, Kyurem, who was thought to be the one to finally secure power for them. Then, another girl, also younger than yourself, accepted the responsibility to bring down Team Plasma. She succeeded, and Team Plasma has been gone ever since," he paused slightly before continuing on. "The only way those two girls overcame these challenges is because they had help. Legendary help."

I interrupted him. "So what you're saying is that we need either Zekrom or Reshiram to be able to take down the government?"

"If you would like to state it simply, then yes," he replied, slightly perturbed that I had interrupted him. "The two dragons will only follow whoever they deem is worthy enough, one who is guided by truth, or one who is driven by ideals."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

He sighed in displeasure before explaining. "Tavon and Arabella's task was to find one who sought the truth and pursued his or her ideals. Apparently, they saw something in you that reflected the same natures of the two girls long ago. Personally, I do not see it now, but that doesn't mean you do not have the necessary qualifications. For too long have we been sitting dormant on the sidelines, waiting for one who embodied these things. And now you have come, yet you refuse to accept this. You do not understand that you are the_ only person _that can possibly harness the power of the dragons."

This information was too much. Too heavy. Too excessive. Breathing became harder. Panic coursed through my system.

"I am not the person you are looking for," I said adamantly, hoping to sound authoritative. Cheren laughed pityingly at my pathetic attempt at an excuse.

"Fallow, you alone can save us," he said. Couching in front of me, he continued. "A passion lives inside of you, buried deep within the confines of your mind. Together with this Shinx, you can turn that inner microcosm into action and mirror it in Unova. With time, others will begin to see the potential you possess, and they will follow you. Even I believe that," he comforted in an awkward way.

All too eager to be out of that suffocating room, I asked, "Well, can't you just give me one of the dragons so we can destroy the castle and everything it holds?"

That earned a pathetic chuckle from Cheren. "If only it were that easy. But people would see us as a tyrannical group obsessed with power. They would fear us, even if we had one of the dragons on our side. Which that presents us with another problem."

"Oh please, enlighten me with another dilemma. It's not like I have enough to think about already," I said with a sarcastic smile. But he just stared unwaveringly at me.

"In an attempt to sever herself from her traumatic past, Touko, the first girl, reverted the Zekrom to his dormant form. Eventually, Mei, the other girl, did the same. They hid the dragons' dormant forms together in a place where no one could find them. But when President Javan took over and started his urbanization projects, Touko and Mei lost them."

Oh.

Great.

"For fifteen years, we have searched for the dragons, but have never been able to find them. So for the past eight years or so, we have devoted all of our time and resources into smuggling a powerful Pokemon into Unova, and finding one who was worthy enough to lead us all. You and this Shinx are the result," he said resolutely. "We do not expect for you to lead us right away, but we will in time. For now, though, you and your Pokemon need training."

I nodded tiredly. My brain was pounding with all of the information I had just absorbed. Petting the Shinx absentmindedly, I was envious of its sweet ignorance. My mind was turbulent with an inner turmoil. My thoughts were a tornado that swept up everything that was ever true and right in my life. My blood was a raging river coursing through my veins, rushing through my body. My heart was thunder, pounding against my ribs, rattling my foundation. My lungs were a hurricane, with violent gusts of air blowing apart my sanity. Too much.

It was all too much.

Sometime during my inner conflicts, Cheren had slipped out of the room, returning with a young girl of about fifteen years with a bright, carefree smile on her freckled face. I jolted in shock when Cheren suddenly snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"This is Faith Greenfield," he said, gesturing to the dark-skinned girl beside him. "She will take care of you and your Pokemon for now." Faith, her green eyes staring sympathetically into my own lost, grey eyes, gently grabbed my arm and pulled me into a standing position.

"Fallow, is it?" she asked kindly. I simply nodded, causing a fresh pain to reverberate in my mind. "Just follow me. I will fix you and Shinx right up," she said. I didn't even feel my legs moving. I just trailed after her dark, afro-like hair and bubbly personality. As well as Amy, she was taller than me, but I was too distracted to care. I needed to sleep. Or cry. Maybe even both. I knew that if I held on to my emotions any longer, I would have a complete meltdown.

But leaders are strong. They have no weakness. So I did my best to reign myself in, and followed after Faith.

Eventually, we ended up in a well-lit cavern, a couple of beds against the far wall and a table and some cabinets full of supplies of the left wall. On the right side, many plants grew in the dark, reflecting brilliant colors into the shadows of my mind. It was all so comforting.

Faith, noticing my relaxed expression and eased shoulders, smiled lightly at me. She said, "If you will please go to one of the beds in the back, I will be with you in just a second."

I nodded, then proceeded to the bed with the still-sleeping Shinx in my arms. It was a wonder that it was still asleep, but I guess if you don't understand what's going on, you would sleep in delightful ignorance as well. Sitting criss-crossed on the surprisingly plush bed, I waited patiently for Faith to come. She walked over a few minutes later.

"All right, let's see how this Shinx is doing," she said sweetly. She was so nice and kind that I instantly felt comfortable with her. After assessing the sleeping Pokemon, she said, "It seems to be in perfectly good shape physically. And judging from the length of the hair on its forehead, this Shinx is a male." I smiled happily at the creature in my lap. He was mine to keep. Even though I was by no means ready to accept one of the legendary dragons, much less step up into a position of leadership, I took comfort in the fact that this Shinx would be beside me through it all, supporting each other, training for whatever challenges we would face, and most importantly, changing the fate of Unova. We would do it together.

Faith then began to examine me, mentally recording everything she saw, her eyes seeming to read me like an open book. After she was done, she smiled and handed me a sky-blue berry. Without a second thought, I devoured the fruit, satiating my empty stomach and some of my emotions faded.

"You both appear to be healthy. A tad shaken up, but healthy nonetheless," she said, reaching under the bed. My trusty backpack dangled in her hands. Stretching my aching arms toward it, I placed it beside me and unzipped the secret pocket, taking out my tattered notebook and a pencil.

Whenever I underwent extreme periods of stress or seemingly impossible trials, I always turned to writing. Before I discovered writing, though, I was subject to frequent panic attacks. My parents always called me weak whenever they were around when I was suffering through one, but I always had Herdier to comfort me. They became particularly insurmountable after Audun left. Eventually, I found a different way to avoid such attacks: through pen and paper. My notebook was filled with pages upon pages of desperate words and helpless feelings, words and emotions that no longer filled my mind. I hadn't suffered an attack in months, and I didn't plan on having another anytime soon.

Faith stared at me in wonder as I put pencil to paper, bleeding my thoughts out. I assumed she would get bored with watching me, but she stayed obediently by my side, never moving an inch while I wrote line after line.

After a while, I finished. Placing my pencil in the secret pouch once more, I was about to close my notebook when she asked in a small voice:

"What did you write about?"

I smiled softly before I answered. "About me. And how I have longed for freedom, for the chance to change the world." Feeling particularly confident, I asked, "Do you want to hear it?" She nodded eagerly, so speaking in a slow, even tone for dramatic effect, I read aloud:

"'I want to be the wind. I want to race through the sky. I want to fly past people, creating a wave of wonderful chaos in my path. I want to be the gentle breezed, the calming zephyr, that heals with my simple presence. To be locked forevermore in a perpetual dance of freedom, no longer tied down by my petty obligations. Too long have I sat stagnant, subjecting myself to exploitation, and for the sake of what? What have I gained? Was I under the false impression that I, too, could possibly benefit from a nonexistent passion still lingering in my exhausted abilities? But even chains are comforting when the prisoner ceases to be what they were created for.

"'I say no longer. If I should flee the rest of my life for this, I welcome it. If I am running, at least I'm running free.

"' I am the wind. I am racing through the endless sky. I am flying past people, stirring up the peace, like I was created to do. I am the gentle breeze, the calming zephyr, bringing assurance for the peace to come, like I was created to do. I am that which has no home, for I am free. To where I am going, I know not myself, but rest assure that I am going. I am a force of nature.

"'And nothing is stopping me.'"

**WHEW. That was a long chapter. And it's all thanks to you guys, I mean: 70 reviews? 800 views? This is everything beyond what I could have every hoped for for my first story. I am so thankful for everyone. **

**That thing that Fallow wrote is something that I actually wrote a long time ago to deal with really bad family problems. I'm still having a really tough time dealing with everything, but writing is helping me. I just hope you guys like it.**

**Shoutout to these lovely humans for reviewing: Tabos, emosewa-13, OPFan37, Swag Giraffe, AngelxofxChaos, Cottonmouth25, PepperMentShock, ChrystalDragoness, and gamergirl101.**

**Faith belongs to PepperMentShock.**

**Please don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts on this latest chapter, so you know what's coming next:**

**REVIEW. I REALLYREALLYREALLY LOVE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed since I had discovered the real reason for my sudden appointment to leader of the rebels, and two weeks since Shinx had hatched. He had grown so much in this small amount of time that I was flabbergasted. Picking him up was a feat in and of itself. He was enormous for a newborn Shinx. Yet not only had he grown in stature, but in power as well.

Cheren made sure that Shinx and I trained hard and for long periods of time daily. We both learned key fighting techniques and we were put through many different trials all revolving around our agility and power. While Shinx could handle it all, I was a completely different story. Although after years of running from the clutches of the NatPol officers granted me quick legs and great stamina, my fighting was another story. Scaling the walls to my window gave me strong arms, but I lacked flexibility. Unfortunately, I was not blessed with the grace of a Swanna, but rather resembled a hypnotized Slowbro. Even Amy who complained constantly about how she sucked at everything could not help but laugh pityingly whenever she saw me training with the militaristic Themis.

While Shinx was training with Roxie and her Joltik to hone his electric abilities, I had the great pleasure of working with Themis in hand-to-hand combat. For lack of a better word, it was torturous. She worked me the whole time, and I left every lesson with bruises and a headache, sweaty and disgusting, while she was perfect in appearance, the exact symbol of calm and strength. Sadly, one o'clock in the afternoon signaled the beginning of our training.

It was one o'clock now.

"Oi! Red!" called a loud, authoritative voice. I knew immediately it was Themis. "If you wan't to get any better, then get your lazy butt over here. We need to start." Without waiting for a reply, she walked down into the passageway leading to the training center.

Sighing with utter displeasure, I brushed the crumbs from my Oran Berry sandwich off my clothes and stood up, Shinx standing beside me. He nudged my leg, and I leaned down to pet his head with a smile on my face. Staring back at me with eyes that seemed to plead "don't make me go," I almost decided to hide in the tunnels with him. We hadn't had much time to just be together, since we were so occupied with training. When we did finally get to be together, we were much too exhausted to do anything. So with a heavy heart and unwilling body, I kissed him on his soft head, then sent him off in Roxie's direction.

A hand clamped uncomfortably on my shoulder, dragging me down the hallway. Oh great. Themis was in a bad mood. Whenever she was in a bad mood, which was a regular thing, I seemed to be even more off-focus than normal.

When we finally reached the training room, to my lovely fortune, a group of about fifteen rebels filled the room, waiting in anxious anticipation to watch our fight. I quickly discarded my beloved blue flannel, standing in front of Themis in my dark grey tank top and tattered jeans. Tying my ungodly hair in a ponytail, I stood in trepidation in her harsh gaze. She assessed me for a moment.

"Ready stance," she called almost mechanically. Immediately, I widened my stance and held my fisted hands near my face, elbows close by my sides.

"Jab." I shot my right hand quickly in front of me, smashing an invisible opponent in the jaw.

"Hook." With barely a thought, my left arm circled before delivering a devastating punch to the right cheekbone of my opponent.

"Uppercut." I complied.

After many different commands and numerous criticisms, I was breathing heavily. A small bead of sweat rolled down the right side of my face. I looked at Themis, awaiting her next order. But one never came.

"Sit," she said suddenly. I did so, confused as to why I was. Themis was always one for action, never for explanations. After pacing a bit in front of me, she finally spoke. "You have the ability to be skilled in combat, but you lack the necessary confidence to do so. Whatever I call out, you execute perfectly, yet when it comes to facing a real opponent, you overthink these things. I understand that many people aren't gifted in combat, because I've attempted to train many of these people. You prefer to hurt others with your words and with your mind, but the thought of physically injuring someone sickens you." I sat, appalled, because everything she said was true. I never knew she had such insight.

"I was trained in the ways of battling all through my life, whether it be hand-to-hand combat or Pokemon battles. My intelligence lies along my body, while your intelligence is interpersonal and intra-personal. It is easy for me to be engaged in physical activity, but you find it easy and natural to understand yourself and others. That does not mean that we can't learn something from the other intelligences," she said informatively. "Even I can see your hesitation in harming others from how you battle with Shinx. You both prefer long-range attacks to ones where you make physical contact with your opponents. While that could be a wiser, more safe option in some battles, others require a different approach. Hand-to-hand combat is the same way. Forget about hurting others and focus on yourself. Defy your natural tendency to protect others."

I gazed at her in wonder. Who knew someone so cold and dismissive could find everything wrong with myself and offer assistance? It was astounding. Even the other rebels in the room stared in slack-jawed awe. Themis glanced around at everyone, and looked back at me with a slight blush.

"Come on, Red," she said, suddenly shy for once. I stood up again. But her embarrassment quickly wore off as she faced me, a determined expression on her face. "Take the advice that I gave you and turn it into something useful. Now, get ready." I could barely keep and amused expression off my face as she ripped her trench coat off her shoulders and slung it into the wall in a dramatic manner. She looked absolutely ridiculous.

I sobered up quickly when she mirrored my stance. Steeling my nerves, I wiped all emotion from my mind. I would not show her any mercy. I would finally take her down. I would win.

Apparently, she knew I would throw my everything into this fight, so she decided to go all out as well. By the grace of Arceus, I was able to dodge the right hook she sent straight at my jaw. Dancing back a few steps, I assessed the best way to take her down. She was taller than my by at least ten inches, giving me an advantage if I were to attack her legs and midsection, but she had an easier shot at my head, which could be dangerous if she made contact. She suddenly advanced toward me, and I decided to do the same. While she sent a screaming punch to my nose, I ducked and counterpunched her in the ribcage. A resounding cheer filled the room for me.

I had actually hit her.

But I had no time to revel in this great success when Themis, her face in fierce determination, sent a rapid series of jabs at my arms and midsection. My arms erupted in pain and my side ached from where she was able to land a blow. Retreating a few more steps, I caught my breath. She raced toward me once again, feinting a hook from the right, only to hit with her left. I almost fell for it, but I caught her left hand just in time and sent a howling jab to her left cheekbone. My knuckles ached as I made contact. Surprise and pain flashed in her eyes. Immediately, I felt awful, which hindered my dodging as she swung her leg straight into my right side, delivering a solid blow. Placing a hand on my side, I hissed in pain.

She smirked slightly. I frowned steadily. Then we continued on in this strange fight the same way. I would hit her, she would would block. I would block, then she would hit me. It was absolutely exhausting. My side pulsed from her earlier kick. A nasty bruise graced her left cheek. I could feel new bruises blossoming on my skin. I didn't know how much longer I could last. I needed to end this fight.

And I needed to end it now. I quickly checked my surroundings. The far wall behind Themis was only a few steps away, the ceiling above it about ten feet tall. Roots hung down from the ceiling. I made a split-second decision.

As she advanced toward me for the last time, I sprinted with all of my might and dove under her long legs, the opening just wide enough to slip through. Obviously not expecting this, she hesitated before racing after me. I was either a genius or a dead man. I prayed to Arceus I was not the last. Bounding full force at the wall, with Themis barely a hair's length behind me, I launched myself off the wall, reaching for a thick tree root on the ceiling. I latched myself on the tree root and swung off of it, landing on the soft earth behind Themis. Jumping up and rotating myself, I delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to her back, slamming her into the wall. She crumpled to the ground. I hurriedly ran and sat on her chest, preventing her from moving. Grabbing her concealed knife in the pocket in her pants, I pressed the blunt end to her neck. Pride glittered in my eyes.

Smiling in triumph, I simply said, "I win."

—

Everywhere I walked, rebels congratulated me on my success over Themis. Pride still lingered in my heart, so I just smiled happily, nodding my head in thanks, then moved on. It was currently three o'clock, which meant that Shinx's and my agility training was about to start. My body was completely exhausted, but I could still feel the effects of adrenaline course through me. Shinx, sensing my happiness, jaunted delightedly beside me toward the maze, where Elin waited for us. He stood casually in his bright red jumper, his black hair and blue eyes reflecting the flames of his Litwick floating beside him. As we walked closer to him, I could hear the faint tune of the old Unovan anthem. Elin always seemed to hum wherever he went. It always clashed with his strict poker-face, bringing a light smile to my face. He smiled in response. He and his surprisingly aggressive Litwick had slowly grown to accept me in the two weeks I had been in the safe house.

"You ready for your biggest challenge yet, Red?" he asked. Amy had been calling me "Red" so much that it became my permanent nickname around here. Again, not very original, but I learned to appreciate it.

"So what arduous task do you have picked out for me and my friend, Elin?" I asked with my eyebrow raised, a slight trace of sarcasm in my voice.

"Today, you and Shinx together will navigate the maze as fast as you can. By now, you should have an idea of the best and fastest way to reach the beginning again. If you are able to finish in under fifteen minutes, Cheren has agreed to let you both sleep in until ten o'clock in the morning—"

"Bless the great, almighty, wondrous, beautiful, splendorous Arceus!" I exclaimed, interrupting him. Swooping down, I picked up Shinx and swung him in a circle in happiness. He cried in delight. Waking up at seven in the morning everyday was taking its toll on me and Shinx. We could barely stay awake throughout the day from the intense training we were subjected to. This was a miracle.

In complete disdain, Elin continued on. "But if you finish over fifteen minutes, you two will be forced to clean up everything after dinner and wake up at six in the morning to help make breakfast for everyone." My mood immediately dropped. We absolutely, positively _had _to finish under fifteen minutes. Glancing at Shinx who was still locked in my arms, an understanding passed between us. This was a life or death situation.

Looking at Elin in determination, I asked, "When do we start?"

"Now."

That cheap, lousy jerk! He didn't give us any heads up! But this was no time to complain. Practically tossing Shinx on the ground (oh come on, he was graceful enough to land on his feet,) we sprinted into the dark tunnels.

We raced in complete silence, keeping pace with one another as we turned down the appropriate halls and corridors, every single one bringing us closer to our destination. There's something about just running with your best friend, or performing any strenuous task with your best friend. It brings a sense of equality and companionship that no other thing can. Our hearts were in sync, our breathing rapid and erratic. So we ran together through the maze, endeavoring with all of our strength to reach the end in fifteen minutes.

But unfortunately, luck and fortune was not on our side. Eventually, the oh-so-important lamps that hung on the walls diminished until barely any light illuminated the hallways, rendering us completely helpless in finding our way back. Someone had apparently forgotten to put oil in the lamps again this week. And now we were stuck in a perpetual darkness with no way to navigate.

Breathing heavily, I reached my hand toward the Shinx breathing equally heavily beside me. The only logical option that ran through my energy-depleted mind was risky and could probably be dangerous, but we had to take a chance.

Picking up Shinx in my tired arms, I gave him an order. "I need you to use the move Spark whenever it becomes too difficult to see in the dark. Yes, I know you just learned Spark yesterday, but the only way you'll improve is by using it consistently. Can you do that for me, bud?" I hoped and prayed to Arceus that he understood me. He was beginning to learn human speech, but very small words and phrases. I felt his muscles tense up and he sucked in a tiny breath, then shot from his mouth a ball of electricity in front of me. It illuminated the hallway, but not for very long. But it was the only way and we were running out of time.

Petting his head gently, I pressed onward to the end once again. Calling out the command every now and then, I began to feel exhausted from all of the previous events of the day plus this intense running. Shinx's extra weight provided no help either, but I raced on anyway. Sometimes the electricity's light diminished more quickly than others, which caused me to miss the correct turn. I had a feeling that we were going to miserably fail this test.

Finally, we saw the light from the Main Hall at the end of the passage. An extra burst of adrenaline boosted my shaky legs to the exit. We erupted from the exit, and I collapsed into a breathless pile on the floor, Shinx evenly tired as me. I closed my eyes, blocking out the sight of rebels gathered around me. From somewhere in the distance, I heard the voice of Elin in the midst of the blood rushing through my ears.

"I'm impressed," he said disbelievingly. "You managed to finish in fourteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

What?

Come again?

"Have fun sleeping in tomorrow, Fallow. You guys deserve it," he told us almost jealously. Hah sucker. Enjoy waking up at seven.

I gently lifted my head from the floor, focusing my tired eyes on Shinx. "You hear that, bud? We did it. I'm so proud of you," I said proudly. He snuggled into my chest and I hugged him in complete happiness.

Elin picked my arm up from the floor, hoisting me onto my aching feet. "Go find Faith. She'll help you feel better."

Heeding his advice, I walked with Shinx in my arms in an exhausted stupor down the hall to the hospital room, where Faith had examined Shinx and me our first night here two weeks ago. Whenever I needed some solitude or comfort, I always went to her.

Entering the room, I passed by Amy and Faith and flopped on the nearest bed. Amy and Faith had also become fast friends. They were alike in many ways: both were exceedingly blunt. But they were both caring. I had grown attached to them, and they had come to support me and reached out to me as a friend as well.

Faith's Togetic, Ace, and Amy's Snorunt, Glacia, quickly bounded to Shinx and I, excited to see another Pokemon. But when they saw how tired we were, they immediately calmed down, opting instead to sit quietly by us. They were so sweet and calm, but Glacia had a tendency to be a bit of a trickster when she wanted to be. Faith and Amy followed after them, both smiling at me and the already-asleep Shinx in my arms. Faith walked over to the berry bushes growing in the far corner of the room, snagging a couple and brought them over, her bright green eyes flashing cheerily in the dark. Amy sat relaxingly in a chair in front of my, running her fingers through her short black hair. She was the first to speak.

"So I've heard you had a full day today, Fallow, what with kicking Themis's butt and scorching through that maze. You must be exhausted," she said knowingly. I glared at her from beneath my red hair which covered my face.

Faith, after giving me one of the berries and after I scarfed it down, said in admiration, "Apparently, Themis is really impressed with you. Whenever people asked how she felt, she said she was happy that you finally got the guts to break out of your, and I quote, 'wimpy, childish shell and smash an actual fist in her face'." I busted into laughter. I believed I was finally growing on Themis. It was a happy thought, because if I gained her support, then I could do anything.

"Thanks guys," I said languidly. My eyes drooped with exhaustion.

"Fine, don't talk to us. It's not like we wanted to talk to you anyway," said Amy in false offense. Faith laughed and I merely smiled in reply. I was fading fast.

"Sleep well, Fallow and Shinx," said Faith.

I fell into a deep slumber.

—

I woke up a few hours later to Amy shaking my side. Blinking in complete confusion, I questioned her what she needed. I snapped to attention when I noticed the barely-concealed panic on her face.

"Don't ask questions, just come with me," she said urgently. Knowing better than to disobey at a time like this, I quickly followed after her down the hallway, Shinx trailing behind me. It must have been the middle of the night because I heard no sounds coming from the Main Hall. Everyone must have been asleep. Amy picked up the pace a bit and we jogged down the passage that led to Cheren's office. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

Upon entering the room, a palpable tension flooded my senses. Shinx noticed it as well and immediately nudged my leg. Picking him up, I assessed the situation.

The only people in the room were Cheren, Roxie, Faith, and Themis besides Amy and me. Roxie sat in the wooden chair, her leg bouncing up and down in nervousness. Themis leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, a strained expression on her face. Faith was preoccupied with pulling at a piece of hair that was behind her ear, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. Cheren was busy figuring out a way to get a small laptop in the middle of the table to work, but his usually smooth movements were choppy and rigid. Something was definitely wrong.

Roxie spoke first. "We are sorry to have woken you up, Fallow. We know you must be exhausted and you can rest later, but we have an urgent matter at hand," she said, her voice taut with traces of fear. "We have received a message from the Regulation Force, a group led by the President's son to combat our rebellion."

Questions immediately flooded my mind. "Where did you get this from? When did it come?" I asked. Themis answered for Roxie.

"We have an informant in Virbank City named Dylan that keeps us up to date with everything the government is doing, since we don't have an effective way to connect with the world above us. He is a skilled spy, but he tends to be untrustworthy. We must be careful when trusting him, but we know for a fact that this is real. Cheren is attempting to see if there is a tracking device hidden in the USB Dylan delivered," she said matter-of-factly. I began to grow tense with this newfound knowledge. Trusting others who were not a part of the rebellion was dangerous. I needed to know more about this Dylan guy.

We all jumped when Cheren exclaimed in triumph. "There is no tracking device, but there is a video." We all immediately crowded around the laptop on the table, waiting in anxious anticipation at what the video could possibly hold.

A few seconds of static filled the screen, but then an empty room with dull blue walls and a concrete floor came into view. Figures began to file in front of the camera, all dressed exactly alike in navy blue pants, black boots, and navy blue jackets. One person, dressed in a tattered white dress shirt and black pants with a sack over his head to conceal his identity was forced onto his knees in the center of the floor. A young man, who I guess was the leader, stepped up in front of the camera and began speaking in an authoritative tone. His eyes glowed black and his brown hair was in a buzzcut. He had a severe expression on his face.

"Hello, traitors, and welcome to our first little game. You are probably wondering who we are, so allow me to introduce our group: we are the Regulation Force. The President's son, Alain, our leader, unfortunately could not make it for our first meeting, but you will without a doubt meet him later. Whether that be she you are behind bars or taking your last, feeble breaths on this earth, you will know his name. But enough about us; let's cut to the chase," he said with a sadistic smile.

"We have known about your weak resistance group for a while, but we have waited in the shadows, gathering strength and preparing for the best moment to expose ourselves. The time has come, and you need to know that we mean business. So what better way to present our intentions and goals than by presenting them to you?" At these words, two of the officers on either side of the kneeling man ripped the sack off his face, exposing him to the light. The man had green hair and green eyes and looked seriously malnourished. Roxie gasped and gripped Cheren's arm.

"Cheren… That's…" she trailed off. Cheren grimly nodded.

The terrifying officer continued. "I trust you remember Cilan, the ex-Striaton City Gym Leader? Well, we found him near Mistralton City, gathering up supporters for your pathetic rebellion. Naturally, we arrested him and now his miserable life has ended up here," he said, his smile turning into a serious expression. "Now, if you do not turn yourselves in and give up this ridiculous task of seeking to overthrow our government, bad things will happen, and we don't want that now, do we? But you have a knack for stubbornness. And you know what they say, 'desperate times call for desperate measures'." And you have made us very desperate indeed," he said. I felt like he was staring straight into my eyes and was burning holes in my heart.

The camera then zoomed in on Cilan and the officers beside him. One of the officers took out a gun and placed it on the captive's temple.

Pulling the trigger, a shudder ran through Cilan's body, blood streaming down his forehead, until he collapsed on the floor. The officer who shot him looked up at the camera. My blood immediately froze. My brain was exploding. My heart stopped in my chest.

The main officer continued speaking, and somewhere in the distance I heard Roxie sob in disbelief and horror, along with Faith, Amy, and Themis. But I paid no attention to them. No, my mind was focused on something else. The camera, still focused on the officer who shot Cilan, zoomed farther away, but I still kept my grey eyes on the grey eyes of the officer. Eyes I had not seen for years.

I saw the eyes of my brother staring back at me.

**Well that was an extreeeeeeeeeeeemeeeeeeeeellyyyyyyyy long chapter and I really hope you guys like it :) it was a roller coaster of emotions for me, anyway.**

**As you can see, every OC that I included in the Floccesy part of my story played a role in this chapter. I hope I portrayed them correctly. Plus there was mention of another OC, Dylan, who belongs to the splendrous emosewa-13.**

**Shoutout to everyone who reviewed last chapter: Tabos, gamergirl101, Tumpelo, StarShine65, emosewa-13, ZorialWater, OPFan37, AngelxofxChaos, Swag Giraffe, Cottonmouth25, PepperMentShock, ChrystalDragoness, and Shinymudkip25. You guys are swaggy and I am so happy that you all like that chapter :) it was a fun one to write.**

**Updates will probably be slow for the next two weeks, because I'M SO DANG BUSY UGHH. Homecoming is next week and I still don't have a dress *grumblegrumble***

**Anyway, please tell me your thoughts about this chapter. I'll give you cookies if you do!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 11

The morning after we saw the horrid video, a deep sense of melancholy shrouded the underground. The never-ending sounds of happiness and laughter that usually filled the halls were silent and tense, everyone speaking in whispers. Cheren had called a meeting early in the morning, explaining the current situation. Much crying and horrified expressions drowned out any light inside of us.

Cheren walked around with an almost aimless curiosity, suddenly finding interest in the most trivial things. But I guess everyone is entitled to their own grief. So I left him to his own devices.

Themis, bless her soul, was the perfect image of stability. Even I was in awe of her stoic face and rigid posture. Power exuded from her very soul, and her Growlithe was the spitting image of her, with the same serious expression and robot-like movements. Shinx tended to stay away from him, in fear that the Growlithe would train him like its owner trained me. Yet I could see the telltale sign of heartbreak harbored behind her stony eyes. There was no escape fro such pain.

Faith and Amy relied on each other to cope. Whenever I passed them in the hallways, one would have tears in her eyes while the other spoke words of comfort. Even Ace and Glacia stuck together, wisely choosing to stay in silence. In the midst of our suffering, I felt a slight pang of jealousy, knowing that they had each other. Best friends until the very end. I had a sinking feeling that because my destiny was so great, I was doomed to live a life forever separated from the ones I cared about. Just Shinx and me, together and alone until the very end. But I vowed that I would never desert those who supported me and those still living in ignorance. So I wiped jealousy from my mind and pressed on with determination.

Elin walked silently through the halls, his usually standoffish Litwick in a passive state of existence. Occasionally I would hear the beginnings of him humming a tune, but as quickly as it came, it faded in the darkness. How funny, that his humming could be a metaphor for the rebellion's status.

Roxie, on the other end, was inconsolable, any little thing that reminded her of Cilan caused her to break into hysterical sobs and incessant hyperventilation. From my frequent panic attacks, I knew what she was going through and I tried my best to help her along. I understood that the other rebels needed attention and a leader as well, but Roxie was my main priority. Shinx, my intelligent partner, sensed the emotions and helped me along as well. Throughout the day, I took Roxie to secluded areas, making sure the only people around were Shinx, her, and me. The number of times I said, "I'm right here for you. It's okay, we can do this together," was practically innumerable, but it seemed to help her. We focused on her breathing, and I constantly made sure she was doing something with her hands, which meant petting Shinx. We went through this every hour.

It was exhausting, but it was a learning experience. The best way to console someone is just by being there, sharing your company with others who are in pain. Companionship works wonders for the pain-rattled mind. My heart felt good knowing that I helped ease someone's suffering.

But my happiness would fade away almost immediately when it came.

No one knew that my brother was there. I didn't tell anyone that he was the murderer. And the pain was overwhelming. Shinx was the only one that could see my shattered state, but even I couldn't expose this to him. How can you be a pillar for others when you yourself are in an almost irreparable state? So I took the wayward pieces of my heart and glued them back together, keeping an unbreakable mask on my face. Building a fortress around my existence, I repelled anything that threatened me.

—

Two days later, I found myself in Cheren's office, facing yet another important decision.

"You want me to what?" I asked incredulously.

He sighed in displeasure, peeved at me for daring to ask him to repeat his command. "I have decided that you have done enough for this safe house. It's time for you to move on, get to know other rebels, and establish your position. You won't have many followers if you stay here the whole time," he said. "Besides, you need to begin your search for the legendary dragons."

These commands were slowly beginning to wear down my sanity. If I was supposed to be leader, then why was I still taking orders from Cheren? He might have grown on me the past couple of weeks, but I still held a grudge against him. That jerk still never openly apologized for insulting Shinx and me. He was probably too prideful to do so anyway.

I could not help but roll my eyes. "And whose fault is it that I haven't been able to leave this place? I don't even know how to get out of here, much less find the location of the other safe house."

"Safe _houses," _he corrected me. "There are three other safe houses, but you will be journeying to the one located on Route 4," he clarified. If the Floccesy safe house was underground, then where was the Route 4 one located? In the sky? Or maybe perhaps the Distortion World. Now that would be a trip I would immediately leave for. Giratina and the other Sinnoh dragons held a special place in my heart. Perhaps once this whole thing was over, Shinx and I could visit. That sounded spectacular to me right now. With the open land, majestic mountains, bright sunshine—

"Oi, Fallow! Pay attention!" Cheren snapped at me. Curse him. He interrupted me from an awesome daydream. He sighed once again. I hated his sighs. "Look, you need to leave as soon as possible. We've already coordinated your whole trip for you. The only problem is making it out of Virbank City. Once you get past that, though, it should be smooth sailing."

All I could do was shake my head. I looked at Shinx and saw that he, too, was a tad perturbed at the current situation. He was becoming more like me every day. Scary.

But there was nothing that I could refuse. I agreed to be the leader and it was my responsibility to see it through. So gathering my emotions together and taping them in a restrictive bundle, I began asking questions.

"When do we leave? And where will I be staying?"

The relief practically shone from Cheren's eyes when I didn't argue. It's not like I was some sort of troublesome person. "It'd be best if you left tomorrow in the afternoon, a couple hours after the park has been open. NatPol cannot keep track of every person who visits, so you can slip out undetected," he said in a slightly comforting tone, but it didn't help at all. Truthfully, NatPol terrified me. "You should reach Virbank City before curfew. Once there, you will seek out Dylan. He works at the old Gym as a NatPol officer."

Wait. "So you mean to tell me that you are sending me to stay with some random, untrustworthy guy that works as a NatPol officer?" I asked, completely stunned. "What a great idea. While I'm at it, I might as well head to Victory Mountain and offer Shinx and myself to the President on a silver platter." Was Cheren completely and totally stark-raving mad?

He threw a sour look in my direction. "It's only for one night, and besides, he doesn't know who you are and what power you possess. Just act like you normally do. Keep to the shadows and don't say anything remotely offensive," he commanded harshly. Moving on from the subject, he continued throwing information at me. "We have restocked your backpack with food and clothes just in case you aren't able to make it to Virbank before curfew, but that shouldn't be a problem." Taking a sleek folder off of the table, he handed it to me. "Inside is some money and a map in case you get lost."

"How gracious of you." The look I received was anything but lovely.

Note-to-self: When discussing important topics, tone down the sarcasm.

"Before you leave, make sure you talk to everyone. Lift their spirits. Arceus knows that we need it now," Cheren muttered. The general mood and vitality of the rebels was still at a record low. I had been trying everything in my power, but it seems that my work here was done. It was time to move on.

Before I could subject myself to further sorrow and disappointment, I nodded to Cheren and Shinx and I strutted down the passage with as much confidence as we could muster.

—

Leaving is quite possibly one of the worst feelings one could ever endure. Other than Tavon and Arabella's apartment, I never had a true home. And I had to leave my home. The thought that I had to physically remove my best friend from the only place he ever knew sickened me. I was taking him from security and safety to a world where we were not guaranteed another day; always on the run, always double-checking everything we did. It was not a life, rather, it was a captive existence. But it had to be done.

The worst part, by far, was telling everyone goodbye. From the way the Regulation Force officer acted, I might not be able to see some of these people alive again if they were ever captured. I rarely, if ever, cried, but tonight was excruciatingly painful. And I hadn't even said goodbye to Amy, Faith, Themis, and Elin yet. I decided to talk to Elin first. He was probably the most likely to give me strength.

I found him hanging around a group of rebels he was particularly close with, a rare smile on his face. He uncharacteristically flipped his black hair out of his eyes and even winked with one of his blue eyes. He turned around when he heard my awfully-suppressed laugh. With a slight trace of annoyance, he said bye to his friends and walked over to me, Litwick in tow. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he raised a quizzical eyebrow at me.

Clearing my rough throat, I began to speak. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Shinx and I are heading out tomorrow." Surprise flashed in his eyes. "I also wanted to say, you know, thanks. For everything, like the training and stuff," I finished awkwardly. I dropped my gaze from his, suddenly feeling the urge to cry. Suddenly, I was enveloped in warmth.

Elin was encompassing me in a hug. A really good hug, I might add.

"Don't worry about a thing. You and Shinx can take on anything that comes your way," the younger boy said in an oddly comforting way. Who knew he could be so reassuring? "If you ever need anything, be it a friend, comrade, or even a light," he said jokingly, gesturing to Litwick, "just let me know. We've got your back."

"Thanks, Elin," I said, my eyes a tad watery. He leaned down to give Shinx a comforting pat on the head. I felt something nudge my shoulder and I met the eyes of a sorrowful Litwick. I gently hugged the once-disapproving Pokemon, minding the little flame on his head. "I'll see you around, Litwick. And when I come back, I'll have the solution to this stupid serum. You can finally be a Lampent," I said cheerily. He spiraled in the air in happiness.

Smiling, I walked away, my heart lighter than it had been in the past two days.

One down, three to go.

—

I sought Themis next, knowing that she could knock some sense into my befuddled mind. I could tell Shinx was hesitant about seeking her out though. Wherever Themis went, so went Growlithe. The two Pokemon had a rivalry, of sorts. Immediately knowing where she was, I we headed to the Training Ring.

Sounds of combat and painful grunts filled the air and steadily grew louder and intensity as I came nearer to the ring. I laughed silently as I saw Themis "training" about five rebels. She was beating the poor humans to a pulp. I watched for a bit then decided it would probably be best if I stopped the fighting if the rebels were going to survive. So I mustered up the loudest, most authoritative voice I could and yelled at Themis. I guess my call was a bit forceful as she whipped her head around to me, not focusing on the rapidly advancing, red-faced, sweat-covered rebel. A split second later, he tackled straight into her, laying in an exhausted heap on top of her. Shinx and I busted into fits of laughter as she began yelling at me.

"Fallow, you senseless dolt! I'm gonna kill you!" she exclaimed, endeavoring to push the rebel off of her. I would have helped, but I was laughing to hard. I held my stomach in pain as I could not stop. She stalked over to me in what was supposed to be a menacing manner, but I could not see because of the tears in my eyes.

"Oh, gosh, Themis! That was hilarious! Your face was priceless, oh Arceus, I wish I had gotten that on camera!" I said in between fits of laughter. She tried to keep a straight face, but eventually she, too, began to laugh. Wiping my eyes, I finally began speaking.

"Um, I just wanted to say that Shinx and I are heading out tomorrow. We're going to the safe house on Route 4," I said, trying to keep it as lighthearted as possible. She sobered up quickly after my words registered. Then her face grew into a slightly horrified expression.

"What?! You can't leave, you just got here! You are in no way ready to face the dangers of the world on your own."

I frowned at her. "It's not like I've never been outside before." She threw an incredulous look at me. "Okay, I haven't been out much, but I can handle myself. I'm a big girl, and besides, I have Shinx."

"But he definitely is not as strong as you think he is. He's only what? Level fifteen at most? He can't protect you from NatPol," she said harshly. Shinx's paws began to crackle with electricity at her disapproving tone. A meager flare of resentment flashed through me as she insulted him, but she had a point.

"Shinx and I will just get stronger, then. It's no big deal. Anyway, we are not very intimidating, I mean, look at us!" I said, gesturing to Shinx and myself. At best, we could maybe scare a newborn Mareep, but other than that, we were as unassuming as a Miltank in a field. "The point is, we'll be fine as long as we just move in the shadows. I'm good at that."

She finally sighed in defeat. "Whatever, Red. I'm just worried about you," she said uncharacteristically. A sense of companionship flashed through me and I suddenly hugged her. With her stiff, militaristic persona, she didn't hug me back, so I stepped away. A light blush duster her already-flushed cheeks. Flicking some of her loose blonde hair out of her face, she spoke again. "G-get out of h-here, Red. Go change the world."

So Shinx and I set off down the hallway, in high spirits once more. But the toughest part was next. As we walked, I quickly set up a barricade in my heart, keeping all of my pride and confidence on one side, blocking out all sentimental emotions on the other.

—

Walking mechanically into the Hospital Room, I immediately felt my emotions straining against my internal barricade. Amy and Faith sat in front of the Berry trees, talking animatedly about random subjects. An Eevee I had never seen before sat in Amy's lap. Glancing around the room, I saw Glacia and Ace playing happily together around the beds. Shinx looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I smiled and motioned for him to go on. My smile grew wider as he bounded in happiness toward the duo, occasionally tripping over his large feet.

Walking with as much ease as I could assemble, I sat beside them. They instantly smiled, bringing me into their conversation, something about who they found attractive in the group of rebels. Rattling off some names that I could not put faces with, I focused on the Eevee currently occupying Amy's lap. I was adamant in the fact that I had never seen it.

"Where did you get that Eevee?" I asked, bluntly cutting into their conversation. Obviously surprised at my sudden interruption, the room was enveloped in silence. It was uncharacteristic of me to interrupt conversations. I enjoyed sitting in silence, listening to the rise and fall of voices, adding my point of view in my own mind. But my emotions were too rattled, too unstable to stick to my common personality. Luckily, Amy and Faith picked up on my uneasiness.

"Cheren actually gave it to me," said Amy, petting the creature in her lap. It was enjoying the constant attention.

"Are you talking about the same person that has, on multiple occasions, insulted me to my face and practically cursed Shinx's and my existence? Or is this a different, nicer Cheren I haven't met yet?" I asked disbelievingly. Amy and Faith laughed at my reaction.

"No. The very same Cheren that hates your guts," said Amy. "He's actually my cousin."

Excuse me?

"I don't think I heard that correctly…"

Amy chuckled and said, "It's true. Our mothers are sisters. I thought you knew."

No, actually, I did not. You probably told Faith instead of me, I thought bitterly. "I guess I can see the resemblance. You both like to make fun of me," I said begrudgingly. Wiping my annoyed expression off my face, I stated, "It's a very well-tempered Eevee."

Faith looked at me in surprise. "Oh, you came at a good time. She ran around this room for a straight hour, jumping on things and tackling Glacia and Ace. She is finally calmed down enough. It's a miracle." So that's why it was so calm. Eevees were naturally hyperactive creatures. While I mused about the strange gift from Cheren, Faith studied me for a few minutes.

"Something's wrong with you," she said suddenly.

"I agree," admitted Amy as well. Out of everyone in this place, they knew me best. I should have guessed they would see something wrong with me immediately.

I sighed and felt the threatening push of tears. My barricade was failing me. "I'm leaving for the safe house on Route 4 with Shinx tomorrow," I said simply, keeping it as lighthearted as possible. The shock in the room was tangible. "Look, it's not a big deal. We just need to train more and I need to learn as much as I can from the other rebels. Plus I need as much support as possible."

Amy spoke first. "You're leaving just like that? What about us?"

I shrugged. "Cheren just told me a couple hours ago."

"Well, of course we're going with you."

"No. Cheren wouldn't let you go, I won't even let you come. Shinx and I have to do this ourselves," I instantly rejected. If Shinx and I were to be captured, I could not live with myself if Amy or Faith got hurt. No, it was something I must do by myself. "Don't worry about me."

"I've been with you since the beginning of this stupid journey, and I want to stay with you until the end," said Amy determinedly.

"Same here," tacked on Faith. "You can't expect to suddenly set off on a journey you know nothing about to stay with some people you know nothing about. They might be rebels, but for all we know, they could be radical rebels. You need some friends."

Amy, sensing that I was nearing my breaking point, hesitantly tried joking around. "Actually, we just want to go because of our own selfish reasons. Maybe we could finally get boyfriends if we say we are friends with the leader of the rebellion." Faith hit her in the side because of the awful joke.

My eyes filled with unwilling tears as I began to laugh. How did someone like me have such great friends?

"We understand why you don't want us to come with you, but just know that we are here if you ever need someone, alright?" said Faith softly. These two girls were younger than me by a couple years, but they were already far wiser and better than I could ever be. They were utterly empowering. Wiping the tears from my face, I stood up with renewed confidence. They stood up next to me and we all exchanged hugs.

"You have greatness inside of you, Fallow," said Faith.

"And we'll be right there when you transform the world, completely spellbound by your fierce determination and breathtaking courage," said Amy. Whistling for Shinx, I turned back to my friends.

No words could possibly sum up my feelings. So I winked at them, and walked with Shinx into a new chapter of my story.

**HEY GUYS! Enjoy this long, super-feely chapter. I know it was a tad boring in the beginning, but I really wanted to show you how the events at the end of the last chapter affected everyone. And then Fallow is told she has to leave for another safe house. So obviously, she is very uncomfortable and unprepared for this.**

**With a heavy heart, I am sorry to say that I won't be able to update at all this weekend. I know. The pain hurts me. But I'm going on a youth retreat this weekend and I'm super excited for it.**

**OH AND GUESS WHAT? I FOUND A HOMECOMING DRESS. I'M SO EXCITED. YES. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WISHED ME LUCK. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THAT I WAS ABLE TO FIND IT. **

**Shoutout to these spectacular people for reviewing: Swag Giraffe, AngelxofxChaos, ChrystalDragoness, PepperMentShock, ShinyMudkip25, emosewa-13, ZorialWater, Cottonmouth25, gamergirl101, Tabos, W. R. Winters, and Starshine65. I love you guys.**

**Oh and I found a song that perfectly fits this whole story: Daniel in the Den by Bastille. It sums up everything. Plus it's just a spectacular song.**

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter! It took me forever. But it was exciting.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 12

Shinx and I stood awkwardly at the base of the exit, mere steps away from sunshine, danger, and destiny. The tension and sorrow in the room was unbearably suffocating, my knees aching from the weight of the world. Shinx fared just as bad as me. He practically glued himself to my side, shuddering in fear every few minutes. He was too young to take on the world outside. My heart pounded heavily in my chest as we continued to wait for every rebel to enter the chamber. Finally, Cheren broke through the middle of the queue of rebels, a small group of people trailing after him: all of my friends.

Faith's and Amy's eyes glimmered with unshed tears, endeavoring to remain strong. A faint smile ghosted my lips as Glacia and Ace scrambled over to Shinx in a breathless sprint, tackling him to the ground. As they lay there on the cold, hard floor, I heard Amy yell, "Ava! No!" and I faintly saw a brown blur streaking past me, pouncing on them. The hyperactive Eevee that Cheren had given her ran in circles around the heap of Pokemon, exuding energy and happiness. Shinx, suddenly distracted by all of the commotion, became caught up in everything and began running around as well. A bright fire once again blazed in his eyes. I locked eyes with Amy and Faith and silently mouthed a thanks to them. My heart seized in pain as I remembered once again my current fate.

I turned my head around abruptly as an object lightly bounced against my head. Laughing quietly, I chastised myself for not realizing that Litwick was the only thing that ever nudged my head. He sat in my hands as I cupped them underneath him, and I brought him to my face, nuzzling his face with my nose. A strange giggling noise came from its throat, and it floated to its owner. Elin, as stoic as ever, looked me squarely in the face. We nodded to each other, a quick flash of sadness filled his gaze, then I looked away toward the imposing figure of Themis beside him.

Themis and her forever-loyal Growlithe gazed at me in displeasure. Mockingly, I saluted to the both of them, coaxing a smirk from her. Growlithe, with all of the confidence of a lion, walked toward Shinx, who stood stock-still in fear. He relaxed in surprise as Growlithe lightly nudged him, then walked away.

Roxie walked towards me, grief apparent in every step she took. Bringing something from behind her back, she presented a box to me. Looking at it in confusion, I silently asked for an explanation she began to expound. "This is something the safe house on Route 17 has been developing for many years, and we'd like to give it to you," she said heavily. I unwrapped it, revealing an ordinary, regular Pokeball, the type the NatPol distributed to all who owned Pokemon. Why did they give me this? "Every Pokeball the NatPol gives trainers has a tracking device implanted in it, keeping an eye on where every Pokemon is in the Unova region. If someone is too close to the Unova borders, a signal is sent to the nearest officer. Their job is to make sure no one leaves Unova," she said. I never knew that.

Cheren came to stand by her. "I know it should not take many years to develop such a seemingly innocent object, but you'd be surprised by the technological difficulties we faced when we lacked the necessary tools. Besides, we needed some way to cloak the eventual power that Shinx will possess one day," he further explained. I nodded in affirmation, suddenly wishing to leave this place as soon as possible. Every second added another strain on my rapidly breaking resolve.

Taking the Pokeball, I called Shinx to come to me. He stared at the mysterious object in my hand, distrustful of it. "It'll be okay, bud. Just trust me on this," I cajoled lightly. He would not come any nearer. "I won't let anything hurt you, believe me. It's just a flash of light, no pain whatsoever." He closed his eyes, finally accepting, and I pushed the button. A red light shot out of the ball, enveloping Shinx in its fiery rays. His body disappeared for a split second, only to reappear in the same position a moment later. Holding my arms out to him, he ran into me. I stood up with him in my embrace as I saw Themis approach out of the corner of my eye.

"I, uh, have something for you," she said awkwardly, presenting something wrapped in a thin cloth. I unwrapped it with Shinx still in my arms, revealing a shining, sharp knife with a birch wood handle. "It's just if, you know, you ever need to protect yourself. I thought you'd need it more than I would here."

"Themis… I can't—"

"Just shut up and take it, you dolt," she interrupted bluntly. I smiled at her, and she blushed slightly and walked back to her position beside Elin.

Two rebels pulled the ramp leading to the outside world down from the ceiling. Breathing in heavily and exhaling slowly, I walked to the ramp, the bridge between safety and danger. The ramp would deposit Shinx and me in a densely-covered area of the National Park. Taking hesitant steps up the ramp, I turned around one last time toward the faces of the people I had grown to love and trust in such a short amount of time. They all waved at me, some muttering a good luck here and there. I thought I even heard a sniffle. But before I ran back to them, I flashed a brilliant smile full of false confidence at them, and strode into the world.

—

First thoughts: Instead of feeling absolutely terrified and practically shaking with fear, I found myself feeling better and lighter than ever. And the fact that Shinx's reaction to the outside world was simultaneously the cutest and most hilarious thing I have ever seen helped my nerves.

The poor thing, never having seen a tree before, flailed around in my arms, landing in an ungraceful heap on the grass. He leaped in surprise at the springy substance, only ever walking on dirt before. Eyes popping from his head in wonder and amazement, he gazed at all of the trees and flowers and grass surrounding him. Too focused on looking at everything in vicinity, his paws got caught up in the tangles of the grass, causing him to fall clumsily every few seconds. My stomach ached with laughter. Finally noticing my enjoyment at the expense of his misfortunes, he head butted me in the leg. I swooped down and picked him up, swinging him in a circle in the sunlight that surrounded us. After living in darkness for so long, I had forgotten the feel of the cool, autumn breeze on my skin and the gentle touch of sunlight on my face.

Checking my watch, I realized that we needed to get a move on if we were to make it to Virbank City by sunset to meet this suspicious Dylan character. Even if he had provided much-needed information the the rebels, I still did not trust him. I was not the type to put blind faith in someone who could oh-so-easily betray me.

So I placed Shinx on the ground and we stuck to the shadows, easily navigating our way out of the National Park without attracting the interest of any NatPol officers.

—

The entrance of Virbank City lay ahead in front of us. We were cranky, exhausted, and freezing. The sun was rapidly setting in the sky, taking the warmth along with it. Shinx had gotten sidetracked an innumerable amount of times on the way to Virbank, causing the trip to last much longer than it needed to. But we were here now, and we needed to find Dylan before the sun set entirely, marking the beginning of curfew. I picked up an extremely fatigued Shinx and briskly walked into the city.

To put it lightly, the town looked awful. There was no other way to describe it. Every building was dilapidated, the people even more so. An unquenchable hunger filled their predatory gazes, and I hugged Shinx closer to my body. I gripped the knife Themis had given me only a few hours before as I searched for the old Gym, which proved to be an easier task than previously assumed.

I heard the building first rather than saw it. A loud, raucous sound echoed through the streets surrounding it, and the ground shook with the heavy bass from the obnoxious music exuding from it. The horrid, acrid stench of cheap cigarettes and atrocious beer filled my nostrils. Shinx recoiled from the complete repulsiveness of it.

The place looked like a sorry excuse for a bar. Old, chipped bricks made up the walls and the roof looked like it was about to cave in. A slew of pleasure-craving citizens were lined up around the building, all seeking entrance into it. As I stared in disgust at the place, I overheard the first person in line begging the NatPol officer for something:

"Please! Just let me in! I have my curfew license and everything! I'll give you a hundred dollars if you let me inside!"

The NatPol officer, who I pleaded with Arceus to not be Dylan, shoved the poor man to the ground. In a harsh, grating voice, he yelled to everyone standing in line. "I don't care if you have a license or all the money in the world! When I say we're full, we're full! Get your sorry butts back to your homes before I arrest you all for breaking curfew!" The people in line groaned in frustration and broken spirits as the stumbled home in a sleep-deprived stupor. I whipped my head back to the entrance as a charismatic voice chastised the officer lightly.

"Oh, come now, Baxter. There's no need to be so rude to these people," he said with a charming smile on his face. "Besides, they're the ones who pay for us to be here. And I, for one, don't want to go back to training camp with all of the greenhorns."

I don't know how I immediately recognized Dylan, but I did. Maybe it was the smarmy expression on his face, or the natural ease and confidence he exuded, but I knew from the moment I saw him that I did not trust him. Obviously, Shinx didn't either as a slight shock ran through my body as his paws crackled with small bursts of electricity. An enormous, intimidating Serperior slithered behind Dylan, glaring at anyone and anything it passed. It noticed me before Dylan. Nudging its owner, the Pokemon fixed Shinx and I with a severe glare. Dylan frowned as he saw me and sauntered with so-called swagger toward me.

Gag.

As he got closer, I wiped all emotions, save complete and utter distrust, off of my face. We stared at each other, grey eyes locked with honey-brown eyes, in silent contemplation for what seemed like eternity. He seemed to be around the age of twenty-two, just young enough to have the confidence of a teenager and just old enough to have the maturity of an adult. His messy brown hair fluttered in the breeze and he stuck his hands in the pockets of a casual leather jacket, the NatPol crest sewed into the jacket. A long, thin scar stretched from his chin to his ear. I silently imagined every possible way he could have received that scar. But what caught me off-guard was the intense emotions that smoldered in his eyes. I caught a mixture of mystery, pain, distrust, and passion creating a storm in his eyes.

He spoke with an air of disdain. "So you're Fallow, the rebel." I raised an eyebrow, silently daring him to speak a word about how unassuming I was or something of the like. Unfortunately, he was oblivious to my challenge. "You look like a middle schooler." Shinx, my precious angel, growled at Dylan from my arms. Dylan looked at Shinx with a frown, totally unimpressed. "Whatever. Just follow me and don't get lost." He abruptly turned around and walked toward the edge of town. I saluted mockingly toward his back and followed him.

We reached his house at exactly the same time as sunset. His house was a small white cottage with a few windows. The door was painted an obnoxious, bright red. I scoffed lightly and walked inside. A staircase was situated immediately in front of the door, a hallway right beside it leading to the kitchen. A small sitting room was to the right of the front door. The upstairs held two bedrooms and one bathroom.

Dylan led me up the steps and to the bedroom to the left of the staircase. A twin-sized bed sat straight against the far wall, and a desk and mirror were adjacent to the bed. The window above the bed present a nice view of the city.

"I would say make yourself at home, but I don't want you here for long," Dylan said nonchalantly. His holier-than-thou attitude was beginning to grind my nerves. So with all of the confidence and sass of a Glameow, I stared straight into his eyes, took my backpack off, held it at eye level, and dropped it with a loud thud on the floor. He looked back at me with a placid expression and rolled his eyes before pounding down the steps.

After I unpacked what I needed for that night, Shinx and I went down the steps to the kitchen in search of some food. Dylan sat at the kitchen table, his Serperior coiled around the seat. An Absol lounged in the corner of the room beside the refrigerator. Walking to the sink, I began to wash my hands. I could feel the intense gazes of Dylan and his Pokemon on me, but I would not look at them. Wandering over to the refrigerator, I opened it up and perused what food he had. Grabbing a few ingredients, I scanned the cupboards for a mixing bowl and a frying pan. A few minutes later, I had two cheese and onion omelets cooking in the pan on the stove. After they were done, I put the omelets on plates, grabbed a fork and put one in front of Dylan.

He stared quizzically at me while I consumed my omelet. Very, very carefully, he began to eat. A small burst of pride coursed through my body as he began to eat the omelet rapidly. Years of providing for myself had allowed me to develop great cooking skills. I saved the last part of my omelet and split it into three sections. Taking the first part, I threw it at Shinx, who caught it in his mouth with precision. I stood up from the table and placed the other two parts in front of the Serperior and Absol. The Absol ate it up immediately, but the Serperior stared at it disdainfully for a few seconds before he, too, ate it. I may have despised Dylan's guts at the moment, but the best way to undermine someone is through silence and kindness. Eat the guilt food, sucker.

"What do you think of me?" Dylan asked suddenly, his honey-brown eyes staring intensely at my own. "Whenever I meet someone new, I always ask this question. It helps you to understand how others might perceive you and how you can change yourself otherwise." Brushing a piece of my red hair from my face, I contemplated the best way to answer his question. He mistook my pondering for silence as he said, "You are quite frustrating, you know that? Fine, I'll start:

"You are a passive thinker. Always finding the best ways to come out on top in a situation. But this causes you to ignore the feelings of others, forgetting to trust anyone except yourself. You are easily swayed, never steadfast in any decision. You joined the rebels solely because someone convinced you with pretty words and nice compliments. You lack any sort of passion, but you long to have the strength to do something worthwhile someday," he said resolutely, totally sure of his "discoveries." I was a passive thinker, yes, but lacking in passion? What an idiot.

My turn. I was about to slay this sucker. "You are insecure," I bluntly threw out. He seemed taken aback by my answer. He opened his mouth to say something, but I held up my hand and he immediately closed it. "To your fellow officers, you appear to be confident, like you know exactly what you want. Yet anyone can see that you carry a certain disdain for the government. You base all of your decisions on what someone else would think, hence why you are still an officer yet you choose to help the rebels. You hide your insecurities under a false mask of charisma and confidence, but everything has cracks, no matter how strong it is.

"You act out of impulse. You easily underestimate any you deem weaker than yourself. You rely on superior skills and intellect to intimidate those around you, especially those who think they can see through your mask. You call me passionless, yet here you sit uncomfortably in your split allegiances."

He stared at me in amazement, whether I was right or he was simply stunned that I finally spoke. But I knew for a fact that most of my inferences were spot-on.

Yet before he could reply, I loud knocking could be heard from the front door. He motioned for me to stay sitting, and stood up and walked to the door. Ever stubborn, I peaked my head from behind the wall. A man a tad older than Dylan stood in the doorway. His long brown hair was tied in a ponytail behind his head. Unsettling purple eyes glowed on his serious face. Standing erect, I could see the strength in which he carried himself. Yet the only thing I noticed was the matching navy jacket and pants he had on. Pristine, black boots covered his feet. The appearance was unmistakable.

He was from the Regulation Force.

**GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM FALL RETREAT? THAT'S RIGHT. IT'S ME. **

***ahem* anyway, new chapter! Yay! So not the best I've ever written, but I am super tired and I just really wanted to write. And you guys deserved a new chapter, I mean:**

**110 REVIEWS. WHAT THE CRAP. THIS IS BEYOND THE WORLD AND ALL MY UNDERSTANDING. I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU ALL ARE BEING SHOWERED IN LOVE AND AFFECTION FROM ME. KISSES TO EVERYONE.**

**Major shoutout to StarShine65, W. R. Winters, ChrystalDragoness, emosewa-13, gamergirl101, ZorialWater, OPFan37, AngelxofxChaos, WyldClaw, and SwagGiraffe for reviewing. Love you guys.**

**So there probably won't be a new chapter tomorrow (*cry*) but I'll try for Tuesday. I'm having a ridiculous week. But I reallyreallyreally want to write.**

**Dylan belongs to emosewa-13 and the mysterious Regulation Force officer belongs to Tabos.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 13

"Officer Sakei," Dylan said with a surprisingly even voice, "to what do I owe the honor of having such a great person of your standing visit my humble abode?" Even with his calm, lackadaisical voice, I could see the tension in Dylan's shoulders and back. The Regulation Force officer, Sakei, clasped his hands behind his back before replying.

"Good evening, Captain Dylan. I apologize for disrupting your break time, but for purposes pertaining to the Regulation Force, I need to speak with you about the current state of Virbank City," he said in a voice that commanded attention and radiated authority. My body shuddered in fear as Dylan opened the door and Sakei walked into the living room. I could not afford to act suspiciously. This was the type of man that could see through any mask or facade someone put on. This was the type of man that would murder me on the spot if he knew who I was. So mustering all of the confidence I had in myself, I took a deep breath and strutted to the living room, motioning for Shinx to stay in the kitchen. Bringing any sort of suspicion upon myself would result in drastic consequences. I had to take the Taurus by the horns.

Walking with a sense of purpose, I entered the living room with a bright smile on my face. "Oh, Dylan! I thought I heard someone at the door," I said cheerily. The only word to describe Dylan's face was dumbfounded. He was floored by me. What was that thing he said about me earlier? Never steadfast, easily swayed? Whatever.

Sakei stood up from his position on the small sofa in the room. At least he had the manners to stand up whenever a woman walked into the room. "Pardon for the intrusion, Miss, I have some business to take care of with Dylan here," he apologized once again. Even if this guy was Regulation Force, he was extremely courteous and proper, much more civilized than any NatPol officer I had met. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance."

"Oh, where are my manners…" I said, making myself seem a tad spacey. I stuck out a hand in greeting. "My name is Fallow. I'm a close friend of Dylan's."

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. I cursed myself internally for blushing at the gesture. "Sakei. I am enchanted to meet you, Miss." Okay, I might have swooned a bit. He was so much more charming than anyone I had ever met. I could feel Dylan staring at me with complete and utter disbelief at me for first of all introducing myself, and secondly for having the audacity to blush. Shooting him a haughty look, I flicked my red hair over my shoulder and focused once again on Sakei.

"Would you like some tea, Officer?" I asked innocently, making sure to be as naive and innocent as possible.

"No thank you, Miss. I am only here for some information," he said curtly. His strange, purple eyes focused on mine. "You may leave if you want. Some of the things that will be said in this room may scare someone like yourself." My hold on my child-like mask dropped a bit with those words. He just objectified me. But I quickly glued my mask back on.

"If it's no trouble, I would actually like to stay," I said, trying not to seem too suspicious.

He looked to Dylan, who nodded, signaling that I was trustworthy. "Of course," he said, my answer obviously surprising him. "I must ask you, though, to keep everything you hear in this room a secret. Whatever you hear may change the fate of our entire region." I nodded in understanding and sat down on the chair beside Dylan. "What is the current status of Virbank City?"

"The citizens grow more and more restless with every day that passes. I fear they are catching on to the current ambitions of the National Police. Many of the officers openly exploit the people for their own benefit, and there are mutterings of a potential threat against the Police. If we are to remain in a stable position above these citizens, then something must be done about the honor and attitudes of the officers," Dylan said with a hint of worry. Right now, I trusted Sakei more than Dylan. At least I knew Sakei was bound to one allegiance, and one allegiance only. Dylan was drifting across the borders.

Sakei nodded his head, face furrowed in thought. "That is what we have been fearing in the Regulation Force. I shall notify Alain immediately of these less-than-comforting findings. We shall endeavor to fix these problems. The less trouble we have, the better it will be to find these rebels," he said resolutely. "Speaking of which, any news from the maggots?" Maggots? What an unappealing metaphor.

"None since I delivered your message to them," Dylan said, eyebrows scrunched together in frustration.

"We cannot expect them to react straightaway," Sakei remarked. "Such news as that will stay embedded in their systems for a while yet. During this time, Alain is spreading the Regulation Force throughout Unova. I am leaving tonight for Aspertia City, where I will remain until otherwise commanded." I frowned in thought. Tavon and Arabella were still in Aspertia. I shot up a quick prayer to Arceus for their safety. When Sakei stood and turned toward me, I relaxed my face into a more natural, innocent expression. "I apologize that our first meeting should be marred by such serious talk. Perhaps we may meet again on better terms."

I stood up and with the natural ease and grace of a proper young lady, resting my hand gently on his shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about my comfort. You are doing a great work for our region and my only hope is that we will once again achieve the peace and prosperity we have worked for for so long." Smiling gently, I continued. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Officer Sakei. I will pray to Arceus for your safety and security."

Taking my hand once again, he replied, "And I will do the same for you, Miss Fallow. Please do not hesitate to call me if you encounter any problems." Pressing another kiss to the back of my hand, he walked to the front door, my face hot once more. Curse these hormones.

Dylan opened the door for Sakei. "Thank you for stopping by, Sakei. I will notify you of any disturbances we may face later." Sakei nodded, and walked into the night. Closing the door, Dylan heaved a long sigh then turned toward me with one eyebrow raised. "Blushing? Really? You do know that if he found out who you were that you would be in smithereens on the floor?"

"Well, _excuse me _if a moderately nice-looking guy actually kissed me on the hand like a cultured gentleman," I said, folding my arms across my chest. "He is definitely far superior to you in any aspect."

Dylan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, anyone can see that I have a far better personality than him. And better looking as well. Have you seen his eyes? There has to be something wrong with him."

Now it was my turn to scoff. "Just because you think you are a nice guy does not mean that you have the freedom to condone another person because they are not like you. You are saying indirectly that you should have some form of entitlement to whatever you want only because you believe that you are better than others."

"Hey, take it easy, Red," he said, holding up his hands.

I rolled my eyes. Men these days needed to realize that not everything was for their own benefit and gain. Dropping the subject, I walked back to the kitchen where Shinx was waiting for me. "You are right about his eyes, though. Something is off about them."

Walking into the kitchen, I was immediately tackled by Shinx. Shocked by the surprising attack, I lost my balance and fell into the floor. My head connected harshly with the wood and a headache instantly ingrained itself in my brain. Shinx, dismayed that I got hurt, nuzzled my face with his soft head. Worry flashed in his golden eyes. A wave of motherly-like affection for him swept over me, and I comforted him even though I was the one in pain. "Hey, bud, don't worry about it. I was excited to see you, too."

Dylan wiped off the snarky smile on his face when he saw that I was legitimately hurting. He lifted me up by my shoulders, Shinx situated in his regular position in my arms, and set me on my feet. A wave of nausea overcame me and I dropped Shinx to the floor, holding my head in pain. Something was wrong.

"Red? Are you alright?" Dylan asked quietly. Yes of course I was fine. My skull feels like it was just cracked into two pieces, but other than that, I was completely fine.

But the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I felt really tired. I tried to nod, but my already exploding head erupted in even more pain. He grabbed my hand and lead me over to the steps, but before I could reach them, my knees collapsed from under me. Catching me with ease, Dylan held me bridal-style and carried me up the steps to his room. The sound of pitter-pattering little feet told me that Shinx was right behind us. Trying to ignore the pain, I focused on the sound of Dylan's footsteps and his heartbeat, the warmth of his body against mine, and the feel of his muscular arms carrying me. I looked up at his face, following the shape of his scar with my eyes as it ran across his face.

Wondering how he got it, I asked him in an almost imperceptible voice, "How did you get that scar?" Even in my pain-marred daze, I noticed his face tense up.

"Don't worry about that now. Let's just focus on what's up with you," he said coolly. Placing me on his bed, I glanced around his room while he went to the bathroom to get some stuff.

His room was surprisingly simple. A king sized bed sat to the left of the door with two night tables on either side of the bed. A lamp sat on the side where I was. Glancing to my right, I noticed a mahogany wardrobe and a work table. A bulletin board was situated above the table, but I could not see what it had on it through the pounding in my head. Unable to stand the lamplight anymore, I closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted. Shinx jumped on top of the bed and sat on my lap.

I was eventually roused from my semi-conscious state as I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder.

"Come on, Red, you gotta wake up. You cannot fall asleep," a voice called out. I nodded slightly, closing my eyes again. "Oh no you don't," the vaguely familiar voice said. What's going on? Where am I? Painfully opening my eyes, I focused on the face in front of me. Dylan's face. Was I really that delirious?

"Do you know your name?" he asked. I told him in a more or less incoherent statement. He merely sighed and began speaking again. "You have a concussion, a minor one. But I think with all of the added stress, your brain probably shut down a bit more than it needed to." I hissed in pain as he held an ice pack to my head. Shinx growled at him for causing me pain. How precious.

After a few minutes, Dylan said, "You're gonna have to stay here for a couple days."

Immediately, and without prior thought, I jolted from my position, causing a resounding pain to echo through my mind, but I didn't care. "I can't stay here! I have to be in Castelia City tomorrow."

"I will not let you leave. You can't get to Castelia by yourself!"

I growled slightly. "Concussion or no concussion, I am leaving tomorrow whether you like it or not. My decision, not yours."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes, and that's final. You cannot force me to stay here," I said stubbornly and resolutely. I had a mission, and I was going to see it through all the way. Dylan glared at me, trying to break through my stubborn exterior. He would have to wait a long time before I gave up.

Finally, he sighed in resignation. "Okay. You can go tomorrow."

Success.

"But."

Oh, dear Arceus, no.

"I am going with you."

**Hey guys! I know, not the longest chapter ever, nor the most interesting, but I am super stressed from everything going on this week and I didn't have a lot of time to do anything tonight. I really wanted to write a new chapter, though. **

**You have no idea how happy I am that you guys actually like my story. This is quite possibly one of the most heart-warming feelings ever and it's all because of you guys. You are all so special to me and I really love you all. So I've decided that I am going to reply to all of your reviews in every chapter, because I just really want to talk to you guys :)**

**AngelxofxChaos: I'm so glad that you like it :) and no. You rock. **

**PepperMentShock: You've been with me since the very beginning practically and I'm happy that my story interests you. Your story is great as well!**

**W. R. Winters: Yay! I'm glad you like it!**

**Swag Giraffe: I LOVE YOU. You are easily the coolest person every. You, my dear, are amazing.**

**Tabos: I really hoped that Sakei would be a surprise for you. I just felt like he would be perfect for this part :) I hope I used him in a way that fits his greatness. And he will definitely show up later in the story.**

**Cottonmouth25: I swear, your reviews make me laugh every time. You are hilarious and you always make me feel better about how invested you are in this story. Love you.**

**gamergirl101: I AM SO HAPPY I FIT YOUR STANDARDS :D**

**emosewa-13: AWESOME FRIEND. HELLO FRIEND. And you are definitely not rushing me. I reallyreallyreally enjoy writing about how Fallow and Dylan react. I love Dylan and I love you :)**

**Shinymudkip25: Don't worry about not reviewing! And I'm happy that you think I'm using all of the OCs in a way that they deserve, that they all matter. I don't want people to feel like their characters are only there for comic relief or don't play an important role at all.**

**StarShine25: Anytime! Your story is legit.**

**ChrystalDragoness: Bahaha I noticed that both Dylans are so different as well! It's quite hilarious :) thanks for everything you've done for me!**

**So like I said before, reviews will be a tad spacey because I'm so busy. But expect many chapters next week :D I get on fall break next week! That means three day of writing for me :) More OCs will definitely be introduced next chapter.**

**Please Review! I really love reviews. Thanks for your continued support :)**


	14. Author's Note 2

**I know what you're thinking: "A stupid author's note? Wow."**

**I thoroughly apologize for this, but I have not had time to post another chapter. I was supposed to upload one Thursday, but no such luck, and then this weekend was homecoming, and a bunch of people were at my house, so I couldn't write then either. **

**The next update will either be Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on how stressed I am (no joke, I almost wrecked my car today because I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel my arms and I had severe tunnel vision. It was terrifying.) **

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I wanted to let you guys know that a new chapter is coming soon, but I physically and mentally cannot write it now. I hope you guys understand. I love you all so much!**

**~CometShadow**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 15

I was surprised that Dylan didn't murder me that next morning, because I was a complete and total jerk to him. I already hate everything in the morning, but along with my concussion, my distaste and hatred for the world increased tenfold. And Dylan was caught up in my storm of emotions and pain. Whenever I snapped or glared at him, he'd sigh and roll his eyes.

It's his own fault for coming. What a sucker.

Luckily, the concussion was a minor one, so I was fit enough to travel for short distances. Shinx traveled obediently at my side, still getting caught up in all of the new sights and smells, but always hurried back when he strayed too far away. Dylan left his Absol at the house, relying on it to keep it safe. He brought his Serperior along, which was probably not the greatest idea ever. Serperior, ever the proud and mistrusting type, stuck up its nose in the air whenever I looked at it, and slithered at the same pace as Dylan. I never knew a Pokemon could be so harsh and demeaning.

I, Fallow Bay Chapman, have been personally victimized by a Pokemon.

After a twenty minute walk with frequent stops, we finally made it to the Virbank City Harbor around eleven in the morning. We would have to wait another thirty inures to board the ferry that would bring us to Castelia City, where I would, hopefully, meet up with another rebel. Yet meeting this other rebel with Dylan by my side still sent a wave of mistrust through me. He may have been growing on me, but he was still NatPol. He could arrest me at any moment. But today, he was just a regular citizen.

When we entered the waiting area after giving the NatPol officer on duty our tickets, Dylan withdrew Serperior and sat down on a vacant couch, pulling me along with him. Slighty breathless from our hike to the Harbor, I rested the side of my head on the couch and closed my eyes, being mindful of the sore spot on the back of my head. Shinx jumped into my lap and quickly settled himself into a comfortable position. It will be a sad day, indeed, when he will grow too big for my lap and I can no longer hold him. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, though. Was I getting emotional about the future? Wow. I really must be mentally injured if I was this emotionally unstable.

"Having fun with that mental conversation in your head?" Dylan asked sarcastically. I groaned in response. Totally not in the mood for his wise cracks. "I'd wait to take a nap until we are on the ferry, if I were you," he said offhandedly. "The rocking motion of the waves will put you right to sleep."

Waves. Rocking. Water.

Oh no.

I bolted upright and my heart rate immediately increased. It was getting hard to breathe. This was a huge mistake.

I could barely hear and see Dylan as he looked at me in concerned confusion. "Fallow, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I shook my head. I was definitely not okay. My arms started tingling until I lost all feeling in them. My eyes had trouble focusing on my hands, the floor, anything. My lungs hurt from my hyperventilation.

I barely noticed as Dylan took my hands in his and pulled me into an empty room beside the lobby, Shinx following in worry after us. After setting my shuddering form in the corner of the room, he turned off all of the lights and shut all of the blinds, making the room as dark as possible. He then came and sat by me, close enough that I could feel the warmth of his arm, but not close enough to be leaning on me. My knees curled up to my chest, I couldn't stop hyperventilating and I clenched my eyes from my swirling vision.

Eventually, the world came back into focus and reality righted itself once more. My head was in even more pain than before, but I felt a tad more stable than before. Thoroughly exhausted, I placed my head on Dylan's shoulder, and Shinx curled himself into my opposite side. We said nothing for a while. Until finally, I decided to break the silence.

"I'm afraid of water," I said in a quiet voice. I waited for a reply, but I was met with silence, so I continued on. "When I was younger, my brother and I would always play around a pond that was situated near our house. We were hyperactive children, but we always respected those around us," I took a small breath. "One day, a NatPol officer swore vengeance on us for something we did not do. We were always able to escape him, but he caught us off guard this particular day. I was around eight at the time. When we tried to run from him, my foot got tangled in the grass and I fell while my brother ran ahead, not noticing that I was not behind him." I could still recall all of the details vividly.

"He turned around when he heard my scream. The officer was holding me up by my hair, smiling maliciously at my brother. The last thing I saw was my brother sprinting toward me as the officer threw me into the water. I didn't know how to swim. Water filled my lungs and I couldn't see anything. I don't know how long I was under, but I only survived by the grace of Arceus," I said. Dylan sat in silence next to me.

"How did you get out?" he asked, staring at the wall in front of us as my head was still on his shoulder.

I sighed before continuing on. "One of my neighbors, Tavon, saw what was happening and dove in the water to rescue me."

"You mean your brother didn't save you?"

"No, he was too busy beating up the NatPol officer," I said with a small smile. Audun didn't know how to swim either, so he wouldn't have been able to save me anyway. "After that day, I've refused to go near large bodies of water."

Dylan seemed a tad mystified. "But if you knew you had to go to Castelia City, then why didn't you find another way to get there instead of by water?"

"The thought honestly never crossed my mind," I said humorously. "I was too focused on raising Shinx and learning more about the rebels than that. How pathetic, right? I'm nineteen years old, about to lead an entire rebellion, and I can't travel over water without having a panic attack."

"Excuse me? You are quite possibly the bravest person I've ever met," Dylan said a tad harshly. Where did this come from? "I have never met anyone else that would willingly become the leader of a resistance group, facing immediate and imminent death. You forgot about your own fears and worries to focus on others and your Shinx. You got a freaking _concussion _and refused to rest, stubbornly sticking to your promise to go to this other safe house. And yet you call yourself pathetic?" He scoffed lightly. "Whatever, Red."

What?

Dylan actually thought I was brave. This day, no, this whole month was just getting weirder and weirder. We continued to sit in silence until we heard the captain of our ferry call for boarding.

We started the next chapter in this adventure.

—

No words could describe the sweet relief when I got off that cursed ferry. I realized that being on a boat was better being in the water itself, so it wasn't too terribly bad. But that didn't mean I enjoyed it _at all. _Shinx didn't enjoy it either, walking on wobbly legs as we strolled down the ramp onto solid land. Dylan caught me as I almost fell to my knees in complete awe as I looked up at the behemoth city that was Castelia. I had always heard stories of how great and vast it was, but I never imagined something like this.

Skyscrapers towered over the ant-like people and cars on the streets. They were so tall that they even blocked out most of the clear, autumn sky. People of all shapes and sizes covered the roads and sidewalks, and I immediately shrank in fear from the multitudes. But I drew myself back up and put on a confident face, despite my fear and aching head. I was done being a coward for the day. I was a leader now. Reaching my arms out to Shinx, he quickly jumped at me, afraid of the crowds as well. He was becoming more and more like me everyday.

Dylan released his Serperior and walked out in front of me. "If you don't get a move on, I won't hesitate to leave you here." Rolling my eyes, I quickly caught up to him.

"Do you have any idea where this rebel might be?" he asked tiredly. "I swear, if we have to search every building in this city, I'm gonna stuff you in a dumpster and leave you there."

"I'm surprised I haven't fallen for your natural charm and gentlemanly ways," I said sarcastically. "But on a serious note, I have no idea. Let's consult the envelope of magical knowledge and whimsical information, shall we?" I say with a slight waggle of my eyebrows. Dylan rolled his eyes at me, and we walked over to a vacant bench.

Setting my backpack down, I zipped it open and grabbed the manila envelope. The only thing inside was that insufferable, cryptic map of Unova and a small paintbrush. We both stared in confusion at the strange item. We knew absolutely nothing about Castelia.

"Well, this is helpful," I said, sitting down and placing my head in my hands. The sun was not helping my headache at all. Dylan sat beside me with a sigh of frustration. We sat in a tense silence for a while, planning out our next moves when Dylan suddenly leapt up.

"No way…" He muttered quietly.

"What?" I asked, but he already took off running, Serperior slithering behind him. Huffing, I grabbed my backpack and hugged Shinx to myself before walking after Dylan. But because of my concussion, I was too tired to run after him, so after walking for a bit, I lost him. Great.

He actually had the brass to leave me behind.

Oh well. I didn't need him. So gathering up my confidence, I immersed myself into the crowds of people flooding the streets of Castelia, searching for some clue to find the strange rebel.

—

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon, and I was thoroughly exhausted. My head ached more than ever, and I was completely and utterly lost. Dylan and Serperior had been MIA for approximately three hours, and I was losing my patience, not to mention my energy. If I didn't get help soon, then I would pass out in the streets. And that did not sound fun at all. I looked down at the tranquil, sleeping form of Shinx in my arms. At least he was happy. If he was happy, then I was happy.

I was slightly uncomfortable, though, because there was a sudden influx of people around me. Jostled left and I right, I began to lose my grip on Shinx and reality. None of this was healthy for my injured brain. Everywhere around me, I heard yelling and the screeching of car tires, the slamming of shop doors, and the incessant ringing of cell phones. Too much. It was all too much.

Suddenly, I was shoved so forcefully that I dropped Shinx and I lost my balance. I slammed straight into someone, but I couldn't apologize because my head hurts so bad. Clapping my hands over my ears, I could block out some of the noise, but I could hear the voices of people around me.

"Did she just—"

"She's gonna get arrested—"

"Poor girl…"

After a bit, I finally looked up, but I immediately regretted my decision. A boy around my age with striking purple eyes and a severe, harsh face looked at me in disgust. The sun reflected the purple flecks in his dark blue, spiky hair, and his red and blue bodysuit outlined his lean frame. The only thing that made me feel slightly better was the goofy-looking Ghastly on his shoulder. It was slightly familiar…

I was pulled out of my observations when he reached for my shoulder and hefted me onto my feet in a vice-like grip. His stony face contorted into one of rage and frustration.

"Watch where you're going, peasant," he snarled viciously. Even though his eyes were cutting daggers into my soul, I couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto my face when I saw the Ghastly on his shoulder, with its tongue hanging out of its mouth like a dog. I actually laughed a bit in my completely unstable emotional state. The strangely-familiar boy narrowed his eyes at me and tightened his grip on my shoulder, forcing a small groan of pain from my throat. "Do you know who I am? I can arrest you for—"

"Settle down, Arconsy," said a deep, calm voice from behind me. The hand gripping my shoulder slowly unclenched itself as the boy, Arconsy, dropped his head, muttering under his breath. The figure behind me extended a hand over my shoulder to the boy in front of me, handing him a pair of red glasses. "It wasn't her fault. And since when do you treat strangers with such apathy and disrespect?"

I was too afraid to turn around. I knew this voice. It even haunted my dreams sometimes. But I felt the stranger turn my body toward his. I had to crane my head to see his face. My grey eyes locked with intelligent, glittering brown eyes. His course, brown hair stood straight up on his head, and a confident smirk was plastered on his face. I didn't know that someone could be so handsome on television then be even more gorgeous when you see them face to face. But I noticed that there was a light spray of freckles on his face, ones that you couldn't see from the television.

The President's son, Alain, the leader of the Regulation Force, was standing right in front of me. Terror wracked my body, but my pain quickly overcame my terror. I didn't want to appear weak in front of my greatest enemy, but my hands flew to my temples on instinct, trying to relieve some of the pounding in my head. I clenched my eyes tightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, almost as if he cared. The increasing volume of the astounded citizens around me did nothing to abate my suffering.

"Perfectly adequate," I replied as nicely as possible. My emotions were too chaotic right now for respectful replies. What happened next surprised me.

Using his tall frame and strong arms, he put one of his arms around my shoulders and cleared a path to a vacant seat on the street. People tried to follow us, but a lot of NatPol officers that I hadn't noticed before were pushing the eager citizens back. Only Arconsy and his Ghastly followed us. My pride was seriously bruised from all of this help that I was receiving today. I preferred taking care of myself. But right now, I had no choice but to accept help from the President's son. I sat on the bench and Alain slowly crouched in front of me, staring into my eyes, causing a rush of embarrassment and fear to course through my body. He did not know it, but we were two forces of nature, destined to clash on and on in a steadfast, strenuous battle for freedom.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you have a concussion?"

Without hesitation, I shot back, "What was the first clue?"

"Your pupils are seriously dilated and you look like your head is about to explode," he said with a trace of humor. Did he find my reply amusing?

"I was feeling a bit better before someone shoved me into your delightful friend, and now I can barely focus on this completely enrapturing conversation," I said a tad harshly. I was in a seriously bad mood right now. Screw respect.

He chuckled at me. "Arconsy is definitely delightful. I'm glad you can see his loving, pleasant demeanor beneath that stoic expression."

"Shove off, Alain," Arconsy said bitterly.

"What's your name?" Alain asked, completely ignoring Arconsy.

I thought for a second. "If I give you my real name, will you take me to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Then you will never know my name," I said immediately. Hospitals were among my least favorite places, along with bodies of water and my house.

He raised an eyebrow at my reply. "You have a concussion and obviously need medical treatment, yet you refuse to give me your name? Do you know who I am? And why aren't you practically fawning over me?"

I stood up in front of him, hoping to escape through the crowd somehow. He simply blocked my path with his arms crossed. He was at least a foot taller than me. I scoffed. "Perhaps if you were the least bit charming and appealed to me in any way, then I would kiss the ground you walk on. How could I not know who you are? But it is my own decision as to whether or not I go to the hospital, not yours," I said seriously. "Forgive me if I seem rude, but I've been lost in Castelia all day, my guide deserted me, I can't find my Pokemon, and I was just unceremoniously shoved into you guys. And as you so plainly pointed out, I have a concussion. So if you will excuse me, I really must be going."

An amused smirk stretched itself across his face. "Where are you going to if you're lost?"

"I may not know where I'm going, but be rest assured that I am going, and nothing can stop me," I said resolutely. He widened his eyes in slight surprise, not expecting such an answer.

He smiled at me before saying, "Well, I hope that wherever you go, you get there without any trouble or hardships. And I think we solved your missing Pokemon problem." I cocked my head in slight confusion as to what he meant, but then I saw Arconsy's Ghastly materialize in front of my face with a shape that looked like Shinx. He fell into my arms and immediately barked in happiness at seeing me.

"I missed you too, bud," I said, smiling lightly, relief flooding through me. "I'm sorry for dropping you." He just nestled into my arms more and fell promptly back asleep. That lazy bum.

Alain looked at Shinx in observation, before chuckling lightly and looked back up at me. "Now I can't help you with finding your guide or your destination, but that should be a start." I stared in slight wonder at him. If this was his real personality, then it would be hard to see him as an enemy. But I had a job to do, and I had to take him down.

I nodded my head in appreciation and started to walk away, but then I turned around. "My name is Fallow. But that's all you're getting."

"Fallow…" he said with a small, ambitious smirk. "'To stir up or cultivate land for a great harvest'. A strange name, yet beautiful, nonetheless." A light blush dusted my cheeks. I was not used to receiving compliments.

As I walked away, I heard him call out, "I will see you again one day, Fallow, and when that day comes, you will tell me your full name and you will fall in love with my charming and appealing personality that you claim I lack."

"Is that a challenge?" I called back.

He laughed, a small fire dancing in his brown eyes. "I swear to Arceus that when we meet again, I will know your name, oh mysterious, sarcastic, concussed Fallow."

Now it was my turn to have a dazzling light in my grey eyes. "And what of this 'falling in love'?"

"I was merely being polite and subjective to your needs, my dear," he said, his voice growing deeper. "But when we meet again, you will see how truly enrapturing I can be."

Laughing dismissively, I walked away and called to him, "Then I hope our next meeting is far away. For I will never be swayed, and your confidence is much to fragile for my imminent rejection."

My heart and head ached with every step I took away from him. I was even more lost than I was before.

**Updated a day before I said I would :) look at me go! Anyways, you all deserved this chapter. I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long, but here's a new chapter! I know I said more OCs would be introduced in this one, but I lied. Sorry. This chapter kind of wrote itself.**

**Fallow and Alain meet finally! Two enemies, yet one doesn't even know it. This is gonna be so much fun to write :) Now time to reply to some reviews:**

**emosewa-13: FRICK YEAH I'M BACK. HAVE A NEW CHAPTER. COOKIES FOR YOU.**

**PepperMentShock: You are so cool. I love whenever you review. Plus your story is freaking awesome.**

**Tabos: thanks :) and he's gonna play an important part later :)**

**gamergirl101: I hope everything you're going through works out! Life sucks sometimes :(**

**Shadow'Blaze14: Nahh don't worry about it! I'm just super glad that you like this story :) and your OC is coming up very soon :)**

**OPFan37: DON'T WORRY I REPLY TO YOU NOW, MY FRIEND. thanks for that super awesome review :)**

**Shinymudkip25: WOO YEAH YOU LIKE MY STORY I'M SO HAPPY! and *coughcough* Tara is coming next chapter *coughcough***

**ChrystalDragoness: Hooray for opposite-Dylans! I seriously cannot wait til your next update. You are so cool.**

**AngelxofxChaoes: Concerts are so cool! I love them! Which one did you go to? and thanks for the review :)**

**Cottonmouth25: Wait… who's that person I see in the next chapter… could it be…? Volantes?…..**

**StarShine65: Unfortunately, you're overreacting *tear* but there is shipping between Fallow and someone else ;)**

**W. R. Winters: GIANT UNDERSTATEMENT? HOLY CRAP. YOU SAID MY STORY IS ONE OF YOUR FAVORITES. DOUBLE HOLY CRAP. man, you rock.**

**Swag Giraffe: Oh gosh, Sakei is perfect, but unfortunately, he hides some dark secrets *cry* and you are SO cool. I love you. A whole lot.**

**Well, you guys know what comes next…**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 16

So with my head and heart in complete disarray, I traveled the streets of Castelia once more with a sleeping Shinx in my arms, trying in vain to figure out the clue of the mysterious paintbrush. As I walked, reflected on the events that had just transpired between the President's son and me.

From all of the times I had seen Alain on television, I knew that how he acted around me was different than his usual personality. Even the mysterious Arconsy was baffled by how courteous and polite Alain was acting. After years of reading and observing, I knew how to guess what a person was thinking by his facial expressions, and I could see the forced smile, the guarded eyes, and tensed muscles on Alain's face, all signs that he was lying. He may have been handsome, but if he thought for one second that I could fall for him, he would die lying. He was my greatest enemy, and I was his worst nemesis, yet he believes that I will fall in love with him. Oh, the sweet irony.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt a raindrop on my head. Then another. And another. Until a torrential downpour obscured everything surrounding me, soaking everything in the vicinity. Looking up, I saw that large, dark grey rainclouds covered the sky blue that was present earlier this day. Weather was strange.

As citizens in business suits rushed by me to get out of the rain, I walked casually on the side of the sidewalk, just out of the borders of the awnings hanging from the walls. I may have hated lakes, oceans, and ponds, but nothing sounded or smelt better than fresh rain. Shinx disagreed with me on this, though, as he sent a small shock through my body, notifying me of his displeasure. But I just rolled my eyes and continued on in the rain, humming an old show tune that I heard long ago.

Humming reminded me of Elin, who always walked around with a permanent, stoic expression, yet always hummed a tune wherever he went.

Thinking of Elin reminded me of Themis, with her awful one-liners and holier-than-thou personality. Whenever she was annoyed by something, she made sure everyone knew. I missed her bluntness a lot.

Bluntness then made me think of Amy, my first rebel friend. She seemed a bit apathetic and dismissive when I first met her, but under her hard exterior, I found a friend for life. I prayed to Arceus that she was still doing alright.

Finally, I thought of Faith, with her comforting smile and bright personality. She was always a positive force, bringing me out of my pessimistic shell and putting a smile on my own face. She was so caring and gentle, I didn't want anything to happen to her. A strong sense of protection filled me, and I built my resolve to save this region even more.

The rain eventually turned into hail, and I took shelter under the awning of a small, cramped store with faded letters. Peeking through the clouded window, I saw blurs of colors on walls, which I guessed were pictures. I stepped into warmth and smooth, jazzy music with a drenched Pokemon and sopping wet clothes. Looking around, I saw that there were no people in the building, but I was happy to have the place to myself to just relax for a bit. After setting Shinx and my backpack down on the bench right beside the door, I began to investigate.

The room was small for an art gallery, only five large paintings fit on each wall. In the middle of the room sat a wall, not connected to anything. Two large paintings hung from the front and three smaller pictures hung on the back. Calling out for an employee, I heard nothing, so I took the time to look at all of the pictures.

Most were exquisite paintings, colorfully abstract pictures that tempted my imagination into a fantasy land. Bright pinks and yellows clashed with harsh greens and browns, molding together to form a beautiful masterpiece that breached the corners of my mind. They all held the same sort of style, making me assume that most of the paintings were by the same artist.

All of them except for the two in the middle of the randomly placed wall in the room. The sheer imagination and skill was breathtaking, overpowering anything in the room.

The picture on the left was mostly white on a fiery background with two dots of authoritative, piercing blue standing out. The many layers and the textures of the paint gave the figure shape and showed off a wave of majesty. Just looking at it made me want to divulge all my secrets, spilling out all of the horrible truths in my life.

The picture on the right was almost exactly opposite. A black shape, equally as layered and textured as the other, was situated on a background of harsh, shining yellows and blues, intermingling into a startlingly bright background. A wave of awe flushed through my exhausted body as I focused on the fierce, penetrating red eyes of the figure. I suddenly felt like I could do anything, whether it be storming the President's palace, confronting my rogue brother, or saving the entire region. If I could dream it, I could do it. My fantasy is my reality. I would make the Unova region into something far more splendid and magnificent than any other place in the world. I had the power.

"Captivating, aren't they?"

I jumped, startled from the sudden voice that seemed like it had suddenly materialized to my left. Breathing hard, I placed my hand on my heart.

"Holy Arceus, you scared me," I said, my headache returning once again from the abrupt conversation.

The boy looked at me skeptically. "You've been staring at these paintings for ten minutes now. I had to do something."

Noticing the employee badge on his right breast pocket, I said, "Well you of all people should know that you never interrupt a person with a tangible connection to anything, such as a painting."

"Don't tell me I should or shouldn't know," he said coldly. He appeared to be two years younger than me and around six feet tall, about four inches shorter than Alain. He had shaggy, dirty-blonde hair and a pair of glasses that covered sapphire blue eyes, almost the exact same color as the eyes in the painting. He was wearing silver athletic pants that completely clashed with his brown employee shirt. His badge, unfortunately, did not have his name.

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

I raised an eyebrow at his obvious question. "I'm here to see the Go-Rock Quads in concert. I heard they were playing in a small, run-down art gallery like this," I said sarcastically. He frowned at me. Whatever, sucker. You ask a stupid question, expect a stupid answer.

Before he could answer, though, the door opened and I believe my eardrums almost ruptured from the furious roaring of my name. I sighed and turned around, immediately knowing that Dylan had finally found me. He marched straight up to me with his Serperior obediently staying behind him, glaring at me with every evil fiber in its body. That thing hated me for no reason.

I felt dizzy as Dylan grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" he asked, practically screaming in my ear. I was about to reply, but he cut me off. "Four hours, Fallow! Four!" I was about to reply, when another voice cut me off as well.

"I thought I have made it perfectly clear that NatPol officers are not allowed in this gallery," said the cold employee, well, coldly. I peeked around Dylan's shoulder, being too short to look over Dylan, and saw another NatPol officer in the room. But this one was different than all of the others, different from Dylan, even.

First of all, the officer was a girl, a young girl, and she was only taller than me by about an inch. Long, wavy blonde hair flowed down her back, almost appearing white in the gallery lights. She shuffled from side to side in her long sleeve white shirt and black boots, her light blue eyes darting around the room in unease. It was easy to see how people could suspect her for being a citizen, but I could see the shining, silver badge of the National Police shining on her shirt. Even though she appeared a tad frazzled and nervous, she spoke with a calm, collected voice.

"No matter how hard you try to keep us away, Volantes, we will always come back," she said. She would make the perfect Regulation Force officer, with her unassuming appearance and authoritative voice. Volantes, the employee, merely scoffed in reply.

I looked back at the still-seething Dylan, asking him many questions that were too secretive for public ears.

"Don't worry about Tara," he said, slowly becoming calmer. "She's like me in that she sees the appeal in being a rebel. You can trust her."

"Just because you say so doesn't mean I believe it," I shot at him. I was about to ream him out for leaving me. "I don't even trust you that much! Even less so because you deserted me in a strange place full of terrifying people and no security whatsoever! And in case you forgot, I still have a concussion! What was so important that you forgot about me and left me?"

My sudden burst of anger appeared to have taken Dylan aback. He sheepishly looked at the ground before replying. "I saw Tara and knew that she could help us try to figure out the paintbrush clue, but she was chasing down someone. I didn't want to lose her, so I ran after her…" He said, trailing off. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"Whatever. We're all okay now, so let's just forget and move on," I said tiredly. I was not in the mood for petty apologies and feeble explanations. "From what I've gathered, this must be the place that the clue lead us to." Dylan nodded in affirmation. "On another note: how did you find me?"

Tara answered for Dylan. "I was able fly up on my Staraptor with Dylan and locate you from the air," she said. "You're lucky your hair is so eye-catching, because we would never have been able to find you with your stature."

I raised an eyebrow in reply. "I wouldn't be talking, princess. You're just barely taller than me." My reply urged a short laugh from Dylan. She just raised her eyebrows slightly and crossed her arms in reply.

"I can see why you would be picked as the leader of your resistance group," she said surprisingly. "Dylan told me about your stubbornness and your innate sense of leadership. He also told me about your self-sacrificing attitude and sharp tongue. I could see myself following someone like you." I was totally shell-shocked at what she had just said. She would support me?

"A leader? Please," scoffed Volantes, "if there is something worth following in this girl, then I must be completely blind. She couldn't lead a pack of Bidoof even if she tried, much less the entire group of Unovan rebels." Harsh much? "And if they think that she could somehow resurrect one of the long-lost dragons of Unova, then there is something wrong with them mentally."

I was just about to sock him in the stomach when Dylan suddenly punched him in the face. A stunned silence filled the room.

Tara and Volantes just stared at him in slack-jawed horror, astounded at the action.

I, on the other hand, smiled. A demonic sort of smile, but a smile nonetheless. I was so tired of people judging me from the first two minutes that they knew me. It was time for someone to knock some sense into them. Although I would have preferred to do it, I don't think I would have been able to reach his face with such grace and skill as Dylan. All hail the suddenly trustworthy Dylan.

"Now that that's out of the way," I began indifferently, "I believe I haven't introduced myself properly. I am Fallow Bay Chapman from the city of Aspertia. I am nineteen years old and am currently concussed and pissed off at everyone that dismisses me immediately," I said with a quick glare to Volantes. A purple bruise began to form on his jaw. Gesturing to Shinx, I said, "This is my partner, Shinx. He is the only Pokemon in the entire Unova region that can possibly bring down this oppressive government. And unless you believe you can bring down the President with the Pokemon and people you have right now, then we are your only hope for success. Whether you support us or not, we _will _find the Legendary Dragons and resurrect them once more. And we _will _bring peace to this region."

Tara spoke first. "Well said, Fallow. I wish you luck in all of your endeavors, but I cannot join you right now," she said with a hint of longing. "I must do what I can to gather enough information to help the rebellion, same as Dylan." She nodded toward Dylan, who looked at me and began to speak.

"We must part here, Fallow, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you and your friends in this cause. If you ever find yourself in Virbank, just call on me and I will be there whenever you need me," he said respectfully. I had only been with him for a day, but so much had happened between us already. He knew one of my biggest fears, he helped nurse me back to health from a concussion, and he willingly accompanied me to Castelia City. He was my friend.

"It's been a pleasure traveling alongside you, Dylan, and I hope you find the strength to make the right decision for yourself," I told him seriously. "Do whatever brings more joy to your life. You deserve it. You have my trust." He was bewildered at my words, but shook his head to clear his thoughts.

It was my turn to be surprised when he enveloped me in a hug. "Take care of yourself, Red. May the light of Arceus shine upon you and truth and ideals lead you to victory."

After we a few minutes, we separated, and Tara walked up to me. "You can write me letters from your safe house if you need anything. Volantes is usually our messenger, so if you have any questions, just ask him." She laughed a bit as she saw the disbelief in my eyes. "He can be a jerk, but he's trustworthy. Don't take it too hard when he insults you. Though I believe you can hold your own against someone like him," She said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. One as young as her should not be in a position as horrid as NatPol. "I'll cheer you on from the sidelines."

I stood in silence with a still-confounded Volantes and my beloved Shinx as I watched Dylan and Tara leave with a heavy heart.

Two friends appeared like a flame and vanished like smoke.

If everyone that supported or cared for me were the flames of a fire, and I was the decisive storm, how could we ever live?

**Hooray for more chapters! This one is a tad on the shorter side, and I apologize for that, but I really wanted to introduce Volantes (who belongs to Cottonmouth25) and Tara (who belongs to Shinymudkip25).**

**Tabos: Get excited, man. It's gonna be epic.**

**emosewa-13: I am so happy that you thought that chapter was the best :) it took me FOREVER to type and I'm just ecstatic that you like my story so much :) rock on.**

**W. R. Winters: Honesty is the best trait to have, and I'm so glad that you say it like it is. Embrace your awesomeness.**

**Cottonmouth25: I've never heard of "Wings of Fire". Is that a series worth reading? I'm going through a serious dry spell in books right now. I NEED MOAR.**

**gamergirl101: oh, geez, I don't know. Probably soon, but I procrastinate so much that I don't know which OCs I'll introduce in a chapter until I am actually typing the chapter *hehehehehe***

**AngelxofxChaos: Yeah, Fallow's slowly reaching the edge of her capacity to process everything. She's gonna have a complete breakdown soon, and it's not gonna be pretty…. wow. that sounds intensely ominous…**

**StarShine65: Nahh, it's all good in the hood! **

**Swag Giraffe: UNDERGROUNDSHIPPING OMG THAT'S THE COOLEST THING EVERY OMG I'VE NEVER HAD ANYONE SHIP MY/SOMEONE ELSE'S CHARACTERS BEFORE. And yay! Fallow and Alain have good chemistry! Just wait until they meet again :) it's gonna b E. You are officially the bomb.**

**Shinymudkip25: OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I FREAKING LOVE EDWARD ELRIC. And I know Tara wasn't in this chapter a lot, but I promise that she's coming in a lot later :)**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW. I WILL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER. just kidding. I already love you guys forever. But reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 17

The silence that filled the room the second after Tara and Dylan left was insufferable, awkward, and agonizing. Shinx shuddered involuntarily at my side, whether from the deafening silence or from the sudden fear that settled in us, I did not know. I could hear the labored breaths of Volantes as he prodded his bruised jaw, slowly bottling the anger within himself. Sighing, I turned toward him and grabbed his hand. His face twisted in momentary disgust, about to refuse my touch, but my glare stopped any defiance.

"I'm not gonna hit you," I said harshly. The only way to fight fire was with fire. Combat sarcasm with sarcasm, cold with cold. "I just want to look at it." He shot me a skeptical look. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Chill out. What benefit would I gain from hurting you? Well, perhaps the satisfaction of sweet revenge, but other than that, absolutely nothing."

"Revenge for what?" he asked as I set him on the bench.

I scoffed. "What was it you said earlier? 'If there is something worth following in this girl, then I must be completely blind'?" He just looked at the ground, hopefully in shame. "Forgive me if I interpreted that wrong, but it sounded uncomfortably like an insult."

"Whatever," he muttered. Score one for Fallow. Sarcasm aside, I began examining the bruise.

Dang, Dylan had a strong punch. Volantes must have been pretty tough, though, because he should have been on the floor, completely comatose from the hit. A large, swollen purple and black bruise spread along the left side of his jaw. It was slightly warm, which was a tad unsettling. He recoiled from me every time my fingers barely grazed him. Hissing in pain, he tried to slide away from me on the bench. My glare plus the sound of crackling electricity coming from Shinx halted him. He just grumbled and let me continue looking at it.

I said, "Do you have any—"

But before I could finish, what felt like an immense force body slammed me from the side, sending me sprawling onto the floor. Luckily, my arms caught me before my already-concussed head could connect with the floor, but it felt like I hit it from the skull-splitting pain that shot through me. Shinx, terrified that I hurt myself again, nudged his head against my arm as I sat up. Petting his head, I sat up to see what knocked me over. I had to blink a couple of times to properly process what I saw.

A pink, floating, jellyfish-like Pokemon was stroking an apathetic Volantes, who tried leaning away from it. I stood up shakily, staring at the Frillish in disbelief. It was cooing in what was supposed to be a comforting tone, but just sounded a tad demonic to me. Maybe my intense disgust for the situation distorted how everything really was. I needed to get some sleep.

"Sapphire, stop touching me!" said Volantes snappily. "I-I'm fine! Stop being all girly!" But the Frillish continued touching him as if it were attracted to him. When I stepped toward Volantes again, she immediately switched into attack mode, gathering dark energy around her. Knowing that I could not make any sudden movements, lest I be attacked by shadows, I held up my hands in surrender, showing that I meant no harm.

Yet I guess she didn't like that, because the next moment, she suddenly shot out a quick Night Shade attack, not strong enough to physically injure me, but enough to make me disoriented. But before the shadows hit me, a very aggressive, very angry Shinx absorbed the attack, all of the shadows disappearing when they hit his body. Before my eyes could register, Shinx sent a powerful Spark at the Frillish. Since the Frillish wasn't expecting any resistance, it had no time to dodge, taking the Spark full-on. Shinx was, most likely, ten levels behind the Frillish, but Shinx was not an ordinary Pokemon. The Frillish slammed into the wall and laid on the floor, paralyzed from the attack.

Volantes and I were completely stunned. Bewildered. Astonished. Floored. But before both of us could do anything, a harsh light filled the room, blinding us momentarily.

My eyes adjusted to the point where I could see the source. It surrounded Shinx. Worried for his safety, I aimlessly ambled toward Shinx, hoping that this light was not harmful. The light became even harsher, and the acrid smell of smoke filled the room and my hairs stood on end as I felt electricity crackle around me. But after a few seconds, this strange phenomena stopped. My eyes readjusted once more and I focused on where Shinx was, or where he was _supposed _to be.

Instead of my small, lap-size Pokemon, a slightly larger, mid-thigh height Pokemon stood in his place. Dark grey fur covered his head and his eyes were darker, more sinister looking. I could feel more power radiating off of him than before.

Shinx had evolved.

It was off-settling. My young, innocent, and angelic Pokemon was maturing into a creature of great power. The change was astounding. You would have never guessed that my Shinx could evolve into something that authoritative and intimidating. But there was no mistaking that he was _my Pokemon _as his eyes filled with happiness and bounded over to me. I crouched down, a bright smile on my face, and I stroked his dark mane.

"You evolved! I'm so proud of you," I said encouragingly. "You're so big now! You don't have an excuse for me to carry you anymore," I notified him. Apparently, the evolution enhanced his ability to understand human speech because I could see the shock on his face. I just laughed and continued petting him.

"Excuse me? There's a physically assaulted Pokemon and human over here," said Volantes bitterly. Oh right.

Whoops.

Reluctantly standing up, I focused on the Frillish twitching in paralysis on the floor. I frowned in thought about what to do before I picked her up carefully and placed her next to Volantes on the bench. I then rifled through my discarded backpack, looking for a Cheri Berry that I knew was somewhere in there. I found it, albeit a bit crushed from the trip, but still potent. The Frillish, with eyes full of anger at me, opened her mouth and chewed on the berry, the paralysis immediately dissipating. She then proceeded to glare at me, but the intimidating stare of Shinx, no, Luxio, caused her to focus on Volantes instead. He still rubbed his jaw.

"Quit touching it," I commanded, slapping his hands away from his face. Pursing his lips bitterly, he crossed his arms. I touched the swollen, slightly warm bruise.

He recoiled from me with a recalcitrant look in his dark blue eyes. "You can't just tell me to not touch it, then proceed to touch it yourself, you hypocrite!" he exclaimed.

"I am older, therefore wiser," I shot at him. "And haven't you ever heard the phrase 'do as I say and not as I do'?" He just grumbled, unable to form a comeback. I smirked in triumph, only to frown in thought once more. "Do you have any ice around here? I need to stop the swelling." He just shook his head, still salty at me. I sighed and thought once more.

I looked over at his Frillish who was currently trying to kiss Volantes on the cheek. For a Pokemon that lived on dry land, it was surprisingly moist. A sheen of water glistened on its skin.

Wait… Water.

"Does your Frillish know any ice-type moves?" I asked, hope filling my grey eyes.

Volantes nodded. "Yeah, Ice Beam. But I doubt she'll listen to you, and I'm not gonna ask her to do it," he said deeply. I rolled my eyes. I was just trying to help him! Whatever.

Grabbing my backpack, I searched through it until I found a washcloth Faith had packed for me for the trip. My hand brushed against something cold and metallic, and I realized that I still had Themis's knife. I had forgotten about it, since I thought I would never need it. Once I had everything, I turned toward the still-fuming Frillish. Now the hard part.

"Hey Frillish," I began awkwardly. She just stared at me in apathy. "Umm… Listen, I need you to use the move Ice Beam on that small section of floor," I said, pointing to a place beside me. "It doesn't need to be particularly strong, but just enough that I can wrap the ice in this washcloth. Will you please do that for me?" My answer was a complete and total no. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from me to the side. "Please? It really isn't that hard. I'm sorry that Shi-Luxio hurt you, but I need your help now." A haughty sigh was my reply. This wasn't working. She snuggled into Volantes's side, while he tried to create as much space between them as possible.

Then an idea struck me.

"Frillish, if you do this," I said, putting as much charm and effort into my voice as possible, "Volantes might start to like you."

"What?!"

But his indignant cry was for wont. The Frillish immediately perked up, her eyes full of mischief and happiness, and sucked in a breath for an Ice Beam attack. I smiled as the beam formed a perfectly-sized portion of ice on the floor next to me. Taking the knife, I disconnected the ice from the floor with the blade. Then I wrapped the ice up in the washcloth. I yanked the hairband that currently held my fiery locks at bay and tied it around the edges of the cloth, giving it to Volantes, who placed it on his aching jaw. He muttered what vaguely sounded like a "thanks" but I decided not to ask him to repeat what he said. We all sat in silence.

After what felt like forever, Volantes said, "We won't be able to make it to the safe house before curfew. We'll stay here for the night." Not feeling like talking, I questioned him with my eyes. "There's a small studio above here. It has some food and a couch. We can sleep here tonight, but we will leave as soon as we can tomorrow. I want to reach the safe house as soon as possible." I nodded, gently removing Luxio's sleeping head from my lap, and stood up from my position on the floor. I walked over to the two imposing paintings, contemplating everything.

One of these Legendary Pokemon would follow me. One would stand alongside Luxio and I, facing the evil and darkness that threatened to destroy this region, a darkness that far-too-long had a hold on this region. What was I truly dedicated to? Did I focus all of my actions and thoughts on what I believed was morally correct? Or was I lead by what I believed to be a perfect society? President Javan had risen to power about a year after Mei had defeated Team Plasma for the last time. That was fifteen years ago. I barely remembered anything from how Unova was before it became so screwed up.

But what if Alain and his Regulation Force found one of the Stones? There was no way to know if they were even searching for them, but I had to be prepared just in case. If either Reshiram or Zekrom took a liking to Alain or even President Javan, then they would appear to be leaders by Divine Providence. No one would support us. Time was of the essence, and I lacked any sense of time.

I saw Volantes move out of the corner of my eye and I watched as he came to stand by me, right in front of the painting that was Reshiram. I might have laughed at the sight of a disgruntled Volantes holding an cloth-enclosed block of ice to his face staring reverently at the painting, but the air in the room was too heavy, too solemn for laughter.

"Reshiram," he began quietly. "The Being of Truth, the One that Leads with Honesty, the Flame that Cannot be Extinguished. A Guardian of Unova, yet forced to remain in a dormant state because of such dishonesty and lies of this world," he said bitterly. He seemed to be very adamant about Reshiram. I signaled to him with my head for him to continue. "Ever since I was young, I've searched for the truth of a perfect society, of perfect harmony between people and Pokemon.

"Before the government conducted the massive Burnings, my mom had this book that she would read to me every night: _A Plague of Mistrust. _Full of stories about how the legendary Reshiram aided all who sought the truth in a haze of lies, I dedicated myself to seeking the right and peaceful way to rule Unova," he paused in his story, then continued. "I feel like even though I've never even seen Reshiram, I know that it would aid me in everything I do to discover the truth. That's why I despise the idea of a leader who will just be given the Legendary without any resistance whatsoever. I've been searching so long for the path of truth— my whole life, practically— but here you come, and you have no sense of the true way to freedom. Yet we are supposed to stand by as someone we have no understanding about comes and takes the Legendary? It's faulty, and it's not fair. There are plenty of rebels driven by truth that could lead us. Why you?"

I silently gazed at Volantes. He spoke only with passion and confusion, not out of anger. Luxio sat by my left side and I stroked his head before answering.

"I ask myself that question every day, every hour, every minute. Why was I chosen? Why was I the only one that could do this?" I took a breath before continuing. "We are never going to accomplish anything if all we do is sit here and question Arceus why everything has turned out this way. But we just need to accept it and move on.

"You speak as if you only revere Reshiram, and there's nothing wrong with that," I said hastily when I saw that he was about to interrupt me. "The truth is a wonderful concept. But I don't understand why everyone thinks that the truth is opposite of ideals. Yes, idealism can sprout from a false sense of truth, but every sort of ideal surrounds a _truth, _pseudo or real. I can see how people would be more eager to follow a beautiful, angelic creature that exudes a sense of honesty. Zekrom appears to be more harsh and sinister than Reshiram. But isn't idealism just truth put into action? What I claim to be true, I should have the courage and power to work toward that. How cowardly must I be if I fear to turn my truth into reality?

"What you need to understand that truth can be a great lie. You speak of truth and how it will lead to harmony and peace, but what of the steps to get there? If all you do is present the truth on a silver platter, yet do not do anything to achieve it, others will follow your actions. People will assume that eventually, things will work out for the better, and you will arrive at this beautiful image of truth that you did not work for. What awaits at the end of that road is a lie," I paused, allowing the words to sink in. I looked into the penetrating red eyes of the painting of Zekrom.

"When I was younger, I, like you, loved to read. As the Burnings happened, though, something shifted in me, and I realized that what the government was doing was wrong. Books are sacred objects that are full of magic, regardless of anything. Words and ideas can change the world. But instead of sitting and watching in disbelief, I decided to follow my heart and do something, anything. I convinced my brother to help me, and together we would run through Aspertia, disorienting NatPol officers and stealing as many books as we could. By the grace of Arceus, we weren't discovered, so we did this for years until my brother disappeared. But by then, I had so many books that I cleared everything from my attic in order to fit all of them," I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Incredible," said Volantes with a trace of awe.

"I know. I wish you could see it. Stacks of books cover the walls, all arranged by genre, then by author. They are my most prized possessions. But then I realized that what was I gaining from these stolen books? I had already read all of them, but no one else had. It was wrong for me to have all of these and not share them, so there's a lie born out of truth. All because I did nothing. So I decided to start a Book Dealing business, where I would visit people's houses—discreetly, of course— and loan my books to other people for short periods of time," I paused once more before continuing. "That's why I believe that truth and ideals go together. Once I discovered something that was morally wrong, I did something about that. But when I started to become ensnared in another lie, I discovered the truth once more and acted accordingly. The impact was completely astounding. My entire city, through my actions, found the truth as well and believed it because I _did something _about it. So just like I did with Aspertia, I will unite all of Unova under the truth and ideals, regardless of whether or not I perish. As long as anyone is willing to seek the truth from Reshiram and accept the power of Zekrom, we can achieve peace."

I didn't expect an answer soon, and I didn't receive one. So together we stood at the feet of Truth and Ideals, one searching for a path of righteousness under a gaze of blue, and one achieving her dreams under the piercing stare of red.

***waves* hi friends!**

**So I apologize for another shorter chapter, but this one had some hard truth in it (IRONY) and needed to be done. I really hope you guys like it and please ask me questions if you are confused about anything, or want a deeper explanation. **

**This chapter would have been up last night but I was too lazy doing absolutely nothing BECAUSE I'M FINALLY ON FREAKING FALL BREAK, PRAISE THE LORD. ANYWHO, REPLY TO REVIEWS TIME.**

**ChrystalDragoness: the poor, poor girl. It's just one of those things that she has to go through before she is completely accepted as leader…. Still sucks though.**

**AngelxofxChaos: EPIC JOKE MAN. YOU ROCK.**

**CottonMouth25: Those sound awesome :) plus I was a huge Erin Hunter fan when I was younger, so double awesome. And I'm glad you liked the descriptions of the dragons. Those took me a bit to visualize and then describe. And I added more depth to Volantes in this chapter :) please accept this as an apology for making him a jerk the last chapter.**

**W. R. Winters: I want to say your OC is coming soon, but I actually won't know until I'm actually, y'know, writing the chapter. I procrastinate so much….. it's unhealthy.**

**gamergirl101: thank you so much for the offer! But I have no idea what I'm doing myself *laughs nervously while falling on the floor in awkwardness* **

**StarShine65: bahaha you're hilarious :) and parks are great. go to the park. the park. park.**

**OPFan37: F-f-five in the morning?! For me?! I love you. You rock my world. You deserve all the sleep. sleeeeeeeeeeeeep. obviously, I need some sleep right now.**

**Shinymudkip25: But I thought we already were friends *cue quivering lip and large puppy dog eyes* and Edward Elric is quite possibly the most attractive anime character ever (besides Tamaki Suoh from Ouran….)**

**SwagGiraffe: NO YOU RULE. And I'm sososososossoo happy you like the paintings :) and I added Elin in just for you :) I know you like him so much! And yay! Ship name for Alain and Fallow! I'll definitely give you more material in the next chapter *hinthint***

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY FRIENDS!**

**and I bet you can guess whose point of view the next chapter will be in :) *winkwink***


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 18

I stared with an amused expression as the strange girl walked away. Of course, I had met girls that didn't fawn over me, but they had a false cleverness that they tried to interest me with. Others praised the ground I walked on, attempting to kiss or touch me in any way. It took every shred of self-control to not completely lose control.

But this girl, Fallow, was different. She spoke with assurance and a confidence that could almost rival my own. Even Arconsy was impressed with her, and that was a hard feat to accomplish. Not to mention that she was nursing a major concussion throughout our short meeting. She was simply enthralling—not in appearance, she was average-looking—but in her manner of speaking and her presence. Even her name was fascinating:

Fallow.

Not exactly something you'd want to name a child because of the fact that it pertains to agriculture, but it was symbolic. If she lived up to her namesake, then she could change the world. She would make a great Resistance Force officer. Perhaps if we had the fortune to meet again, I would examine her to see if she was worthy of this position.

"Oi, Lover Boy," called a rather peeved voice, no doubt belonging to Arconsy, "we have a mission to complete, and I'd like to finish it as soon as possible."

I chuckled before replying. "Patience, young one. All we have to do is make it to City Hall, then we are done. Let's just take this moment to enjoy the scenery," I said, gesturing to the surrounding area.

Arconsy frowned. "I would hardly call watching buildings and disgusting humans 'exciting'."

"Lighten up! We haven't been outside of the castle in months. Now come along before I leave you," I called as I walked away. He grumbled and quickly caught up to me as I walked through the mass crowd. There was nothing more satisfying than having people look up to you in awe and fear. Some people knew who I was as I passed them on the streets, but I intimidated them with my killer smirk. Being exceptionally handsome and tall had its lovely advantages. The admiring glances from girls did wonders for my ego. Might as well use them to my favor. The occasional wink to an especially eye-pleasing girl lifted my dank spirits from months of being caged in a castle. I had to stop, though, because Arconsy has a mean back-handed slap, and he made sure to use it when I began to grate his nerves.

What a splendid friendship we had.

After a bit of walking, we ended up at the docks. A light, happy melody drifted in the air, sparking my interest, and I walked to the end of the dock. My face broke into a rare, genuine smile as I saw three people on the edge of the pier playing lively, acoustic music in pure content. A long-haired, dark-skinned man sat crouched on the fence, strumming away on a ukelele, while an exotic, radiant lady in her mid-thirties played her violin, swaying gracefully in the breeze. Finally, a heavy, older man with a bald head and dark beard sat on the ground pounding on a bongo. Even though all of the instruments were of varying degrees of musical excellence, the way the musicians played them seemed as though they were meant to be together. I felt like despite the fact I was on a mission that could perpetually wipe out a large group of Unovan citizens, everything would be okay. A grim thought, but I needed some clarity right now. I just wish I could bring out Haxorus. As imposing and powerful as he was, he was a sucker for some good music.

That was the problem with this level ban my father placed on Unova. Sure, it cut down the risk of possible rebellions, but Haxorus never had the chance to step outside and see the world for what it was. When we were in public, I always had to confine him to his Pokeball so I wouldn't alarm anyone. He was a magnificent creature, but was reduced to the size of a baseball for the sake of comfort.

As I looked around at the content bystanders, I saw a face that I recognized standing beside a rather large Arcanine. She was talking seriously to a boy around my age, petting the Arcanine's coat every now and then. The boy had dark, messy hair and honey brown eyes. An intimidating Serperior sat protectively behind the boy. They appeared to be focused on a very important topic, but I didn't feel bad enough to not interrupt them.

"Tara!"

She whipped her white-blonde hair toward me as I called her name out. I saw her flinch momentarily when she saw me, probably just from the shock of seeing me. As I walked up to her, the other boy shot me a wary glance, which I ignored. He was about the same height as Arconsy.

"Alain," she said awkwardly with a slightly nervous tone, "I never expected to see you again, much less you remember my name."

I hated awkward conversations, so I just tried to chuckle to make everything feel more comfortable. "What kind of a leader would I be if I didn't remember the names of those who support me?" I asked. "Anyway, who's your friend?"

"My name's Dylan," said the boy, surprisingly sounding authoritative. "I'm a NatPol officer in Virbank City."

"A pleasure to meet you, Dylan," I said. He recoiled a bit from my firm handshake. My father always said that when you introduce yourself, make sure you put a lot of power in a handshake to show the other person who was dominant. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in Castelia?"

His eyes became a tad guarded, and my interest immediately piqued. "I took a day off to escort someone to Castelia."

Tara could see the narrowing of my eyes, knowing that I was about to launch into interrogation mode. She quickly interceded before I could even begin. "But unfortunately, we have lost sight of her and we are endeavoring to find her before curfew. So if you will forgive us, sir, we must be leaving so we may find her in time."

A quick glance to my right showed that Arconsy was a tad suspicious as well, raising his left eyebrow and crossing his arms. I looked back at Tara and Dylan and put a charming smile on my face. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your search. I wish you the best of luck in finding your friend."

Tara nodded her head toward me, her Arcanine mirroring her actions. "Thank you, sir. I will keep you updated on any news I receive pertaining to the rebels."

"Are you absolutely sure they are located somewhere between Castelia and Nimbasa?" I asked, looking deeply into her blue eyes. If she lied to me at all, I would know. Everyones' eyes betrayed their thoughts.

"Positive," she said unwaveringly, nodding her head one more time. She wasn't lying to me.

"Excellent," I said resolutely, traces of my harsh personality coming to the surface. But before I could swerve even more into my actual personality, I said, "You might want to hurry if you wish to find your friend before curfew. Good evening."

Tara and her Arcanine nodded once more and walked toward the city, Dylan and his Serperior following suit. I made a mental note that once I recruited more Regulation Force officers, I would station one in Castelia to keep an eye on Tara. She was young and easily impressionable, which was hazardous for a NatPol officer in a prominent city. I turned toward Arconsy, and he closed his eyes in thought.

"That was… interesting," he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "Agreed."

Arconsy lifted an eyebrow at me. "What happened to the smarmy, glamorous Alain that was here just a few moments ago?"

"He died along with my faith in humanity," I said unpleasantly.

"Darn," replied Arconsy in a sarcastic tone. "He was so much more delightful than this self-righteous Alain."

"Shove off," I said and focused once more on the enjoyable music.

After awhile, I felt the undeniable sensation of rain droplets on my head. A smile stretched on my lips as I heard the shocked gasps of citizens as they got wet. The few droplets instantly morphed into a torrential downpour, drenching anything that was unfortunate enough to be outside. All of the bystanders listening to the musicians immediately took off for the city, seeking shelter from the rain. Arconsy began to walk off as well, but grumbled when he noticed that I was not following. His strange bodysuit clung to his small frame, and water droplets distorted his vision as they landed on his red glasses. His Gastly, the exact opposite of him, floated through the air, licking up the rain droplets.

"Go on inside," I told him, motioning toward the city. "I'll catch up with you in a bit." Not wanting to argue, he walked back toward the buildings, looking sadly like a drowned Pikachu. His Gastly floated stupidly around him. The water caused my navy button-up to stick to my skin, outlining my defined muscles..

I turned back toward the musicians, who continued to play in the rain. The woman with the violin placed her instrument inside the case to avoid getting it even more wet and brought out another ukelele and began playing with the dark-skinned man. I always respected people like them, the ones that adapt to whatever is happening around them. Even though I was the only one left to hear their songs, they continued playing with joy on their faces. They played simply for the love of it, and a little bit of rain wouldn't stop them.

I listened for Haxorus, caged up in a prison. I listened for my father, far too lost in his own reality. I listened for my mother, who ran away from us when I was only five years old. I listened for Arconsy, a screwed up boy forced to be a pawn in a stupid game. And finally, I listened for myself, an empty husk of a boy who grew up too fast, a soul searching aimlessly for a nonexistent exit in a maze of straight walls.

—

Arconsy and I woke up at seven in the morning and immediately set off toward Route 4 in search of the rebel's safe house. We hadn't said much to each other when I came back last night, which I was grateful for. Sometimes, I just needed to be by myself. And I was having a particularly bad day today. Nothing caused this specific mood, but it was just a bad day. No explanation needed.

We walked with the crowd of business people, all hurrying to make it to work on time. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my brown chinos, trying to relax my nerves as much as possible. Something told me that today wouldn't just be a regular, lazy day of traveling like normal. Running an uneasy hand agitatedly through my course brown hair, I darted my eyes around, on the lookout for anything abnormal. All I saw outside was empty, desolate land.

Even though Route 4 had been urbanized after Team Plasma took over the first time, a few years after my father became President, the desert had spread over to the apartment houses. Everything fell in to a large sinkhole, and no one wanted to waste money on building anything on this land again, so it was all desert. Luckily, it was October, so the weather was ideal for desert-travel. The wind was especially biting today, and I crossed my arms in my navy button-up to trap in some warmth. Navy was my favorite color and I had a surplus of navy shirts. My policy was that if I was doing anything for the betterment of the government, I might as well look dashing and handsome doing it. Unlike Arconsy with his weird red and blue bodysuit. But whatever. If he was happy, that was fine with me.

I began to wonder about Fallow and where she possibly was right now. A silent passion lived in her, and without a shadow of a doubt, I knew she was on her way to greatness. I just hoped that she would direct her potential to my mission.

There was a reason my father told me to always stay on guard when I traveled in the world outside the castle: the rebels knew who I was and what I looked like. And they would take any opportunity to potentially harm or kill me.

So when I was suddenly hit in the chest by a Swift attack, I was a tad disoriented.

And then half of hell broke loose. I would say all hell broke loose, but since there were only two people attacking Arconsy and me, it wasn't that big of a deal.

Everyone in the general vicinity began screaming, running around in panic. If they wouldn't calm down, then there would be even more damage done. I had to protect myself and Arconsy at all costs, and I couldn't pay attention to all of these stupid citizens. So in the midst of what I guessed were Psychic, Dark, and I'm guessing Fairy attacks, I ran toward Arconsy and his stupid Gastly, frantically avoiding getting hit. They weren't particularly powerful attacks, due to the level ban, but could still deal out a nice injury.

"Take your Pokemon out, and get all of these civilians out of here!" I yelled at him. "I'll take care of the rebels." He tried to argue, but I sprinted toward the source of the attacks before he could say anything. I just hoped he had enough sense to do as I said.

Since there were three different types of attacks occurring at the same time, I assumed that, hopefully, there were only three Pokemon attacking, which meant that three rebels were here as well. The Pokemon weren't a problem, but I didn't know how these rebels fought, if they even fought. I wasn't going to bring out Haxorus if I didn't absolutely have to.

The attacks were coming from behind a sand dune. Not exactly the wisest choice for an attacking area, but it did provide some coverage. Eventually I reached the base of the dune, but the attacks continued. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Arconsy, and his Gastly, Haunter, and Beedrill rounding up the still-terrified citizens and keeping them out of the proximity. I army-crawled around the base of the dune and was able to catch of a glimpse of my attackers.

At the top of the hill stood a Gardevoir, Absol, and Sylveon all shooting out different long-range attacks at specific intervals. So I was correct about three Pokemon, but there were only two rebels that I could see. A guy around the same age as Fallow with shoulder-length black hair and a beanie was kneeling behind the Gardevoir with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. The other boy seemed to be around 17, a matching scowl on his face, but his dark green eyes were darting around, taking in everything that was happening. His chocolate brown hair waved with the wind and he muttered commands to the Sylveon and Absol, who looked like they were becoming extremely fatigued with the constant attacks. The Gardevoir wasn't faring much better. Well this was better for me. I only had to take down the two rebels.

I was able to crawl up the sand dune and get behind the two rebels without being spotted. Then, mustering up the most intimidating, most fear-inducing voice I could, I addressed them.

"You know, when attacking a person, especially a person like me, you might want to take into consideration that he is probably smarter than you."

The rebels wheeled around with fear apparent in their eyes. Exactly the reaction I was suspecting. But what I didn't expect was that both of them looked to each other, a strange understanding passed between them, and then _tackled me _down the dune.

We somersaulted over each other, all of us attempting to stay on top of the pile. Luckily, with my superior height and skills, I was able to extricate myself from the rebels. I stopped myself while the boys continuously rolled down the hill. I would have laughed except for the fact that these people were trying to murder me.

Once they slowed down a bit, I walked imposingly toward them. They were both slender, but concealed a bit of muscle beneath their shirts. With my broad shoulders and years of training for such confrontations as these, I was by far more prepared than them. They were so disoriented from the tumble down the hill, that all I had to do was grab one of their arms and twist them dangerously to the point of dislocation. Immediately, they tensed in pain. They were at my mercy. A quick glance up at the top of the hill notified me that Arconsy and his band of Pokemon were bringing down the rebels' Pokemon. Good for him. I focused once more on the rebels glaring at me from their positions in the sand.

"Now that everything is settled and you have unsuccessfully tried to kill me, what should

I do with you now?" I asked sinisterly. The only reply I received were two harsh glares. Lovely. "If you want to kill me, you're gonna have to try a bit harder."

Arconsy slid down the hill with his slightly battered Pokemon following after him. "Hmph. You are insufferable."

"What?" I asked innocently. The rebels thought they could take advantage of my distraction, so I just twisted their arms even more. "You always doubt me, and I always rise to the occasion. I'm just doing what you want, Arconsy." He just shook his head and glared at me.

"Hmm… what to do with these rebels," I mused ominously. Anyone who dared defy me would suffer serious consequences. "I'm gonna take you back to the castle with me, and then I will personally ensure that you suffer as much pain until you crack, spilling out all of your secrets and—"

"Or you could let them go," interjected a new voice. "Unless you want to take the blame for the shedding of the blood of an innocent civilian."

The cold voice matched an equally frigid boy. His sapphire blue eyes radiated hatred behind glasses. But I didn't notice anything else about him because my blood ran cold when I saw who he was holding. His left hand was wrapped in red hair, yanking the girls hair back. His right hand held a knife that he pressed to the short girl's neck. In her grey eyes was fear, but a strong fire burned over the fear. She was still strong even facing death. I could only breathe out one word:

"Fallow."

**WOOOOO! NEW CHAPTER! So I would have had this up earlier, but I've had a lot of distractions. And I am easily distracted. I apologize but hey! CHAPTER!**

**So this one is from Alain's point of view, not Fallow's. I really love writing for Alain. I've never written from a male point of view. It's exciting! I just hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Shinymudkip25: I am quite possibly the laziest person on earth, so I totally understand not signing in. I'm so glad we can now call each other friends :) and I would write for FMA but I have no ideas.**

**Emosewa-13: FEELS ARE THE GREATEST THINGS EVER. And I have no idea when they'll come back :\ **

**gamergirl101: hahah thanks!**

**StarShine65: NO LUNA I NEED YOUR OWNER. THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO MEEEEEEEEE**

**OPFan37: resting is good. We like rest. AND NO SPOILERS. and you are reallyreallyreally nice too! AND WE ARE SO FRIENDS. FRIENDS TO THE MAX.**

**Cottonmouth25: WOOOO YEAHH I'm back in your good graces :) And I'm so glad I got Frillish's character right. It's hard to add characteristics to a thing that can't speak**

**AngelxofxChaos: You have a splendid vocabulary and your reviews make my heart happy :)**

**Swag Giraffe: YOU RULE INFINITY AND BEYOND. and you are smart. Embrace your intelligence. Thanks for everything you do for me :)))**

**ChrystalDragoness: EVOLUTION ROCKS. and thanks for the swell review :)**

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and if you like reading from Alain's Point of View. If so, I will continue throw little scenes from his perspective throughout this story.**

**REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 19

This was by far one of the worst ideas I had ever had. And I had a lot of stupid ideas before.

Even Volantes, who still partially hated my guts, was apprehensive about the plan. I mean, anyone with a fraction of a heart would be uneasy about holding Themis's particularly sharp knife to the leader of a rebellion. And I wasn't fond of the idea either, but in order to save those two stupid rebels from being arrested by a seething Alain, it had to be done.

I guess Alain was seeking the safe house as well, because as Volantes, Luxio, and I were traveling along the exit to Route 4, we saw an especially cross Arconsy and Alain. So we waited for them to pass on ahead of us before we set off. Eventually, we heard the screaming of terrified citizens and panicky people all pushed past us, heading for the safety of Castelia City. Of course this piqued our interest, so we forged on ahead and found Arconsy and his Pokemon reflecting everyone away from the attacking vicinity. A smart choice, one probably made by Alain. He was ambitious and willing to sacrifice much to get what he wanted, but he didn't want to hurt civilians.

Which is why I came up with the idea for Arconsy to take me as a "hostage" and propose a trade to Alain: one intriguing, harmless civilian with no ties to anyone whatsoever for two idiotic rebels that had no plan whatsoever. Perfect.

Except for the fact that Arconsy had a massive Haunter that could probably sense the complete lie.

"Hmm… what to do with these rebels," said Alain sinisterly. Shivers ran down my spine at the frigid tone in his voice as Volantes shoved me toward them with a knife to my neck. "I'm gonna take you back to the castle with me, and then I will personally ensure that you suffer as much pain until you crack, spilling out all of your secrets—"

"Or you could let them go," interjected Volantes, almost as malevolently as Alain. "Unless you want to be responsible for the shedding of the blood of an innocent civilian." I'm ashamed to say that my heart may have lurched a bit at the horrified expression on his face, almost like he couldn't believe that I was the one who had to be threatened. As if I had a place in his life. And his next words felt like a bullet in my brain.

"Fallow," he said breathlessly, worry flooding his brown gaze. Then his eyebrows lowered dangerously and his already large frame became increasingly threatening. "Let her go, insurgent, or I will rip your friends' arms out of their sockets."

Volantes laughed harshly. "I'll slit her throat before you even attempt that." His hand yanked my head back, and I hissed in pain as a short burst of pain spread through my mind from my concussion. But even though I was supposed to appear like a terrified hostage, my pride wouldn't allow me to break down into a sniveling mess. I am stronger than my injury and Volantes. And the comforting feeling of Luxio in his Pokeball occasionally brushed my leg, calming down my erratic nerves.

"Release me, maggot," I said, stealing Sakei's phrase to describe the rebels. For extra bonus points, I spat on the ground. Volantes just jerked my head back even more and knocked the back of my knee, causing me to fall to the ground. Smart move, because it would make me seem even more like a victim. But I would definitely beat him up later for it.

I felt blood run down my neck as Volantes— accidentally, I hoped— recoiled from a potential attack from Arconsy's Haunter. The Haunter had gathered shadows for its Night Shade attack, and was about to release them when—

"Stop!" yelled Alain. "I'll trade the rebels for the girl, just don't hurt her." The two rebels on the ground, trying to keep an even, calm expression were physically relieved at the proffered trade. Volantes regarded the trade for a little bit, relaxing some of the pressure on my neck and head. He finally nodded in agreement. Alain then hoisted the two rebels off of the ground and, with their arms still twisted securely in his grasp, walked slowly toward Volantes and me. He shot a warning look to Arconsy, signaling that he did not have permission to interfere in any way.

A suffocatingly tense silence surrounded us as Volantes and Alain glared at each other. I could faintly hear the mutterings of shocked civilians as they stood a few paces away, wondering what the outcome would be. Finally, Alain shoved the two rebels forward as Volantes thrusted me harshly toward Alain. The sudden whiplash caused my head to ache once more and I almost lost my balance until Alain caught me. I looked up at him as he watched Volantes and the two rebels sprint away, recalling their exhausted Pokemon on their way to the safe house.

"Should I send Haunter to track them?" asked Arconsy.

Alain shook his head. "No. We'll let them live one more day in peace. We are closer than ever to finding them. But there's too many eyewitnesses around to do anything of that magnitude." He then focused his attention on me, where I was wrapped solidly in his strong arms. "Are you okay, Fallow?"

I tried to extract myself from his hold as I said, "I'm fine," but he just held on even tighter.

"You were just held at knifepoint. You could've been killed! And all you say is you're 'fine'?!" he yelled, anger flashing in his eyes. "He cut your neck!"

"Alain, it's just some blood. I've had far worse, and besides, I knew I would be okay. Like you said, I was the one held at knifepoint, so why are you the one that's freaking out?" I shot at him. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, so in his moment of surprise, I was able to detach myself from his arms. Arconsy came and stood by Alain, both looking at me with concerned astonishment. The whole situation became a tad awkward when we saw the horrified citizens still standing, watching everything that was happening. Some of the new travelers that had just come were wondering what was going on. Why was the President's son, an imposing twenty-two year old, staring at a small, unassuming nineteen year old girl? Let's not forget to mention the strange boy with navy blue hair and red glasses with a dopey Gastly standing there as well. The whole situation was just odd.

I sighed and kneeled down on the ground, unzipping my backpack and pulling out some first aid supplies. This whole "staring at each other until one of us breaks" thing was becoming ridiculous. And besides, if we continued, I knew for a fact that I was way more stubborn than the both of them combined. Plus I wanted to get back to Volantes and the others in the safe house as soon as possible. I needed to start training Luxio so we could be prepared for anything.

The thought reminded me of Luxio, who was still trapped in the Pokeball. I fished it out of my pocket and pressed the button. I forgot to prepare myself for when Luxio finally did come out, so I was surprised when the moment he materialized, he tackled me to the ground and frantically nudged his head against mine. A slight shock went through me as Luxio's paws crackled with energy when he saw the cut on my neck. I shoved him quickly, but gently away. Since he was bigger and stronger now, he took it upon himself to defend me at any cost, whether it be from a killer or something as simple as a trip on the sidewalk. He was always there to help me. It could be a tad unbearable.

Now don't get me wrong: I appreciated him and his help tremendously, but I was not a delicate flower.

"Luxio, I'm fine!" I said, a bit strained. I petted his head and resumed digging through my backpack. Feeling slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Alain, Arconsy, and who knows how many civilians, I finally found the first aid kit. But as I was taking out the alcohol swabs, I protested as Alain lifted me off my feet and dragged me over to a bench. He sat me down and grabbed the alcohol from my hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with an air of indifference.

"Shh," he quieted me, his face saying that I couldn't argue with him. "How can you expect to clean the cut if you can't even see it?" I just raised an eyebrow at him and complied. He was right. I hissed from the sting of the alcohol and Alain muttered an apology, but he was still a bit peeved from the rebels. I couldn't blame him, though. Arconsy stood beside the bench, repelling anyone whose curiosity got the best of them with a glare.

"All right, you should be fine," Alain said. "Now, let me see where you got that concussion."

I tried moving away from his hand, but unfortunately, I was still sitting on the bench and he was right in front of me. "That is not necessary," I said resolutely. "It's practically gone."

He just stared at me with indifference and turned my head anyway. I involuntarily sighed as his hands entangled themselves in my eternally messy red curls. The best feeling in the world is when a person runs their hands through your hair. But that lovely feeling came to a screeching halt when his fingers brushed against the lump on the back of my head from when I hit the floor.

"You're such a liar, Fallow. How are you still conscious with that kind of a bump?" he asked, humor tinging his voice. I just rolled my eyes and stared ahead, but I focused on him in my peripheral vision. His thick eyebrows were narrowed in contemplation, shadowing his already dark brown eyes. Light freckles mottled his tan skin, and his course hair stood up stick-straight, defying gravity.

"So what would you prescribe, doc?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled and stood up in front of me. "Lay off the sarcasm and stubbornness for a while and take it easy. Leave the rebel fighting to us."

"It's not like I intentionally wanted to be a hostage," I grumbled, crossing my arms and standing up from the bench. He looked down on me like I was a little kid. He was, at least, a foot taller than me.

"As selfish as this sounds, I'm kinda glad you were the one that was caught," he surprisingly said. "Please don't take that the wrong way!" he exclaimed holding up his hands when he saw that I was about to protest. "I mean that I'm happy I got to see you again this soon, even if it was in a dangerous fight."

I raised my eyebrow even higher. "Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Not at all," he said with a charming smirk. "You still need to tell me your full name."

"All I'm telling you is that you will never know my full name," I snapped back lightheartedly. "And if you are still hoping to— what was they way you put it?— enrapture me with your alluring personality, you are miserably failing."

He placed a hand over his heart dramatically and looked at me with a wounded expression. "Oh, how you wound me so, Fallow! And here I thought that taking the 'knight-in-shining-armor' approach would work so well."

"Perhaps it would work if I was too weak to take care of myself."

"Ah well, back to the drawing board, I guess," he smirked. There was a faint hint of something in his eyes. Pain? Sorrow? Longing?

"Just be yourself," I said.

Any trace of happiness on his face slowly dissipated. Had I struck a nerve?

"I'm afraid that's impossible," he said quietly. He turned toward Arconsy suddenly and said in a very forceful tone, "Go on to Nimbasa and start negotiations. Don't argue with me." Arconsy simply nodded, recalled his Haunter and Beedrill, and set off toward Nimbasa, leaving Alain, Luxio, and me in a charged silence.

After a while, I finally decided to break the silence. "Why is it impossible to be yourself?"

"For someone so intuitive and outspoken, you should already be able to see the answer," he said, mirthless. He looked at the vacant bench and sat down on it, bringing me along with him. By this time, every curious civilian had passed by and no one stood by listening into our conversation.

"Perhaps I had a personality to call my own, once, but years of political meetings, media coverage, and relentless influence from my father have taken that away from me," Alain explained with a melancholy tone. I watched his profile as he continued on. "When you grow up under the shadow of the most powerful man in the whole world, you tend to lose your sense of self-knowing and become caught up in the actions of others around you. My identity became synonymous as that of my father, and I guess I started to believe it, too. And what the mind believes, the heart will follow. So which real me do you want? The Presidential Alain? The Leader of the Regulation Force Alain? Or perhaps an entirely new Alain because these don't settle your fancy?"

"For a man that claims to have so much confidence, you're really self-deprecating, aren't you?" I asked, a tad angry. "Look, I understand how hard it is to be your own person when you have so many others pressuring you to be something you're not."

Alain scoffed. "Really?"

I scowled at him. "Yes, really, and don't interrupt me when I'm talking," I shot at him. Sighing, I launched into a story. "My parents weren't the nicest of people nor the most encouraging people in the world. They always brushed me off if they found something more important than me, and eventually, I began to believe that I was worth nothing. My opinion of myself only solidified more when some especially oppressive NatPol officers were assigned to my town. They always pushed me around, making sure that I wasn't breaking the law in any way. The other people in my town were awful, as well. Assuming that I was some sort of a delinquent child, the barred me from entering stores or playing around with other kids. My brother, though, tried to encourage me to stand up for myself and tried to convince me that I was worth something.

"But it still hurts when the only person that supports you is your own brother. And even then, he had to go to school and he sometimes ditched me to hang out with his friends. I wanted to be someone, but everyone was convincing me that I was worthless, that I wasn't needed," I paused in my story, allowing me to gather my thoughts once again.

"I was only ten years old when I first contemplated suicide. After all, who would miss a mangy, insignificant child that everyone hated?" I told him honestly. Seeing the shock in his eyes, I, too, internally pondered why I was telling him this. No one knew about my suicidal thoughts. "But then I began to think that if I actually did kill myself, then I would be even more meaningless than before. Plus I had, and still have, this old Herdier that relied on me for everything. How could I let him down? So then I began to find ways where I felt like I was important, that I made an impact."

"What did you do?" Alain asked intently.

I turned my head and smiled at him. "I read."

His face sank into one of slight disbelief. "Books? That was your saving grace?"

"Don't harsh on them," I scolded lightly. "Books transport you to places far outside the realms of this world. They are openings in the unbreakable walls of reality that bring a person to a wonderful fantasy. We are constantly stuck in captivity, always under the chains and bonds of obligation, but when I read," I mused aloud with a smile on my face, "my chains are broken off and I just feel _free. _Books allowed me to pick myself up and find my sense of self-worth. I know this might sound like crappy, cryptic advice, but do whatever makes you happy. Whether it's running, battling, or, in my case, reading, find as much time to do what you love. You'd be surprised by how easy it is to find yourself."

"But what if I have nothing that brings me joy?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Instead of the young, confident son of the most powerful man in the world, he looked like a lost, broken child.

I placed my hand on his and smiled gently. "That's the fun part. You get to go find it."

"I have a duty to my father and the people of Unova. I don't have time for personal benefit and happiness," he tried to deny. I stood up and crouched in front of him, forcing to him to stare straight at me.

"Listen to me: your life is not defined or controlled by what others set out for you. You can accomplish great things, but you have to chart your own course. It's scary, but if you ever want to find who you really are, then take that risk," I said. He looked at me with sad eyes, but I could see the old fire behind them. I smiled and stood up, bringing him along with me. Luxio nudged my hand affectionately and I began to pet his head. Alain smirked and shook his head while he looked at me.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He chuckled. "You are one-of-a-kind, Fallow."

"Perhaps," I shrugged. Checking my watch, I noticed that I should probably be heading toward the safe house soon. Volantes was waiting for me so he could show me the way. "I need to leave. It was nice seeing you again."

"And you as well," he said, nodding to me. "I'll let you know if I've discovered what I enjoy the next time I see you. And I'll try making my own path, but I there's some things I need to accomplish first."

"Best of luck to you, Alain," I encouraged, sticking my hand out. He shook it. "And you need to stop saying you'll do things the next time you see me. You have yet to learn my name and make me fall in love with you. You have a tough quota to fill."

He chuckled and let go of my hand that he had been holding for a suspiciously long time. "I let you off the hook today since you went through a traumatic experience. Take care of yourself."

"So long," I said. I walked off toward Nimbasa with Luxio as Alain sat on the bench once again, no doubt contemplating our conversation.

—

Making sure I wasn't being followed, I walked over the numerous sand dunes with Luxio tottering helplessly beside me. Since he was an Electric type, the sand was especially hard for him to navigate through. I had offered to put him in his Pokeball until we arrived, but he growled when I even brought it out. I guess he was determined that if anything happened to me, he would protect me. My precious child.

We had been traveling for a while, well out of the sight of any travelers by now. The sun was high in the sky, and even though it was October, I was sweating under my blue flannel and hiking boots. My heavy, long hair trapped in heat, making me even more sweaty. Luxio and I were extremely thirsty and hungry, not to mention exhausted from traveling up and down unsteady sand dunes for three hours. Where in Arceus's name was Volantes?

"Well, well, well."

Speak of the devil.

"I thought you'd never show up, Red," said a slightly amused voice.

"Can't you think of anything better to call me, Volantes?" I called out to him, where he stood about twenty feet in front of me. "And I was with Alain."

"Ooh, the President's dazzling hunk of a son," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The sun's glare on his glasses only aided in his crafty smile. "How lucky are you to be saved by the most gorgeous man in all of Unova and have an actual conversation with him!"

"Shove off," I snapped at him as Luxio and I walked unsteadily toward him. "He's my biggest enemy, so of course I'm gonna take every opportunity as I possibly can to learn more about him.

He smirked at me as he lead us past some more sand dunes. "But isn't there something especially attractive about your nemesis being handsome? Watch out, or you'll fall in love with him."

"Oh, don't even speak to me about love," I said slyly. "I see how you stare longingly out of windows and at the sky, as if you are searching for something, or _someone," _I stressed knowingly. He tried to smother his baffled look with a mask of indifference. "Don't deny it. You are practically in love with someone but you can't be with her right now. So?"

He glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "So what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who is she?"

"Tch, as if I'd tell you," he said scathingly, but his intimidating appearance did nothing when I saw how flustered he was. Before I could tease him anymore, though, he said, "We're here."

I looked around. There was absolutely nothing around us except for miles of sand, which we had just walked through. I guessed that the safe house was underground, like the one at Floccesy, but how could anyone find this place? Everything looked the same. I stared in wonder as Volantes tossed out a Pokeball, and his crazy Frillish popped out. Without even receiving a command from him, the Frillish conjured up some shadows and disappeared into the ground. A moment later, bright light surrounded Luxio and me, and I felt like I was dissipating into a million particles, only to materialize in a completely different place a moment later. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Volantes solidify beside me, but I was too focused on my new surroundings.

The ground was still sandy, but more solid than up in the desert. Large, yellow brick walls surrounded us and the room was _humongous. _The ceiling, also made out of bricks, was at least forty feet above us. When I walked up to the walls, though, I realized that the bricks must have been hundreds of years old. I saw doorways, but all of them were blocked by huge piles of sand. That's when I realized where we were.

"Relic Castle," said Volantes. "Not exactly the most inconspicuous place for a safe house, but it's easy to guard and escape." I nodded, looking around the large room once more. There were only a handful of people in the room, and none that I recognized.

"What is this room?" I asked.

"This is the Common Hall. Everyone comes here to socialize and we have our meetings here as well. We are having dinner right now, so that's why you don't see a lot of people," he explained. "Speaking of which, are you hungry?" I nodded enthusiastically, Luxio nodding along with me. Volantes chuckled slightly. "Dinner is almost over, but we can make it in time. Come this way." He lead us over to one of the sand-blocked doorways.

I cocked my head in confusion. How were we going to be able to make it through? Suddenly, the same strange light surrounded me, and I materialized in another room not quite as large as the Common Hall and filled with tables where numerous rebels sat.

"Since many of the rooms have collapsed due to the sand, our only method of transportation is by teleportation, brought to us by a group of Psychic types around here. Frillish sometimes is able to use shadows, but they aren't as reliable and take far more energy to conjure than the Psychic types," he said. Everything began to make sense. He brought Luxio and I over to a table where two familiar rebels sat.

"Lucas, Wolf," said Volantes. The two boys looked up at me, recognition dawning on their faces. "This is Fallow, the girl you owe your lives to. Make her feel at home while I go get us some dinner." I tried to protest as he walked away, but my aching feet sat me down at the table in front of them. I guess I was gonna stay here until Volantes came back. I stared at the two boys in front of me. The younger boy looked at me with a smile and introduced himself.

"Wolf Winters, at your service, milady," he said charmingly, sticking his hand out. I shook it and stared into his deep green eyes, trying to see if there was a hidden motive behind his politeness. His messy brown hair made him look younger than he actually was and his white jacket was spotless over a grey t-shirt. He had a genuine smile and just looked like a nice person. It is indeed a sad day when you automatically suspect someone is undermining you when they act nice. He protested lightly as the other boy nudged him in the side with his elbow. I shifted my attention to the boy that looked around my age. He had a scowl on his face as he introduced himself.

"Lucas," he said bluntly. Even from his appearance I could tell that he was a very guarded person. A black beanie covered his shoulder-length black hair, a black hoodie covering his frame. His arms were crossed and he stared at me in complete indifference. I gazed back at him in apathy, showing him that I was stronger than him.

"Come on, Lucas! Lighten up," encouraged Wolf. "She did save us from Alain, after all."

He scoffed and turned toward Wolf. "We had it covered, and we could've saved ourselves if she hadn't showed up. I don't owe her anything." I raised my eyebrow at Lucas and Luxio growled at my side. I just sighed and said nothing. He could thank me when I saved the Unova region.

"Sorry about him," apologized Wolf. "He's just salty because you stole his thunder, what with stopping Alain and his henchman from finding the safe house today."

I quickly wiped the scowl off of my face and looked at Wolf. "It's alright. I've been through far worse before," I said, trying to be as nice as possible. Even though he was really nice, I still found it hard to trust him this soon. But I needed to gain his and Lucas's support. "I'm just wondering, but why did you attack Alain with such an undeveloped plan?"

"Why do you need to know?" shot Lucas.

"Shut up," reprimanded Wolf. He turned toward me and said, "I know it doesn't seem very thought out, but it was our job to get caught today." When I looked puzzled, he began explaining. "Right now, the whole rebellion is not strong enough to do anything remotely close to taking down the government. So while we are gaining strength, small teams are being sent out to sabotage some of the Regulation Force's missions. We are mostly just distractions."

"But if you are just distractions, then why are you so tactless?" I asked a bit too bluntly. I immediately regretted my choice of phrasing, but I was tired, hungry, and concussed. My manners were completely thrown out the window.

Wolf chuckled lightly. "The President already underestimates us, so why not continue to play the unorganized, tactless rebellion while the actual thing is gaining strength?"

After a few moments of silent contemplation, a smile broke out on my face. "That's brilliant!"

Wolf smiled along with me. "I think so, too. And when our leader finally comes, we can begin our actual resistance!" Wait.

They didn't know that I was supposed to be the leader?

I was about to say that I was the leader, but then an idea struck me. I could gain some feedback from oblivious followers.

I looked at them both and asked, "What do you think the leader is like?"

Wolf answered immediately. "Well, of course it's someone intimidating, like Alain." Oh, how wrong you are. "It could be a girl, but I think that with this whole rebellion encompassing all of Unova, it'll be a boy. No offense to girls or anything," he quickly added. "I heard that he was given a Pokemon unaffected by the serum, so obviously it's a Dragon type." Way, way wrong. "I mean, why wouldn't they send a super rare, super powerful Pokemon? The NatPol has all of the sea and sky entrances monitored by special machines and Pokemon, so you can't sneak in an egg without being searched."

"Not to mention all of the border checks," added Lucas. I had heard about the border checks and how anything that passed through was sent through a full-body scan for anything remotely controversial. It made me wonder even more how Tavon and Arabella were able to get Luxio into Unova.

I quickly reverted the topic back to my original question. "So, Lucas, what do you think the leader is like?"

He crossed his arms and stared at me in cold indifference. "I could care less."

"Now, Lucas," said a voice from behind me, no doubt Volantes, "this will be the person that leads us to victory, the one that we will sing praises about for years to come." I elbowed him in the side as he sat next to me, placing food on the table. I immediately dug in while listening in. "Surely you must have an opinion on what the leader is like?"

Lucas sighed like this was a major inconvenience to him.

"Tall."

Jokes on you.

"Charismatic."

My sarcasm had its appealing factors.

"A lady's man."

I almost laughed.

"And a bit of a dolt."

I was about to protest, but my mouth was full of food, so the opportunity passed by. I was definitely not stupid or a klutz. I'd show him, the sucker.

After that, Volantes started up a different conversation with the two rebels, and I just sat and ate my food with Luxio. I thought about nothing in particular, but I think I almost fell asleep in my food because I was so tired. Volantes nudged me a couple of times to keep me awake, but I couldn't help it. Sleep was beckoning me and it felt so good. Before I knew it, I lost all consciousness and faded from reality.

**OKAY I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST A NEW CHAPTER LAST NIGHT SO HERE'S AN EXTRA LONG ONE. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME.**

***ahem* anyway, groveling aside, we see what really happened with the whole rebel-knife-Fallow situation. Plus a little peek into how messed up Alain really is behind his confidence. And momma-bird Fallow encouraging him to be himself. Momma-bird Fallow will be a thing. And two new(ish) OC's! Wolf Winters belongs to W. R. Winters and Lucas belongs to ZorialWater. Which reminds me:**

**If I haven't used your OC yet (if you sent in one) I'm getting to them and they are definitely showing up soon. Trust me on this, my friends :)**

**Tabos: Indeed, my good friend, we are entering the more serious part of the story. Fallow has to buckle down and get to business if she is to save the world in time. And thanks! Have a good day/night as well!**

**PepperMentShock: I am waiting anxiously for your next update, my friend. Your story is AWESOME.**

**gamergirl101: I will definitely come to you for any suggestions. AND THE LION KING IS LIKE MY FAVORITE MOVIE. HAKUNA MATATA TO YOU.**

**Cottonmouth25: Hey, Volan, if you want to see Caitlin again soon, follow your owner's example and BE NICE. Anywho, I totally agree with the whole mauling thing. Alain's a good person, just twisted too much by his father. And you have no idea how much I love writing for Volantes. He's awesome.**

**Tumpelo: Bahaha nahh Alain needs to be punched a couple of times. It's healthy for him. And thank you so much for your kind words! They made me super happy and you are totally fine with not reviewing. I'm just glad that you read it :)**

**OPFan37: Your passionate hatred for Alain makes me happy. I'm glad that not everyone is accepting of him, and that's how I wanted it to be. You are an awesome friend.**

**AngelxofxChaos: Yeah, I probably won't use Alain's point of view too much, but I definitely like using it to show different perspectives on the world. AND I LOVE WRITING CLIFFHANGERS. THIS IS SO MUCH FUN.**

**ChrystalDragoness: Oh gawsh, I'm so glad Arconsy is to your liking. He's so much fun to write about. And Alain is totally a sucker for music. His favorite band is the Beatles (but you didn't hear that from me)**

**Shinymudkip25: Nope. Not once. It's really fun, though! And AgainstShipping sounds really cool. I'm working on a ship name, as well, but no such luck *heheheh*. Oh, lord, I love all you as well!**

**Swag Giraffe: Bahah thanks :) and I am jittery with happiness that you like my story and my responses so much. I try to contain my weirdness and incessant need to smother you all in affection… OrneryShipping man. That's awesome. Bolt is a super cool movie, and I'm so glad you referenced it. AND GET SOME REST, MY FRIEND. YOU DESERVE IT.**

**Thank you all so much for your continued support and thanks to everyone that reads this, even if you don't review. I love all of you equally :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 20

My dream terrified me. I hadn't had it in a few nights, since before I left Aspertia City, and I had forgotten all about it.

I opened my eyes in the dream, blinking to adjust to the darkness of the room. There was barely any light, but just enough to see a room that was big enough that I could barely touch it with my arms spread all the way out. There were no doors or windows or anything at all. If I strained my ears, I could hear the sound of a thousand laughing people, but I could not find where they were coming from. But the laughs were maniacal, sinister, and demonic, sending shivers down my already freezing cold body. After what seemed like a few minutes, the dream would end.

But this time, it morphed into something worse.

When the room began to spin rapidly, along with the laughing voices, I heard the sound of clattering chains rising from the ground, wrapping themselves around my ankles and wrists like shackles. I had to close my eyes from the relentless spinning as the chains brought me down to my knees, leaving me in a position of subjection. Then all at once, the laughing voices and spinning room would cease, leaving me throughly confused and dizzy as I saw a man standing in front of me. I could not see his face, because his back was toward me, but I heard him tell the audience of voices without faces something. A cool breeze flowed through the room, freezing me in my position on the floor, but the man appeared completely warm and comfortable. My heart dropped in my stomach as he turned around and I saw the glittering blue eyes of President Javan. He smiled savagely at me and extended a hand toward my fearful face. But then his harsh, weathered face transformed into the young, charming face of Alain, who smiled at me kindly and tried to lift my hand from the chains. The ice began to melt off my body, but then Alain shifted once again.

The strange NatPol officer with the glowing purple eyes, Sakei, retracted the hand that once belonged to Alain and smirked at me maliciously. No longer did he look at me with respect and politeness, but rather with catastrophic mischief and malevolence. As I stared in horror, his purple eyes slowly faded into complete white, and a strange, ghost-like form emanated from his body. Soon, the white eyes turned into grey, my own grey eyes, but they didn't belong to me. My brother looked down on me with malice and satanic glee. No words could even begin to describe my horror, but then everything cut to black. The last thing I saw before waking up was a pair of bright, translucent blue eyes fading into powerful red eyes.

—

You read all the time about how people jolt awake from nightmares, covered in a thin layer of cold sweat, breathing heavily from the mental trauma they just experienced. But when I woke up, I didn't do any of those things. I was not terrified or strangely quiet and reserved, rather, intensely confused at my surroundings.

I distinctly remembered falling asleep at the dinner table in front of Wolf, Lucas, and Volantes (how embarrassing,) definitely not in a hammock surrounded by numerous sleeping rebels. Luxio slept peacefully underneath me beside my backpack.. I had to fight the urge to smother him in love and affection because he just looked so precious. Contain yourself, Fallow.

So I got up slowly and carefully, making sure that I made no noise, and crept to the nearest sand-blocked doorway. I hoped that there was a Psychic Pokemon on duty, because I wouldn't be able to leave the room without its help. Right when I reached the doorway, though, the soon-to-be-familiar light enveloped me, and I found myself back at the place where I ate dinner. Only three other people were in the room, one of them being Wolf, while I didn't know the others.

"Hey, Fallow!" Wolf called in a bright, happy voice, gesturing for me to come sit with him. I ducked my head, a blush spreading on my cheeks as the two others, both boys, stared at me with appraising eyes and judgmental faces. Luckily, they kept to themselves on the opposite sides of the room.

I focused on the chipper Wolf as he began speaking when I sat down. "So how was your first night here?" I just shrugged my shoulders, but he didn't seem to take any offense by it. I was not a morning person. "Well, you conked out at the table last night, and Volantes told us about how you had a concussion, which is surprising. You didn't seem injured at all!"

Shrugging again, I dug around in my backpack for the illegal book I had brought along with me. I hadn't had any time to read since I left Aspertia because I was too focused on training and other problems that had arisen, like my brother…

Wolf continued talking about trivial things, and I just smiled and nodded occasionally to show that I was paying attention. He was really nice and kind, but I was not in the mood for small talk. Of my few talents, the one I was most proud about was my ability to block out any sound as I was reading, whether it be my parents arguing, Tavon and Arabella's lazy conversations, or Wolf's one-sided conversation. It was a blessing from Arceus himself. Yet even all of wonderful talent couldn't block out Wolf's loud gasp of shock when he saw the cover of the book, also causing the two boys in the room to whip their heads toward us.

"Is that an illegal book?!" he half-yelled, standing up and pointing at it.

I grabbed his arm and yanked him back onto the bench. "Shut up!" I hissed. "There's no need to be dramatic. It's not that big of a deal."

He gaped at me like a Magikarp. "'Not a big deal'? Fallow, do you know how incredibly rare it is to find one of those?"

Oh, if only he knew. "Just because the government doesn't want me to read it does not mean I will follow that rule," I growled. "Besides, it's one of my favorite books of all time."

"I've never even heard of it. And how did you even get it?" he asked, green eyes flashing with disbelief. Just as I was about to reply, though, a voice broke in to our conversation.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but did you say that you have an outlawed book?" said one of the other boys in the room. His long white hair covered his face, and he walked timidly up to my table. I stared at him warily.

"Chase," said Wolf, impressed. "I never thought you were the type to eavesdrop."

"Well, maybe if you spoke at a decent volume, then he probably wouldn't have heard you," I snapped. I was _definitely not_ a morning person. I turned back to the boy, Chase. "Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that?" Okay, maybe I was being a tad standoffish, but under this type of circumstance, it was necessary.

His amber eyes flashed with worry and he held up his hands in apology. "Oh, no, please don't take it the wrong way!" he hurriedly exclaimed. He was already flustered, showing me that he was a shy person. "It's just that I haven't seen an illegal book in so long, and I wanted to see what it was." Shame immediately flushed through me from snapping at the boy. If I stood up at my full height, he was maybe only two inches taller than me, and was probably around the age of fifteen. From the way he hid behind his white hair, it was easy to see his shy, timid personality. But his amber eyes were full of intelligence.

I glanced toward where the other boy in the room was, but he had disappeared. I focused back on Wolf and Chase, both staring at me with wide eyes yearning for knowledge. Sighing, I picked the book up and thought about the best way to explain it.

"Have either of you ever heard about this book?" Chase shook his head while Wolf nodded slightly, showing that he had heard of it, but knew nothing about it. "This is called _The Story of King Arthur and His Knights, _a riveting tale about one of the greatest kings of a land long, long ago."

"But why is it prohibited by the government?" Wolf asked.

"Apparently, the idealism in it is far too radical for the President," I said sarcastically. "It teaches about the hardships of one King Arthur as he struggles to unite his kingdom and build the greatest country in the entire world. An impressive feat, considering the fact that Arthur was raised as a peasant with no great future, until he pulled a magical sword out of an anvil, signifying that he was the true king at age thirteen."

Wolf wrinkled his nose in displeasure. "Sounds strange." Chase nodded, agreeing with him.

I sighed in exasperation. "Do you not understand that this book is probably one of the greatest stories ever written? Have you never even heard about Merlin, Guinevere, Lancel—"

"What's got your hair in a knot, Red?" called out a lackadaisical, sleep-tinged voice.

"Oh, hey Volantes!" said Wolf happily. "Fallow's just explaining to us an illegal book."

Volantes looked at me, raising his right eyebrow quizzically. "You actually brought one of them with you? No wonder you guard your backpack like a Braviary protecting its hatchlings." I caught an apple as he tossed it to me and he sat down beside Wolf on the other side of the table. "What book is that?"

"_The Story of King Arthur and His Knights." _

"Never heard of it," he said, shrugging, eating his own apple.

I swore my eye twitched.

How could these intelligent boys not know of the story of King Arthur? This was a story of legends, a tale of magnificent knights, glorious battles, whimsical magic, and mystifying scandals! When I was younger, I'd always play the Knights of the Round Table with Audun and Herdier when I got the chance. Audun was always Arthur with Herdier as his noble steed. I was either Morgana, Arthur's dark magic wielding half-sister, or Lancelot the Lionhearted, Arthur's closest friend and noblest knight. A wave of nostalgia for the better days hit me like Mamoswine, and I had to close my book for fear of bursting into tears.

Chase cocked his head to the side, noticing that I was in an emotional state. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied a tad harshly. I needed to grab Luxio so we could find whoever was in charge here.

"Do you think, maybe tonight, you could read some of it?" Chase asked in a quiet voice. The question caught me off-guard, and I hesitated for a bit. Glancing toward Volantes, I saw a spark of hope in his eyes. He loved reading as well. I may not have had all of my books, and I couldn't lend it out to one person at a time. Perhaps reading it to people would be better.

I looked at Chase's amber eyes and said, "Yes." He smiled happily, and I started to walk away toward the door that hopefully led back to the sleeping quarters. But I stopped in my tracks when I realized that I had no idea who ran this safe house and where this person was located. Turning back around (still a tad peeved at the boys) I called out, "I need one of you chumps to take me to whoever is in charge of this place."

Volantes, having known me the longest, realized that I was not in the greatest of moods, so he said, "I'm sure Chase can take you." The poor, white-haired boy looked as if a Rampardos was charging him down as Volantes volunteered him, but nonetheless, he stood up and walked warily toward me. The strange light surrounded us and we were instantly transported to the sleeping quarters.

I ducked and weaved around sleeping people in hammocks until I found Luxio sleeping in the same position that I left him in before. Nudging him slightly, he woke up and happiness lit up in his yellow eyes. I grabbed my backpack and signaled for him to follow me as I walked to Chase. Luxio was practically bouncing with joy as we went to Chase. He was a morning creature as well, apparent by the fact that I could hear the crackling of energy in his paws. I wish that I could be as lovely in the morning as him. When we reached Chase, he ducked his head, closed his eyes, and muttered something. I had to lean closer to him to hear.

"Gardevoir, take us to her," he said almost incoherently. I didn't even blink as the light enveloped us. We ended up in a narrow hallway that led to an actual door. The walls were still that old, yellow brick and the ceiling was meters above us.

As we walked toward the door, I asked Chase, "Is that Lucas's Gardevoir that transports everyone places?"

"No," he said. "I have a Gardevoir as well, and she is more willing to help than Lucas's is. Lucas and his Gardevoir are exactly the fact, except that she is nicer than he is, which is lovely."

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, Lucas isn't exactly the kindest person in the world."

Chase laughed along with me. "Can't say that he is, but he can be nice when he gets to know a person. It just takes a while to get there." We reached the end of the hallway when he turned toward me with a serious, cautious look in his amber eyes. "Now, when you meet her, try not to become overwhelmed."

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. But he had already begun to walk hurriedly away. Was this woman crazy? I turned toward Luxio, who was just as confused as I was, and continued on.

I should have heeded Chase's warning more, because I was completely unprepared for the wayward, haphazard storm that was Iris.

**Okay so I'm so sorry for this really crappy, really short chapter, and I know that you guys don't deserve this for how awesome and wonderful you all are. I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am. Truth is, I'm going through some Writer's Block, which is literally the worst feeling in the whole world. I have some ideas, but I can't further develop the ones that I do have, and it sucks, not only for me, but for you all as well. **

**And you know what else sucks? Depression. I think I have depression, but it's not the serious "why can't i be happy" depression, but it's affecting how I write, think, act, and process. It's like I don't see the creativity in everything right now. I think a lot of it is stemming from the fact that I am so stressed from school and home life that it's having a negative effect on everything. **

**But this does not mean that I will not keep writing. HECK no that won't happen. I love this story and all of you too much. The only thing that will *hopefully* be affected are updates. I'll try and shoot for twice a week right now until I get out of this little spat. Anywho, review replies!**

**StarShine65: LUNA STOP ATTACKING YOUR CREATOR. AND ABBY, STOP TOO. YOUR OWNER IS A GREAT PERSON THAT HAS A SHINING PERSONALITY AND GREAT TALENT. *ahem* sorry about that… but you are totally fine! And good luck with your homework and stuff. I know how aggravating it can be.**

**Guest: I, too, have become a tad bored with all of the stories that focus just on defeating the Gym challenge and the Champion (not to say that these stories are poorly written). And I know what you mean by saying that my descriptions are monotonous. Thanks so much for your help and criticism :) it helps me a lot!**

**Cottonmouth25: AHH PERFECT! I love writing about Frillish and she will make an appearance soon, quite soon indeed. **

**ZorialWater: HELLO FRIEND! That sucks that your internet was down, but hopefully it'll be back up soon! And I'm so glad you like Lucas. I enjoy writing about pessimists and he is definitely awesome :)**

**Guest: Hey, it's alright if you are still on the fence with Alain :) I am with you on the fence. I love writing about him, but when it comes to his beliefs, I'm just like, "COME ON." Thanks for the review :)**

**OPFan37: Ahhhh…. so much blessed hate for Alain…. it makes my heart proud. And I'm glad you like Relic Castle for a base. I thought it would be a tad cliche…**

**PepperMentShock: You are fine! And, believe me, I know all about school. Just take it easy, my friend, and get some sleep!**

**Swag Giraffe: HOORAY FOR GOOD CHARACTERS, FALLOW/ALAIN INTERACTIONS, AND LUXIO! And being weird is one of the most awesome, liberating feelings in the world. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short…. Mwep. BUT I'M SO GLAD YOU WON YOUR CARD GAME! I am subpar when it comes to cards. And I will definitely try that coffee :) love you.**

**Shinymudkip25: Bahaha if only it was Frillish! But alas, his significant other is a human… but there will be more strange Frillish/Volantes moments later. It's too fun not to write!**

**Oh and by the way, Chase belongs to the lovely gamergirl101.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 21

"I've been expecting you! It's soooo nice to meet you!" yelled a woman with crazy, bushy dark purple hair and wild red eyes as she almost tackled me to the floor in a hug. "You're a whole lot different than what I expected, mainly because I thought you would be a boy, but this is great too! Look at you!" She spun me around by my hands and would not stop smiling. It was extremely uncomfortable. After I was thoroughly dizzy and a tad peeved, I was finally able to connect all of the dots:

A late-twenties to early-thirties woman with unparalleled enthusiasm.

Ridiculous purple hair that stuck out in all directions.

The dragon statues and paintings that adorned all open walls.

And finally, she was the keeper of a safe house. They had to be strong, willing to protect everyone in the event of an emergency, and with some sort of experience in dealing with large groups of people.

Iris, the youngest Champion in Unova history, was standing in front of me.

Well, bouncing in front of me.

"I can't wait to train you and that adorable Luxio of yours," she said, flashing me a brilliant smile. "If only Tavon and Arabella had gotten a Dragon type… Now those are awesome Pokemon! You should've seen me in my prime when I had my Haxorus. We were the dream team—"

"Umm, excuse me?" I asked quietly. I wasn't going to get anywhere if she didn't focus.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as if suddenly realizing that I had never met her before and that she had some responsibilities. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, no doubt trying to calm herself down. She opened up her red eyes and smiled at me kindly. "My name's Iris and I lead this safe house. It's very nice to meet you."

I hesitated before I stuck my hand out to shake hers, wary that she might spin me around again. My head was still reeling.

"H-hi I'm Fallow," I said a bit shakily. Was she bipolar or something? She seemed to be completely calm and collected now, as opposed to her hurricane-like excitement only a few moments prior. "This is my partner, Luxio," I said, gesturing to the Pokemon beside me who looked like he stepped into a kaleidoscopic rainbow, "and we are here to become stronger, I guess."

"Aww! You're so precious!" she exclaimed as she enveloped me in a tight hug. I was definitely _not _a touch person, so my comfort level dropped into the negatives. She finally sensed my unease and disentangled herself from me. "Anyway," she said casually and business-like, "Cheren has already contacted me about what we should do with you. We will start battle training tomorrow."

I was surprised. Wasn't this wasting time?

She laughed at me as she saw my confused expression and walked over to her desk which was littered with papers and a map with different figures sitting on it. "Volantes told me about your concussion, so I want to make sure it is almost completely healed before we do anything too drastic. Besides, you need to learn how to navigate this place first and foremost. Get yourself acquainted with the other rebels and gain their trust. You need the support of everyone if you want to lead us."

Technically, I had no desire to lead a bunch of like-minded rebels. My main objectives were to train Luxio into the strongest possible Pokemon, tear down the increasingly-oppressive government, and discover why my brother was a part of the Regulation Force. That last reason always sent a dull pang through my heart whenever I thought of it. How could my brother, the only friend, my own relative, betray me like this? Leaving me to deal with my unbearable parents and escaping from the NatPol, I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around it. I just wanted to know why. And then, I was going to take him down if I couldn't convince him to rethink his priorities. But I guess I was the only person that could find the Legendary Dragons and befriend them, so might as well appoint me to Leader. Makes total sense.

"And speaking of Cheren," Iris said, digging through her desk drawers overflowing with papers, "he told me to give you something when you arrived." My interest sparked and Luxio and I walked over to her.

After a bit of struggling with opening one particularly-stuffed drawer, she shouted in triumph when she found an envelope with my name written in bold, fancy cursive on the front. I grabbed it, feeling multiple, paper-like objects inside. I opened it, and my heart almost shattered on the spot:

There were letters from Amy, Faith, Themis, Elin, and even Tavon and Arabella. My eyes glazed over with tears and longing for simpler days. I had barely left them all a week ago, but it felt like eons with everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Words couldn't even begin to describe how much I missed them. They were my family.

Iris could tell that I was at the point of a complete meltdown, so I almost hugged her in return when she said, "I'm gonna go check and see how everyone is doing this morning. I'll be back later." She smiled at me, and I tried smiling back, but my face was aching from the effort of holding the intense flood of tears at bay, so I just nodded toward her. My hands immediately ripped open the first letter from Themis the moment I saw Iris teleport out of the room. But when my eyes finally focused on the page, I suddenly stopped. Luxio nudged his head against my thigh and looked at me in confusion. Why wasn't I reading it?

I stopped myself from reading it because I realized that my actions were completely opposite of my personality. I had been gone a week, and my whole character and demeanor had changed. I was the leader of a freaking _rebellion _and my eyes flooded with tears because I got some letters. I was stronger than this. The old Fallow would have handled everything with simple indifference, but this… this person wasn't me. It felt too out of character.

So steeling my emotions and reeling myself in, I sat down on the floor with Luxio by my side and finally began reading the letter from Themis.

_"__Red-_

_"__I've never really written a letter to anyone, and I never saw the need, so you better appreciate this one. Besides, I'm only doing it because Amy and her stupid Eevee forced me to. _

_"__So… how's life treating you? I hope you and that fur ball are keeping to your training schedules. Growlithe and I worked our tails off in order to make you at least adequately skilled in combat. You guys still sucked, though. If only you could have stayed a bit longer, then I would've worked you into army material. But noooo, Cheren had to send you off to the less-than-exemplary safe house on Route 4. Relic Castle? Totally unoriginal._

_"__Uh… well, I don't know what else to say, other than that you __have__ to keep training and you and Shinx __have __to save us. I'll personally murder you if you fail. _

_"__See you around, kid._

_"__Themis._

_"__PS- Please write back soon."_

I couldn't help but laugh after I finished reading Themis's note. It was so blunt and short and to-the-point like her. I could barely wait to reply. Just wait until she hears that Shinx already evolved into Luxio! But if we really wanted to show her something, we'd train so hard that he would evolve into a full-blooded Luxray. That day couldn't arrive any sooner.

I looked at Luxio who had his head in my lap. "What do you think, boy?" I asked. He lifted up his head and stared at me with wide, golden eyes. "Are you ready to become a Luxray?" He barked at me in happiness, showing me that he was more than ready. Then that would be our main priority here at Relic Castle: train him until he evolved for the last time.

After I carefully re-folded Themis's letter, I opened the next one, which was from Elin. I missed him and his odd Litwick.

_"__Fallow-_

_"__It's been three days since you left and everything is so boring without you. Faith and Amy have secluded themselves even more and they barely talk to anyone. When you were here, Themis actually smiled and was able to relax a bit, but now she has a permanent scowl and snaps at anyone who gets in her way. Roxie is still shaken from the whole Regulation Force video, but she's getting better. Even Cheren seems more morose and harsh than usual. _

_"__I guess I'm telling you this because we all want you to come back. We miss you a lot, Litwick included. He will sometimes float around as if he's looking for someone, and I know he's looking for you. I subconsciously find myself doing the same thing, as well, but I know you have greater things to do and accomplish than race back here whenever we miss you a bit too much. _

_"__I know you said that you didn't think you could lead all of us, but I hope you are starting to see that that isn't the case. You and Shinx can take on anything. I knew that the moment I pushed you down into the safe house, but it's time for you to know it yourself. _

_"__Fallow, you're gonna shatter the stars. _

_"__Elin."_

So you know that whole thing about staying strong and indifferent? Yeah. That didn't happen.

The tears pushed themselves out of my eyes, and they only increased as I picked up Faith's letter. I could practically see her bright green eyes and dark brown, bushy hair as she was telling me in her motherly-like way to have confidence in myself. She was four years younger than me, but she was one of the wisest people I had ever met.

_"__Dear Fallow-_

_"__How are you? How is Shinx? Are you both okay? Have you run into many NatPol officers or Regulation Force officers? Are you taking care of yourself? How's the safe house? Better than the one here? Have you made any friends?_

_"__Oh, sorry, that's probably too many questions… but I'm just so worried about you! Nothing's been the same since you left. It's practically impossible __not __to think about you and Shinx all of the have to come back soon and tell Amy and me everything. We really do miss you. A lot. And I know you have probably heard that in all of the letters you received (they were actually Cheren's idea— how crazy is that?) but I know that it always feels good to have someone miss you. It shows that people care._

_"__And a lot of people _do _care about you, Fallow. I know it was hard to see at first, especially with your parents, but you have so many friends here. I know that along this journey, there will be times where you will be utterly and totally alone, without Shinx even being by your side, and the isolation will hurt and make you feel like you don't matter. But please please please remember that we all have your back, even if you can't see us. We will always support you, regardless of whether or not you can find the Legendary Dragons or not. As long as you try your absolute hardest, everything will work out. Just don't give up when things seem to be too hard. _

_"__I mean, the ones who love us never really leave us, right? And we all love you Fallow. Please come back soon and write back._

_"__Love, Faith."_

By now, the tears had morphed into a torrential downpour. All of my pent up emotions were spewing forth like a volcano. It hurt. But it felt so liberating as well.

Three letters down. Two to go. And I was definitely saving the one form Tavon and Arabella for last.

_"__Fallow, aka Red-_

_"__PLEASE COME BACK. THIS PLACE IS DRIVING ME INSANE. I LITERALLY HATE EVERYONE HERE (except for Faith and Elin… he's kinda cute…). EVERYONE IS ANNOYING ME AND MY EEVEE WON'T FREAKING CALM DOWN AND I NEED YOUR GLORIOUS, ILLUSTRIOUS PERSONALITY TO BRING ME FROM THIS DARK PIT OF DESPONDENCY I'M IN. _

_"__Ahem… Sorry about that. I just really miss you and I have so much to tell you. Everyone is so grumpy and life here is so monotonous. It all just sucks. If my stupid cousin, Cheren, would let me, I would be right by your side in a heartbeat. Arceus only knows how much I hate being cooped up underground. Who cares if I get caught by NatPol? I can just beat them up with my newfound combat skills. I'll be sure to try them out on you when I see you next. You seem like you would be fun to beat up._

_"__I'm kidding. Okay, yeah, that was a lousy joke, but I seriously can't wait to see you. I know we didn't travel together for long, but it was fun while it lasted. I just wish I could be with you right now. But I know you are doing everything you can to take up your leadership position, and I'll probably only get in your way. Just say the word whenever you need a loyal sidekick, and I'll be there. I'm more of a "work behind the scenes" kind of person anyway. You can take the limelight. You deserve all of it._

_"__Please write back soon and tell me about everything. I miss you a lot._

_"__Love your friend, Amy._

_"__PS- Please excuse the smudge marks. Eevee wouldn't stop hopping around messing everything up."_

I smiled after I finished the letter, looking back over the inky black footprints that covered the page. Luckily, I could still read the words. The footprints just added an extra bit of flair.

Amy always knew how to cheer me up. She had actually been with me since the beginning. I owed her so much more than I had given to her. If there ever came a time where I only could have one person to have my back, it'd be Amy. She was a force of nature that I don't think even President Javan could deal with.

Finally, only the letter from Tavon and Arabella remained. Obviously, Tavon wrote the letter, because my name on the front was pristine and perfectly proportioned, almost like he had typed it, but I knew he wrote it. I could see him now, writing at his desk in his gentlemanly manner as Arabella stood behind him, running her fingers through his long, light green hair. If I concentrated hard enough, I could hear her telling him what to write; throwing out long sentences and barely even pausing for breath to allow him to write. And I could see Tavon relaxing in her hands, a rare occurrence that only happened when Arabella was touching him. He seemed as if he had some childhood trauma that caused him to act with such poise and perfection.

Before I opened the letter, though, I reread all of the other ones. Procrastinating, perhaps, but I missed Tavon and Arabella the most. They were my family ever since Audun had left me all those years ago. The only sound that filled the large room were the deep, even breaths of a sleeping Luxio. I owed Tavon and Arabella for him. He was my best friend, and I can't even think about how life was before I got him.

Finally, I opened the letter.

_"__Our dearest Fallow-_

_"__We have received great reports from Cheren about you, telling us all about your progress, achievements, and commitments from your stay at the safe house. Please accept our deepest apologies that we have not written sooner, but it has been too dangerous to contact anyone outside of Aspertia City._

_"__Herdier is faring well with us. He seems to be much happier here than staying at your house. He appears to have gained weight in the short span since he has been here. I hope you are not too worried about that. Speaking of your house, we have some slightly disturbing news:_

_"__Your parents have not returned home at all since you left. We understand that you might not care too deeply about them, but it is nonetheless unsettling. We will try to figure out where they are, but Arabella thought you ought to know._

_"__On a different note, Cheren told us that he finally revealed to you the real reason of your being chosen for this specific leadership position. Yes, it is true that we believe you hold the potential in unlocking the dormant form of one of the Legendary Dragons. A major responsibility, but you hold the power to find them and use them. Now, whether it is Reshiram or Zekrom that will resonate inside of you, even we do not know. But we believe wholeheartedly that one of them will bond itself to you, along with that special Pokemon we gave you._

_"__So the little creature turned out to be a Shinx? Arabella considered that it might have been a Mudkip, but I knew right away that it was a Shinx. Call it intuition on my part. I know that your Shinx will grow into a powerful Pokemon someday. And you will grow into an even greater person than you already are._

_"__We really do miss you a lot, and we know that it is a tad unfair that you still do not know everything. But please understand that some things are better kept in the dark than in the light for all to see. Eventually, everything will be made clear and you will understand, but right now, just continue training and rallying the rebels together. And you seem to be accomplishing these things with flying colors._

_"__You have greatness inside of you, Fallow. A greatness that neither Arabella nor I could ever amount to. I can feel those walls that you build up around yourself, keeping you in a perpetual state of indifference and security, but it's time for those walls to fall. You have the strength, you have the courage, you have the passion. It's time for you to unlock all of that and unleash it, be that roaring wind you so desperately want to be. Blow the buildings down, splinter all of the trees, move the mountains. Rearrange the constellations and shake the earth's foundations. If anyone can, it's you._

_"__Your friends for always and eternity, Tavon and Arabella."_

I laid down and cried.

—

Finally gathering the strength to go back to the Common Hall, I tried to seek a familiar face. In the distance, much to my displeasure, I saw Lucas with his trademark beanie. I couldn't see anyone else, and he was the only person that I knew, so I sucked it up and walked up to him. I could see the annoyance in his eyes as he saw me approach.

"Why me?" he groaned obnoxiously. I stared at him in contempt and crossed my arms. "What do you need, cupcake?"

"Stop being so melodramatic," I snapped at him. Quickly flicking some of my hair into my face to block his eyes from staring at my puffy ones, I said, "I just need to know where I can find Volantes. Or Wolf. Or Chase. Pretty much anyone with a pleasant personality."

He narrowed his green eyes at me. "They should be in the Mess Hall," he said slowly. I nodded to him and began to walk away with Luxio by my side. I turned around as he called out to me. "Have you been crying?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned around and waved him off, hoping that he wouldn't think anything about it. I had to do a better job about hiding my eyes. So I kept my head down when the familiar teleportation light took me to the Mess Hall. At a table at the back of the room sat Volantes, Wolf, Chase, and a strange guy that seemed vaguely familiar. He looked quite intimidating.

"There you are," called out Volantes as I approached. I sat by him and Wolf on one side, while Chase and the other strange boy sat on the other side. "Where have you been?"

I twiddled with a napkin in front of me. "Just around."

I could see Volantes raise an eyebrow at me as Wolf echoed, "'Just around'?"

"Yes, Wolf, we already established that," I snapped a tad too forcefully. Luxio, sensing my unease, shifted beneath the table. I crossed my arms on the table and put my chin on them.

"Hey, Fallow," asked Chase quietly and carefully, "are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," I said harshly. All of the boys around the table flinched at my harsh reply, even the intimidating boy. I sighed when I saw that Chase looked a bit scared at my reply. "Sorry, Chase. It's just been a long day."

He muttered something along the lines of "that's okay," and stared at the food sitting in front of him. It was dinner time already? My stomach rumbled at an ungodly volume, my face flushing a bit. Everyone seemed to ease up at the sound. Wolf even chuckled a bit and turned to me.

"Are you hungry? I can go get you some food."

I looked at him with big grey eyes. "That would be spectacular, but I can get it if you don't want to." But he waved me off and walked toward the kitchen. I smiled a bit and then turned to the boy I had not met yet. It finally registered in my brain that he was the other boy in the room this morning with Wolf and Chase when they discovered that I had an illegal book.

Volantes quickly introduced him. "Fallow, this is Christian. He frequently teams up with me when we go out on missions."

I nodded to the boy, and he copied my motions. So he was an untrustworthy rebel, too? There seemed to be many of them around here. I found myself examining his perfectly cut black hair and calm, even brown eyes. Surely there must have been more to him than just a knack for not trusting people? No matter. If he didn't feel like talking, I wouldn't make him.

"Is it true that you have an illegal book?" he asked suddenly in a deep, quiet voice. I stand corrected. Maybe he did like talking.

"Yes," I replied. "What of it?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. His extremely muscular shoulders. Even under his black hoodie, I could see the defined muscles this guy had. I gulped.

Muscles were a weakness for me.

Volantes coughed at the suddenly awkward silence that surrounded us. "So, uh, Chris… Have your Pokemon become any, well, nicer?" I perked my ears up at this strange question and listened intently to Christian's answer.

"No, and I don't know why," he replied darkly. Lacing his fingers on the table, he said, "They've been in Shadow mode ever since Team Cipher killed my parents two years ago. Just when I think I'm almost through to them, they sink right back in." Volantes nodded his head slowly.

I was about to ask a question about what Shadow Pokemon even were, but then Wolf put a plate full of spaghetti in front of me. And it was probably unladylike, but I dug in straight away. I was ravenously hungry, and no question was about to keep me from eating this delicious food. Splitting the garlic bread that came with it in half, I gave a piece to Luxio under the table. I never had the best table manners.

The boys talked about everything and anything under the sky while I just ate, enjoying the sound of conversation. Chase asked me a question right as I was done eating.

"Do you think you could read to us soon?" he asked timidly. I had completely forgotten about that. Oh, Arceus. This was about to be interesting. I tried to think of ways that I could weasel myself out of it, but I couldn't think of anything. Besides, sometimes you have to sacrifice your own comfort for the sake of securing the trust and support of others.

So I grabbed the book hidden in the secret pocket of my backpack and asked, "Where do you wanna do this?"

Volantes replied for Chase. "At the table closest to the entrance," he said, gesturing to the table on the opposite side of the room. That seemed like a strange place to read to them, but I couldn't back down. So I nodded, and walked past many rebels until I reached the table. Christian was standing strangely close beside me, but I didn't think anything of it.

But then I understood why he was so close to me when I heard Volantes yell in a loud voice: "LISTEN UP! Fallow is gonna read us all a story so everyone get your lazy bums over here and sit down."

Panic coursed through my system and I immediately started to bolt, only to be enclosed in the extremely muscular arms of Christian. This was completely uncalled for! There was no possible way that I could read to everyone! I couldn't even speak to all of the rebels at Floccesy, let alone the dozens of people here. I was so going to kill Volantes later. Christian still kept his arms locked firmly around me as I continued to try to flee.

"Okay, fine! Fine! Let go of me! I'll stay!" I exclaimed after a bit of pointless squirming. Christian finally let go of me, and then I saw just how many people actually wanted to hear it. At least fifty rebels sat on the floor in front of the table. Maybe I could flee now…

But Luxio could already guess what I was thinking, and he blocked my escape route. We had a staredown with each other for a moment until I abdicated. Jeeze, he was so stubborn like me. So I sat on the edge of the table in trepidation and opened the book to the first page. My hands shook with fear and I could feel a bit of sweat slide down my back. This was hell for me.

But then I began to think that books were my safe place, my haven, my escape route from the world. Wasn't this practically just like reading, except I just had to speak the words out loud? I could do this.

So steeling up my courage, I began in a shaky voice that eventually evened out once I become more comfortable:

"'In ancient days there lived a very noble king, named Uther Pendragon…'"

I continued reading for many long minutes, glancing up every now and then to look at the faces before me. Some were completely engrossed, like Chase and Volantes, and then others tried to appear nonchalant, even though I could see them drinking up the words inside, like Wolf and Christian.

Finally I came to the end of the first chapter. "But when the Archbishop beheld the multitudes that were assembling, he said to Merlin, 'Indeed, Merlin, it would be a very singular thing if among all these great kings and noble, honorable lords we should not find some ones worthy of being the King of this realm.'

"'Unto which the Merlin smiled and said, 'Marvel not, my lord, if among all those who appear to be so extraordinarily worthy there shall not be found one who is worthy; and marvel not if, among all those who are unknown, there shall arise one who shall approve himself to be entirely worthy.'

"And the Archbishop pondered Merlin's words, and so beginneth this story.'"

I closed the book and heaved a sigh. If only I could keep reading. My head jerked up though when I heard the ear-shattering sound of raucous applause. Why were they cheering for me? And then, all of a sudden, Iris was at my side, and everyone immediately settled down. I was in awe to see that all of the rebels were now sitting in front of the table.

"Wasn't that great, everyone?" Iris called out with a bright smile. "Every evening, we'll read a chapter from the book, and we'll let Fallow do it. Does that sound good?"

Everyone sent up a loud cheer, and I became very uncomfortable and awkward now that I couldn't hide behind the disguise of the book. And then my comfort reached into the negatives as Iris said:

"Let's hear it one more time for Fallow: our Leader in this Rebellion!"

But instead of more cheers, she was met with silence.

**HERE HAVE A LONG CHAPTER SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. HAVE SOME FLOWERS WHILE I'M AT IT. AND MY ETERNAL APOLOGIES AND GRATITUDE. I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**hahaha soooooo…. new chapter! yay! This one has been on my mind for a while, and I'm glad that I could finally type it up. We are reintroduced to Themis, Elin, Amy, Faith, Tavon, and Arabella, since I know it's hard to remember characters when you only get chapter updates and not the whole dang thing. I hope you all remember them! And major feels with those letters, man. Typing those got to me.**

**Before I forget, Christian belongs to Shadow'Blaze14!**

**AND GUYS. WHAT THE CRAP. 207 REVIEWS. THIS IS CRAZY. THIS IS BEYOND COMPREHENSION I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND THIS. It's all because of you guys and I am sosososososo grateful for every single one of you. You all mean so much to me, and you deserve more than what I'm giving you.**

**Replies to reviews now :)**

**The DJ Absolution: HELLO NEW FRIEND! I'm so glad you don't see anything wrong. I am such a Grammar Nazi that if I make a mistake, I get so frustrated. Thank you so much!**

**ChrystalDragoness: YOU'RE ALIVE! I'VE MISSED YOU! And you are totally fine about the wifi :)))**

**Emosewa-13: YOU'R ALIVE AS WELL OMG I THOUGHT YOU DISAPPEARED AND I WAS ABOUT TO BE REALLY SAD. And thanks for the touch-feely :) it's helped a lot.**

**StarShine65: …. I am so sorry that you have such angry Pokemon…. And you can do it!**

**Tabos: Sakei is dreamy. He has quite a few admirers here…**

**ZorialWater: Cupcakes fix all of life's problems. And I hope you internet gets back up! No one likes crappy internet service!**

**gamergirl101: Thanks so much :) Chase is such a cutiepie and I love him :))**

**AngelxofxChaos: wow… that's a lot of reviewing… Dude, character development is what I live for. King Arthur is one of my favorite stories ever, so of course I had to incorporate it! Thank you so much for your continual support. it really means a lot :)**

**PepperMentShock: Thank you so much :)**

**W.R. Winters: Wolf is friggin awesome and I love him. Thanks so much for sending him in!**

**Cottonmouth25: Please accept my humblest and deepest gratitude as you continue to praise me in my endeavors in crafting a story worthy of this splendrous website. Alas, you are not alone in your SurfandTurfShipping. Whether that is frightening or exciting is entirely up to you. Until the next one, my good friend!**

**Swag Giraffe: I take naps 24/7. it's so sad. And I shall definitely look up that card game. I live for those. And that Fairytale story sounds really cool! I'd be so interested in sending in an OC if that's alright :))**

**Shinymudkip25: Out of all the reviews I've ever received, this one made me tear up. It honestly felt like someone had just wrapped me in a blanket of love and affection and it made me feel so much better right away. Thank you so much for everything you do for me. And yes! We are definitely friends :))**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 22

"What do you mean, 'Our Leader in this Rebellion'?" asked Lucas harshly, crossing his arms.

I knew this would turn out to be catastrophic.

Obviously, Iris didn't think anything about it. I guess she just expected that everyone would accept me right away, practically kissing the ground that I walked on. I felt a bit bad for her, but it was her fault for not realizing that these rebels weren't the most accepting of people.

She stared at Lucas with wide eyes, completely dumbfounded by his reaction. "Wh-why do say that like it's a bad thing? Fallow has all of the necessary qualities to be a leader and I like her."

Lucas scoffed. "Do you honestly think that _she _can lead us? Look at her:" he said, gesturing to me. I shrunk under the scrutinizing gazes of every rebel. Placing my hand on Luxio, I tried to endure their stares. "I've seen Magikarp more authoritative than her. I mean, sure, she may be a nice person, but I think I speak for everyone when I say that she cannot possibly lead all of us." I flinched when I heard some people cheer in agreement. Too much. This was all too much.

Sure enough, my heart rate began to increase rapidly, and my lungs felt like they had nothing left in them. My hands felt numb, and my vision swayed in and out. I hated panic attacks. Luxio nuzzled me with his head, knowing that I couldn't handle all of this pressure at the moment. But then, someone came to my rescue, shielding me from the disapproving stares from the people.

"Fallow has barely been here for a day and you're already judging her?" Volantes yelled at the rebels. "I've always seen you all as an open, accepting group, ready to take on anyone who supports your cause. But the minute someone that doesn't fit your standards for leadership comes along, you immediately tear them down? That's the biggest load of bullcrap I've ever seen." Everyone in the room had fallen silent, listening to Volantes's tirade. I felt a slight warmth run through my body, but it quickly dissipated with each gasping breath I was taking. "I"ll admit, I hated Fallow when I first met her. She was stubborn, snarky, and just annoying. She actually had the audacity to tell me off.

"But you know what? I began to realize that how weak a leader must be if they are fickle. What type of a leader doesn't talk back to those who ridicule them? And if that person doesn't bombard you with their ideals, then they are no person to follow," he said seriously, with authority. My breathing finally began to even back out, and the feeling rushed into my hands once more. "I don't care if you approve of her or not, but I'll tell you this: There is only one person that I am willing to follow. There is only one person that I trust to lead me to freedom. And that person is Fallow."

A heavy silence filled the room, my labored breaths the only sound that few could hear. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Iris staring at Volantes in wonder before she stood up alongside him, looking stronger than I had ever seen.

"I stand with Volantes. Does anyone else wish to stand with us?" Some more awkward silence settled. Then, something quite spectacular happened.

"I didn't mean to, but I disrespected Fallow the first time that I talked with her," said Wolf quietly as he stood up and began weaving around rebels toward us. "She saved me from getting arrested by Alain, and I acted ungrateful to her. She didn't even know me! Don't forget, Lucas, that she saved you as well," he said pointedly toward Lucas. Wolf then told everyone boldly: "As long is Fallow is leading us, I don't care if I die for this. I know she will lead us to victory."

Then another, deeper voice cut it. "It would take a true fool to not see the greatness inside of her," stated Christian as he stood alongside Wolf. "It may yet take me awhile to trust her completely, but I believe that she has the rebellion's best intentions in her heart."

I could not even do anything except stare at the four people standing in front of me so protectively: a lovesick, wisecracking, truth-enraptured teenager, the most polite boy I had ever met, one of the most intimidating people I had ever known (he was still intimidating, muscles or no muscles), and one of the strongest Champions in Unova history. I, Fallow Bay Chapman, was surrounded by guardian angels.

And then slowly, sometimes begrudgingly, everyone stood in front of me, one-by-one, all recognizing that I was the leader. I was the one they had been waiting for.

**Bahah sometimes I make myself laugh at how utterly awful I am. Yes, you see this correctly: This is the whole chapter.**

**The truth is, I'm not gonna have time to write all weekend, and I knew guys needed at least something, and this chapter was supposed to be really long. But as you can see, I don't really have the time. My original idea was to show that everyone mostly accepted her (with the blessed help from Volantes, Iris, Wolf, and Christian) and then I was gonna transition into some training time with Luxio and Fallow. But I have a predicament:**

**I have absolutely no idea how to even start training. So I'm on my hands and knees, begging you all:**

**Please send me in some ideas that you have for training. It can be literally anything. I just have no clue as to how to proceed to the rest of the story without this crucial moment, but I don't know how to write this next part. And since you sent in you OC's, I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me out a bit. I know it's a lot to ask, but I really need the help. You can either send in your ideas via Review or PM. Both are completely fine.**

**Okay, groveling over, here's the replies to reviews:**

**PepperMentShock: Yay! And Fallow really does miss them a lot, but sometimes, she's good stubborn to admit it herself…**

**emosewa-13: Oh, I know all about math and how it pulls people down. That's my main reason for not writing as much. And I'm so glad Iris was in character. That's what i am most afraid about when I bring in other characters. And Fallow is such a sucker for muscular people… Hence why she likes Alain so much (shhhhhh)**

**gamergirl101: I do totally mean it! He's awesome. And hooray for long reviews!**

**StarShine65: Dude, you have a Meloetta?! That's so freakin awesome!**

**AngelxofxChaos: Hmm you present a good point. I was trying to describe her effervescent personality, but I didn't want to got to overboard, ya know? But I can see how it was a tad lacking in her description… oh, well. I can fix that later :) and ohmygosh, you actually cried? I guess they were a tad emotional. Oh, who am I kidding. I cried too!**

**Cottonmouth25: WOO YEAH I MADE COTTONMOUTH25 LAUGH. BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIIIIIFEEEEEE! and Volantes, take a chill pill, sir. I'm trying to help you out :)**

**Swag Giraffe: ELIN'S LETTER WAS SO HARD TO TYPE AND I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU THE WHOLE TIME AND HOW YOU LOVED HIM. And seriously, you rock my whole world. Your reviews make me so happy :) I love you so much too . AND CUPCAKES. YUSSSSSS.**

**W. R. Winters: *blushes* aww shucks… and i'm so ashamed that this chapter is so short….**

**ShinyMudkip25: Here's some tissues *hands you boxes* I'm so glad you found it too :) you rock.**

**The DJ Absolution: WOOH YEAH THE FEEEEEEEELS. RELISH IN THE FEEEEELS. and I'm sorry that this chapter is like, pea-sized short. **

**I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. EXTREMELY LONG. BUT THE ONLY WAY THAT'LL HAPPEN IS IF YOU SEND IN IDEAS. YOU ALL ARE STELLAR. I LOVE YOU TO INFINITY AND BEYOND.**

**REVIEW. AND SEND ME IDEAS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 23

I woke up the next morning to a rather loud, bubbly voice and what felt like an earthquake. Of course, the voice belonged to Iris. Who else could possibly be so happy in the morning? And the "earthquake" stemmed from the fact that she was shaking my hammock back and forth frantically.

"FALLOW! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AND START YOUR TRAINING!" Her voice was so extremely obnoxious in the morning. The shaking didn't cease.

I groaned.

"Oh, come on, Miss Grumpy Meowth," she said happily. "We have so much to do and it's such a beautiful day! The sun is shining and the breeze feels great!"

A moment of silence.

"… Okay, well, I haven't been outside and we can't see anything either, but I'm guessing it's sunny! So rise and shine and let's get down to business!" she cheered. I didn't move. So she resorted to even more haphazard shaking of my hammock. Even Luxio began to nudge me, as well. Gosh, I really hated mornings. But there was nothing else I could do to try and stay in bed, and I had a feeling that, even with my extreme stubbornness, this was a battle I could not win.

Groaning loudly, I tiredly moved my wayward, fiery hair out of my face and focused my dark grey eyes on Iris. She looked hopefully at me with bright red eyes. I sighed and said, "I'll be in the Mess Hall in five minutes."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. But before I could say anything else, she ran off to the exit and disappeared in a flash of lights. She was crazy.

I laid in my hammock for a couple seconds, trying to gather my thoughts. The night before had been so entirely baffling and taxing on my emotions. Lucas was the last person to stand with everyone, and even then, Wolf had to practically drag him up. Although Lucas was an untrusting, pessimistic person, he seemed to be well-respected by everyone. People naturally followed him because he was a silently passionate person. If there was anyone that I needed their trust and support, it was him. I'd try and have better relations with him from now on.

Luxio nudged me in my hammock once more, telling me that I needed to get up, and I begrudgingly did so. Standing up in my full glory, I threw on a red and black flannel and braided my hair straight back. I turned around and saw that Luxio had grabbed my backpack with his teeth and held it out to me.

Smiling, I petted his head and grabbed the backpack. "Are you ready for training again, boy? We haven't been able to see what differences your evolution has brought." He barked happily at me and ran toward the exit, urging me to follow him. I obliged, sighing as I shuffled toward the inevitable light and the faces of eager rebels.

—

I sat with a huff beside Christian, who was scarfing down some waffles drenched in syrup. My own plate of steaming waffles and some bacon laid on the table in front of me, no doubt placed there by Wolf. He was always so nice and caring. Speaking of Wolf, he sat to the left of me, engaged in an intense conversation with Chase, who sat in front of him.

Scratch that. Wolf was talking at Chase while Chase just sat and listened.

"How'dya sleep last night, Red?" asked a snarky voice in front of me.

I just glared at Volantes. "Perfectly fine, no thanks to you," I said bitterly. I was still mad at him for making me read to everyone. Jerk.

"Wow," he whistled lowly, "such contempt so early in the morning. Forgive me, but wasn't it _I _who was able to turn everyone to you as leader? You should be thanking me."

It was almost like my grey eyes suddenly erupted into balls of fire, the way Volantes shrank under my harsh glare. "Listen here, Lover Boy," I hissed, pointing my fork menacingly at him, "that whole reading thing was completely uncalled for. Do you know how much I hate speaking to large groups of people? Of course not, because you are only focused on yourself. And we wouldn't even had to go through that awful fiasco last night if you didn't make me read!" With every word I spoke, he just shrunk into himself even more.

Whatever, you pansy.

I was surprised, though, by the sound of Christian chuckling lightly beside me. His broad, muscular shoulders shook with every laugh. "Well, you're right about his selfish personality. He is very self-centered. I think the only person that he would give up his life for is his girlfriend, Ka—"

"Shut up, Chris!" yelled Volantes, drowning Christian out, who just smirked and fell into silence once more.

Even if he was intimidating, the guy was growing on me. Not to mention that he was kinda good-looking, as well. His black hair was perfect and his teeth were blindingly white. But there was something about his brown eyes that was off-settling, almost like they were full of secrets. Dark secrets. But his brown was were darker, more sinister than Alain's light, russet-colored eyes. Alain was, quite possibly, the most intriguing person I had ever met. I wished that I could run my fingers through his coarse, lush—

"What are you smiling at?" said Lucas, who sat to the right of Volantes. "It's creeping us all out."

"N-nothing," I said, coughing to hide my embarrassment. I couldn't possibly tell them that I was thinking about the President's son and how I thought he was slightly attractive. Slightly. Feeling uncomfortable, I began to pet Luxio's soft fur as I swallowed the sweet, fluffy waffles. Everything finally fell into place as everyone carried in conversation around me. But like the great city of Atlantis, all good things must have an end.

"Fallow! Are you and Luxio ready for training?" called out Iris behind me loudly. I groaned in frustration, slamming my forehead on the table. Anything, _anything _but training. But it had to be done eventually. So I held up one hand in a "thumbs-up" and Iris cheered. "Well, come on then! Let's get to it!"

And so I was dragged along to the Training Hall by a happy-go-lucky Iris with a happy-go-lucky, backpack-carrying Luxio following closely behind.

—

"Are you sure this is an authorized training method, instead of, y'know, just a way for you to hurt the people you hate without breaking the law?" I called out, completely sightless by the blindfold covering my eyes. Reaching my hands out, I searched for something, anything to help give me some sort of idea of what was around me. But all I could gather was that Luxio was equally as disoriented as I was, a blindfold on him as well. He was definitely not enjoying this.

"As much as I enjoy seeing those that I don't like in physical harm," called out Lucas from somewhere in the large, circular room, "this is a genuine way to help hone your and your Pokemon's senses. At times, you will encounter different Pokemon with different skills, leaving you virtually blind on the battle field. In this training, you will need to rely on your other senses in order to maintain dominance in the battle."

Yes, but in the extremely likely event that I could be potentially killed in this training, then it would be futile. But hey, you gotta do whatcha gotta do, as some people say. Still, this whole thing was completely ridiculous.

First of all, Lucas was the one conducting this first round of training, and he hated my guts. Secondly, Wolf's Absol was the one that was attacking us. Absols were considered some of the strongest Dark type Pokemon, so this was sure to be fun. And finally, Luxio was only level fifteen, a whole ten levels behind the Absol.

Just a barrel of fun.

"Okay, boy," I said quietly, frantically trying to think of a plan, "try to listen for anything that might tell us wher-OW!" Before I knew it, my right leg at my calf felt like it was on fire, no doubt from a weak Scratch attack. Luxio growled, energy sparking around him from agitation, angry that I got hurt.

"Change of plan: just try not to get hurt," I said to Luxio, hissing in pain. I frantically tried to think of another plan, but suddenly, I was knocked off my feet with Luxio landing right on top of me. This was awful. We were being tossed around like rag dolls!

"Come on, Red," yelled Lucas exasperatedly. "Focus!"

From somewhere else in the room, Wolf called out, "You can do it!"

I groaned and stood up once more beside a bristling Luxio. Okay, so listening didn't work, and just relying on instinct wasn't working. What could we do? But then, I heard a cry of pain from Luxio as his body slammed into a wall behind me. Then, all of the breath was strangled from my lungs as I was hit with a Dark attack. I landed on my knees, my hands on the floor as I struggled to breathe in. The sand shifted under my trembling fingers until I felt the rocky floor of Relic Castle. How could we defeat this Absol?

I heard Luxio ambling blindly toward me, following the sound of my gasping breaths. But the strange thing was that as he got closer, I felt a slight vibration in the ground under my hands. Oh, how stupid I was!

Solids always conducted sound and vibrations better than gases ever could. If we tried to listen with no help whatsoever, it would already be too late to defend ourselves against Absol. So before the Pokemon could land another hit on us, I frantically brushed the sand from the floor and hurriedly slammed my ear to the ground. Just in time, too, because I felt a strong vibration right in front of my face and I rolled away to the left, hearing the scratch of claws against bare ground. And then I heard the pattering of paws, definitely not Luxio's, running speedily toward me once again.

"Luxio! Help!" I called out, rolling away once again from another Scratch attack. Why was this Absol only going after me? Breathlessly, I pressed my ear to the floor once more, where I heard the soft pounding of footsteps coming toward me. But instead of Absol, it was Luxio. "Stay next to me, boy, and I can help us win this thing. Stand perfectly still. And be ready for a Spark attack."

But for awhile, I heard and felt nothing. No whispers. No vibrations. Nothing.

And then, the sound of sprinting feet heading at a fast pace toward us.

"Luxio, Spark! To the left!" I yelled, feeling the air around us crackle with energy. And then I heard the telltale static of Luxio's attack, followed by a grunt of pain. And then, silence. My ear still pressed to the floor, I heard nothing once more. But then a sound different than what I was expecting filled my ears.

"H-how…?" said Lucas quietly, baffled. Had my last-minute plan actually worked?

"That," yelled Wolf, "was absolutely, unequivocally, totally, and completely awesome, Fallow!" I stood up shakily to my feet, my right leg on fire. Breathing heavily, I took off my blindfold.

And what I saw amazed me.

Wolf's Absol was laying in a twitching, paralyzed heap at the far wall of the room.

Ripping off Luxio's blindfold, I hugged him with all of the strength I had. "You are without a doubt the greatest thing to ever happen to me, bud!" He barked happily and licked me all over my face. Have I ever mentioned how much I adored my Pokemon?

Hearing the sound of footsteps, I turned toward an excited, beaming Wolf and a bored Lucas, who said, "I must say, that was a good effort, but you could've thought of a plan way earlier than that. I mean, I wouldn't have gotten hurt." Not feeling like arguing, I just settled for a scathing glare and a perfectly timed eye roll. Hey, if I think we did well, then we did well. No disgruntled rebel could bring me down.

"You should probably get that leg wrapped up," pointed out Wolf.

Looking down, I saw that my pants were ripped and a four long, deep scratches marred my calf, blood trailing down. "Ahh, it's nothing that a bandage can't fix. And besides, shouldn't you be checking up on your Absol?" His green eyes widened in realization, and he ran off toward his fallen Pokemon. Laughing silently, I stood up and turned toward Lucas, keeping most of my weight on my left leg.

He examined me with his light green eyes, his left eyebrow raised. "After you get back from the Medic Hall, you need to find Iris. She'll arrange your next stage of training."

I grabbed my backpack, and, unzipping it, grabbed a roll of bandages from my first-aid kit. Sitting down on the ground, I rolled up my torn pant-leg and began wrapping up my bleeding leg. It stung a bit, but I kept a strict poker face on because Lucas was still watching at me. This was the perfect opportunity to show him that I could be strong. Well, maybe not the perfect opportunity, but an opportunity nonetheless. It hurt like hellfire.

Rolling my pants back down, I stood up and sighed happily. I could finally try and confront Lucas about whatever qualms he had against me. I despised confrontations, and they were completely out of my character. But it had to be done. "Why don't you like me?"

Another thing about me, I had absolutely no tact. I was not and am not a manipulative person.

Lucas's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the question at all. He was able to compose himself, though, in a matter of seconds and placed a perfect mask of indifference on his face. "And what makes you think I don't like you?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe the fact that you were thoroughly arguing against me for becoming leader?" I shot back, crossing my arms.

"True," he said, crossing his arms, matching my position. "Look, it's nothing against you, but I just think that, well, they could've found someone better."

"Better how?"

"You don't exactly look like a leader, especially with your lack of height and young age. You don't like to talk, and it's plainly obvious that you don't feel comfortable around people. A leader is someone that people feel comfortable around, and you're a tad stand-offish," he explained.

I inhaled slowly before speaking. I guess I really did need to work on my openness. "You have a point. I've never really enjoyed talking to people, because as I was growing up, I never trusted people. They never really trusted me, either. Always suspecting that I was stealing something or doing things that I shouldn't have, they treated me with contempt and disdain. Those are the things that really affect how you function later in life, and I guess that I naturally gravitated to a more aloof, antisocial person," I said. Breathing deeply, I continued, "I never asked to be leader, so I'm not at all prepared for talking to people. And that's no excuse for anything, and I felt like you needed an explanation. But I promise you that I will try to be the best leader, one that is worthy enough to lead this rebellion."

Lucas stared at me in surprise for a few seconds, then broke down into laughter, his shoulders heaving with every breath. Wiping his eyes, he said, "You crack me up, Red. I know you're gonna be a good leader, but it's not good for your ego if everyone just accepts you automatically." Wait.

What?

He broke into even more laughter when he saw my confused expression. "Oh geez, I can't take it! It makes me so happy to be the stronger one in the conversation!" he exclaimed, practically wheezing in delight. Finally, he began to calm down. "In all seriousness, though, when a leader comes to power without being challenged by anything or anyone, they unknowingly begin to become corrupt. They believe that since no one defied them in the first place, that no one will defy them later. That's pretty much the whole situation with President Javan, remember?"

I did remember. Chaos erupted after Team Plasma attacked the second time. People were terrified that someone else would try to take Unova, and Mei had disappeared along with the Dragon Pokemon, Reshiram and Kyurem. Yet in the midst of this terror, President Javan was able to rise to power, the perfect symbol of peace and leadership that Unova needed. His rise was welcome and supported by all, but eventually, the people began to lose more and more freedom, prompting the formation of the rebellion.

So Lucas was just defying me for my own good?

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, Red," he said, walking away. "We will train the same way tomorrow."

Yippee.

—

"Can you properly train with your leg like that?" asked Christian disbelievingly.

"I'm tougher than you think," I said resolutely, the perfect sign of strength and tranquility on the outside.

But on the inside, I was flipping out. Why, oh why, did it have to be Christian that trained me in combat? That guy was a freaking freight train. So muscular. So intimidating. I was a dead girl walking.

He sighed, closing his brown eyes and shaking his head. "Fine. But don't blame me if you become even more injured because your leg hinders you." He motioned for Volantes to come over so they could tell me what exactly we were about to do. Volantes stared at me with what eerily looked like a sinister smile of glee.

His smile just grew even more as he began to explain. "Alright, Red, here's what we are gonna do: you and Luxio will be on an obstacle course of some sort. The first part is all about speed. You have to sprint the full circumference of the room once, then head to me, where you will then do twenty pushups and twenty pull-ups, for your strength, while I attach a harness full of heavy rocks for Luxio. After that, go to Christian. He will spar with you for a few minutes, and Luxio will fight with my Frillish and Tranquill. Then you will repeat the course as many times as it takes until you drop. Got it?"

My mouth was open in slack-jawed horror. "Are you crazy? I can barely lift myself out of bed without struggling, much less do all of those pushups!"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!" said Volantes with twisted glee. "Just think of it like a game. A really intense, really taxing game!"

I glared at him with every shred of hatred and contempt I had inside of me. "I swear, Volan, I will castrate you and kill you, leaving your decaying body to the elements whim. And then I will dance on your grave in happiness. Just think of it like game."

"Okay, let's just get started," interrupted Christian. Unzipping his jacket, he walked to the middle of the room, preparing himself for our sparring session, which he would most certainly win. I had to gulp as I saw his rippling biceps.

Get ahold of yourself, Fallow.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I turned to Luxio. "Well, boy, I hope you're ready for the afterlife, because I think today's the day we die."

And then a whistle blast, and we were off.

Okay, running: definitely not a problem. I was fast, and a simple sprint was not a big deal, but when I reached Volantes, my arms were crying by my third pushup. Literally crying. And let's not even talk about those pull-ups. If there was a way that muscles could twist into painful, excruciating forms, then turn into noodles, then that was what I was experiencing. Everything hurt. But as I ambled over to Christian for the first time, I glanced toward Luxio, who wasn't faring much better than I. He was panting, straining against his harness as he was finished pulling. I petted his head roughly and finally headed toward Christian and my inevitable demise.

My epitaph would read:

_Fallow Bay Chapman_

_(January 14, 2021- November 8, 2040)_

_Supposedly the Leader of the Rebellion, _

_but was killed by the blessed arm muscles_

_of a hot guy. What a girl._

Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to see my life flash before my eyes, because I was barely able to avoid the fist aimed perfectly at my nose. Holy Arceus, I would've been dead if he had actually hit me. But eventually, I could tell that he was holding back, because there were a few times that I left one of my sides completely exposed, and he barely hit me.

Bless him.

I completely despised hand-to-hand combat. It just wasn't anything I was good at, and I had no intent to get any better, if I could possibly get better. But I would walk away from these fights with numerous bruises and, hopefully, better coordination. And let me tell you, Christian had a killer roundhouse kick. And he was a master at feinting. Gosh, if there was a person that I would always have a major crush on, it would be Christian.

Even if he did beat me up in fights.

But then, of course, that crush would be short lived, because there was no way I could make it through this course multiple times. After Luxio and I were done with combat, we ran back to the edge of the room and began sprinting again. We were both shaking, covered in perspiration. But we continued on, somehow, by the grace of Arceus.

We were able to make it through the course a whole three and a half times before we collapsed in a puddle of sweat and spasms. And tears. Many, many tears. But hey, Christian carried me back to my hammock in all of his glory and strength so that was a plus. I even think Luxio was lugged by Volantes and his Pokemon. From what I saw, Luxio put up a good fight. Precious.

Christian laid me down in my hammock whilst Luxio was laid underneath me. "I'll tell Iris that you've had enough training for today. After all, you're still concussed, aren't you?"

I would've replied, but I was physically incapable of any coherent behavior right now.

I fell asleep the minute my eyes closed.

**Umm… hi?**

**Okay, okay, okay, I know. I'm a crappy person. I haven't updated in over a week. And that's crappy. Forgive me, please.**

**But I'm telling you, this week was probably one of the hardest weeks of my life. I had three meltdowns, and if there's something you need to know about me, it's that I never cry. And I have never felt so not myself before. But here's a long chapter! And it's a bit more lighthearted, because the training had to be done. Next chapter: expect an actual battle :)))**

**THANK YOU ETERNALLY TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS FOR TRAINING. WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU GUYS ROCK AND I TRIED TO INCORPORATE EVERYTHING YOU GUYS TOLD ME.**

**Anyway, here are the replies to the reviews:**

**Swag Giraffe: You're totally fine! And I'm sorry you cried :( but I'm glad you liked the insanely short chapter! AND YUS. CUPCAKES! And that's awesome that you like the song! I thought it fit, and it's like, one of the greatest songs ever. And thanks, dear :))**

**W. R. Winters: Bahaha I do that all the time! And I made you tear up?! That's crazy! Well, I'm glad you liked that chapter, and I'm completely ecstatic that you like my story :)))))**

**PepperMentShock: Nahh you're fine! I've got a lot of help, so you don't need to do anything :) I hope your ideas flow soon, as well!**

**Borellean: Thank you so much for this idea! It helped with writing this chapter, seriously. And Luxrays are my favorite Pokemon ever :)**

**emosewa-13: IF YOU EVER NEED HELP, FRIEND, I'VE GOT YOU. JUST COME TO ME. I'LL HELP YOU WITH EVERYTHING.**

**KrazyCat6167: Dude, you helped me out with the next chapter. You seriously rock.**

**Tabos: Definitely ideas that I can use for the future. It would be really interesting if we had a traitor…**

**Cottonmouth25: No! It's totally okay to want to cuddle anyone :) And I really freakin love Volantes and I love messing with him *eyebrow waggling***

**gamergirl101: Thanks, friend :)))**

**Shinymudkip25: Thanks! And i'm so glad you liked Volan's speech :)**

**AngelxofxChaos: Have I ever told you how awesome you are and how much you rock? Because you're awesome and you rock.**

**StarShine65: I will definitely be coming to Kari if I have any problems whatsoever :)**

**ZorialWater: You never cease to make me laugh :) you are spectacular!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY DO LIKE REVIEWS. AND I REALLY DO LIKE YOU GUYS.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 24

"So, Fallow, I heard that you get to battle against Iris today," said Lucas, almost conspiringly. I dropped my fork that held my sausage on to the table in shock.

"What?!" I exclaimed, heart rate immediately increasing. There was no way in any alternate universe that I could ever actually face Iris. She was the strongest trainer in all of Unova at one point in her life! "You must be mistaken, because in case you can't tell, Luxio and I kind of suck at the whole battling thing, plus he definitely isn't strong enough. No offense, bud," I added hastily as he growled at me under the table. Silently, I slipped him a piece of bacon, and he licked my hand. Success.

All of the guys around the table nodded in agreement, and Wolf said, "But what better way is there to learn how to battle than with Iris? I mean, she may be certifiably crazy, but she knows her stuff."

Chase nudged my right side with his elbow. "You're probably better than you think, especially with how well you did in training yesterday," he said quietly. Gosh, that kid was so precious. I just wanted to squeeze him and protect him, but I had to push away my momma-bird feelings to the side. He'd probably run away from me if I tried it, anyway.

"Speaking of training," said Christian, who sat across from me, "how do you feel today?"

I laughed quite pathetically and said, "I feel like all of my muscles were thrown in a blender then arranged haphazardly throughout my body after Volantes stepped on them a couple times." My body was practically crying in pain.

"Oh, come on, Fallow!" stressed Volantes. "How long are you going to stay mad at me? Practically everyone has dropped what happened two nights ago except for you. Let go of your stupid grudge!"

I narrowed my tired eyes at him, where he sat to the right of Christian. "I'll stay mad at you for as long as it takes for you to see the error of your ways. And maybe a bit of groveling at my feet wouldn't hurt either," I said, humor threaded into heavy sarcasm. "Actually, I'll forgive you if you tell me who your mysterious lover is. Seriously, it's insane how abundantly obvious it is that you're in love."

"Oi, that's not fair!" he exclaimed, blue eyes wide, silently questioning that I couldn't be serious. I raised my left eyebrow and crossed my arms in reply. He sighed. "Fine. Her name is Ka—"

"Fallow! Are you ready for our battle?!" yelled a ringing voice, interrupting Volantes.

No.

Please.

Don't take me.

A strong wave of thinly-veiled laziness hit me full force like a Taurus's Takedown. I mean, I've always been a naturally lackadaisical person, but wow. Never before had I ever faced such a strong longing for my books and writing. Not to mention that I was mentally and physically exhausted. And I was a purebred pessimist. Which was probably the reason why I was so reluctant to train.

But I was jolted from my thoughts as Iris practically yanked me off of the bench and into her, surprisingly, strong arms. "Let's go, lazy bum! We want to get you and your precious Luxio into tip-top shape before we send you off to battle any mean people!"

Just as I was about to ask if she could put me down, she started to carry me bridal-style to the nearest door. Looking back at all of the boys sitting at the table, I muttered a silent plea for help.

I received none.

—

"We battle until either my or your Pokemon faint. Understand?" said Iris calmly. I swear, she was a hurricane of emotions. You never knew when you would experience the eye of the storm. But you had to make sure you were prepared for when that sense of tranquility had run its course.

I looked uneasily at Luxio, who stared warily back at me, as if to ask, "Do you really want to put me through this torture?" but this was a crucial step for us. How we battled today would influence the rest of our actions during this rebellion. If we were completely dreadful, people would begin to lose faith and trust in us, crucial elements if one wants to remain in a position of leadership. Without support, how do expect to reach the stars?

"I understand," I said almost imperceptibly.

"Okie dokie!" replied Iris happily. She skipped over to the opposite side of the battlefield that someone had spray painted onto the floor in the Training Hall. Luxio and I walked like a pair of stiff rocks to our respective side. With trepidation, we watched as some unknown rebel (who I believed her name was Sarah) strutted proudly to the center.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of Relic Castle, and welcome to the battle that everyone has been waiting for!" she yelled in an orotund voice. Fear washed over me when I saw that everyone— and I literally mean every rebel in Relic Castle— was here to see this battle. And they were all cheering in loud voices that echoed around the room, my eardrums practically shattering from the deafening noise. But they calmed down to a quieter volume as Sarah raised her hands.

"On this side," she called out, gesturing to a glowing Iris, "we have the one, the only, the literal Goddess of Dragons, Iris!" If I thought that the crowds' cheers before were loud, then I was no judge of volume. It took everything in me not to clap my hands over my ears to muffle any of their voices. Luxio was cringing from the sheer magnitude of the cheers.

"And on this side, we have Fallow!" she yelled, albeit, with less fervor than Iris, and the crowd responded as such, with half-hearted clapping and a few scattered cheers.

Sarah cleared her throat, trying to diffuse the awkward silence that settled almost immediately after she called out my name. "Ahem, now: this is a 'by any means necessary' battle. You are allowed to use any move you know and use the terrain to aide you in your fighting. Whichever Pokemon faints first, the other Pokemon is the winner. Get ready!"

I watched as Iris pulled out a simple Pokeball from her pocket with grace and ease, tossing it from hand to hand. Pressing the button, I dreaded the Pokemon Luxio would have to fight. I placed my hand comfortingly on his side when the beam of red light revealed a pseudo-harmless Deino. Of course she would choose a Dragon type, and of course, it had to be one of the strongest Dragon type Pokemon as well. Plus, Deinos were resistant to Electric types, so it looks like Luxio's infamous Spark move wouldn't do much.

Looking into Luxio's bright, golden eyes, an understanding seemed to pass between us: even if we gloriously failed, we would fight to the best of our ability. If we lose, we lose with pride. So with determination, I ordered Luxio to stand at attention and anticipate my commands.

"Trainers!" called out Sarah. "Are you ready? Battle!"

Immediately, Iris called out an incomprehensible command that got caught up with all of the screams from the rebels, and the Deino shot out a perfectly timed Dragon Rage, but barely missed because of Luxio's superior speed. That's my boy. Luckily, Iris didn't order another attack just yet, which was what I was hoping for. By now, I was too hyped up on adrenaline to notice the audience around us, and I desperately needed time to assess this situation.

Deinos were blind, but they were notorious biters, chomping at anything that came in their path. Unfortunately, Luxio only knew two moves as of this very moment, which were Tackle and Spark. Electric attacks were practically useless, and if he used Tackle, I'm sure Deino would not hesitate to clamp its teeth around Luxio. If that happened, we were done for. Spark was our only hope at winning this thing.

Suddenly, the Deino took off toward Luxio, kicking up a spray of sand in its path, and its mouth began to glow in what I guessed was another Dragon Rage attack.

"Dodge to the left!" I yelled at Luxio, but the Deino heard me too, and altered the direction of its attack, grazing Luxio on his right side. The Dragon Pokemon followed up with a Roar, and Luxio was blasted backward by the force of the attack. I stared worriedly at him, but he just shook his head and bounded to my side, almost like he wasn't just hit in the side. Obviously, Iris was more focused on her Deino getting close to Luxio, because the little Dragon came sprinting toward us again, its head leveled at his chest.

"Spark!" I commanded. A useless move right now, but the Deino wasn't looking, well, paying attention to us right now. The sound of electricity crackled around us, and a bright flash of light struck the Pokemon straight on the head, forcefully pushing it back across the room. It didn't do much damage, if any, but Iris and the Deino were both surprised by the strength of the attack.

I muttered a low, "Charge," move to Luxio, attempting to build up his defense a bit more, not that it would help at all. "Even though it's blind, that Deino has perfect accuracy, so we're gonna have to improvise. Okay, bud?" I told him, hoping that he mostly understood what I was saying. He was learning human speech more and more everyday, but there were still some things he didn't know. Luckily, he nodded, so I whispered our next plan of action. By now, the Deino had reached the middle of the battlefield, and I sent Luxio up to meet it. We waited in apprehension for the Deino to make the first move.

We didn't have to wait long. It quickly gathered energy for another Dragon Rage attack, and shot it off toward Luxio. Like I told him, he waited until the attack almost reached him, and relying on his speed, leaped out of the way, and landed almost in front of the other Pokemon. Quickly kicking up a cloud of sand at the Deino before it could attack, Luxio effectively disoriented it for a few seconds, giving him enough time to slam into the Deino's side in a Tackle attack. He bounded back toward me, excitement filling his eyes. I was so extremely proud of him. Luxio's never naturally learned Sand-Attack, so we had to form our own make-shift version of it. And he executed it perfectly.

But I guess the Deino didn't really like it that much, because it sent a howling Dragon Rage toward us both, and I was barely able to register the attack in time before I leaped out of the way. I almost argued with Sarah to see if it was legal to attack the trainer, but I remembered that this was a "by any means necessary battle." No rules applied.

"Okay, bud," I said to Luxio shakily as I stood up, "we're gonna try that again, except follow up the Tackle with a Spark. Aim for its neck." He nodded in affirmation, and sprinted toward the Deino.

But Iris was smarter than me. She knew that, as an amateur trainer, I would try and repeat what we did, but she was a seasoned master. She would not allow us the satisfaction of landing another blow. So before I could yell for Luxio to get out of the way, the Deino Headbutted him forcefully while he was turned around, sending him crashing into the nearest wall. With tears in my eyes, I screamed for Luxio to quickly stand up and dodge to the right, but he couldn't hear me, and there was no time anyway. The Deino shot a different Dragon attack at Luxio, and his body went skidding across the room, stopping in a heap in front of me.

"Luxio!" I called out in a broken voice. He was definitely in some serious pain, twitching with what looked like Paralysis.

"That move is called Dragon Breath," called out Iris, with her Deino breathing heavily beside her. "Can be particularly powerful when one knows how to use it correctly, and can inflict Paralysis occasionally."

Why was she telling me this? I cared not for an explanation of an attack that left my best friend in an immobile position in front of me. Once we got stronger, we would defeat Iris and her blasted Deino with no mercy. No one caused serious harm to my best friend and get off lightly for it.

"Do you forfeit?" asked Iris hopefully.

Rage and wrath filling me, I shot a glare at her. Focusing on Luxio instead, I walked shakily toward him. I leaned down and pressed a clammy hand to his heaving side, my other on the ground beside me. "Luxio, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, and I know you can barely move, but I need you to try for me, bud," I whispered, my voice wavering. Under my hand, I could feel his muscles attempt to contract, but he was overtaken by shudders, the Paralysis filling him. I couldn't force him to do this. "If you want to forfeit, we can. I'm still proud of you no matter what happens. We can give up. I'll love you no matter what."

But unfortunately, Iris was tired of waiting for my answer, because I felt the vibrations of movement, and I saw her Deino running full sprint at us. If Luxio didn't move, we were definitely done for. So I did what my gut told me to do.

I leaped in front of Luxio, taking the full force of the Deino's Tackle.

And that was neither a wise nor intelligent decision, but hey, as long as it saved my Pokemon from more pain, then I was willing to do anything.

I barely felt anything as my body sailed over Luxio and the ground for a few seconds, but I definitely felt the jarring sensation of rolling over and over on the hard, sandy floor. Gasps of shock and surprise filled the room as I finally rolled to a stop, and I looked up with dizzy eyes where my paralyzed Pokemon laid. Rather, where he _was _laying a few seconds prior.

Affection and pride swelled in my heart when I saw that he was standing resolutely in front of an aghast Deino. Sheer power exuded from his body, but I could still see his small shudders as the paralysis flowed through him. Yet none of that mattered to him. I could almost see the determination and passion in his eyes as he stared at the Deino.

Then, Luxio sent out a massive Spark, large enough to encompass the Deino's whole body, and it connected with full force. The Dragon slammed into the wall behind Iris, and before it could even stand up, my Luxio had sprinted toward the Pokemon, took its foreleg in his teeth, and threw it to the center of the room with pure resolve and willpower. Iris could only stare in wonder and awe at the seemingly unassuming, paralyzed Luxio that walked with addled steps toward her fallen Dragon. But just as everyone thought that he would deal out the final blow, he strutted past the Deino and stopped in front of me, turning to face the battlefield once more like he could take on the world.

Affection and pride swelled in my heart. I would never be more proud of him than I was in that singular moment, and tears of pure elation streamed down my face as I watched my best friend stand with all of the dignity and steadfastness of Arceus himself. Neither Paralysis nor the Champion of Unova could take him down, and he was proving it to everyone.

We were a force to be reckoned with.

The Deino stood up again, and I knew that it was clearly injured, but it would take a couple more attacks to completely bring it down. Yet before I could order an attack, a beam of red light enveloped the Dragon and then disappeared. I, Luxio, and everyone else in the room stared in wonder at Iris. We all knew that if this battle continued, she would win. There was just no way that we could possibly be victorious, but Iris had forfeited.

"Uh, well," said Sarah, confused, as she walked to the center of the battlefield, "um, Fallow wins!" And something amazing happened.

The crowd went completely ballistic. The Training Hall filled with raucous applause and ringing cheers, all ecstatic that Luxio and I had won. Looking around in complete wonder, I saw Wolf, Christian, Volantes, Lucas, and Chase all cheering for me. Wolf was whistling loudly, green eyes shining brightly while Christian just clapped with a serious expression on his face. Volantes, too, was clapping, but he just shook his head from side to side with an impressed smirk on his face. As I locked eyes with Lucas, he raised his drink toward me in a toast, and drank. I laughed and focused on Chase, who was smiling lightly, holding up both his hands in a "thumbs up." It was great to have friends.

But it was my best friend that made me the most happy. Even though he was overtaken in Paralysis, Luxio still bounded over to me and tackled me to the floor, licking my face. Barely able to contain my love for him, I ran my fingers through his steadily-growing mane and kissed his nose. I wanted to say something, but no words could possibly sum up everything: about how proud I was of him, how much he meant to me, and how amazing he was. But he understood. He understood me.

Hearing a cough from behind me, I stood up, brushed myself off, and faced Iris, who stood with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations on your win!" she said happily, like she had no hard feelings at all.

I smiled back at her gently. "But you could have won that battle. Why didn't you keep attacking? We were clearly at a disadvantage."

"Oh, I know I could have beaten you," she said with a slight trill in her voice. "But even before we fought, I knew that I was going to forfeit."

"What?"

She laughed lightly. "Fallow, I notice how much you don't like training, and I think that stems from something other than your intense laziness," she said good-naturedly. I involuntarily blushed. "You know that Luxio has the potential to grow into something amazing, and you urge him to seek that everyday. But what you don't realize is that you have that same potential. You are so focused on Luxio that you don't think you are important, that you can't get better. It's time for you to realize that you have greatness as well, and it's time to unlock it. You have the strength and passion to face Alain and President Javan. You just have to believe in yourself."

I stared at her in wonder. "So this whole battle was just you trying to get me to find my potential?"

"Well, yeah!" she said with an animated smile. "And, I wanted to see your fighting style and how Luxio fought. You are focused on long-range attacks, not so much the ones that require physical contact. Another reason why I forfeited was because I have never seen such a noble Pokemon," she stated matter-of-factly, focusing her red eyes on Luxio. "You asked my why I didn't continue fighting, but I'm asking why you didn't attack Deino when he was on the ground."

I thought for a moment and locked eyes with Luxio. Smiling at him, I said, "It wouldn't be the right thing to do. We will fight fairly."

She just nodded and said, "I know that you will make it far in this world. You can lead us to victory."

As she walked away, Luxio and I reveled in our own small victory, looking forward to the many battles that we would win together.

**Hey look! A new chapter! And you don't have to wait a week for it like last time!**

**So this one is mainly a battle between Iris and Fallow, which Fallow and Luxio won (sorta.) That was my first time writing a battle, and I hope it wasn't too overly confusing. I know it's not the best, but hey, fan fiction isn't supposed to be a work of art. It's a learning process :)**

**Oh, if any of you have a tumblr, you can follow me at comet-shadow on tumblr. I can give more information to you all on there, like previews for the next chapters and character analyzations :))**

**StarShine65: Oh no Star! Please don't have a breakdown! You're gonna do great :) And I know all about classes, hence why I don't update as often. And hi Sachi!**

**emosewa-13: HEY BESTEST FRIEND. HOW ARE YOU. and you're totally fine about reviewing :) and Fallow is just a punching bag, isn't she? It's quite ridiculous. And she will happily accept you, fellow grave-dancer :))**

**AngelxofxChaos: Pushups are from the devil, I'm convinced. And I'm glad you liked the epitaph! I laughed at it myself :)**

**W. R. Winters: Yepp your idea helped a lot, and it's probably gonna pop up later as well!**

**Cottonmouth25: No, don't apologize! There's no need! And it's a miracle that I passed my Chemistry class. It. was. AWFUL. And I wish you all of the luck in the world with your homework.**

**gamergirl101: Oh, honey, this story is about to pick up some speed.**

**ZorialWater: *checks inbox**sees review from ZorialWater**cries* MY FAVORITE ITALIAN! YOU ROCK MY WORLD! And i'm seriously enjoying Lucas :) he's such a cute little grumpy kitten. AND HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Swag Giraffe: Thanks friend :)) And prayers would be so appreciated. I just love you so darn much. I love Christian too. AND I MISS ALAIN SO MUCH. I love you bunches and I can't wait until you update your story :) it's such a cool idea!**

**Shinymudkip25: Hooray for late updates! And you are totally fine about not sending in ideas, and they probably would not be terrible! I love all ideas :)**

**So you all know what comes next….**

**REVIEWWWWW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 25

The rest of the week at Relic Castle passed by in the same fashion: wake up, eat, hone our sensory skills with Lucas and Wolf, physical training with Christian and Volantes, a small-scale battle with Iris and any other rebels that wanted to battle, eat, read to everyone, then sleep. It was such a full schedule, and I was always exhausted, but I felt whole, like this was what I was supposed to be doing. Luxio was happy as well, an inextinguishable fire blazed in his eyes no matter how tired he was. My love for him knew no boundaries.

He really had grown so much in the past month, not just in stature and power, but in strength of character as well. Even in battles, his courage and chivalry stood out. Whenever he was battling a particularly weak Pokemon, he never used his full power, always making sure that his foe was able to learn as well. But when it came to fights with Iris and her Deino, he held back nothing. These battles were the most exciting, and many rebels would come just to watch us. At the beginning of the week, Iris would win most of the battles, but towards the end, Luxio's training had begun to pay off, and we would leave those fights victorious. We were on fire.

After our last battle of the day against Chase and his Gardevoir, we ate some delicious tacos and then, it was time for reading.

Grabbing my book, I headed over to the table at the end of the Mess Hall, where all of the rebels were congregated in anticipation for the end of the story. Hours upon hours had we all spent listening to the story, and my voice was hoarse from so much reading, but it was all worth it. We were finally at the end.

"… Thus Arthur achieved the adventure of the sword that day and entered into his birthright of royalty. Wherefore, may God grant his grace unto you all that ye too may likewise succeed in your undertakings. For any man may be a king in that life in which he is placed if so be he may draw forth the sword of success from out of the iron of circumstance. Wherefore when your time of assay cometh, I do hope it may be with you as it was with Arthur that day, and that ye too may achieve success with entire satisfaction unto yourself and to your great glory and perfect happiness. Amen," I said slowly, closing the book for the last time. I breathed deeply and looked up, looking at all of the faces in front of me, some in serious contemplation, some with longing, and some with tears in their eyes.

Shame on whoever says that books don't have any power.

"Hey Fallow," called out a voice belonging to a young kid, "what does that mean?"

I directed my stare to a girl, about eight years old, sitting in front of me with a confused expression. Furrowing my eyebrows, I began to explain the end in a way that someone as young as her could understand. "It means that even in your own life, you can do great things, just like King Arthur. Even though you may not be a king, you still have the opportunity to change the world, to follow your dreams. And when that day comes, take the opportunity. Chase your dream."

She frowned for a bit, then looked up at me with big brown eyes and said, "Since the legendary dragons will only wake up for a really good person, and the sword could only be pulled out by a really good person, does that mean you're like King Arthur?"

I'll admit, that question threw me off. Was I like King Arthur, the only one able to lead these people? I was just a random person, but then again, so was Arthur. He had such strong ideals, ones that turned his country into the most influential and prominent country in the world. Perhaps I could turn Unova into something even greater than it had ever been in the past.

I smiled at her and said, "I guess I am."

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed, and ran over to her mother, rattling off her discovery.

"So Fallow," called out Lucas, "what book are we reading next? Surely you must have another book inside that huge backpack of yours."

"Well, I guess we can start reading—"

"Unfortunately," interrupted Iris before I could reply, "Fallow has to leave us."

Excuse me?

"What?!" exclaimed Wolf, and then everyone began to shout all at once. The sound was completely overbearing, and cringing, I placed my hand on Luxio's side. What did she mean I had to leave?

"Everyone, settle down!" yelled a slightly perturbed Iris, and everyone reluctantly complied. "Look, I'm not entirely thrilled about it either, but Alain and his Regulation Force are on the move. More and more rebels are captured every day, and we don't have time to dilly dally. So tomorrow afternoon, Fallow will be heading to Nimbasa City, and then she will go to the safe house located in White Forest. You may all say your goodbyes tonight and tomorrow morning. Don't argue with me."

Even though I was angry that she was suddenly making me leave, I was more worried about Iris. She was uncharacteristically serious and tense tonight. Also picking up on her agitation, Luxio looked at me with worry in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

As the rebels were all protesting, Iris turned toward me, a deep melancholy in her dull red eyes. "After everyone is done saying goodbye, come to my room." I nodded to her, and I watched her walk away with her shoulders slumped and feet dragging on the floor. This was worrying me.

But I was distracted from the retreating form of Iris when a huge swarm of rebels ran over to me, all gushing about how I couldn't leave them and that they needed me. As much as I had grown to love all of them, I was still uncomfortable with the crowding and swarming.

Luckily, I was saved from them by the dynamic duo of Volantes and Wolf, screaming at everyone to back off. Bless them.

"I refuse to let you leave tomorrow," said Volan angrily, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me back and forth like a rag doll. He had easily become one of my closest friends this past week, surprisingly. And he was definitely not happy that I was to suddenly leave. All of my other friends— Wolf, Christian, Chase, and Lucas— nodded their heads in agreement.

"Look, guys, I appreciate the fact that you all are my friends and you don't want me to leave, but it has to be done," I said matter-of-factly. Seeing that Lucas was about to protest, I held up a hand and said, "I'm not at all happy that I suddenly have to leave tomorrow, but that's my fate and I must accept it, adapt myself to it, and move on."

Wolf looked at me with sad, green eyes. "There's no way we can let you do this on your own."

"Agreed," stated Christian. "If you ever get into a battle that requires hand-to-hand combat, you'd die."

"Haha, very funny," I muttered sarcastically, crossing my arms. Even with Christian and all of his muscular glory, I could barely even defend myself. Pathetic, I know, but inwardly, I was glad that Christian at least attempted to teach me and didn't give up. Themis almost gave up on me, too, but she kept going.

I missed all of my friends at Floccesy. Maybe I could write them letters and get Iris to give the letters to Dylan so he could deliver them to my friends. But I couldn't bring myself to write them. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Please don't leave, Fallow," said Chase quietly. A strong wave of affection washed over me, and I just wanted to hug Chase and protect him forever. But I knew he wouldn't like that, so I resorted to something a bit different.

"Here, Chase," I said, handing him my book, "I think that this book will be much happier with someone like you. I don't read it quite as much as I should."

He stared at me in complete, slack-jawed wonder. "Wha… I can't possibly do that! It belongs to you!"

I chuckled lightly. "Actually, it belongs to some random person back in Aspertia City. I just stole it so it wouldn't burn in a pile with a bunch of other books. It didn't deserve to be silenced forever in Unova. So technically, it's not mine, but I'm bestowing it upon you," I explained. He stared warily at me, so I pushed the book into his hands forcefully. "Just take it already!"

He looked at the book in his hands for a few seconds, and we all stared at him with scrutiny, wondering how he would react. And then, the most amazing thing happened.

_He hugged me. _And I wasn't the one who initiated it.

It was a "full-force, wrap-your-arms-around the entire person's body, and squeeze with all your might" kind of hug and it was glorious. My heart felt warm, and I just knew that everything would be alright once Luxio and I finally left Relic Castle. It was time to move on toward a new chapter of this adventure.

"We're all gonna miss you a lot, Fallow," said Wolf as he hugged me next. "Even Lucas said he would miss you too."

"Hey!" he protested, crossing his arms and narrowing his green eyes in annoyance. "Don't put words in my mouth! And I said that everything would be different once she left, jerk."

As he continued to mutter to himself, I walked over to him and enveloped him in a big embrace just to spite him. He hated it when I touched him. "Aww, Lukey! I'm gonna miss you too!"

"Get off of me!" he complained, but I knew that secretly he was glad to hug me too. I had grown on him the past week, and he would miss me. I guaranteed it.

I was about to say something else to everyone, but then I looked at my watch.

11:45 PM.

I needed to talk to Iris, and I didn't want to keep her waiting for long. Why was she acting so strange earlier? So with that question in my heart, I told all of the guys that I would see them in the morning so we could continue our goodbyes then. They begrudgingly let me walk away, and I could tell that there was such much more that they wanted to say, so much more that I wanted to say to them. But I needed to know why I was suddenly leaving so early, and so Luxio and I walked toward Iris's room with trepidation.

—

"Iris? You said you wanted me to come talk to you?" I asked her. My heart was beating erratically in my chest, Luxio shook with apprehension beside me. Something was _definitely _wrong.

Iris's room was always cluttered, with papers and folders laying haphazardly around the room, but everything was off, in some sort of way. Usually, the only pristine part of the room were her exquisite dragon paintings hanging on all of the walls and her statues, all carefully arranged in perfect symmetry around the room. Papers and documents were strewn all over the room, along with broken fragments of her beloved statues. Even her paintings were erratic: some were hanging crookedly on the walls while some laid face-down on the floor. Her desk was knocked over on its side. And in the midst of it all, Iris sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor, absentmindedly stroking her Deino. She only looked up when I called her name.

"Oh, Fallow," she said softly in a detached voice, "come sit in front of me."

Luxio and I walked with anxious steps toward her, where we sat a healthy distance away from her. For a while, we just sat and examined each other. Then I began to notice things about her that I had never perceived before. Normally, she exuded a confidence and cheerfulness that could brighten anyone's day, but now she sat with slouched shoulders in front of me. Her usually bright red eyes held a deep exhaustion that few people had ever experienced, while multiple shadows underlined them.

"I'm really sorry for springing that whole leaving thing on you," she apologized. She sounded so tired. "You weren't scheduled to leave until the middle of next week, but certain complications have arisen." She shuddered, and her Deino moaned lightly, attempting to comfort its distraught trainer.

"What are these complications?" I asked slowly, suppressing a shudder myself. Placing a clammy hand on Luxio, I waited for her answer.

Finally, she began to speak. "Every safe house has an informant that notifies us of any change that happens in the outside world, and ours is a man named Royden in Nimbasa City, but he comes at a high price. Early yesterday morning, I met him near Route 4 to see if anything of great importance had happened. Through much negotiation he—" she paused as a small sob erupted in her throat. "H-he gave me a recording of a Regulation Force officer and Alain discussing some plan. A-and th-the-then…" She broke off into hysterical sobs, shoulders heaving with every breath.

I quickly moved over to her side and eased her head onto my shoulder as I stroked her limp, purple hair. We sat like that for a few minutes, a Champion of Unova crying on the shoulder of the Leader. While she was crying, though, she was able to take out the recording device from her pocket and placed it in front of me.

I wasn't too sure about listening to this thing if it made Iris so inconsolable, but it had to be done. So with great apprehension and many misgivings, I pressed the "play" button, and waited.

At first, all I heard was static and muffled voices, but eventually, everything cleared up. Immediately, I recognized Alain's clear, calm voice.

"Status report?"

A quieter, yet harsh voice spoke out of what I guessed was a computer. The voice said, "We are currently packing in all of the rebels for the trip to Victory Mountain. We should be well on our way in the next two hours or so." From beside me, Iris let out another soft cry.

"That's not good enough," snapped Alain coldly. "I need whatever information these rebels have now. Time is of the essence, and we are running low on time. My father is expecting for us to have detained this situation in the matter of a month. Go get me your commanding officer."

The person on camera squeaked a reply, and there was silence for a moment. Alain let out a heavy sigh. Then, a new voice that sounded eerily familiar began to speak.

"You wished to speak with me, sir?" he said, a charismatic charm emanating from it.

"Oh, I didn't realize that I had assigned you to this mission, Commander Chapman," said a surprised Alain. My heart stopped beating.

"I volunteered in place of Commander Grant, who become horribly sick in these past few days. I was glad to do it," he said with pride.

That voice.

It was my brother.

But I couldn't dwell on this horrifying fact for long, because Alain began speaking once again. "Much gratitude to you, Chapman, but I need a full report on everything that happened. I trust you can keep it as brief as possible?"

"Of course, sir," said Audun. "We arrived at precisely midnight to attack. Using some Psychic Pokemon, we located the entrance and ran in. We assumed that there would only be a few guards, but there were more than we expected. We easily took them and their pathetic Pokemon down. The rebels put up a good fight, but they were nothing compared to us. We detained the rebels and their leaders, former Unova Elite Four Grimsley and former Gym Leader Skyla. We are packing them on to the trains as we speak."

"Any casualties?"

"Some, but they were only rebels. You trained us well, sir," said my traitorous brother.

Alain chuckled slightly, but his laugh held no humor. "I should expect nothing less from my greatest commander." There was another slight pause, and then Alain spoke again. "How soon can you get them on their way to the Castle?"

"If I can get these officers to work to their full potential, then the train should be heading toward the castle in about an hour."

"Perfect," said Alain. "Anything else to report? How is your mission faring?"

A moment of tense silence filled the room, and then Audun began to speak in a taut voice. "Unfortunately, the prisoners do not know anything. Perhaps if they actually cared about someone else instead of themselves for a change, they would know where my sister is now. After we send the rebels off, I'm heading to Aspertia City, where I will hopefully find more clues as to where she could be."

"And you are absolutely sure that your sister will join us? I don't have time for a worthless citizen," stressed Alain.

"Positive," said my brother matter-of-factly. "I apologize, sir, but I must go and supervise this operation."

"Yes, you are dismissed," Alain said, a tad detached. A clicking sound filled the room, but the recording played on. He sighed from exhaustion, and stated to another person in the room, who I guessed was Arconsy, "We finally found one safe house, located in the Dreamyard. But where are the others? And how many exist? I just… I don't know what to do Arconsy."

"Well, you can't expect to extinguish all of the rebels within the span of a few weeks. These things take time. And we already found one, so I'd say things are going pretty swell right now," said a usually indifferent Arconsy with a slightly positive tone. I could just see his hate-the-world expression right now.

"Calm down, Arconsy," said Alain, complete sarcasm lacing his tone, "people might start to think you actually care." Then static filled the recording device, and then everything went silent.

Beside me, Iris was shivering, whether from frayed nerves or fear, I didn't know which. Maybe it was a combination of both. Luxio was tensed up beside me, not understanding the whole conversation, but knowing that something terrible had happened.

And me, well, I didn't even know how I was feeling. Empty? Broken? Shattered? I mean, how do you describe a deep, unfathomable pain? A pain so bad, that all you feel is hollow? My brother, my best friend, had just attacked one of the safe houses, taking Arceus-knows how many people to the Castle to be tortured for information. Alain was right: time was running out. The more time I spent lazing off, the more that the people who I was supposed to protect and lead were being persecuted. I needed to act, and Luxio needed to train even more.

But for now, we needed to sit and mourn all of those who were enduring pain for the rebellion. Come tomorrow, though, it was time to change the world.

**hahahahahahhahahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. hi.**

**So this week was quite possibly one of the hardest ones of my life. I had a major meltdown three days ago and I couldn't bring myself to do anything. But have a chapter!**

**A new OC was mentioned this chapter, Royden, who belongs to Tumpelo!**

**emosewa-13: GAHHHH I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING. STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID. I FAILED YOU.**

**AngelxofxChaos: Oh gosh, thank you so much! I was really worried that it was too rushed or too confusing or something. And you dreamed about it? THAT'S SO COOL!**

**Not Official Staff: Thanks! I was freaking out the whole time, rereading that scene over and over, hoping that it made sense to everyone :)**

**StarShine65: Darnit, get better! I hope you feel better by now :) and best of luck to you in your writing :))**

**Tabos: No one has explicitly said that they ship Sakei with anyone, but I feel like some people have implied that he and Fallow are kinda cute :) and I'm always open to any question!**

**Hands of Destiny: Hi! So I can't guarantee that your OC will come in soon, but I will definitely try to put him in somewhere! **

**ZorialWater: Oh gosh, you're pretty great too! And you are totally better than the pizza inventor :)**

**W. R. Winters: I'm all open for any ideas whatsoever, so if you have any, hit me up :)**

**Cottonmouth25: I love Iris so much! But I had to show how the past fifteen years have affected her, so we see a completely different side of her in this chapter.**

**gamergirl101: :))))**

**Shadow'Blaze14: WOOHOO ITS BETTER THAN ANTICIPATED! I AM SO HAPPY! And Christian is absolutely precious. And I hope you don't mind that Fallow has a bit of a crush on him :))**

**OPFan37: Hey, you are all good, my friend. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a tad frazzled myself. And thanks for everything :) AND YES. EMOSEWA IS HERE. HE ROCKS.**

**Swag Giraffe: STOP IT YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME BLUSH, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH :D AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR STORY. IT'S GONNA BE SO COOL. And Vocalic rules my world :)**

**Shinymudkip25: Awesome! I'm so happy it worked out :) and Fallow is, like, my life. She's a queen.**

**please review. reviews make me feel good. and happy. we all like to be happy. i love you all.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 26

Have I ever expressed my feelings on goodbyes? If I haven't, then let me tell you that they absolutely suck.

Iris told me that I needed to leave a little before noon, giving me ample enough time for heart-shattering farewells and tearful well-wishers. Not a fan of mushy moments, those few hours killed me. Give me a hug and tell me you'll miss me, and I'll be fine. But when you start to bring in your confessions and I-wish-we-could-haves, that's when I start to get uncomfortable. Now, don't get me wrong, I would miss everyone, but I wanted this to be like a band-aid: quick and with as little pain as possible. I had to learn to be a lone wolf.

Well, a lone wolf with Luxio.

But the worst part was that none of these people knew that their comrades at Dreamyard were well on their way to the Castle, or probably already there, subject to the musings of the President. Relic Castle's rebels were living in a beautiful cloud of ignorance, and I didn't want to be the one to blow it away. So while everyones' minds were addled from pain that I was leaving, my mind was a reckless storm of clashing thoughts.

My brother was searching for me. He was actively scouring Unova in order to find me and bring me to Alain, under the false impression that I would join his Regulation Force. I could practically bet that Audun's "prisoners" were my parents. After all, Tavon had said that they "mysteriously disappeared" and the NatPol were very skilled at making people disappear. But my parents wouldn't know anything. Like Audun said, they were too self-invested to care about my whereabouts, but that wouldn't stop him from getting what he wanted. When we were younger, he always used his charisma and charm to manipulate people. Eventually, he would fine me.

It was all so screwed up.

But there were bigger problems at hand than my brother hunting me, like the two rebels that wouldn't let me leave the dormitories.

"Lucas, get out of my way."

"No."

"I need to go get breakfast. I'm hungry. Let me pass."

"No."

"Wolf, tell your friend to move so I can get some food. He's being stubborn and I don't feel like punching him right now."

"I will do no such thing, Fallow. How do we know that the minute we move, you won't immediately leave Relic Castle?"

Okay, I was tired of this. "My stomach sounds like a dying Wailmer, I am completely exhausted from people keeping me up all night, and I am this close to letting Luxio electrocute you both. Now, get out of my way," I snapped harshly. Seriously, what was with them? It's not like I actually wanted to leave.

Lucas and Wolf looked at each other for a bit, eyes narrowed, and then Wolf turned toward me. "We'll only let you go if you promise to write as often as you can. And we have to escort you to breakfast."

"You'd follow me to breakfast anyway."

"True," said Lucas, "but do you promise to write us?"

Sighing, I held out a pinkie finger in a promise.

—

"Chris, you really didn't have to get my food for me," I said as he placed the steaming plate of strawberry pancakes in front of me. I was salivating.

"It's no big deal," he replied in his usual quiet, blunt manner. Gosh darnnit, why did he have to look so perfect all of the time? I mean, our relationship was purely platonic, but I could still admire the boy, couldn't I?

So I sat and listened to the usual conversations that floated around the air as I ate my delicious pancakes, slipping a piece to Luxio under the table every now and then.

He was none too happy about leaving, either. Sighing heavily every now and then, it was certainly obvious that he detested the idea of leaving behind another home. He still didn't understand that with our great responsibilities, we had to deal with certain things that came along with them. Like me, he'd have to get used to the lone wolf life. But just because we were alone didn't mean that we couldn't have friends. Sighing quietly, I examined all of my friends, imprinting this moment in my mind for the future.

Lucas sat with a disgruntled expression and crossed arms as a one-track minded Wolf gave him a lecture, no doubt on how to be polite. Attempting to throw in a snarky comment every now and then, Lucas became more and more despondent as Wolf wouldn't cease talking. To my right, a silent Christian was having a staring contest with Volantes, who was pathetically losing. Volantes was such an idiot sometimes, I swear. For someone so smart, you think that he'd know not to challenge Christian to anything. And finally, Chase, who was sitting diagonally to my left, was completely immersed into the book I gave him. He was practically inside the book, his nose touching the page as he read along, mouthing the words silently to himself. He was so precious. They all were.

I'd miss them so much.

Feeling the oh-so-familiar pressure of tears, I checked my watch and decided to pay Iris a visit. I was sick and tired of crying. The boys all scrambled up with me as I grabbed my backpack, my forever loyal Luxio by my side.

"Guys, calm down," I said slowly. "I'm not leaving yet, I just need to go visit Iris. Besides, I don't leave for another hour and a half. Sit down." They all flinched at my harsh tone, sitting down while grumbling at me.

Yes, I was a leader, but that does not mean that I am to be followed everywhere I went.

People called out to me as I walked down through the Mess Hall, imploring me to sit with them, but I was dead-set on reaching Iris. She was still crying and muttering to herself when I finally left her office the night before. The poor woman had already been through so much, what with Team Plasma taking over her region when she was a young teenager, not to mention that Drayden was arrested by President Javan on suspicion of treason. She didn't need anything else to rock her world. She couldn't handle it.

So when the Teleport light finally faded and my body had fully materialized, I was prepared to be faced with the worst. But, surprisingly, the room was pristine.

Everything was back in its place. The paintings were righted once more, albeit, some were ripped in the middle, but they looked alright. There was one less statue, though. All of the usual papers were in neat stacks on the desk that was right back in its place in the middle of the room. And even Iris looked like her usual, bright self, minus the incessant bouncing and random giggles. I, myself, even believed that she looked normal, except the sorrowful hollowness that lingered in her red eyes.

But some of her normal shine came back when she saw me. "Fallow!" she called out, smile flashing. "I hope that you are ready for departure."

"Uhh, yeah, I guess," I said, a tad confused at her strange wording. "How are you feeling, honestly?"

"Honestly?" she repeated. Scrunching her eyebrows together while stroked an imaginary beard, she said, bluntly, "I feel like I'm dying inside while spiraling into a pit of darkness and terror, but other than that, completely fine. How are you, honestly? Wasn't that your brother that Alain was talking to on the recording device?"

Just pour some lemon juice on my stab wound, why don't ya?

"About the same as you. And yes, that was my brother. Keyword was. I don't consider him to be related to me with all of the things he's done," I muttered darkly. "And I would like to keep it that no one knows of this, okay?" The last thing I needed was another reason for people not to trust me.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she replied happily. Then she turned serious. I swear she's bipolar. "We haven't been able to scrounge up any possible clues on where the Legendary Dragons could be, and now that we lost the Dreamyard safe house," her voice wavered as she said that, "we are completely alone as to how we will find them. Their objective was to find any possible lead on the Dragons' whereabouts."

"Does every safe house have a certain objective?"

"Yes. This safe house is responsible for training and distributing Pokemon whenever we get the chance. Obviously, people train because I'm here," she added a bit haughtily. I just shook my head and she continued. "The Floccesy safe house is dedicated to technological advancements and the strategies of this rebellion. The last safe house where you will be going to, White Forest, is where most of our information on developments on President Javan and the Regulation Force come from. They are skilled at gathering informants, but there are few of them. You may not be so easily accepted there."

Lovely.

"Have you written your friends back, yet?" she asked, scrounging for a topic of conversation that wasn't about leaving.

Shame flooding me, I looked down at the floor and muttered an incoherent "No."

"Fallow, you have to reply to them," she said in a motherly tone. "I know for a fact that they are worried to death about you, and it would be good for your mind if you did. Talking to friends does wonders for the mind. It helps release stress."

"I know, I know," I snapped a bit too harshly. I dropped my head and said, "Sorry, Iris. But it just hurts too much. I don't want to form unnecessary attachments."

She sighed and walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "They're your friends and they deserve to know how you are. They love you and care about you. So write them back, even if it's just one phrase, something to let them know you are all right."

I hesitated before replying. The problem was that I was afraid of letting them down. What if I couldn't live up to their expectations? What if I failed? What if they all died for nothing? Themis, Amy, Faith, Elin, Tavon, Arabella, and even Dylan and Tara were counting on me to lead them through. It was better to be friends for a while and begin to fall into an acquaintanceship than to be best friends and then tragically fail them. It wasn't fair for anyone, including me and Luxio.

But maybe one small letter wouldn't hurt.

So I spent the next hour writing out long-overdue replies to the people that had been with me since the very beginning.

—

"Do you really have to go, Fallow?" asked a dejected Chase.

"I'll be back soon." I hope. "There're some things that Luxio and I have to take care of, first," I said comfortingly.

All of the rebels had gathered in the Common Hall to bid Luxio and I farewell and to wish us luck. Looking around, I could see some people even crying. Chase looked distraught that I was actually leaving. Most everyone else just gazed on in disbelief that we were actually leaving. I couldn't believe it, myself, but all things come to an end, whether it's good or bad.

And that was the only thing that would get me through if we failed.

All things will come to an end some day. No more pain, no more sorrow, no more loneliness.

No more goodbyes.

"Hey," called out a loud voice as someone punched me in the arm lightly, effectively jolting me from my thoughts. "Don't get too beat up out there, Red. You should at least be able to get away with your meager skills."

"Ha, ha very funny, Chris," I said sarcastically. "Haven't I gotten at least a bit better?" Looking around the room, he slowly walked away from me, whistling and acting like he didn't hear my question. "If you're gonna act like that, then so be it. I am definitely not gonna miss you! You were my least favorite person here! You smell like a rotte—Mmph!"

He slapped his hand over my mouth to stop me from yelling out different things. "Fine, fine! You got a bit better. How's that?"

I sputtered as he finally retracted his very large hand. "Perfect," I said. Then, I enveloped him in a quick hug. "Take care of yourself, Chris, and I hope you finally break through to your Shadow Pokemon."

"Thanks, Red," he replied, a tinge of sadness in his tone. He'd been working with his Pokemon for so long, but they still refused to cooperate or act like normal Pokemon.

Reluctantly, I pulled out of the hug and his lovely, wonderful, muscular arms and turned toward Wolf, whose face was downcast and whose shoulders were slumped over. Hugging him as well, I told him, "Keep our Lucas in check, all right? Make sure he doesn't emotionally traumatize some new rebel that decides to join us."

He chuckled lightly, a slight rumble that filled my ears. "I will, oh Wise Leader. You can count on me to whip him into shape." He winked at me with his bright green eyes and hugged me one last time for good measure.

"Don't go breaking too many hearts, Wolf. Your charm and chivalry will get you into a lot of trouble some day," I said with a smile. He saluted to me sloppily and I turned toward the bane of my existence, Lucas, who was scowling at me. "Oh come on, Lukey! You know you're gonna miss me a lot. I bet that you have a hidden picture of me under your pillow so you can fall asleep next to me every night."

"Shove off, Red," he replied, failing at sounding cold and bitter. A slight grin popped up on his face, and we both began to laugh. "You've changed a lot these past few days, and I hope you know that I will always support you."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I admit that my heart dropped a bit in my chest. "What?"

"I'm not gonna say it again! You heard me the first time," he said, flustered, his face a tad flushed. "Just don't die and make sure that mangy mutt of yours doesn't get you into too much trouble." Luxio growled good-naturedly at Lucas and nudged him with his head. Those two had gotten along surprisingly well, despite Lucas's originally harsh nature. Messing up my hair, Lucas walked past me to stand with Chris, Chase, and Wolf, leaving Volantes as the last person to tell me goodbye.

I raised my left eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Now don't go crying once I'm gone."

"Oh, please," he said, flapping a hand at my face. "You're the one that's gonna flood Unova with your ceaseless crying. Seriously, Relic Castles will be so much better once you leave. You were a complete menace."

We stared at each other for a bit, waiting to see who would either comment sassily or break eye contact first. But neither of us won that battle as Luxio pushed me into Volantes. We hugged for a few seconds, one of those good hugs that makes you feel like everything will be okay, that things would get better.

"I'm gonna miss you, Fallow."

"I'll miss you too, Volantes."

"Can you do something for me?"

I looked up at him. "Anything."

"Will you find Karen, and will you tell her that I love her?"

My heart ached in my chest for him. He loved her so much, but he didn't know where she was. I would do whatever it took to get them back together. "I promise."

We moved apart as Iris suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me towards her. "You need to leave now, Fallow," she said bluntly, ushering me to leave right now.

"But…" I began to say, but trailed off. She was right. The longer I stayed, the harder it would be for me to leave.

"Well, guys, it was fun," I said slowly, nodding at my closest friends. Looking at all of the other rebels gathered around, I told them in a loud voice, "We will win this fight. It may take us years, and I know that there will be many hardships to overcome and there will be roadblocks, but we will be victorious. You are all passionate and hardworking, and I couldn't be more proud of you all. Everything will have an end, even this tyrannical government that holds us now. A new day will come, and the sun will shine even brighter that day. People will remember us someday: we will be that unimaginable story of how good trampled over evil. But until that day comes, we will try with all of our strength to work towards our ideals and the truths that they hold."

A resounding cheer went up as I finished my small speech, and in that moment, I finally felt like this was what I was meant for.

I was a leader.

I am the leader.

And I would be victorious.

**—**

**Hehe. Hi.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a week. To be honest, this month has been the hardest month of my life. I've never cried so much and felt so lost and alone, but I know that things will be okay. Some of you know this and some of you don't, but I'm a Christian, and I've been struggling lately. But something happened this past week, and I just feel like I'm gonna be okay.**

**If y'all ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always open, and I am not judgmental or anything. I'm always here for you.**

**ANYWHOS, here are review replies:**

**AngelxofxChaos: Oh gosh, I'm so glad you think so! I was worried that I would be trying to tie in King Arthur so much that I took it completely out of context, but I'm so happy that you like it :) and that is such a good explanation. (i might use it later…)**

**Shinymudkip25: I can't even imagine a pain like that, and I never want to. BUT I JUST LOVE YOU A LOT AND YOUR FRIEND PALKIAWING87 CONTACTED ME AND TOLD ME THAT YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THIS STORY AND THAT JUST MAKES ME SO HAPPYY.**

**StarShine65: CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR TROPHY! I seriously admire anyone who can build something, whether it be a robot or a lego house. I suck at anything like that**

**Tabos: Thanks so much for always reviewing and reading this story :) it means a lot!**

**Cottonmouth25: Oh, dear, you have no idea who may pop up next *creepy smirk*. just kidding. I don't even know myself. This story is so unstructured, it's kinda embarrassing…**

**gamergirl101: Yes, I do! But I really don't use it a lot…**

**emosewa-13: Oh, gosh, it must be so hard being a Perfectionist. I kinda just do something and hope that it's at least acceptable. AND OMGOMGOMGOMG BEST CHAPTER ALERT I'M CRYING. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

**ZorialWater: I'm so glad you like it :) it was a tough one to write, and I rewrote so many parts of it. And here are extended goodbyes :)) I definitely didn't want their goodbyes to be so short, so here's more! And T-top F-f-f-five st-stories?! Forgive me as I pass out in sheer disbelief.**

**OPFan37: Yeah, Alain's a bit of a jerk. He definitely has issues. You made me laugh :) and thank you so much for your continued support :) you rock!**

**Trainer Azalea: Bahaha I fell in love with him too! He's such a dork :)**

**Swag Giraffe: I love Iris so much! She's so cool and strong and I just have the biggest crush on her :) I hate Audun so much. I mentally cannot comprehend how such a scumbag formed in my mind. Take care of yourself! I love you a lot!**

**Shadow'Blaze14: Just another hurdle for her to overcome. So… many…. hurdles…. And I just love Christian so much! You rock :)**

**so that's it for this chapter! If I don't have a chance to update before the end of the week, I wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving, even if you don't live in America! There's always something to be thankful for, and I'm thankful for you all. Be safe! **

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**ALSO: A huge apology to Cottonmouth25, because I screwed up majorly last chapter. Volantes is in love with Caitlin, not Karen. I am so sorry for the mess up.**

Chapter 27

Deserts were officially at the top of my list for most depressing places in the world. Seriously, there was absolutely nothing here.

Just straight up sand and dunes and insufferable heat for miles. It was enough to make even the most sane person lose their mind if he spent enough time wandering blindly over endless hills. I would be so happy to finally reach that Arceus-forsaken path toward Nimbasa City. After an hour of stumbling, trying to find our way out, I was exhausted. And we weren't even to the road yet!

Luxio and I stopped for a bit to catch our breath and I wiped the sweat off my face. It was freaking mid-November and I was sweating in a long sleeve t-shirt. Rayquaza must be having an off-day today. While we waited, I fought with all of my mental strength to hold off the overpowering feelings of leaving behind yet another group of my friends. Just in the past two months alone, I had more friends than I could ever have imagined. And I deserted all of them, one by one. Looking back on the goodbyes that had taken place a mere hour before, I realized that I may have been a tad too harsh, too distant with everyone. But it was just so _hard. _Attachments would only bring me down, which would in turn affect Luxio, and I couldn't do that.

Suddenly, all of the breath left my lungs in a heavy huff as I found myself rolling down the sand dune from something impacting me. And that something was Luxio.

Rolling over and over, flinging sand everywhere, I finally spiraled to a stop, and, in my dizzy stupor, looked up to see the bright, gleaming eyes of a hyper Luxio staring straight at me. He seemed as if he was trying to say, "Your brooding is annoying me and I want to play." So play we did.

Retaliating, I threw a handful of sand in his face, effectively distracting him so I could scramble away and run for my life. Laughing maniacally with my red hair whipping around my face, I sprinted as far away from him as I could, and then I turned around, ready to charge at him once he was paying attention once again.

Big mistake.

Being the stupid-minded person that I was, I forgot that he was much, much faster than me, so right when I spun around, he tackled me smack into the sand once again. But I was not about to roll down another dune and get even more sand embedded in my noncompliant, tangly locks, not to mention my mouth. So when we hit the ground, we engaged in a serious conflict as to who would be on the top when we finally came to a halt. Around and around we went, world spinning at crazy speeds all about us, our lungs aching with laughter and fur and hair effectively doused in a sea of sand. We finally slowed down, and by some miracle, I was on top of the pile. I was victorious!

But not for long, because Luxio, being much, much stronger than me, perfectly disentangled himself from my arms and sprinted ahead of me. As I stood up shakily from the ground and my eyes finally focused back on reality, I heard a strange, crackling noise echoing through the air. Looking into the golden eyes of my Pokemon, I saw a faint hint of mischief dancing in them.

"I swear, Luxio, if you try to electrocute me…" I began, pointing a finger at him. But of course, he just wanted to see me frazzled, so I barely had time to react as he shot a weak Spark at me with what looked like a devilish smile stretched on his face. Leaping to the side, I was able to narrowly avoid the Spark from hitting my body, but I realized that it had singed my favorite, dark grey t-shirt.

Luxio was going to pay for this dearly.

Mustering up the most intimidating glare I could possibly form, I said in a slow, deep voice:

"Run."

I almost burst into tears from laughing so hard because of the absolute fear on Luxio's face. One second, he seemed to be on top of the world, high and mighty as he thought I was defeated, but the next second, he looked like a terrified toddler. And his scrambling didn't help my frightening facade, either, because in his haste to escape, he tripped over his paws that were always too big for his body. While he was still trying to regain his footing, it was I who was able to tackle him to the ground this time, adequately sending us into another spiraling struggle for power.

After a few seconds of rolling and world-spinning, we came to a halt, neither of us on top. We just laid side by side, staring up at the wide, azure sky and breathing heavily. Then I looked at him and he looked at me, and I busted into incessant laughter, a laughter that I hadn't experienced in a while. So we laid for a while under that crystal-clear blue sky that I had missed so much in the week down in Relic Castle, enjoying the calmness that settles right before a storm hits. Looking back on this moment, I realized that it was one of my favorite memories from my whole journey, just me, my best friend, and a sky of dreams.

But we were jolted from our empty thoughts when a voice suddenly rang out:

"Am I interrupting something?" Shooting up from my position on the sand, I whipped my head around to find the source of the voice. And the voice belonged to a short, teenaged girl with her arms crossed and what looked like a pink blob sitting on her shoulder.

"Uhh, may I help you?" I asked, confusion apparent on my face. Beside me, Luxio stiffened in case this person who may or may not be hostile. I stood up and brushed as much of the sand as I could off myself as she answered.

"You that Fallow girl that everyone keeps telling me about? You were supposed to meet me at the entrance to Nimbasa City thirty minutes ago," she said a bit angrily, but she just looked funny because of her short stature. I held back a snicker as I saw that she was even shorter than me.

Sobering up a bit, I replied. "Yeah, I'm Fallow, but I was never told to meet you, strange person that I've never met or seen before in my life."

"Oh, where are my manners…" she said a bit flightily, holding out her small hand for me to shake. Her brown eyes widened as I actually shook it, albeit, a tad apprehensively. "The name's Violet. I'm a rebel from White Forest here to escort you to our humble safe house. And this is my Pokemon partner, Ditto." She gestured to the pink blob sitting on her shoulder, and the thing jiggled around a bit and a bit of it shook itself at me, in what I guessed was a wave.

"It's so… squishy," I said absentmindedly, too enraptured by the strange thing to form an intelligent sentence.

"Yeah, it's fun to use as a pillow a lot, not to mention it's the laziest Pokemon I've ever met, so its squishiness fits its personality," she remarked. Running a hand through her short, pixie-cut black hair, she focused on me. "You said that you didn't know you were supposed to meet me?" I shook my head. "Hah, figures. I knew Iris would forget, and I reminded her to tell you at least five times!"

A brief pang of worry rolled through me. No matter how put together she seemed, I knew that Iris was a basket-case on the inside. I needed to tell someone to check on her frequently when I got the chance to write them. "Well, we're here now, so can we get going?"

She nodded at me in affirmation. "Yeah, it'd probably be best if we left as soon as possible. We need all the time we can get in order to find those blasted Legendary Dragons."

So we set off toward Nimbasa City, Violet chattering about the most ordinary, meaningless things while Luxio and I listened one, dreaming of better days where we could lay and stare at the sky that we loved so much.

—

"… now Nimbasa is a bit more, well, hostile than you have probably heard," said Violet in a quiet voice as we walked through the gates into the city. "Whatever you do, don't go into the old Amusement Park by yourself. Rumor has it that a bunch of ex-Team Plasma members live in there, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike at the government and try to rule Unova again like they did years ago. A bit shady, if you ask me, but I wouldn't risk going in there for anything. It's just asking to be mugged and left for dead."

"Good to know," I muttered darkly. This place just radiated creepy. Placing a hand on Luxio's side, I felt his muscles, taut and tense, ready to spring into action the minute any threat presented itself. Nimbasa reminded me of Virbank City, full of citizens with wild, untamable looks in their hungry eyes and hunched shoulders. Resembling vultures, I cowered under their harsh gazes, sticking close to my Pokemon's side.

"Don't look so suspicious," she hissed at me. "Do you want NatPol officers to come after you? And I heard that there's talk of a secret Regulation Force officer hiding in these buildings somewhere." I apologized quietly, and kept walking to keep up with Violet's surprisingly wide strides. At any moment, I expected to hear old carnival music filling the air with songs from my nightmares. I would be so happy to leave this place. But just when we were nearing the exit, Violet turned us back toward the heart of the city.

"Umm, the exit's that way," I said, trying not to sound to smart-alecky. So close, and yet so far away.

She sighed and just walked on. "Yes, I see that, but Iris wants you to meet someone first." From the way she always stayed a pace ahead of me and was completely silent, I guessed that she wanted us to remain quiet. But I couldn't help but feel a bit of relief at the bouncing, jiggling Ditto still situated on her shoulder. The scene reminded me of Arconsy and his Gastly.

Eventually, we entered into the slummier parts of the already slummy city, weaving down dark alleys and passing unwelcoming citizens. Now, usually I was a tough person when it came to harsh people living on the streets like this, but usually I was the one glaring at people as they passed by in Aspertia. I finally understood why people tended to avoid me so much when they did see me. It was uncomfortable and terrifying. But I didn't have to worry long as Violet walked up to a rusty metal door situated into an old brick wall. Knocking on it rhythmically, the door opened to reveal a haggard man in his twenties with a guarded look in his pale, blue eyes. He opened the door more as he recognized Violet, and we entered his worn down apartment.

The apartment was plain and dingy, for lack of a better word. The walls were painted a nasty brown color and the little furniture that filled the rooms looked ancient and practically rotted. A chair even groaned and creaked when the strange man sat in one. Violet and I sat across from him on what I believed was a moldy sofa. For a while, we all stared awkwardly and uncomfortably at each other.

"Uhh, Fallow," began Violet, struggling to break the dense silence, "this is Royden, the informant for the previous safe house. Iris thought it'd be a good idea if you met him." I nodded stiffly at the man, and he nodded to me as well. Honestly, I think it was his mullet that freaked me out the most.

He just stared at me with his greyish-blue eyes for a while and then finally began to speak. "So you're the rebel that's been stirring up quite a fuss with the Regulation Force right now," he said, a smirk on his face. My eyes widened in surprise and scarcely hidden fear. He just chuckled slightly and said, "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me, but it has come at a price. Iris is willing to pay anything in order that this information doesn't get out. And you should be doing pretty well on your own. I never would have suspected you."

"Thanks, I guess?" I said stupidly. This guy was just really offsetting me right now. Luxio was growling lowly. I guess he didn't like this place, either.

"You got any new information for us, Royden?" asked Violet a bit firmly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that her hands were shaking a bit. We were all definitely not comfortable with this.

Royden, sensing our unease, smiled a bit and began to rub his jaw, where a thin layer of stubble grew. "Let's see… You already got the recording, yes?" I nodded stiffly. "Good. I guess the only new thing is that Alain is starting to place multiple Regulation Force officers to sniff out some of your rebel comrades. Oh, and any one who is suspected of rebel activity is immediately arrested and brought to the Castle for questioning." I frowned at this news. President Javan was really pulling out all of the stops in order to find us. Luxio and I would just have to train harder in order to bring him down swiftly, not to mention defeat Alain in the process.

"Is that all?" questioned Violet.

"That's all I've got for you today," he said, clapping his hands together and standing up. "Not much has happened since your little Dreamyard crew fell apart. I just hope that those were some strong-willed rebels, because a lot of your secrets are about to be exposed if anyone breaks."

Violet looked at me with worry in her eyes. "Good to know. Well, thanks for the information, Royden. You can expect your payment in a few days' time."

I couldn't help but stare at his strange mullet as he lead us to the door that would deposit us in the middle of all those hostile people once again, but frankly, I felt safer out there than in this apartment. "Always a pleasure doing business with you rebels," he said as he opened the creaky door. But as we were walking out, he grabbed my arm and leaned down to my ear to whisper something to me. "You may think that you are strong now, but let me assure you that if you plan on enacting your plan anytime soon, you will be miserably crushed." A shudder ran through my body as he pulled away.

As I walked down the steps to where Violet was waiting, Royden called out one last thing to me: "Best of luck to you, Fallow Chapman, and let's hope that you can hide from that brother of yours for a while yet."

My heart practically stopped beating.

**—**

**Okay so I know that this chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but look! You don't have to wait a week for an update!**

**So in this chapter, we have a bright, happy moment between Fallow and Luxio (all the feels hit me when I wrote that part, man) and we are introduced to a new character, Violet, who belongs to Palkiawing87, and we finally meet the strange, untrustworthy informant, Royden. What does he know that he isn't telling the rebels? Hmm….**

**And I have a question:**

**Do you all want the next chapter to be in Fallow's point of view, Alain's, or a super special person that we haven't really seen a lot of? I need a bit of help :)**

**Anyways, here're the replies to reviews:**

**KrazyCat6167: You are just awesome in general. And I'm so happy that it actually seems structured. I'm just wingin' it as I go :)**

**Tabos: *dancing with excitement* You are completely fine about not reviewing! Honestly, it doesn't really matter that much :) just as long as people read it! And I hope you get to feeling better soon. And we are definitely friends!**

**gamergirl101: Hahaha unfortunately, no :( Chase and Fallow are just good friends!**

**emosewa-13: REVEL IN THE FEELS, EMO. REVELLLLLL. And her brother's name is Audun :)) and thanks so much for helping me along. It's really been great :)**

**Swag Giraffe: Hahaha I don't think anyone can beat Elin for you :) I miss him a lot and Ihave no idea when he's gonna come back *teartear* and thanks for your words of encouragement. They really help!**

**ZorialWater: Dude, I am here for you. I can fix anything that you think is wrong :) and no more crying for me. Definitely no more. I'm done :)**

**Cottonmouth25: gosh, I'm still just so sorry about that. And I can see now that I kind of threw that in with no explanation (CURSE YOU STUPID BRAIN) but I promise that I will expound on that whole situation later. And he's definitely coming back! You can count on that. And Lostlorn Forest…. well, you'll just have to wait and see :)**

**OPFan37: Nahh, it's all chill now. Life really does suck. And I tried to explain more in this chapter about how Fallow feels the need to be more distant with people. She just doesn't wanna get hurt.**

**W. R. Winters: I can't wait until he comes back into the story later :) I just wanna develop all of the characters more, but, alas, I have not the time…**

**Not Official Staff: Thanks! And I saw your recommendation to that anon on tumblr. No joke, I almost cried.**

**Shadow'Blaze14: Haha yeah I guess this story is in arcs :) I never really intended it to be like that, but it fits! And, oh gosh, you're gonna make me tear up :)**

**Shinymudkip25: HOORAY FOR EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS! AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! we love character development :) and you are quite possibly the coolest person on this site. love you!**

**Palkiawing87: Curse you, fate! Stop meddling in everyone's business! But, alas, it has to be done… And we like questions! Questions can be answered….. maybe.**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 28

I stared on at the prisoners with a severe expression, daring any of them to try to defy their fate. No one could ever oppose me when I stared at them. I consider my eyes the only gift that my atrocious excuse for parents ever gave me. They certainly hadn't given me anything useful in life. There was just something about piercing grey eyes that instilled a sense of fear and inferiority in all who looked into them. Never had I met another person with such commanding eyes like mine.

Except my sister.

As her face flashed in my mind, I felt my gaze falter a bit. My face relaxed into an even deeper frown, and I focused on the cowering prisoners, gathering as much fire into my eyes as I could. This was not a time to show weakness. Especially in front of the prisoners and officers. But I allowed my mind to drift as I saw that the train had not yet arrived, and would not arrive for at least another ten minutes at precisely five o'clock in the morning.

The last time I had seen Fallow was exactly seven years, nine months, and two days ago. Two weeks after her birthday on January 14. She had just turned twelve, and I remember that I had given her another illegal book (a history about Giratina, her favorite legendary) to add to her rapidly-expanding collection, while Mother and Father had given her a broom to clean the house with. But she didn't care about them. She always was happy to have me and that old Herdier by her side. To her, we were enough.

Fallow was always a quiet child, but I could tell exactly what she was thinking in those grey eyes of hers that matched my own. Completely the opposite of me in every way, but we shared eyes, we shared adventures, and we shared secrets.

I missed her.

People never quite understood her like I could. Mother and Father didn't want to waste the money on sending her to school, so she spent her free time either running around Aspertia learning as much as she could, or she was at home, reading to learn as much as she could. Never had I met such a person that wanted to see and experience so much. But people considered her too wild, too dangerous a child, so they annexed her from everything. Even my friends poked fun at her freelance lifestyle, wondering how I turned out so "normal." They couldn't see her greatness. They could never experience her silent passion. She was the target for most bullies in Aspertia, and it was my job to protect her.

But I failed in my job.

I left her when she was barely twelve, and I was on my way to the worldly age of eighteen. I left her because I couldn't handle the weight of my parents anymore. I left her because she was isolating herself from me more and more everyday. I left her because I saw an opportunity to escape, and I took it. I left her all alone. I left her to deal with our parents alone, subject to the ridicule of everyone that hated her.

_I left her because I was a coward. _

So I became a NatPol officer to be strong, fighting my way through the ranks to be where I was today. All of this was for her. On the day that I left as I stood on the ferry that took me to Castelia City, I swore to Arceus that I'd be strong someday, strong enough to protect her. And here I was now: one of the most feared and respected Commanders of the Regulation Force. I was strong, but now it was time to find Fallow and protect her.

I would teach her how to be an officer worthy for this group. I'd instruct her how to fly past all of these other pathetic excuses for soldiers into a prominent position. And then, once we were at the top, we could finally fulfill my dream. My dream… It was so close…

But I still needed Fallow, and Mother and Father (who I had arrested a few weeks prior) were of no assistance whatsoever. All they said was that she suddenly disappeared one day. Of course, they didn't remember which day, since they rarely ever saw her. Even the old Herdier was gone. How could Fallow have escaped Aspertia? Where did she go?

I missed her.

"Commander Chapman," barked out a voice from right beside me. Jolting my head to the man, I recognized an officer around my age that I had trained alongside, but I couldn't be bothered to remember his name.

"Yes?"

"The train has arrived, sir. What do we do now?" he asked, endeavoring to keep his voice steady under my harsh, grey gaze. His wavering blue eyes signaled that he was terrified of me.

I sighed heavily. "What exactly do you think you should do, Officer?"

His eyes widened in fear, and he swallowed before replying in a shaky voice. "P-put all of the p-prisoners on it?"

"What a splendid idea!" I praised sarcastically. These NatPol officers were completely useless and daft. "Have them and all of their supplies packed up in fifteen minutes. I need this train off by five twenty. You are dismissed." I didn't even look at him as he bowed hastily and scurried away to give the orders.

The prisoners, barely numbering up to forty, all glared at me with as much malice as they could muster. I simply smirked and waved to them as they were ushered toward the waiting locomotive. Everyone left. Except two brave, stupid individuals, whom I recognized as former Elite Four Grimsley and former Gym Leader and pilot extraordinaire, Skyla.

Jumping down lightly from the platform I had been standing on, I stalked toward the two, who stared at me with unwavering hatred. Stopping smoothly, I appraised the both of them for a few minutes before addressing them.

"Grimsley and Skyla," I said with a tone of amusement and feigned awe, "may I say what a pleasure it is to finally meet the both of you. I've heard many stories about what great Trainers you were. How are you feeling this fine, crisp morning?"

Skyla was the first to speak, and her voice was full of hostility and rage. "We will never tell you anything, NatPol swine." She struggled in her bonds, trying to wrap her hands around my neck. I merely leaned back and stared at her with an entertained expression.

"My dear, I was simply wondering how you were feeling this morning, and now you are threatening me and calling me degrading names? I can barely begin to understand why you are so enraged at this moment," I drawled, a sinister smirk on my face. Riling people up was what I did best, and she appeared like she was about to explode, until her calmer companion gently leaned against her, a soothing breeze compared to her hurricane.

"Skyla," he said in a slow, even voice, "remember that we are fighters, and sometimes, fighters lose. It does not do to dwell on our failures. We are strong, and we will remain that way. This is not the time to let such trivial things bring our spirits down. Come along, and let's accept the destiny that lays before us."

"Wisely said, Grimsley. Pretty words, but they are futile, nonetheless," I said as two NatPol officers grabbed their bound hands and pushed them to the train. Skyla kicked the whole time, while Grimsley followed along stiffly. "Let's see how long your 'strength' will last once you get to the Castle."

Just as I said these words, another officer came up behind me. "S-sir," he said in a quavering voice, "Alain is on the phone, a-and he w-w-wishes to speak with y-you."

Sparing the boy of any further terror, I waved him off and walked toward the telephone.

—

I landed in Aspertia with my ever-faithful Gliscor by my side three hours later outside of my old house, vacant now ever since my parents had been arrested. Quickly recalling my Gliscor, I entered the small home, breathing in the deep, musty smell of my past.

Glancing around the living room that sat to the right of the door, I took off my heavy, navy blue jacket and shook my always-pristine blonde hair from its stiff, gelled appearance. For some reason, it felt so liberating to finally be _home._ This was my _home. _Mine. And I had left it, just like I had left Fallow all those years ago. But the great thing was that everything was in its usual position. All of the furniture was just like I had remembered them being, minus the fact that there was a new, blue knit blanket I had never seen before. I was surprised at everything, because Fallow was a creature of change. She never liked everything to be the same for extended periods of time.

Everything was the same, but all so different.

I moved on to the upstairs, not caring to see the current state of my parents' room. I first headed to my room to see that it was in mint condition, everything orderly and uniform, the way that I liked it to be. My small, twin-sized bed was perfectly made beside my small nightstand and my simple, red lamp. The old school papers on my desk were carefully stacked underneath the window that gave me the perfect view of the city. Even my closet was arranged carefully, everything color-coded. But this surprised me, because I had completely torn everything apart before I left. Fallow must have rearranged everything for me.

I missed her.

Finally, I gathered enough willpower to go to Fallow's room, located down and across the hall from mine. But when I opened the door, I saw that her room was completely obliterated compared to my own. Papers were strewn everywhere along with a lot of her clothes and shoes, and her bed cover was balled up in the corner of her dark room. Compared to the rest of the house, though, her room had a fresh scent and was slightly chilly from the opened window. I strode to it, attempting to close it, but it was stubbornly stuck in its opened position. She must have escaped a long time ago.

Eventually, my bottled up emotions and anger at myself began to expand with every second that I spent in her room, and I quickly escaped through her door, managing to grab one of her dark grey scarves before shutting the door closed. Breathing in her scent deeply, I walked up the stairs to the attic, where she kept all of her books.

How could I properly describe what I felt when I opened the attic door? Dumbfounded? Floored? Amazed? Awe-struck?

Tomes and tomes of various books and novels were stacked to the very top of the roof. They lined all of the walls, and some were even scattered around in the middle of the floor. Brushing my fingers along the spines, I saw that she had everything from reference books, to children's stories, to maps, to school textbooks. How had she managed to collect all of these by herself? My sister was shy and needed protection. She must have had someone do it for her. She didn't have me.

I missed her.

I spent the next several hours browsing her collection, all the while pondering where she could be at this very moment.

—

"Officer Sakei," I said with surprise, "what are you doing here?"

He stared back at me with his strange purple eyes and saluted to me as he stood in the middle of a sidewalk in Aspertia. "Commander Chapman, I was notified ahead of time that you would be arriving here shortly. I am here to provide any assistance that you may need as you fulfill your mission."

I appraised him for a bit, noting the way he carried himself with grace and dignity. He was perfect in appearance, as per usual. "Your assistance is much appreciated, but I'm afraid that this is something that I must carry out by myself."

"I understand that, but Alain has made it abundantly clear that he wishes for you to finish your self-appointed mission with haste," Sakei said deeply and penetratingly. "So it is my duty to make sure you complete it in as little time as possible. Alain said that you were searching for your sister. May I ask what her name is? I'm sure that we can find some—"

"Thank you very much for your help, Officer Sakei," I told him with just enough venom in my voice to tell him to back off. "But like I said, this is a mission that only I can do. She could be the turning point in our fight."

He scoffed lightly. "I beg your pardon, Commander, but if you believe that one lowly citizen can change this war, then you must be severely mistaken." Brushing his forearms off as if he were flinging off some dirt on his sleeve, he said, "But if you insist, I will relinquish my assistance for your stubbornness and pride so that you may waste more time on your futile mission. Oh, and best of luck for when you try to convince all of the other officers to accept her."

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, Officer," I spat at him. Glaring into his weird, glowing purple eyes, I told him, "You seem to have forgotten that I know some dirty secrets about you, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want these to be made public." When I saw his eyes widen for a fraction of a second, I knew that I had won this fight. "Good day to you, Officer Sakei."

"Good day," he muttered darkly and saluted to me as I walked by. No one could ever cross me.

I was at least another five minutes walk from my next, and hopefully, final, destination. From being away for so long, I had forgotten one crucial part of Fallow's childhood. She only ever had two friends besides me when we were younger. They had been friends since one of them had rescued her from drowning many years ago. Tavon and Arabella… Surely they must know something of the whereabouts of my sister.

I missed her.

Walking with strong steps up to the apartment building, I opened the door swiftly and strode toward the elevator, ignoring all of the surprised civilians that sat inside. I could just register what some of them were saying as I waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Is that—"

"He kinda looks like that one kid—"

"Who—"

As the bell dinged, signifying that the elevator had arrived, I stepped inside and hurriedly closed the doors. I didn't want anyone here to recognize me. I waited with baited breath and anticipation as the elevator rose slowly. Jumping a bit as the bell dinged once more, I looked into an empty room that was supposedly the apartment of Tavon and Arabella.

"Hello?" I called out as I stepped inside.

No answer.

The room, which I guessed was the living room, was fairly large, taking up most of the apartment. I looked to my left and saw a small kitchen, just big enough to fit a tiny table and small household appliances. But when I looked to my left, I saw a tall figure standing in the doorway of a bedroom.

"Can I help you?" said a deep voice rapidly. The man looked at me with shaded green eyes and his light green hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Immediately, I remembered him to be Tavon.

"Hello, Tavon," I said in a friendly tone with a smile on my face. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Usually, he was very stoic and even-tempered, but I could see the shock on his face as he registered who I was. "Audun? What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

Before I could answer, though, a head popped out from behind him. The head was followed by a slender body and then I was looking down into Arabella's blue eyes as she walked straight up to me. A tiny hint of anger flashed in her eyes, but her confusion was most apparent. "Why are you here? Where've you been? What have you been doing? How could you leave Fa—Mmph!" She exclaimed with wide eyes as Tavon quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I apologize for our relentless stream of questions, but you have to understand that we are simply shocked at seeing you after these many years," he said calmly, his usual indifferent expression on his face once more.

I smiled politely at them. "I understand that this must be a bit strange, given the time that has passed, but unfortunately, I'm not here for just some catching up."

Tavon, who had finally removed his hand from a still-skeptical Arabella, ushered me to sit down at the couch. Although he seemed perfectly calm and at ease, he was stiff. Arabella was jittery. They were nervous.

They knew something.

And I would find out what it was.

"So how have you all been these several years?" I asked casually, trying to coax them into a sense of comfort. The most important key about gathering information from unwilling and antsy civilians was to make everything seem low-key and pseudo-relaxed. Make sure that they feel comfortable, then slowly begin to press. And press hard.

"We've been very blessed by Arceus these years. Fortunately, nothing of great disturbance has come upon us," said Tavon conversationally. He wrapped his arm protectively around Arabella's side. "And how have you been, Audun?"

"Couldn't be better," I smiled. "I really do regret not having the chance to visit at all, but you must understand that I have been very busy, indeed."

"Of course," said Tavon.

"Too busy to write to your own sister?" shot Arabella.

I'll admit, that caught me off guard. Of course, she had always been more of a "say what comes to mind" sort of person, but it seems that her jaw loosened even more in these stressful situations. As she said it, I could see Tavon stiffen and my breath caught in my throat. How dare she tell me when I could or couldn't contact my sister? She didn't understand our relationship. She didn't understand Fallow.

Quickly, I gathered my wits once more and glued a pseudo-casual smile on my face. "One of my greatest regrets in these past years. I guess I was too ashamed to contact her." Might as well throw in a bit of truth in this conversation. The best interrogations required some self-exposure.

"You were too ashamed for seven years to contact your sister who needed you? You left her all alone to deal with your parents and—Mmph!" Tavon had silenced her once more, and Arceus bless that he did. I could feel my rage boiling underneath my skin. It would be so easy to just kill them here and now…

"Apologies, once more, for my wife," said Tavon rapidly. I could see a drop of sweat roll slowly down the left side of his face. His light green eyes were ablaze with caution and fear. "She's just a tad restless from your sudden arrival. You do remember that she rarely has a filter, don't you?"

I stared at the both of them with narrowed eyes. "Indeed. Actually, Fallow is the reason why I am here. It seems that she has disappeared without a trace, and you two were her only friends. So I was wondering if you had any idea of her whereabouts."

Tavon slowly removed his hand from Arabella's mouth when he saw that she had calmed down to a reasonable temperament. Then he looked at me, and said slowly and carefully, "We haven't seen Fallow for quite some time now. One day, she was here, and then the next day, she wasn't."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"I believe it was around the beginning of October," chimed in Arabella.

"And how was she acting the last time you saw her?"

Arabella quickly shot her blue eyes to Tavon, signifying that she didn't know how to respond. He looked at me and said, "She just acted like her normal self. Nothing out of the ordinary."

I frowned. This information wasn't helping at all. I sighed deeply. "Did she express any interest in specific interests? Anything that would direct her to leave Aspertia and go somewhere else?"

"Well, she's always been enamored with those books of hers. Even when you two were younger, she was a restless spirit, always wishing for some sort of change to come along," Tavon said, almost mechanically. "I trust that you've already seen how many books she has amassed over the years?" I nodded. "After you left, she started a book-lending business, bringing some of the illegal ones to people that wanted to read them in exchange for money. Her goal was to, probably, get enough money to buy a passport and go explore Unova."

That was my sister, always doing something to change the world around her. Where could she possibly be?

I missed her.

I sighed heavily, placing my elbows on my knees and leaning forward. "What about Herdier? Did she take him?"

"Herdier is dead," shot Arabella quickly. A bit too quickly.

How suspicious.

"That's unfortunate to hear," I said, sense on alert for anything suspicious. It seemed that Arabella caught her mistake, as well. She and Tavon both stiffened.

Standing up, I walked over to the window that gave me a view of the city. I clasped my hands behind my back. I waited for a few seconds, allowing the tension to build up in the room. "To be in the highly esteemed and selective Regulation Force, one must be trained to deal with any situation that may arise, whether it be a simple natural disaster, a store robbery, a certain _rebellion," _I stressed, "or simply gathering information. We are the elite of Unova, and we know how to get what we want."

I turned around from the window and focused my piercing grey gaze on the two civilians sitting on the couch. "I know when someone is lying to me, and I know when someone isn't telling me everything that they know." Walking back over to the couch, I sat in front of them and leaned toward them, a sever expression on my face. "So let me ask again: do you know where my sister is?"

Arabella glanced at Tavon, fear apparent in her blue gaze, but I paid her no heed. Tavon stared back at me unwaveringly, no emotion in his pale green gaze whatsoever. Finally, he said, "We do not know where Fallow is."

I narrowed my eyes at him. If I was to get any information, then it would not be today, and it wouldn't come from Tavon. He was far too intelligent and stubborn to crack, and I didn't have enough evidence to arrest him on suspicion of aiding the rebels. I would keep an eye on him. I sighed, showing them that I was giving up, even though I was far from it. "Very well. I see that I've taken up much of your time this afternoon, and I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Arabella mutter something vaguely resembling, "we didn't want you here anyway," but I ignored her. Tavon stood up to escort me to the elevator, and I followed behind him, taking one last glance around their small apartment. As he pressed the button, he brushed his long, tea-green hair out of his face and told me, "I hope you find Fallow soon, and tell her that we miss her."

"I will," I said, a tad detached from everything. If I was to get anything from Tavon, I'd have to wait for a bit to let him fall back into comfort. He knew something about my sister, and he wasn't telling me what he knew. I needed to find her. She was the key to making my dream become reality, and I wanted to share that reality with her, but she was too far from my grasp right now.

As the doors were closing, I heard what sounded like a dog-like creature barking, almost the exact same sound as a Herdier. My Herdier. Looking up into the shocked eyes of Tavon, I smiled sinisterly.

They lied.

The doors shut.

**—**

**Hey guys! **

**So I'm back from New York City (where I spent Thanksgiving) and I decided to write a chapter :) As you can see, this person clearly isn't Fallow, but instead her creeper brother, Audun. He's a strange sort of fellow, and I felt really weird writing from his point of view. It was definitely exciting, but I think I like Fallow's mind more :)**

**So since we didn't have Alain's point of view here, another chapter that is coming up soon will be from his perspective. I miss him. I hope you guys miss him too, even though he's evil… Anyway, here's the replies to reviews:**

**KrazyCat6167: Yeah, Royden's definitely a shifty character. Even I don't know how he gets all of this information… and I hope you had a good Thanksgiving! Thanks for everything :)**

**Not Official Staff: aaaaaand option number 3 wins! I've always wanted a pet cat, but unfortunately, my mum's allergic to them *teartear***

**Tabos: I hope Audun is good enough for you! **

**OPFan37: hahahahahahahahahahaha oh. sorry, I just went a little crazy with the explanation…. *ahem* Yeah, I'm endeavoring to make Fallow as human as possible, instead of like one of those "strive to be, but never will" characters. And don't worry, Royden creeps me out too. He's just… *shudder***

**gamergirl101: :)**

**Cottonmouth25: *wipes sweat off forehead* thanks :) and I can't wait to bring him back! It's gonna be great :) and we need to stay away from creepy stalker guy. He has problems. Really bad problems.**

**Tumpelo: aww, shucks, man. I really do like writing a lot, and I don't know how I couldn't update frequently! It means too much to me. And nothing is wrong with mullets! Fallow just isn't the biggest fan…. yeah. And here's the next chapter! Up within a week! I hope you liked it :)**

**Shadow'Blaze14: I know, I miss lighthearted Fallow, as well. She was so much fun… And you don't sound rude at all! I'm just glad that you care enough about it to review :) and I hope you had a good Thanksgiving!**

**ZorialWater: bahaha I chuckled when I wrote it (shows how mature I am, as well). And thanks, man :) that really means a lot to me. It feels so good to have internet friends. AND GOSH DERNIT STUPID GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I HATE YOU. I really hope you liked this chapter :)**

**emosewa-13: I think we love cliffhangers a bit too much, emo. And i really do miss Dylan. I can't wait to bring him back in :) AND I LOVE YOU TOO, FRIEND!**

**AngelxofxChaos: You are totally fine about not reviewing for that first one :) I don't mind at all. I hate goodbyes so freaking much. I mean, I'm still in high school, but I graduate next year and I can't imagine saying goodbye to everyone I've practically grown up with. And I have no idea about the quote. I'm a sorry excuse for a gamer… **

**Shinymudkip25: Hahah yeah she just sent in one, and I had the perfect place for her :) And Audun… well…. he's probably not very happy with the way I've written him. I made him sound so strange…**

**Swag Giraffe: Aww yay! I"m so glad you liked it! Yeah, Royden's a bit on the strange side… we should steer clear of him. And I'm sorry that this isn't Alain… but he's coming soon!**

**Palkiawing87: Yay! I'm glad you like how I wrote her :) She's a fun person to interact with. And Alain is so very very very nice. So nice. So very nice. I miss him.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 29

I hardened my gaze at any person who passed by me, Luxio, Violet, and her fat Ditto on the street. They all held a hidden, feral hunger in their eyes, almost as if we were helpless Mareep and they were starving Mightyena. Violet had tried to tell me earlier that this was normal behavior for all of Nimbasa's citizens and that they wouldn't actually hurt us, but the stutter and hesitant tone that she spoke in didn't convince me otherwise. Obviously, things were taking a nosedive in Nimbasa City, hence the numerous NatPol officers we passed on the streets, as well.

Of course, I had been antsy ever since we left Royden's house in the slums of town. How could he have possibly known that the man that Alain was talking to in the recording was my brother? Knowing those genius, "play by my own rules" sort of people, Royden probably had done extensive research on every person he knew of in this rebellion, choosing his cards wisely in order to emerge on the victorious side of this battle.

As we neared the exit that would lead us to the safe house in White Forest, I felt a light chill run through me as we passed the entrance to the old, abandoned Amusement Park. I knew that I should've kept walking, considering how dangerous that place was (as Violet had told me), but for some reason, my feet stayed planted on the cold concrete. As I looked into the dense fog that covered the Park, something cold and wet brushed up against my hand. Directing my grey gaze down, I saw Luxio's gold eyes silently questioning me as to why I had stopped, but even I couldn't tell him. It was almost as if I was drawn to the Amusement Park, like it was beckoning to me to come and join it, to forever be lost in a maze of doubt…

Suddenly, I was sent sprawling to the ground from some immense force barreling into me from behind. My palms slammed onto the concrete, supporting me so my head wouldn't connect to the floor. Hearing the sound of rapid footsteps, I looked up and saw a small figure run through the Amusement Park gate and straight into the fog, disappearing. Then, someone grabbed me from under my arms and hoisted me onto my feet.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry for that!" said a voice rapidly. The strange person wheeled me around to face them, and he began to brush off my clothes for me. "Jeez, you'd think that even thieves would have at least a bit of decency and not knock people to the ground."

As nicely as I could, I pushed the person's hands away, saying, "No problem," and I looked at him. Luxio slowly growled beside of me. To my horror, I was staring straight into the pale blue eyes of a Natpol officer.

He was fairly tall and skinny, but I knew that all NatPol officers had a hidden strength in their bodies. Regarding me with those crystalline eyes of his, he said, "Well, I'm glad that you're alright. That guy that ran into you is a notorious thief with no regard for other citizens whatsoever, as you can plainly see. I was chasing him because he just swiped a couple hundred bucks from the convenience store." Shaking his messy auburn hair out of his eyes, he smiled at me.

What the heck was happening? I was in the most hostile city in Unova, and a NatPol officer was smiling at me. Smiling. At me. These things don't happen.

"I should be thanking you, actually," he said a bit sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "If he hadn't have run into you, I would've had to go in there by myself, and you know how terrifying it is, right?" I nodded. Suddenly, he held his hands up, his eyes wide. "Please don't think that I'm slacking off on my job! It's just… Well, you see… Umm… It's dangerous for a single officer to go in that place! Surely you understand that."

Perhaps out of pity or because this guy was just completely different from any officer I had met, I laughed out loud. He just looked so worried that I wouldn't believe he was a brave officer.

"Don't worry," I said after I had regained my composure. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Oh, thank goodness," he said, wiping fake sweat from his forehead. Smiling at me, he stuck out his hand and told me, "My name's Caleb, by the way. What's yours?"

"Fallow," I said, shaking his proffered hand.

As I said that, he crossed one arm over the other and began stroking a metaphorical beard. He was a strange person, but he seemed naturally nice, not fake nice. Too bad he looked younger than me. And he didn't have light brown hair that stayed straight up on his head, nor endless, dark brown eyes that stared down at me, nor did his deep voice demand my attention, nor did he carry himself with such a confidence that I had ever seen befo—

Get it together, Fallow.

"Fallow…. Fallow… I know I've heard that name somewhere…" he mused aloud to himself. This was becoming strange. "Aha!" he exclaimed. Then he looked at me with what seemed to be joyful curiosity. "Do you happen to be that very same Fallow that was a captive of the rebels just a few days ago that Alain had to save?"

What?

Head reeling in confusion, I stuttered out, "Y-yeah," and Caleb smiled at me and grabbed my hand. Luxio growled lowly from beside me, but I just placed my left hand on his side. We'd attack if we needed to escape this guy, but he didn't appear to be hiding any sinister motives.

"Awesome! When Alain got here a couple days ago, he told all of the officers about how you were a captured by the rebels and used as a bargaining chip, yet you weren't scared at all! That takes some serious guts," he said, almost as if I was a celebrity. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows together. "You know, he's actually still in town. He probably wants to see if you're doing okay. Just follow me and I'll take you to him!" He began to drag me behind him.

"W-wait! Hold on!" I yelled, desperately trying to yank my hand form his grasp. I succeeded, and Caleb turned toward me in confusion.

"What? Don't you want to see him?" he asked, pale blue eyes questioning me.

Right now, seeing Alain was too dangerous. Who knows what the captured rebels from Dreamyard told the interrogators at the Castle? And the Regulation Force were arresting anyone who showed signs of suspicion or possible alliance with the rebels. What if I couldn't lie to him? Plus, Arconsy was probably there with his terrifying Haunter. I disliked those things so much.

But something in me wanted to see Alain, something wanted to talk to him just one more time. I had never met anyone like him, and it intrigued me the way that he acted so differently around me than when he was doing interviews on the television. Thinking about his eyes staring straight into mine did strange things to my stomach, and my fingers ached to run through his hair. What was this person doing to me? I had only seen him twice in the span of two days, but I felt like we had met many years earlier and were merely old friends reuniting. This feeling was so strange and it terrified me. But… It was also fascinating.

What was happening to me?

Using all of the self-control that I possibly had, I said with great effort, "I-I wish I could, but I should probably be getting back to my friend, and besides, you have a thief to catch."

"That guy is long gone by now," Caleb said, trying to convince me to come. "And where's your friend? You weren't standing around with anyone when I helped you."

"Which is why I should probably get to finding them," I replied hastily. "Come on, Luxio, let's see if we can catc—"

"Where the crap have you been, Fallow?!" shouted an angry voice. I turned around just in time to see Violet grab my shoulders and shake me back and forth. "One second, you're right behind me, practically glued to my side out of fear, and the next moment, you are completely gone! I thought you were abducted! Don't do that to me!" After a few more minutes of incoherent venting, she finally had blown off enough steam, and she noticed Caleb standing behind me.

Before she could ask, I said, "Violet, this is Caleb. He's a NatPol officer that helped me up after I fell down." She looked at him with narrowed eyes, obviously wondering why an officer was helping me. "And I'm sorry for not staying with you. I just got a bit… Sidetracked."

She just sighed and muttered, "It's alright."

Caleb, who had been standing patiently during this whole conversation, suddenly asked, "So since you found your friend, will you go see Alain now? I know he'd really appreciate seeing a familiar face that's not a NatPol officer or part of the Regulation Force. Please?"

I saw the alarm in Violet's eyes and she began to protest, but I cut her off quickly. "Is there something wrong with Alain?" The way Caleb continued to to try to get me to come was starting to become suspicious. It was like there was something strange happening. Even if Alain was my enemy, if I could do anything to help him, I would.

"Will you please just come?" he asked quietly.

Looking back at Violet, I saw that she was completely opposed to the very idea, but I just felt like I should go. When she looked into my grey eyes and dropped her head, I knew that I had won.

"Violet, just wait for me at the Pokemon Center. I'll be back soon, I promise," I told her comfortingly. Turning back toward Caleb, I stated, "Okay, I'll come with you to see Alain."

So with a skip in his step, he lead me toward the Town Hall onto enemy territory.

—

As we entered the massive building that served as Nimbasa's Town Hall, I could not help but feel like I was doing something insanely reckless and dangerous, which was ironic, because this was entirely reckless and dangerous. Luxio stuck by my side, glaring at all of the NatPol officers that we passed by on our way to see Alain. Of course, we received strange looks as well, because why would a small, unassuming teenager and a Luxio be walking around the headquarters for the NatPol?

I hated to admit it, but I practically cowered behind Caleb (who was strangely quiet and somber) in fear of my life. I tried to look prideful and confident, but so much had happened in the past few days that I could not be myself. The feeling was torturous.

Finally after navigating ourselves through the building for at least twenty minutes, Caleb stopped us in front of a special elevator with some kind technologically advanced hand-scanner. I watched in fascination as a bright red light outlined his large hand, and the shiny metal doors opened to reveal a spacious elevator with mirrors for walls. As I waited with baited breath for the elevator to bring us to the fortieth floor, I absentmindedly stroked Luxio's fur, trying to make sense of things.

What in the name of Arceus was I doing? I was willingly being escorted to meet the son of my sworn enemy, and _I was excited to see him._ I could die here if Alain ever found out who I was, but did I listen to my logical inner voice?

Nope. I listened to my stupid feelings. And now I had placed both Luxio and I in danger, the only people that could lead this rebellion to victory.

"Are you nervous?" Caleb suddenly asked, worry slightly clouding his blue eyes. "I'm sorry if I tried too hard to convince you to come. I just felt like Alain needed to see someone other than us officers." He waited for me to answer, but when he realized I wouldn't, he began to speak again. "I understand that it might be a bit uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many NatPol officers, but rest assured that you have nothing to worry about."

I was too emotionally and mentally occupied to speak, but when he smiled at me comfortingly, I tried to reciprocate the actions. I guess it worked a bit, because his face relaxed in relief.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged. It was time.

The metal doors slid apart to reveal a large, vast room that was almost completely empty minus the enormous couch and coffee table, massive television set, and desk that sat at the back of the room. Floor-to-ceiling windows stretched along the walls, giving a nice view of the city and Route 4. I had to shield my eyes from the bright afternoon sun that shone through the windows, but I could see the outline of a lone figure, the only other person in the room, standing in front of one of the windows. His arms were crossed and he stood rigidly, a tower of strength against the powerful winds of a hurricane. Of course I knew who he was.

I'd recognize Alain anywhere.

Beside me, Caleb cleared his throat. "Sir?" he called out, and I barely heard Alain 'hmph' in recognition of Caleb. Alain's back was still to us. "Sir? I have someone here who wanted to see you." I was shaking now, and I placed a hand on Luxio to balance myself. This was such a bad idea.

"If it's another one of your colleagues seeking entry into the Regulation Force, my answer is no, and if they ever come again, I will snap their neck," Alain replied dully. Although Caleb tensed up beside of me, I could detect that sarcasm that always followed Alain around.

"W-we aren't here for that, S-sir." Caleb stuttered, trying to sound casual and confident. "I think you'll find this a welcome surprise."

Alain sighed heavily as he whipped his body around to face us. "What could possibly surprise…" he trailed off as he saw me, and he dropped his arms to his side in disbelief. "F-fallow? What… What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Castelia?"

My heart pounded as he walked up to me, his features becoming sharper and more defined. As he came closer, I finally found my voice. "I-I was in Castelia, but it became a bit, uh, monotonous after awhile, so I decided to move on to some place…" I trailed off as he stopped barely a few inches in front of me, and I felt like his brown eyes were blazing through my very existence. Then I remembered that I was in the middle of a sentence, "… different."

The silence that followed was unbearable, but I couldn't find the words to say, and Alain didn't speak either. He just stared at me incredulously, shock apparent on his face. We didn't even notice Caleb leave the room.

Eventually, Alain began to speak, albeit, very slowly. "It's… really great to see you, Fallow." I don't know if he wanted to shake hands with me or something, because he reached his arm out, only to retract it a second later. Things were slowly turning from a strange encounter to an awkward reunion. I hated awkward moments.

"Do you want to take a seat?" he asked, motioning to the large, probably very expensive grey couch.

It looked so comfy, and we needed to break this awkward tension, so I said yes. And let me tell you that that couch was the most amazing piece of furniture I had ever graced with my presence in my entire life. I regret to say that I may have groaned when I sat on it, because I felt like I was sitting on a cloud. Plus the covering felt like the softest Skitty fur in the universe.

Note to self: If Nimbasa were to ever be attacked by rebels, President Javan's officers, or legendary Pokemon, saving the couch would be the main priority.

As I leaned my head back onto the couch, placing my feet on the coffee table beside where Alain sat, he chuckled at my actions lightly. "I remember the first time I sat on that couch, I grabbed a pillow and took a five hour nap on it. I've searched everywhere for the people that made that couch to see if I could buy one to put in my room at the Castle, but I could never find them. And Nimbasa's NatPol officers love it too much to part with it."

"That's such a shame," I said, yawning loudly. "If I had a Psychic-type Pokemon, I'd Teleport it to my house." I burrowed myself deeper into the couch and motioned for Luxio to come sit beside me on it. Staying true to his nature, he feel asleep the moment he laid down. I wanted to sleep.

"You know, it's funny you should say that, because I actually tried that once two years ago," said Alain with a slight smile. "It actually worked, and I was able to keep it in my room for a day, but then my dad threw a temper tantrum because he received complaints that I had stolen the couch, and he made me return it." I laughed quietly, trying to imagine this tough guy abducting a couch. We lapsed into a few moments of silence after he said that, but it was no longer awkward. We were comfortable around each other now.

"So how have you been doing, Alain?" I asked.

"Oh, never better," he said sarcastically, crossing his arms and swatting the air with one hand like it was no big deal.

I sat up and glared at him with my grey eyes, crossing my arms like he did. "Do I need to remind you of the past conversation that we had? I don't want the fake Alain that puts on a front for everyone. I want the real Alain. Now answer my question: how are you, honestly?"

He threw his head back, laughing without any traces of humor. "And I told you, Fallow, that the real me died a long time ago. Don't you know that it's impossible to repeat the past?" The tone of his voice was harsh and blunt, but in his eyes, I saw longing and loneliness. Seeing that I wouldn't respond until he answered my question, he stood up from the coffee table and took a seat next to me on the couch, leaving enough space between us that it wasn't uncomfortable.

"My dad is pressuring me to have this rebellion over with in just a few months, but at the rate we're going, it could take half a year, maybe even an entire year," he said quietly, like a child lost in the darkness. "I feel like I'm constantly being observed, that everywhere I am, someone is watching me from the darkness, disapproving everything that I do. Nothing feels right." He paused for a moment, staring out the window into the city with his elbows on his knees. "I'm just so… tired."

I looked at his downcast profile before speaking. "I understand that same sense of exhaustion. No matter how much sleep you get nor how little work you have to accomplish, there's always that ever-present cloud of pessimism that follows you.

"I think it's a bit like running through a maze of straight walls. Some people can run through it completely, not having even noticed that their path never strayed at least once. Those are the people that lack any conviction in life. On the other hand, some people have doomed themselves to seek a nonexistent exit in this labyrinth, focusing on both the path before them while constantly maintaining a lookout fro a hint of an exit," I said, speaking in metaphor. I paused for a bit, then continued. "And finally, there are those that exist for the sake of making an exit. I mean, just because the path is straight doesn't mean that we have to run in a straight line all of the time. So these people resign themselves to break through these walls, hoping to blaze a new trail, one that they made for themselves.

"You and I have sold our souls to making new paths, to break from this maze that all of us are running," I told him, scooting myself closer to his side so we were barely brushing against one another. "People admire us for our efforts, because it is easy to support someone who is strong. But they don't understand that this work becomes challenging. We struggle through everyday for the sake of breaking free from the path. Eventually, we are worn down into empty shells of ourselves, barely holding on to our dreams."

As I finished speaking, he turned his brown gaze to me, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat at our close proximity. "Why is it that whenever we meet, you somehow always give me a sermon?"

"Why is it that whenever we meet, you always seem to be wallowing in self-hatred?" I shot back at him lightly. "Maybe if you weren't so pessimistic all of the time, we could talk about normal things."

I tried to back up as he moved his face even closer to mine, but my pride rooted me to the spot, and I stood strong. "But we aren't normal people, Fallow. You're a free spirit, you always seem to go wherever the wind takes you, but I… I will always be grounded. I have chains that even Arceus himself cannot break, but you…" he broke off, voice barely above a whisper, "you are free, and I am in chains."

"We were all born for freedom, Alain," I whispered comfortingly. I could see every individual eyelash that covered his dark brown eyes and I could see the light patterns of freckles on his nose and cheeks. Barely audible, I said, "Let yourself go. Only you can define who you are. Allow the wind to carry you. Let your chains melt." And we said nothing else.

We sat next to each other, faces barely a few inches away from each other, seeking the truth we hoped to find in each others' eyes. The gentle, fragile silence floated around us, shielding us from our worries and pain. I was faintly aware that his face was growing even closer to mine, but I was too focused on my erratically beating heart and breathing to do anything. Was he going to kiss me? Slowly, I slid my eyes closed as his forehead rested on mine. I felt his breath ghost lightly over my lips, and I realized that I was terrified.

But I was fascinated.

Then, my head snapped up and I painfully knocked heads with Alain as Luxio sent a sudden shock through my body. Groaning in pain from both my bruised forehead and tingling side, I glared at my partner, who had already run across the room and was suddenly very interested in something going on outside.

Sighing at the antics of my best friend, I turned back to Alain, still rubbing my forehead. "Sorry about him. He's a tad protective."

"I don't see why he had to shock you though," he said grumpily. Then, his cheeks reddened a bit. "I mean… It's not like I was going to kiss you or anything…"

I froze, mind whirling. "Uh…Yeah, we were just, um…"

The silence that filled the room after that was unbearably awkward once again. Trying to get away from the conversation, I walked over to where Luxio was standing. He was growling lowly.

"Oh, come on Luxio," I said a bit crossly. "We weren't doing anything. There was no need for you too…" I trailed off when I saw that he wasn't growling at us. Rather, he was focused on something much worse that was happening outside of the Town Hall. "Alain, you better come see this."

"What is it?" he called out, still irritated about our head bump.

"An angry mob is currently battling against the NatPol officers outside."

**—**

**AHAHA A CLIFFHANGER OF SORTS!**

**Major apologies on the long wait for this chapter, but Finals are coming up in a week, and I'm just a *tad* stressed out from school and all that general fun-ness, so reviews will be slow for a bit. AND GUYS. 306 REVIEWS. THIS IS BEYOND ANYTHING I COULD HAVE EVER DREAMED. YOU ALL ROCK MY LIFE. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

*** ahem* So back to Fallow for this chapter! I have to admit, I've been wanting to type this one for a while, and I'm so glad that I finally got to it! Fallow meets a strange NatPol officer and gets bowled over by some thief (who will appear next chapter :) and ALAIN IS BACK. I've missed him so much. Plus a little, well, moment between the two, ruined by the one and only Luxio.**

**The NatPol officer, Caleb, belongs to the lovely Swag Giraffe, and the mysterious thief belongs to AngelxofxChaos :)**

**AngelxofxChaos: I really wanted Audun to be different than Alain and Fallow, and I think he turned out alright :) And as for if he's an antagonist of anti-hero… well, you'll just have to wait and see! I've got major plans for him *winkwink***

**Shadow'Blaze14: Ahh sweet man! I really liked writing Audun, but I'm not sure if he will have a lot of chapters in the future… *sigh* one can only hope!**

**gamergirl101: :D**

**Tabos: Awesome!**

**Shinymudkip25: Oh, Audun, what a confusing character you are. Will he be good? Will he be evil? I don't know :) You will see very soon where his allegiance lies! And New York was awesome! I was slightly uncomfortable, though, just because I don't enjoy being around so many people, but it was great!**

**KrazyCat6167: Ahaha thanks so much! And all I'll say about Audun is that he's not a totally sane person *hinthint* and the revelations part will be simultaneously heartbreaking and mind-blowing :)**

**StarShine65: OMG YOU'RE BACK I'M SO HAPPY! **

**ZorialWater: Bahaha that's such a funny story! I am such a light sleeper and I am most definitely NOT a morning person, so I know how your roommate feels :) And I'm so glad you like this chapter! It was so much fun to write :)**

**Palkiawing87: There's no telling how Fallow will react when she actually does see her brother. It'll definitely take her awhile to forgive him, if she forgives him at all, sadly. She's such a stubborn person :)**

**Cottonmouth25: Oh, he's definitely a shifty person. You'll just have to wait and see how all of this plays out *rubs hands together maliciously* and omg, I laughed so hard when I read the "you can't CHAIN ITS WARRIOR SPIRIT" omg that was hilarious, thank you.**

**emosewa-13: I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKED HIM BECAUSE I LIKE WRITING HIM AND HOORAY FOR FRIENDSHIP! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING EMO. YOU ROCK. I miss Tavon and Arabella so much *cries* but they will come in later… and they are super important…**

**Not Official Staff: You know, as I was writing it, I thought of you. I was like, "You know, she'd like this person." And don't worry: Alain is coming soon :)))**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 30

The minute we stepped outside, I was tackled to the ground by a crazed citizen. This was second time I had fallen flat on my back in the span of an hour, and let me tell you, I was _not _very happy about that. I gulped in a huge breath of fresh air as Alain practically ripped and threw off the citizen from me. Nodding to him in thanks, I assessed the situation before deciding the best course of action.

The first thing I observed was that the citizens attacking were definitely not rebels. They lacked the skill and training of the rebellion, and everything was in complete chaos. There was no way that a safe house leader would ever coordinate an attack as haphazard as this one. Although the citizens outnumbered the NatPol officers, it was plainly obvious that the townspeople were fighting a losing battle. But even I had to admit that the citizens fought with passion and determination, but lacked restraint. If some unfortunate person were to happen by, they could be seriously injured.

"What do we do?" I asked Alain, yelling loudly. Luckily, he heard my voice through the angry shouts of the citizens.

"I don't know," he replied, looking slightly distressed. "These people aren't with the rebellion; they are much too unorganized. Even those lousy rebels that tried to take you had at least some tact. Oh, and duck."

I shoved my head down at the exact moment Alain sent a screaming punch straight into the face of some guy that had come up to me. Shifting closer to him, I nodded at him in thanks again, and continued to see what we should do. And we needed to find a solution fast. A string of NatPol officers had formed a defensive line in front of us after the crazed citizens began to notice Alain. Looking toward Luxio, I told him, "Do whatever you can to stop them, but try not to hurt them too terribly much." He nodded in understanding, nuzzled my hand, and bounded down the steps to the line of officers, electricity crackling in the air.

"These people have to have some sort of leader," Alain said, still wondering how to deal with the situation. "People don't all just randomly decide to attack the Town Hall one day."

"I agree, which means that we have to find the leader," I said, wincing as I watched a NatPol officer fly through the air and land on the steps a few feet away from me. "If we can find him, we can easily bring them down and end this fight. There's no reason for these people to continue fighting. The officers are too well-trained and organized for them to win."

He looked out across the street that had now been turned into a battlefield. "Okay, let's split up then. Maybe one of us can find him. Try not to hurt anybody."

I nodded and then whistled for Luxio to come to me. His ears perked up, and I he leaped up the steps to me, leaving a pile of twitching citizens on the ground. Petting his head, I began to run into the fray when Alain suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked up with confusion into his captivating brown eyes.

"Fallow," he said deeply, "please be careful." And then he ran off in the opposite direction.

Why must he do this to my heart?

Shaking my head and steeling my heart, I sprinted on the outskirts of the battle with Luxio by my side, trying to find the crucial leader of this uprising. Normally, I would be happy that citizens were taking action against the oppressive NatPol officers, but this was a battle that would not turn out well for them. It seemed that no there was no prior planning, and the thought of many people getting injured terrified me.

Suddenly, I saw that a particularly massive NatPol officer with a large baton was mercilessly hitting a fallen citizen over and over again. I hoped silently that someone would see what was happening and save the fallen man or he would save himself, because with my my lack of skills, there was no way that I could hold my own against the officer. Luxio had run off to protect another badly beaten citizen But after what a few seconds, my moral code couldn't stand for it any longer, and my feet carried me over to the officer and I promptly tackled him to the ground. Of course, the attack surprised him, but barely any time had passed before I was now pinned under the officer and he aimed a punch straight into my eye. Stars bounced around my head at the numbing pain, and I tried to wiggle my way out from under the officer, but he just laughed at me.

"You pathetic little vermin," he said, staring at me with feral pleasure. I froze in fear when I saw that there was no way I could possibly get out of this situation. I flinched as he spat on my face. "You and your little friends think you're so brave and clever, attacking us while Alain is here, but you are all so stupid." He slapped my face, and it took all of my self-control not to scream in pain. "Cry all you want, vermin, because you won't have the freedom to do so much longer. The President is bringing some changes to Unova, and there's nothing you can do to—"

The officer was sent flying straight into two other officers, shuddering as electricity coursed through his veins. He wouldn't be functioning for a while.

Sitting up, I turned toward Luxio, whose paws and mouth were still crackling with energy. His golden eyes held rage. Hoisting myself up from the ground, I spat some blood out of my mouth, knowing that my lip was split. My right eye was pulsing, and I knew that a dark bruise had already begun to form against my pale skin.

Lovely.

"Thanks for the help, bud," I said, petting Luxio's head. "Now, let's go find that leader."

Easier said than done, though. Everywhere I looked, I just saw fighting bodies and pain. Oddly enough, I saw no Pokemon. That was a good sign. But these people were dropping like flies under the NatPol's brutality. This needed to stop soon.

But how?

We continued to run along the edge of the massive brawl with me avoiding as much of the scuffle as possible to look for the leader while Luxio would intervene in some particularly brutal fights. At the rate we were going, we would never find the leader, unless Alain did. But I saw his large frame in the midst of the battle fighting off two citizens at once. NatPol officers surrounded him and did their best to keep the ravenous group of civilians away from him.

The sight was strange: numerous patched-up, crazy-eyed citizens fighting against numerous navy-suited, brutal-minded NatPol officers. To me, they looked like a bunch of wild dogs battling each other for a scrap of meat.

All of a sudden, something peculiar caught my eye. I had to screech to a stop and rub my left eye to make sure that I wasn't just seeing things and that my black eye wasn't just throwing me off. But when I looked back, the thing that startled me was still there. And it was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen:

A Meloetta was singing officers to sleep. A freaking Meloetta. And it was doing a pretty swell job, too.

Every time a NatPol officer even approached it, they would drop to the ground in a deep slumber, snoring like a child. The strangest thing was that it was sitting on the shoulder of a young girl. A young girl that was very much awake. As I observed it more, I saw that none of the fighting civilians around it fell asleep either. And from the amount of citizens around the girl and the Meloetta, I guessed that they were the leaders I had been trying to find.

Just as I inhaled deeply and was about to start off toward the girl to negotiate an end, I saw the Meloetta take in a breath as well, as if it were gearing up for some great, humongous—

Oh no.

Right as it let out a powerful note, I covered my ears quickly to block out the sound of it Singing. Keeping my hands protectively wrapped around my ears, I watched as every NatPol officer fell to the concrete unconscious. I, myself, felt a bit dizzy at the song, but I was able to stay awake. Luxio… well, not so much.

He was slumped over on his side snoring like a child right beside of me. And from the looks of it, he wouldn't be awake for a while.

Shaking my head, I looked back up at the girl and the Meloetta, who were currently talking with a group of civilians. They didn't seem like they were about to attack anything else or storm the Town Hall. If they weren't planning on doing anything after, then what was the point? So I walked up to her and just flat out asked her what they were trying to accomplish.

"Excuse me?" she replied in a quiet voice, cocking her head to the side.

"I was just wondering what the point of attacking the NatPol officers was," I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable at harsh glares everyone was giving me. Even the Meloetta looked at me sharply.

The girl—who was obviously younger than me, but infuriatingly taller than me—looked at me in apathy and pulled a pair of headphones out of her pocket and stuck them in her ears. She then began to walk away from me.

"Wha… Hey!" I yelled, peeved that she actually just left in the middle of our conversation. I mean, I'm not the greatest at social situations, but at least I know enough not to leave when you're still talking to someone!

I began to walk after her, but a heavy hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I stared up at a heavy set, balding man with cold blue eyes. "Who are you and why do you care so much about what we do? And why do you look so beat up? You're definitely not a Nimbasa native."

Swallowing my fear, I looked him straight in the eye and said, "M-my name is Fallow. I was attacked by a NatPol officer when I tried to save one of your friends. And I know I'm not a citizen here, but I do care what happens to you guys. But I was just confused because you aren't doing anything right now. What's the point in attacking the officers if you don't have an ulterior motive? Why go through the pain if you aren't gonna do anything after?"

The man tightened his grip on my shoulder and I flinched involuntarily underneath it. "Sounds fishy, to me. None of us have ever seen you before, and you expect us to just give you information? For all we know, you could be an undercover officer, trying to find out our secrets." Fear flashed through me and I silently prayed to Arceus that Luxio would wake up and help me out. "Say goodnight, _Fallow, _if that's even your real—"

"Now come on, Max, you know that we don't take hostages," cut in a deep, smooth voice. Someone reached out from behind me and grabbed the large man's—Max's—hand off of my shoulder. "And besides, she did save someone. She saved me."

Max grumbled and began to slink away into the large group of injured civilians that now stood around me. I slowly turned around and looked up into the eyes of the guy that just saved me. His skin was as dark as the night sky and his eyes were a bright brown that put me at ease, but his face was covered in cuts and his lip was swollen.

"Thanks for knocking that officer over," he said, flashing me a brilliantly white smile. "I wouldn't even be conscious right now if it weren't for you. My name is Jeremiah. Pleasure to meet you."

I shook the hand that he offered me, albeit a bit apprehensively. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Now, as much as I appreciate you saving me, I'm afraid that Max is right," he said, smile softening into a bit of pity. "You seem like a trustworthy person, but it's best if we keep this thing 'under the nose,' if you know what I mean. But," he said when he saw that my face had sunk into one of disappointment, "I'll tell you this: we are trying to prove a point."

"Prove a point," I repeated disbelievingly, my eyes narrowing.

"I've already told you too much," he said, winking at me. Then he leaned down and whispered to me, "You'll understand soon enough."

I looked at him quizzically as another civilian interjected, "Oi, Jeremy, we need to get a move on."

He sighed and looked at the woman that called him out. "Calm down, calm down, I'm coming," he said like he was exasperated. "And my name is Jeremiah, not Jeremy. Anyways, I'll be seeing you around soon, Rusty."

"Rusty? Is that your nickname for me?" I asked, crossing my arms. Honestly, the last thing I needed was a new nickname for my red hair. But hey, at least this one was a tad more original than that awful "Red" nickname Amy had started calling me back at Floccessy.

He smiled at me and reached toward my unruly hair to pick up a piece of it. "Well, yeah, because your hair is the color of rust… Yeah, I can see how that's not very appealing, but I like it."

"Whatever," I scoffed, but I couldn't help but smile at him. He seemed so carefree and genuine, and I had missed people like that.

I was about to say something else, but something caught my eye from behind him. A person in patched up clothes was rummaging around in the pockets of a fallen NatPol officer, but I couldn't see the thief's face. As the citizens around me continued speaking, I kept my eyes trained on the thief as he moved from officer to officer, snatching things such as watches and walkie-talkies. The way he grabbed things with ease made it seem like he had been doing it his whole life. But then he reached a person dressed differently than all of the officers, and pulled what looked like a Pokeball out of his pocket. Wait… that guy on the ground…

Alain.

I gasped in shock, and Jeremiah turned around to see what had happened. "Looks like Duff is taking advantage of this situation. Oh, he snagged a good one from the Royal Highness himself—Wait, Rusty! Where are you going!"

Before I knew it, I had shot off in the direction of the thief, but he saw me and began sprinting into the city. Ignoring Jeremiah's call, I ran in hot pursuit of this "Duff" guy. Even if Alain was my enemy, no one deserved to have their Pokemon taken from them. If someone ever took Luxio (who was snoozing away back at Town Hall… What? He can take care of himself) away from me, I don't know what I'd do. And besides, we had no idea what was inside that Pokeball. It could either hold a level one Togepi or one of those Shadow Pokemon that Chris had, ones that were extremely hostile and attacked everything in sight.

I couldn't let that happen to anyone.

Although I had grown up running away from NatPol officers all the time, it had been a while since I had sprinted for so long, and this guy was doing everything to get me off his tail. He wrapped around dark alleys, sprinted across a busy intersection, ran through one of the old, dilapidated stadiums, and even climbed over a wall. This guy was giving me hell. My lungs were aching and my legs were screaming for a break. But I couldn't give up.

Finally, I had to slow down a bit as I saw that the thief was heading towards the abandoned Amusement Park. Watching him run straight into the fog, it finally clicked in my mind that he was the same guy that knocked me over a few hours before. Now, not only did I have to save Alain's Pokemon, but I had to retain my pride, as well. No one just knocked me over for the fun of it.

So I sprinted into the dense fog without any clue of what may happen to me all for the sake of my extremely handsome arch nemesis's Pokemon.

I was such a screwed up person.

—

Oh, how I wish that I had Luxio here with me to guide me through this horrible cloud of gaseous water that surrounded everything and obscured my vision. Seriously, I almost ran straight into a wall that I saw when I was barely two feet away from it. There was no need for a broken nose to go along with my black eye and split lip.

This place was ridiculous. Normally, I don't get scared over such petty things like ghosts or clowns, but I was terrified at what could arise from the fog. I wasn't so scared when I first entered the place, but now that I had slowed down, I finally noticed the lack of light and sound. And I felt utterly and completely alone. I hadn't felt so abandoned than when Audun had left me seven years earlier. The thought made me want to cry and hide from all of my problems. Life was so horrible, anyway. Who would ever miss me? It would be so easy to just take that sharp rock and—

"Hold, yourself together, Fallow," I muttered hoarsely to myself. "This place is playing tricks on you." I tired to clear my mind and just focus on my surroundings, but there was nothing around me: just thick, unclear, impenetrable fog that swallowed me up, feeding off my fears and doubts. I was so engrossed with thoughts of this fog that I didn't notice that there was a large expanse of water in front of me until I had stepped into it. I shrieked in fear, trying to move away from the water but only managed to land on my back, straight on my backpack. Falling safely on land, I felt a panic attack rising quickly, and I curled my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth. My breathing began to accelerate and I started hyperventilating. My head exploded in pain and I hissed from the pain in my right eye as I squeezed my eyes shut. No one was here. I was by myself. I was _not_ about to have another panic attack.

I could save myself.

"Come on," I hissed under my breath. "Just focus on the good things that have happened recently."

The first thing that popped in my mind was Luxio and his understanding, golden gaze. He was my best friend. Who would take care of him if I was gone? I was the only one that had been with him since he hatched, and he wouldn't know what to do if I never came back. He was my main priority and driving force.

Then I focused on all of my friends that I had made since leaving on this trip. Everyone from Floccessy and Relic Castle… They were all counting on me as well. No matter what, I knew that they'd support me, and I could lean on them. They said we would be friends until the end, and I was going to make sure we were still friends for a long time. I just missed them so much, but I would see them all soon.

Finally, I remembered Alain and how broken and shattered he was behind that mask of confidence. If I was gone, who'd help him remember what it was like to have a dream, a life to call his own? I couldn't let him down, and I needed to help him get his Pokemon back.

There was a common factor in all of these situations, one that had to be there in order for everything else to function correctly.

Me. They all needed me.

Normally, this very thought would terrify me, but now it gave me strength. I felt empowered by it, and I knew that I could make it out of this place somehow. My breathing evened out, and my headache began to fade away. Wiping the sweat off of my forehead, I stood up and resumed my search. I was still a bit terrified at what could happen, but I had to press on for all of my friends.

The fog had dissipated slightly. As I was walking, I saw something in the distance, something that looked like…

A person.

Picking up my pace, I walked toward the figure, which looked like the same as that of Duff, the thief. Luckily, his back was to me, but just as I reached him, he faded into the fog. Not like, he ran into the fog and faded, but like, he _faded. He was gone._

As I stood there, completely baffled and dumbfounded, I heard what faintly sounded like a snicker, or some type of maniacal laughter. Swerving my head all around, I tried to pick up where the voice was coming from. I followed my gut and continued to walk forward, and the sound got louder. Eventually, I saw a bush, and it sounded like the voice was coming from there. The voice stopped, but I don't think it saw me, because a small, dark animal had begun to walk away from the bush and into the fog. The Pokemon looked so familiar, but I couldn't remember what exactly it was. But before it dissolved into the fog, I followed after it.

I made sure to keep a healthy distance away from the Pokemon, watching out for anything that would let it know I was following it. We had been walking for awhile, and I was beginning to think that it was purposely leading me in circles before I noticed that the fog was lifting even more, and I could make out the faint outline of a large building in the distance. I stayed behind as someone, Duff, opened the door for the Pokemon, and then he walked inside behind it.

As I crept toward the door, I tried to come up with a plan, but I couldn't think of anything. I was completely exhausted from running for so long, my heart and mind were still weak from my near-panic attack earlier, my combat skills were lackluster at best, and I didn't have Luxio here to protect me.

Looks like I was improvising everything.

For half a second, I considered kicking down the door like one of those special agents in a crime show, but I decided that my pride would be even more bruised if I completely failed. Which I probably would. So I decided that that wasn't the best idea. Then I opened the door like a normal person.

"Hello?" I called out timidly, then I mentally cursed myself. This guy was a notorious thief that had just stolen hundreds of dollars worth of watches and technology, plus Alain's Pokemon, and I thought it was a good idea to call out hello? I might as well give him the key to my house and make him some tea while he steals everything while I'm at it. Arceus, I was so stupid.

"Well, this is a surprise," said a voice, probably belonging to Duff. I slowly turned my head to the left and saw him sitting crosslegged on a large table with all of his "spoils of war" displayed carefully in front of him. "No one's ever been able to find this place before."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a normal person," I said. Ugh, that was such a cliche answer.

"I can tell," he replied, a hint of admiration in his tone. I saw that his clothes were extremely patchy and hung off of him in every place, making him seem bigger than he actually was. A black bandana covered most of his head, but I could see a few jet black tufts peeking out. "Come take a seat in front of me."

My rational side screamed no, but my adventurous, stubborn side said yes. I always went with my stubborn side. I walked over to the massive table, placed by backpack on it, and sat with my arms locked around my knees in front of the guy. I said, "My name's Fallow Chapman, just in case you were wondering, and no, I'm not working with NatPol."

"Duff Sullivan. And I knew you weren't an officer. It's obvious that you lack the proper skills and training to be one," he said snarkily. His bright green eyes roamed my face to see what my reaction would be, but I gave him nothing.

I merely shrugged and told him, "Yeah, I'm crap when it comes to combat and espionage, but I think that I'd be a pretty good shot with a gun. I've never tried, though." Yawning, I looked back at him apathetically with my grey eyes. I guess my rational side thought it would be best if I acted as nice and open as possible. He frowned in thought and began to scratch at the light stubble that grew on his chin. Strangely, I noticed that he was younger than me by at least a few years.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked bluntly.

I sighed and flicked my unruly red hair from my shoulder. "I've already told you my name, but if you want my full name, it's Fallow Bay Chapman. I really want to go to sleep right now, but unfortunately, life has other plans for me." Two can play at this sass game, Mr. Sullivan.

"You look like a Machamp punched you in the face," he said, leaning toward me a bit.

"Yeah, well, the guy that hit me may have had the brawn of one, but he probably had the brain of a Bidoof," I replied. "Look, I just need to grab one thing, and then I'll be out of your way, and we can part as unlikely acquaintances, okay?"

Duff leaned back and crossed his arms. "And what makes you think that you can just waltz in here and take something that I rightfully stole?"

"I wasn't just going to take it and walk away," I said, raising my left eyebrow. "I have more manners than that. I was planning on asking nicely at first." Unlocking my arms, I sat crosslegged in fron of him and held my hands together in a begging position. "Will you, kind and noble thief, give me that Pokeball you deftly swiped mere minutes before to me, please?"

I actually got a pity chuckle. "You ran after me all this way to ask for a Pokeball with that terrible excuse for a question?"

"Hey, I didn't have a plan when I came in here, and I still don't have a plan now! Don't make fun of me for at least trying to improvise," I said, crossing my arms. I pursed my lips into a pouting position, but I hissed as my split lip flashed hot with pain. "Can I please just have that Pokeball? You won't have to see me again."

"What's so important about it?"

"Look, it belongs to a frien-acquaintance and I just really need to get it back to him," I said, catching myself before I muttered the "f" word.

He contemplated me for a few moments, narrowing his green eyes at me. Then he said, "No." Just as I was about to ask why, he held up a hand. "If you want this thing, you're gonna have to earn my respect. And a few sassy comebacks don't cut it. Prove to me that you are worthy of my respect, and then you can take your precious Pokemon and be on your way. So how are you gonna impress me?"

Seriously?

Focusing my grey eyes on him, I gaze him the most impassive look I've ever given anyone, but he just stared back at me with a slight smirk. Fine.

Obviously, I couldn't fight him. He could take me down within two seconds. My mind was much too tired for a battle of wits. I had nothing in backpack with trading for the Pokeball. I didn't have Luxio here to just intimidate this guy into giving me the thing. I was in a metaphorical pickle.

How do you impress a thief?

Gosh, how stupid could I actually be?

Grabbing my backpack, I pulled out my remaining illegal book. I placed it on the table in front of me, propped up against my legs. I said, "This, sir, is what is known as a 'prohibited book.' I have been all over southern Unova with this thing, and I have never been caught once. As you can see, this is a book on the history of the Renegade Pokemon, Giratina," I explained, motioning toward the faded cover where an outline of the Pokemon was printed. "Obviously, the word 'Renegade' doesn't sit well with our dear President Javan, so he decided to burn this one and many other books that didn't agree with his politics. This is the only remaining copy left in Unova."

Duff raised his eyebrows, slightly fascinated by it. "Impressive, Chapman, but not good enough for me."

Without a pause, I said, "This isn't the only illegal book I have. Back home in Aspertia, I have an entire attic filled wall to wall and floor to ceiling filled with illegal books that I have stolen all of my life. You don't have to believe me, but you can go there right now, and you can see the hundreds of books that I have, ranging from old, Hoenn folklore, to teenage romance novels about rebellion. They are all there. And I stole all of them. And I've never been caught."

After I finished, we sat in silence for a bit, a frown on his face. Then, a smile began to form, and he looked at me with bright green eyes. "Now that is impressive."

"So that means you'll give me the Pokeball?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I was planning on giving it to you, anyway," he said, reaching behind himself and pulling it out. "It takes courage and strength of will to navigate this fog, and that alone is worthy of anyone's respect. I'm the only person that lives in here, and no one has ever been able to follow me before except for you."

"Thanks, Duff," I said, smiling at him as I took the small sphere in my hand. "Actually, I had a panic attack as I tried to find you. I don't even know how I did it."

"Believe me, I know about your whole meltdown thing. My partner, Zorua, was impressed with you, so he lead you back here to me," Duff said, smirking at me. Suddenly, a small, black Pokemon materialized in front of me, and it began to snicker as it saw my surprise. "He's mischievous, but he knows what a good person looks like."

I pet the Zorua on the head as I stood up from the table. Grabbing my backpack and walking toward the door, I told him, "Well, thanks for everything. It was actually very nice to meet you, and I wish you and Zorua good fortune in your lives."

Duff walked me to the door, and I almost laughed out loud at the fact that he was shorter than me, like a whole two inches shorter than me. "Pleasure to meet you too, Fallow. If I ever find myself in Aspertia, I'll definitely be swinging by your place so I can see this vast collection of illegal books that you claim to own. Oh, and if anyone asks," he said, grabbing my arm, "tell them that you found it laying somewhere in the city. The last thing I need is a bunch of NatPol officers banging on my door to arrest me."

"Your secret's safe with me," I said.

As I walked back into the fog, I felt more confident and happier than I had in a long time. Suddenly, the fog didn't seem so bad, and I welcomed the opportunity to just wander by myself in the nothingness.

—

**Hey guys! So here's a longish chapter to make up for the lack of updates. I'm sorry that I've been a bit MIA, but exams start this week, and I'm super stressed, and I have a ten page research paper on the Great Gatsby to finish up, so needless to say, my life is one bi S. **

**Before I say anything else, I just want to let you guys know that I put up a Poll on my profile, and it's basically just asking which of the OC's from Floccessy Safe House do you want to see make a reappearance soon. Eventually, all of the other OC's will come back into the story, but I just decided to get you guys a little more involved and let you pick who came back first :)**

**I don't know about you guys, but I like how this chapter turned out at the end. This week, I just finished the third book in my favorite series of all time, Falling Kingdoms by Morgan Rhodes, and I just really felt like writing this weekend. If you all haven't read them, I highly insist that you do, because they are absolutely incredible, and MORGAN RHODES ACTUALLY TWEETED AT ME AND I'M CRYING THIS IS JUST SO GREAT OMG PLEASE READ THEM**

***ahem* I'm okay now. But now I have to wait a whole freakin year for the fourth one now, but I guess I can fill my time by writing this :) So new OC's: The strange girl with the Meloetta belongs to KrazyCat6167, and Duff belongs to AngelxofxChaos, in case you guys forgot. Jeremiah, actually, belongs to me :) Anywho, replies to reviews:**

**Tabos: Thanks, dude :) but unfortunately, no gunpowder today…**

**emosewa-13: OMG I KNEW IT TOO. and yeah, Caleb is a sweetheart! Oh gosh, I"m so glad you liked Fallow and Alain's dialogue. I felt that it was a bit awkward, but then I was like, "they are awkward," so then I left it. AND THANKS SO MUCH FRIEND YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER.**

**Palkiawing87: Hahaha you're all good! And Fallow and Alain are such strange people, and there's definitely more strangeness to come *mwhahahaha* and I'm so glad you picked up on that born for freedom line :) I felt like it would be cliche, but then I liked it!**

**Cottonmouth25: I'm just gonna quit high school and set off on a journey to find that perfectly comfortable grey couch and then I'm gonna steal it and take it with me everywhere. And dude, I'm right there with ya leading that mob. I hate NatPol.**

**KrazyCat6167: Bahaha yeah! Violet is not gonna be very happy with her once she hears the news… That'll be a fun thing to write :) AND YES. SHIP FALLOW AND ALAIN. SHIP EVERYONE. I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE SHIP MY CHARACTERS. YES. And I honestly don't have a ship name for them… I leave you in charge to come up with one.**

**StarShine65: Hahah I don't think we have to worry about that in this chapter, luckily :))**

**AngelxofxChaos: okay just let me put my ear plugs in… ah… here we go! OMG I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKED HOW I DID IT BECAUSE I WAS UNSURE AT FIRST, BUT NOW I'M HAPPY THAT I DID IT. Oh gosh, you have no idea how hard it was for me not to write the kiss, but I was like, "Keep it together. You have to use self-control. You can make them kiss later. But not now." IT'S SO INFURIATING.**

**gamergirl101: aaaaand CLIFFHANGER RESOLVED!**

**Swag Giraffe: aww YAYAYAYAYAYYYY! I'm glad you liked him :) and he's coming back next chapter, I promise :) I wouldn't just keep him for one chapter then throw him away! And yes! all of the feels for Fallow and Alain! I freakin ship them so hard, it's unhealthy :)**

**ZorialWater: o my goodness, CinemaSins is my life. I binge watch their videos all the time because they are so clever. Yeah, I too felt like the pacing was a bit slow, but I'll blame it all on sleep deprivation… Hopefully, once I get more rest, I can fix that :) and you eat that donut. Donuts are the true pleasures of life.**

**Not Official Staff: Thank you so much :) and I ship them too, but at an unhealthy level… *laughs awkwardly while dies in a hole because I'm so pathetic* and Luxio is like my precious angel pet that I've always wanted and I just wish he was alive so I could cuddle with him…**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 31

I was able to make it back to the Amusement Park entrance with almost no problem, minus a couple detours where I found myself right back at Duff's place. But after I left his house the fourth time around, I saw where the fog cut off abruptly and I soon found myself standing on the main road. Now that I was used to it, I kinda wanted to go back into the fog and just hide from all my problems. No one could find me there.

But I had a bigger destiny, and hiding was not an option for me.

So I walked toward Town Hall with Alain's Pokeball in my backpack, warily watching as the sun sank into the horizon and day turned to night. I really didn't want to be arrested for breaking curfew. Plus I had to get back to Luxio before he electrocuted everything in the vicinity. As I rounded the corner, though, I was tackled—the third time today— by something other than my beloved Pokemon. A tall, broad, warm something with strong arms, a deep voice, and a heavenly fresh scent.

"Where have you been, Fallow?! Do you not know how worried I was when I woke up and you were gone?! I thought those citizens had taken you, or worse!" yelled Alain as he held me in a vice-like embrace. "I was about to arrange a search party to look for you!"

"You were really about to send a search party? To look for me? Well, you sure know how to flatter a girl," I said sarcastically, but I didn't move from his arms. Alain had good arms. I was a sucker for good arms.

But all too soon, he pulled away and held onto me by my shoulders. "This isn't a joke, Fallow! Those people were crazy, and I…" he trailed off as he dropped his head.

I held on to his wrists and gave them a comforting squeeze. "Hey, I'm here now. That's all that matters. Besides," I said as I pulled my backpack off my shoulders and placed it on the ground to get his Pokeball. Kneeling in front of my backpack, I held up the sphere to Alain. "I had a good reason for running off."

He stared at me, dumbfounded, as he took it from my hand. "H-how did you…?"

I shrugged as I stood up. "I was able to block out the Sing attack before it could affect me. As I was waiting around, I saw some guy grab it from your pocket, and there was no one around to go after him, so I took it upon myself to retrieve it for you," I said with a small smile. My lip still hurt, but it had finally stopped bleeding. Alain just stared at me with his deep brown eyes unceasingly, and I began to feel uncomfortable from the intensity. Clearing my throat awkwardly, I muttered, "Well, uh, I-I should probably be, uh, heading out. So… I'll see you…!"

I was cut off as he suddenly enveloped me in another, more gentle hug. I was never one for physical touch, but I couldn't help but feel so completely _safe _in his arms. It was such a strange feeling, and if I closed my eyes and imagined really hard, I felt the weight lift form my shoulders as I stood in the arms of my enemy. His chin was placed perfectly on the top of my head, protecting me from the curious stares of every NatPol officer. For a moment, I wasn't Fallow, the Leader of the Rebellion, and Alain wasn't the Son of the President. We were just… people. And we stood like that for a while: a short, red-headed girl wrapped in the arms of a tall, brown-headed boy.

But all too soon, our little circle of peace came to an abrupt end as I was suddenly wrenched from Alain's grasp only to find myself in the arms of another unexpected person.

"Fallow, I was so worried about you!" screamed Caleb as he swung me from side to side. "I mean, I know I only just met you, but I still don't want you to get captured by those civilians!" I tried to reply to him, but I was getting dizzy from being swung around, and his arm covered my mouth, blocking everything.

Finally, he relinquished his grasp on me and I stumbled away from him, holding my dizzy head. I shot my head up as he gasped and grabbed my shoulders, noticing the probably very large bruise that now covered my right eye. "What happened to your face?"

"What?" said Alain as he pushed Caleb's arms off my shoulders to face me.

"Hey, it's not a big deal. It doesn't hurt," I muttered, trying to twist myself out of Alain's hands. Of course I was lying, though. I'm pretty sure it was pulsating and it felt like someone was hitting my eye with a hammer. "You can let go of me now. I can take care of it."

"Quiet," Alain commanded as he moved his hands up to cup my face. He examined me with his deep brown eyes and I think my heart may have skipped a beat. "Who hit you? Was it a citizen? I'll find them and kill them."

"I-it was nothing like that," I said a tad awkwardly, twisting my face out of his hands. "This is just from me being clumsy, you know, when I ran after… yeah."

Note to self: learn how to lie better.

Alain crossed his well-toned arms and glared down at me. I felt like a Lillipup being reprimanded for eating a shoe. "Fine. I don't care where you got that black eye, but it looks like it hurts like hell and your eye is completely shut. So if you don't care spending a couple more minutes with me, I'm gonna fix it up as best as I can."

"Thanks for the offer, Alain, but I really should be getting—Hey!"

"That wasn't a suggestion," he growled lowly as he grabbed my arm and began to lead me back to the Town Hall. "And for future reference, don't call me that."

I was about to yell at him to stop, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. He was acting unnaturally harsh and guarded right now, but I couldn't figure out why. As we walked up the steps, I turned back toward Caleb, but he just stared at me with his mouth wide open. Then he lifted up his hands in a "can't argue with the man" kind of gesture. What a coward. But I liked him. He was precious and genuine, unlike many other NatPol officers. If there were ever to be a major battle—not just a skirmish, like the fight earlier—I'd make sure to save him.

But the grey couch comes before him. The grey couch comes before anything.

So the second time that I entered Town Hall, I was being dragged along as well: once by Caleb, and once by Alain. It's funny how these kinds of things seem to come full freaking circle. Injured NatPol officers seemed to glare at me as I walked by, but I could only see out of one side of my face, considering the fact that my right eye was now completely swollen shut and I had a killer headache. Of course, the pounding only got worse from the completely deafening silence as Alain and I were standing in the elevator as it shot up to the top floor. I was too afraid to say anything, because I could practically feel the fumes of Alain's anger leaping off of his body. But surprisingly, he was the one that broke the silence right as we reached the top.

"You may want to brace yourself," he said dully.

"Brace myself?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. "Brace myself for wha—ACK!"

Before I could even finish my statement, a very large creature had tackled me to the floor. The creature, of course, was Luxio. My lungs ached from lack of oxygen as he continued to lay on top of me and frantically nudge my head with his as he inspected me for injuries and nuzzled me out of pure worry and happiness that I was now back with him.

Finally, I found the strength to push him off of me and I sucked in a breath of badly-needed air. "Seriously, Luxio, you've gotta stop tackling me to the ground. Remember when you gave me that concussion?" I asked him as I stood up. He looked down at the ground in guilt and slunk away. He was so precious and I loved him with all of my heart, but sometimes, being tackled whenever I'm not around him for a few hours was getting quite ridiculous.

"Come here, Fallow," called Alain from where he stood beside the couch. He had an ice pack in one hand and some type of medical ointment in the other. A tad begrudgingly, I walked over to the couch and sank into its cloudy depths, almost instantly falling asleep except for the fact that Alain placed the freezing cold ice pack straight on my eye.

"Hey!" I yelped, sitting up with an indignant expression on my face. He raised his left eyebrow and just gently shoved me back with my head on the backrest.

He held it against my eye once more. "Calm down. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can part ways." The guarded look in his brown eyes sent a wave of caution through my system. What had happened in the time span since I had been gone?

I patted the empty area next to me, and Luxio immediately curled up into a ball next to my side and fell asleep. Seriously, how much could one Pokemon sleep? But I let him sleep peacefully while I ran through every scenario in my head in case I needed to take immediate action against Alain. The last thing I needed was to let my guard down.

Maintaining a fragile silence, I allowed him to put the lotion on my eye, and the pain faded into a dull pressure. As he packed the stuff up, I finally asked him, "What's wrong?"

He slammed the first aid kit shut with unnecessary force with his back turned to me. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with. Just some minor abnormalities that have suddenly arisen." Just as I opened my mouth to try and question him once more, he turned toward me with his arms crossed and said, "I know what you're about to say: that you want to help or do something, but this is my problem, and I need to deal with it. We may be friends now, but at the end of the day, we are completely different people, and I need to bring myself to that fact right now. I have a burden to bear, and it's time for me to take up the reins and meet my problems head-on. It's time that I separated work from pleasure. I cannot allow feelings to blur my mind from my mission. So thanks for the help, but this is classified Regulation Force stuff and you are merely a citizen."

Feelings?

"I understand that," I said, trying to sound a bit down-hearted instead of utterly confused. I wanted to argue that I was _not_ simply a citizen, but I felt that that would raise up too many questions. But I was a rebel, and this could be an opportune time to try and dig into some of the deeper mechanics of the Regulation Force. "But it's in my nature to help people, and like you said, you are my friend. Sometimes, you need an unbiased opinion from someone on the outside in order to find the solution to a problem."

He scoffed and looked down at me. "I simply cannot give away Regulation Force insights, even if you were a part of it…" he trailed off, slowly moving his brown gaze from my face to the wall behind me. Running a hand through his hair, he began to mutter things to himself. He walked toward the back of the room where the desk sat, and I followed after him, leaving Luxio to sleep on the grey couch. Just as I was about to ask him what he was talking about, he wheeled around toward me. "Do you want to?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, completely confused.

He jerkily ran a hand through his hair and turned toward the window. "Never mind, it was a stupid question that I asked on impulse." He clenched his jaw shut and I could faintly see his hands shaking.

Alain finally turned around when we heard the door open slightly and Caleb's voice called out: "Sir? There's a citizen downstairs that demands to see Fallow this instant."

Violet.

I completely forgot about her.

"I was just about to send Fallow home anyway," Alain said, his voice void of all emotion. I looked back at him as lowered his voice to where only I could hear it. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me today and in the past, but I need to focus on my objective. Perhaps we may meet again in the future, but I think it's best right now for me and the future of Unova that we don't see each other for a while. Good night, Fallow."

Speechless, I could only nod to him as he turned back toward the window. Almost mechanically, I walked across the room, woke Luxio up, and followed after Caleb, the massive doors echoing shut behind me. I made no attempt to begin a conversation with Caleb, nor did he. A palpable tension filled the air, and I couldn't wait to get out of Nimbasa and finally arrive at the safe house. Unfortunately, with a sinking heart, I noticed that there was barely an hour left until curfew. We'd have to stay here for the night.

Surprisingly, when I entered the lobby where Violet was waiting for me, she didn't start yelling at me right away. She seemed almost… pensive. I waved goodbye to Caleb as we walked out the door, and she directed me silently toward the Pokemon Center. The whole way there, I expected her to erupt at any moment, but she maintained her silence. But I knew she was fuming simply from the fact that she was as stiff as a board.

It would be a miracle if my eardrums survived the night.

—

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and sore back. Checking the time, I saw that it was barely six in the morning, and I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. Right as we had entered the room last night, Violet yelled at me for an entire two hours, about how I was irresponsible, impulsive, and "entirely inept and a ludicrous excuse for a respectable leader." She finally had to stop as I slammed the bathroom door in her face to take a shower. 'Twas a lovely ten minutes of silence, but right when I opened the door again, she yelled at me for an additional hour and a half. It was a miracle that I got to sleep before one in the morning.

Turning over silently, I looked at Violet who was still snoring quite loudly on the bed. Since I was strong enough to survive a citizen attack and prolonged confrontations with Alain, she figured I could handle sleeping on the couch for a night. And let me tell you that it was nothing like that beautiful grey couch back at Town Hall. It was so perfect.

Finally accepting the fact that I wouldn't go back to sleep, I silently opened my backpack, making sure not to wake up Luxio who slept on the floor beside the couch. I grabbed my notebook.

Leafing through a few pages of it, I saw all of my past musings and pathetic attempts at poetry. Before I had set off on this journey, I took every opportunity to find inspiration from everything around me, taking what I saw and the feelings inside and expressing them on paper. Many of my earlier writings were filled with hopes and dreams of a future, of some grand adventure that I believed was waiting right outside my window, beckoning me to become lost in a perpetual state of wanderlust. Quickly, though, I realized that life is much harsher than dreams, and soon, my writings morphed into deep confessions and hopeless phrases, fraught with my doubts and fears. Depression reigned free over my life, and I could not see the light.

Stopping on one particular page ridge with dried tear stains and smudged ink, I attempted to read my handwriting. I remembered that I had written this particular passage after a pathetic attempt to take my own life. Rubbing my wrists, I was happy to see that my scars had faded into nothingness, only faint white lines remained. Oddly enough, I was proud of them. It was the only thing that helped me accept that my brother had disappeared and that things would be okay. If I was gone, I could never go on any adventures. I couldn't help anyone have a better life. I couldn't change the world.

And here I was now: a nineteen year old girl with the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for and the guarantee that she could make a difference in peoples' lives. With that thought echoing through my brain, I fell asleep as I read the words one last time:

"To me, writing is the purest form of art. Every word pressed on to a page is like every brush stroke on a canvas. Art is expressing a passion in a way that every person can see, yet no one truly understands. To write is to expose, to take all of the pent up emotions in life and spill it out on a two-dimensional world.

"Some people breach this wall and experience the most wondrous, breathtaking things. Yet some people have lost the ability to break free, forever doomed to seek a nonexistent exit in the endless labyrinth of obligation and reality. Writers exist to provide this gate once more.

"But I am a writer still desperately lost in a maze of straight walls. My pen is running out of ink and my paper is crumbling. The gates are closed and I have no one to help me. But I will keep writing. I will keep writing regardless of when my feet refuse to hold me and my lungs have not the strength to expand just one more time. My words will decorate these empty walls, and maybe, just maybe, provided a glimpse of the gate I failed to find. So here's to the hopeful prisoners searching for happiness, from a hopeless, shattered writer lost in the shadows of the walls, writing about a light that never saved me."

**—**

**I want to apologize so much for this super long wait for a really boring filler chapter. You guys deserve more, and I'm so sorry for that, but some things needed to be said and I needed to develop Fallow even more. Next chapter will be super interesting, I promise.**

**Truth is, I had a super rough week last week, what with exams and my brother's wedding is coming up so I'm super stressed out. Plus the Hobbit ended and the entire Lord of the Rings franchise has had a major impact on me, so that's a chapter of my life coming to an end, plus the ending of the Legend of Korra, which frankly, I am still pissed over…**

**Anywho, I'm going through a bit of a block on this story right now, but it should pass in a bit of time, so no need to worry. I have a Christmas surprise for everyone though: I will write a one-shot on anything Pokemon related for one of you. I'm willing to write anything except smut (I'm not that kind of a writer…) but the rules are simple: PM me a general prompt/summary of what you want and tell me a few things that you like about my story. That's it :) **

**Anyway, here're replies to reviews:**

**InspireFire: Well, I already said all that I needed to say in my reply, but I wanna thank you again for stumbling upon this particular story and helping me correct any future mistakes :)**

**StarShine65: Haha not yet! She'll definitely get into some trouble with the rebels soon enough, but not just yet. And we will be seeing her brother very soon…**

**Swag Giraffe: You're alright! I haven't updated in a while… And I think the generally accepted ship name is now Falain :) UNDERGROUNDSHIPPING WILL NEVER DIE. IT WILL LIVE ON FOREVER. ahaha you'll have to wait and see who comes back *winkwink***

**AngelxofxChaos: Ahh sweet! I was a bit nervous about the whole mob thing, but I'm glad it worked out alright! And Meloetta Girl… well, we'll see why she's so rude later. She comes up again next chapter! And I loved making Jeremiah! He's so cool :) AND I'M SO GLAD DUFF IS TO YOUR LIKING! I tried really hard to make him realistic and I think I did okay… but I'm happy you like him :)**

**OPFan37: I'VE ALREADY REPLIED TO YOU BUT I WANT TO SAY HI FRIEND AND THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**

**Dee Dee: Yeah, that'll present a problem for Fallow later, to be sure. **

**emosewa-13: HOORAY FOR MASSIVE MOBS LED BY SMALL TEENAGE GIRLS! EMPOWERMENT! *ahem* sorry about that… and you are correct, sir, in remembering that Alain's beloved Pokemon is a Haxorus :)**

**Cottonmouth25: Oh gosh I know! Kim Possible was my show when I was younger, and Duff scared me so much, but he was hilarious :)**

**KrazyCat6167: FALAIN IT IS! GOOD JOB! And I know that Karla was only mentioned briefly, but she comes in next chapter, trust me :) she's too cool to just have a cameo! And I hope you did well on your exams!**

**Not Official Staff: Baha yeah my reasoning for bringing one of them back is because I didn't want anyone to forget them… they're so important to the story later! AND YOU MADE ME BUST OUT LAUGHING WITH YOUR WAVING GIGANTIC FLAG OMG THAT WAS SO FUNNY THANK YOU :D**

**Shinymudkip25: Ahh yay I'm so glad you liked it! Sorry that this one's a bit too short… but it needed to be done, unfortunately… **

**gamergirl101: Next chapter, I promise!**

**Welp, that's it! Please be sending in those ideas and I'll start working on choosing one right away!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
